Be with you Always
by LittleNK
Summary: My first Alternate Universe Fic! Meeting the same Hikaru who becomes more trendy, more considerate. Most importantly, more charming than ever as all the guys falls for this chic Go pro. How Sai will react about it? What about Akira? Will he make a move?
1. Good news? Bad news? Shocking news?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**A/N :** Hi guys! This is my 13th fic, lucky number, isn't it? It's also my 1st Alternate Universe fic! Oh god, I'm so nervous.

"Blahblahblah": character's normal conversation

"_Blahblahblah": telepathy_

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Be with you, always**

**Chapter 1: Good news? Bad news? Shocking news?**

October 1999, Haze Junior High school,

/ Huff …Huff/

" Hurry up, Hikaru," Sai urged eagerly.

/ Huff…Huff/

/ Bang/

" **Sorry! I'm late again**!" Slamming a door, Hikaru stormed into the science lab, where the Go club was.

_" Sorry! We're late!"_ Sai apologized, yet, no one could hear him, except his student.

" Hikaru, where have you been?" With both hands on her waists, Fujisaki Akari, interrogated her best friend, " I thought that you skipped the club today,"

Panting for breath, the exhausted newcomer wearily plodded to the nearest chair, " Kai..Kaido-Sensei asked me to help her to carry those thick books to the library… huff, huff,"

" Here, have some tea, Shindou-san," Mitani offered the new comer a cup of tea, " Be careful, it's hot," he said gently.

" Thank you, Mitani-kun, you're so kind," Receiving the cup from the orange-haired boy, Hikaru thanked him with a soft smile, " Unlike someone I know,"

" Hikaru!" Knowing she was **_that one_**, Akari whined.

" Haha," The other members just laughed delightfully, there were Tsutsui, Natsume and Kumiko.

_" Ne, Hikaru, Let's tell them,"_ the happy-go-lucky ghost spoke impatiently.

_"_ _Yes! I almost forget!"_ Getting up, Hikaru said enthusiastically, " Ne, guys, I've a good news!"

" What? Are you two getting engaged or something" Tsutsui Kimihiro, the oldest student, teased playfully.

" **Tsutsui-san!**" Shouting loudly, Mitani went into deep red.

" Eh?" Too bad, the green-eyed Go lover didn't get it, " Anyway, Guess what? I passed the insei exam!" Clapping in delight, Sai's young apprentice was bouncing off the wall.

" **_What?_**" Mitani and Tsutsui exclaimed in shock, the rest simply blinked innocently and got puzzled, they didn't know what the insei was.

" That's right, Shirakawa-Sensei himself took me to the Japanese Go Association," Hikaru proudly reported.

_" Yes! Yes! We went there yesterday!" _the stunning ghost added.

" I'll start my insei class this coming December! God! I'm so excited!" Sai'ssuccessor beamed gladly, " It's like a stepping stone to the Pro world,"

_" Isn't that great?"_ Sai strongly agreed, he was excited as much as his student. _One more step closer to that man._

" Shindou-san," the orange-haired boy interrupted, " Aren't insei not allowed to play in amateur tournaments?"

" Eh?" _"Eh?"_

_" Oh! No!" _the Heian ghost cried out in horror, _" We completely forgot about that!"_

" Tsutsui-san, what's the insei?" Kumiko questioned inquiringly.

" They're an army of children studying under the Go Association in hopes of becoming future pros," the boy with glasses explained, "While they're training, they're not allowed to enter amateur tournaments," _Insei exam? Shindou can pass that exam?_

" Are you saying that you're quitting the club?" Mitani asked in disbelief, " Our Go club," there was a deep sorrow in his voice. _Are you leaving me?_

" There's_** no way**_ that Hikaru would leave the Go club," Akari declared boldly, she was absolutely positive about it, but when she saw the look on her forever friend's face, her confidence was shaky a bit, " Hikaru?"

" I…I…" _" Sai, I"_

_" Hikaru,"_

" Even if you don't quit the club, if you're insei, you…," Tsutsui uneasily informed, " You can't be in the tournament,"

" I…I…"

Looking at his friend, Mitani knew what the answer would be, " Damn it!" he stomped out of the room, banging the door as he left.

" Mitani-kun!" Natsume called out but the furious boy didn't listen.

" I'll talk to him," Tsutsui hurriedly ran after him, " Shindou-san, you'd better wait here,"

……….

……….

" Hikaru, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Akari inquired. _If you had told us first, none of this would have ever happened._

" I…I wasn't sure if I could pass the exam," the guilty Hikaru answered quietly, " I… I only wanted to surprise you guys,"

………..

" Tell me one thing, Hikaru," the brown-eyed girl seriously demanded, " Do you want to be an insei **_that_** much?"

" Yes,"_"Yes!"_ Hikaru and Sai said in unison.

" Are you sure this is what you **_really_** **_really_** want?" Akari asked solemnly.

" Yes!"_ " Yes!"_ the duet answered confidently.

………...

" Then, I've nothing to say," the brunette-haired girl sighed, " Good luck then," she smiled tenderly.

" Akari," Hikaru uttered inaudibly, " Aren't you…aren't you mad at me?"

" Just because you wanna do what you really wanna do?" Akari chuckled softly, " No, never,"

" Akari…,"

" Besides, if you've already made up your mind, no one can make you change it," she smiled sympathetically at her childhood friend with an understanding look in her eyes, " No one, not even your mother," she joked good-humoredly.

" Akari…Thank you," It was a genuine heartfelt thanks from the future insei, " And you? Kumiko…are you angry with me?" Hikaru clumsily asked the other girl.

" Well, I'm a bit disappointed that we can't play in the tournament together," the short-haired girl made a clean breast, " But..no, I'm not angry," she spoke openly.

" What about you? Natsume-kun," Akari questioned the 3rd board player of the boy team, " Are you mad?"

" Me? Oh, no, not at all," Waving his hand defensively, the tall boy denied, " On the contrary, I'm very impressed,"

" You guys," Hikaru's green eyes now shone with sincere appreciation, " Thank you, thank you so much,"

_" You're very lucky to have such a good friend like them,"_ Sai who had never let his precious student out of his sight uttered warmly.

_" Yes, I know,"_

" But I'm worried about Mitani-kun," Natsume spoke up. _He's the best player we have. If he leaves the club…_

" He must be very angry," Hikaru let out a gloomy sigh, " I bet he hates me now,"

" Mitani? Hates you?" Trying her best not to burst out into laughter, Kumiko giggled with amusement, " You're so slow," _Poor Mitani-kun._

" Eh?"

_"_ _Well, she's right ,you know,"_ Hiding his smiling face behind his elegant fan, Sai chuckled noiselessly. _Extremely incredibly slow _

_" Sai, what do you mean by that?" _Hikaru frowned, " Me? Slow? Even Shirakawa-Sensei told me that I was very bright,"

" Hahaha," the others couldn't help it, the blonde was amazingly thick.

" Mitani-kun, he's not mad at you," Catching his breath back, Natsume stated joyfully, " And he doesn't hate you either," _How can Hikaru be this dense?_

" But he…"

" He's just disappointed," Looking at her confused friend, Akari smirked mischievously, " He likes you, he doesn't want you to quit the club," she eventually spilt it out.

………..

……….

……….

" Who likes whom again?" For a second, Hikaru's mind went completely blank as if the nerve system had jammed causing a brain malfunction.

" **Mitani-kun! He likes you, Shindou Hikaru-chan!**" Fujisaki Akari cast the light on her naïve bleached bangs friend.

* * *

**A/N : **That's right! In this universe, Hikaru is a girl! Don't forget to leave your review, I really enjoy reading and replying the review. As you can see, I tried not to **_directly_** mention that Hikaru is a girl, well, at least not until the last line :)This fic is really a challenge to me 'coz most of my fic take place after the Hokuto Cup, unlike this one that starts since Hikaru joins the insei, so stay tune 

Shirakawa is the main turning point here, since Hikaru is a girl, he didn't kick her out from the class like the way he did to Hikaru-boy, so she continues studying in his class.

**P.S. : **There'll be many quotes, please don't get bored. And I have no intention to copy " Who say girl can't play Go" by Giftfrombelow.


	2. How it begins…

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"Blahblahblah": character's normal conversation

"_Blahblahblah": telepathy_

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 2 : How it begins…**

Promptly standing up, Hikaru caused the chair to fall down, " **No! You got it all wrong**!" Trying to cover her embarrassment, she shouted as loud as she could.

" Com'on, Hikaru, he has a **_huge_** crush on you," Akari informed her, " I can't believe you didn't realize it by now,"

" **_No!_** _**He**_ **_does not!_**" Raising her voice, the green-eyed girl in a girl's winter uniform insisted.

" Have you ever wondered why a headstrong guy like him easily agreed to join our club?" Akari pointed out logically.

" Be..Because he likes Go!" Feeling her cheeks burning, Hikaru answered back immediately. _Right? He likes Go, doesn't he?_

" Because he likes **_you_**!" the dark brown-haired girl retorted sharply, " Okay...he likes Go too but he likes you more,"

" **_What_**?"

" He let you play the net for free," she noted, " Through the **_whole_** summer,"

" **We're friends**!" the would-be insei yelled as a hot blush spread all over her face.

" To you, he's just a friend," Kumiko cut in, " To him, you're someone special,"

" Kumiko-chan! Not you too!" the blonde pleaded.

" It's true though," Natsume backed her up, " When Mitani-kun knew that you've gone to the 14th NCC Go Festival with Tsutsui-san, he refused to talk to him for a week," he revealed the secret, the boys' super confidential secret.

" **_What_**? He did **_what_**?" With wide eyes opened, Hikaru uttered in disbelief.

" See? He's crazy about you," Akari concluded.

_" Sai!"_ The bewildered girl turned to ask her personal ghost, _" Is it true? Do you know about this?"_

_" I've figured it out since the very first time we met that boy," _Sai replied calmly, _" It's very obvious," _

_" What?"_

_" Mitani-kun likes you,"_ the beautiful ghost simply told his little sister,_ " I mean he likes you…**a lot**,"_

Losing the strength to stand, Hikaru took a few steps backward and weakly sat on the chair. The vivid memories of Mitani Yuuki kept popping into her head ; the first day they had met, how he easily accepted her invitation to be a member of Haze Go Club, how he patiently taught her the game, the way he talked to her, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, " Oh, my god," She dropped her voice dramatically, " No way," Though she said that, deep inside her heart, she knew it was true. Mitani Yuuki liked her, Shindou Hikaru. " And I'm the one who begged him to join the club in the first place,"

"……….."

" Now I'm bailing out, I'm so selfish!" Clutching her dark brown skirt, she uttered furiously as she got angry at herself. _" Selfish! What a selfish girl I am!" _

_"_ _Hikaru…,"_ Sai wished he could come up with something wise and encouraging, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say.

Tenderly placing her hand on her friend's trembling shoulder, Akari simply looked at her and smiled thoughtfully, " Hikaru,"

Smiling sadly in return, Hikaru said feebly, " I ruin it all, don't I?" She asked as she thought back to those old days…since the day it all started…

Everything had begun when she was 12. She and Akari went to her grandpa's house. They went up to the attic because Hikaru wanted to show Akari her grandma's gorgeous kimono, however, she found an antique Goban instead. The Goban was very old and very dirty. There was blood-stain on it, blood-stain that Akari or nobody else could see, the blood-stain that only Hikaru could see. Since that day Hikaru's life had never been the same. Yeah, since the day Fujiwara no Sai came into her simple life and turned her ordinary world upside down.

According to the ghost, he was one of the emperor's Go teachers during Heian period. One fateful day he found that his opponent cheated at Go while they were playing the game.

He told the emperor right away, unfortunately, the emperor didn't believe him and commanded them to continue playing. Sai , who couldn't pull himself together, couldn't concentrate to the game, as the result of that, he lost. Later, they brought this issue to court. His opponent, that deceitful opponent, who was another emperor's Go teacher, somehow succeeded in convincing the judge that it was Sai who had cheated. Sai, the innocent man, was expelled from the castle and was forced to leave the city. Losing everything he had, he chose to drown himself into a river to end his bitterness.

But his melancholy didn't end it there, he still wanted to play Go. Therefore, he couldn't rest in peace, his spirit rested in the Goban instead. Day after day, he had been waiting…waiting and waiting for the day he could play the game he loved again. At long last, his dream finally came true. Someone found the Goban, it was a boy, his name was Torajiro. Luckily, Torajiro himself was a Go lover too, he understood the poor ghost pretty well. He played the game while Sai conducted him from behind, it didn't take him long to become famous. With the ghost's talent, Tojarijo had become the strongest Go player ever who was known as Honinbo Shuusaku. Shuusaku died at the age of 34, Sai went back to the Goban and waited for the day to be found again.

140 years passed by, eventually the story repeated itself, someone did find him. Only this time, it was a girl, the girl named Shindou Hikaru.

Hikaru had nothing like Torajiro, not even a bit. She was rude, loud and impatient. Most of all, she hated Go, Go was just an old man's game to her. Still, the determination of the 1000-year-old ghost was unbelievable strong. Sai swore to himself to reach the Hand of God and to raise this little girl as a real lady who was also an excellent Go player.

Although he hadn't fulfilled his dreams yet, he knew that he took a step in the right direction. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day.

When he had first met her, she was nothing but a tomboy…a **_real_** tomboy. She wore her hair short, she dressed like a boy, she talked like a boy and acted like a boy.

With his determined effort, devoted dedication and restless hard work, a young lady today wasn't the same little girl she used to be. Though she wasn't a real lady yet, she behaved much better. Sai even managed to persuade her to wear her hair long. Mothering and dressing Hikaru absolutely spiced up his dead life. Right now, he was very happy with his current state. Hikaru, his little girl, grew up to be an attractive young girl…a very attractive one. She had round green eyes, medium-length soft hair and a bright smile that could melt many men's hearts. She was indeed his pride and his joy.

What about Hikaru? What did she think about the Heian Go maniac ghost?

In the beginning, Sai was nothing more than a grumpy old man to her. Every single day he kept lecturing her about her manners. _" It's a bad manners to put your elbows on the dinning table,", " A lady shouldn't speak in that tones,", " A well-educated girl doesn't curse," _…etc.

To be honest, Hikaru herself didn't care much about this manners lesson. **_A real lady?_** Who cared? However, since she had a strict private mentor who tailed her 24 hours a day watching every small gesture she made, she instinctively behaved better in order to avoid those boring lecture. That was the reason why she gradually changed her behavior and became more polite. Though she hated to accept it, she was well aware that Sai **_did_** have a good influence on her. Still, she would rather die than say it out loud.

She loved Sai. How could she **_not_** love him? He was her teacher, her adviser, her big brother and her best friend. He was the first one she saw when she woke up and the last one she saw before she went to sleep. In the morning the gorgeous ghost greeted her with a sweet smile while he wished her a goodnight's sleep at night. Most importantly, he was always be with her, with Sai by her side, she knew she would never be alone…never ever. Yes, she loved him, despite the fact that he was such a childish whinny ghost who always made her throw up.

At first, Hikaru didn't know how to play Go. Of course, she had heard of it since her grandpa tried very hard to show her how fun the game was, yet, she had never been interested in it. To her, Go wasn't fun, it was a boring game for those retired old men who had nothing to do but to kill the time. However, Sai changed it all…

Sai loved Go, he lived for Go, the guy even died because of it. He forced her to attend a Go-weekly class so she could at least learn the basic of the game. There, they met a middle-aged man who liked to bully weaker players, his name was Akota. Hikaru confronted him with this subject. Seeing everybody in the class took the cute girl's side, Akota got angry and stomped out of the class. Shirakawa, a Go pro who taught in that class, agreed with Hikaru that what Akota had done was wrong but it didn't mean that she was right either.

" The young should behave well towards the adults, especially you're a girl," he had told her.

Hikaru promised him to apologize to the overweight man the next time they met. When the time actually came, they had another fight. As a punishment, Shirakawa ordered her to go home and think about what she had done.

But Hikaru didn't went back home, she took her crying teacher to a Go salon near the station instead. The Go salon belonged to Touya Meijin, the one closest to the Hand of God. Hikaru didn't know about this. How could she? Back then, she didn't even know that people could **_actually_** play Go as a career. They played there three times. The first and the second time, she let Sai play against Touya Akira, the Meijin's son, the hope of the Go world, her talented brother won both games. The last time, she let the ghost play again, this time he played with the Meijin, it was a shame that it ended with no winner. Hikaru freaked out and ran away.

Kouyo's cool play impressed her, even if he was **_really_** intimidating. Sai was extremely grateful to his rival because it was the very first time that his little Hikaru became interested in Go.

In fact, there was another person who made a great impact on her. If Sai wanted to thank someone, Hikaru thought it should be this one, it should be Kaga.

Kaga Tetsuo was a member of Shougi club but he used to play Go when he was little. Hikaru met him and Tsutsui at Haze Junoir High school's Annual Festival. Kaga didn't insult Akira only, he also insulted Go. The moment she saw him putting on his cigarette by using Tsutsui's Goban as an ash tray, she uncontrollably flied into a rage. It was that moment she realized that she started to fall in love with the game.

The following April, Hikaru and Akari had entered Haze Junior High school. Hikaru shocked the world by joining Tsutsui's Go club. She nearly dragged Akari and Kumiko to enter the club, so the girl team was formed. The girls attended the Summer Tournament, although they lost in the 1st round, they were glad to know that at least they had taken a step forward. Then Natsume and Mitant joined up with them then the boy team was found. This was the story of Haze Go Club.

Hikaru's lifestyle had entirely changed. She used to spend her time watching anime or listening pop music, now she played Go. She played with her friends after school, she played with old people at Shirakawa's class and she played against Sai every night at home. Go, Go, Go, round the clock. Sai wasn't surprised at all that Hikaru got stronger and stronger everyday.

Rising, Hikaru walked towards the door, " I'd better talk to him," she said calmly and exited the room.

* * *

**A/N : **I know that this chapter must have tons of wrong grammar! But I tried to revise it, I did but I got so dizzy! What will happen to Mitani-kun?

**Therhoda and Ady: **Thank you, here as your request. I'll update everyday I promise you :)

**Kathy : **_I really hope that hikaru can have** something** with mitani," _Haha, what do you mean by Something? ( grinning evilly) _"everything happens the same way?"_ Umm, it's hard to answer..gotta continue reading, ne?


	3. Thank you…and sorry

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"Blahblahblah": character's normal conversation

"_Blahblahblah": telepathy_

_Blahblahblah : character's thought_

/blahblahblah/ soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thank you…and sorry…**

On the roof,

_Damn it! Damn it!_ Resting his head against a cold iron fence, Mitani puffed resignedly. After he had heard the shocking news, he rushed off and panted up the stairs to this highest floor. He wanted to be alone for a while.

Mitani liked to scare people off, he was sick of people getting bossy him around, just his big sister was plenty enough. Everything worked well, he chased them away, they avoided him and contacted him as less as possible. Except one girl, a girl who had the most sincere smile he had ever seen. That was right, that girl was Hikaru.

He didn't know why Hikaru wasn't afraid of him. He assumed that maybe the lively girl was too thick to notice his deadly glare, still, she was the first one who ever dared to look directly at him into the eyes. That was enough to make him like her.

The science room became his favorite place because Hikaru was always be there smiling at him. Since they weren't in the same class, the Go club was the only place where they could actually spend some time together. Now she was leaving…

" This day will come sooner or later," Tsutsui uttered calmly from behind, " You knew it,"

"…….."

" She always says that she wants to become stronger," he continued, " And she's getting better and better everyday,"

"………"

" You **_can't_** hold her back," Speaking in serious tones, Tsutsui advised prudently, " You have to let her go,"

"...I know but…," Gritting his teeth, Mitani's voice shook with many emotions, " She's **_right here_**, in front of me…but I can't reach her,"

" Mitani-kun,"

" I just **_can't_**," he spoke with no hope, " She is a girl who wanna be a pro, I'm a boy who plays for money," he snorted scornfully, he didn't want to admit it but… " We're too different,"

" Mitani-kun," Hikaru and Sai eventually made it to the roof , " Tsutsui-san, may I..," she didn't have to finish the line, the older boy knew what he should do in this awkward situation. He didn't want to be the 3rd wheel anyway so he went back to the club letting these two had some privacy.

And now they were alone.

" Err…" Hikaru spoke up but she didn't know where to start. _" Sai, what should I say?"_

_"_ _Honestly, I don't know," _Sai smiled kindly,_" It's between you and him,"_

_"_ _**Oh**! So, now, it's between me and him? Since when did you stop butting in my business anyway?" _The pretty girl retorted. The nosy whinny ghost always interfered in her life without her asking him to, now when she needed him to, he just butted out!

_" Butt in? I've never butted in,"_ the purple-haired mentor denied,_ " I **guided** you,"_

_" Okay then, give me your **guidance**…a wise one, please!"_

_"_ _Err…," _he stuttered.

_"_ _You're so useless!"_

_"_ _What? Hikaru! You're so mean!"_

" So, you're going to be an insei, huh?" Mitani interrupted the unvoiced fight.

" …Yes," Looking away, Hikaru tried to hide her guilty look. _"_ _Sai, I feel so bad, I'm so selfish,"_

_"_ _Hikaru,"_

Heaving a deep sigh, the brokenhearted boy turned around to face her, " Good luck, do you best," he smiled sadly.

" Mitani-kun, I..I," Hikaru stammered, " I'm sorry," her voice was almost inaudible.

" You go join the insei class," Mitani told her, " If it's too hard, come back to us,"

" Mitani-kun," the golden-bangs girl nearly cried. _He's so sweet._

" And I'll laugh at you till my jaws broken," the cunning boy smirked.

Hikaru's and Sai's mouths fell open in shocked surprise. Why did this boy suddenly change his attitude?

" Wow, where did that come from?" the smiling Hikaru chuckled, " Or you finally show your dark side?" she teased lightheartedly.

" In fact, this is the real me," the difficult boy grinned back, " Like it?"

" !"

_"Oh My!" _Sai flushed behind his white fan, _"Did he just do what I think he did? Did he just ask you if you liked him? Hikaru, Hikaru, Are you listening to me?"_

Frankly, Hikaru weren't, she only felt her cheeks flushing feverishly, " I…I…,"

_" Tell him! Hikaru!"_ Sai cheered, the silly ghost didn't when he should shut up.

Sighing, Mitani knew what the answer was. _It means No._ " Fujisaki must be worried to death now, you should go back to her," he uttered without looking at her, " I'll be here for a while,"

" Mitani-kun, I.."

_" Hikaru, we should leave him alone," _the dead brother serenely suggested, _" Let's go," _

"………." Taking a deep breath, the schoolgirl decided to follow the advice, " Am I still welcome at the club?" she asked before she went downstairs.

" Don't be silly," Mitani sniggered, " Of course, you are,"

" Telling you the truth, the real Mitani-kun is quite interesting," Hikaru told him blissfully, the boy didn't say anything back, he simply shrugged his shoulders in reply.

" Thank you for everything, Mitani-kun," she turned back, " And sorry," then she left.

……….

……….

Slowly leaning against the cold fence, Mitani looked up to the sky and sighed again for the third time, " Now, I gotta find another girl to fall for,"

Shindou Hikaru officially resigned from Haze Go Club that day.

* * *

**A/N :** Don't get so depressed, Mitani, you're only 13!

**Kathy : **The story starts in year 1999, so she's still 13. Haha, Sorry about Mitani, he remind me of Renji and Lukia in Bleach...a star and a stray dog :( So sad.


	4. The insei class

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Important Advice : **While you're reading this chapter, you should listen" Crush " by Mandy Moore or " Accidentally in love", Shrek's soundtrack.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The insei class**

December 1999, The Japanese Go Association, 6th floor, in front of the game room

" I heard that the new insei is a girl," Isumi, the top insei, informed his friends.

" Really?" Nase Asumi exclaimed in delight since there were only few girls in the insei class, " Another girl in the class, Great, now I'll have someone to talk to, someone who _**actually**_ speaks in the same language," she chatted happily, it was boring to be the only girl in the group.

" Don't raise you hope too much," Waya, an insei with messy red hair, spoke up , " Maybe she's a nerd, you know, a girl version of Ochi," he snorted.

" You mean another talented rival who is likely to steal you place and pass the pro exam?" the younger boy with glasses uttered with heavy mockery, it was no one else but Ochi.

" **Ochi! You**!" Waya shouted heatedly.

Luckily, before anything got worse, thecomposed teacher came." Good morning, everybody," Shinoda greeted his students, he was the one who taught the insei and the one who let Hikaru pass the exam.

" Good morning, Shinoda-Sensei," Bowing with all respect, the insei greeted back.

" Let me introduce you to your new friend," the Sensei said with a smile, " This is Shindou Hikaru, Be nice to each other," he told them and went into the room so that his student could have a relaxed small talk.

Suddenly grabbing both Hikaru's hands, Nase exclaimed happily, " My, you are so cute! My name is Nase, Let's be friends, ne?"

" Hai!" the new insei smiled brightly.

While the girls were having a little girly chitchat, Isumi spoke up, " Well, if you ask me, I think she is very far from a nerd,"

Hikaru didn't wear thick glasses or dressed neatly in out-date clothes. She was in a dark denim mini-skirt and a green Faux Fur trimmed zip-vest over a white long-sleeved slim T-shirt. She wore trendy sneakers and knee-high socks. She dyed her bangs blonde and let her hair swing freely instead of tie it. No, Shindou Hikaru wasn't a nerd at all.

" Guys," Walking hand in hand with the blonde, Nase introduced Hikaru to her friends, " Meet Hikaru-chan, Hikaru-chan, these are my friends,"

" Nice to meet you, I'm Isumi," Isumi gave her his common brotherly smile, " Isumi Shinichirou,"

" Isumi-san is the **_oldest_** students here," the older girl teased, " He's like a big brother to us," then she gestured towards Ochi, " This is Ochi, he is a year younger than you,"

" Ochi Kousuke," Ochi said indifferently.

" And this is Waya," Nase turned to the said boy.

………

Seeing his friend staring at the charming girl without blinking , the big brother urged his best friend with his elbow, " Waya,"

" Eh?" Waking up, Waya spoke loudly, **" Waya! Waya Yoshitaka! Nice to meet you! Shindou-san!"**

_Ah-hah, _Everyone except Hikaru and Waya mentally smirked at the noisy boy's reaction.

" Shindou Hikaru," Hikaru smiled welcomingly to all of them, " Nice to meet you,"

_" It's a pleasure to meet you all, My name is Fujiwara no Sai," _Sai addressed himself courteously, " _I'm her teacher,"_

**" Ha..Hai! Nice to meet you!"** Blushing into red, the red-haired boy cried in alert.

" You've already said that," Ochi reminded him coldly.

**" Ochi!"** the loud-mouthed boy yelled at the younger boy.

" Let's go, Hikaru-chan," Nase pulled her new friend to the game room, " The class room is this way, you see, there're 2 groups, the first group and…." The girls headed to the game room dropping the boys behind.

" I got a crush on you," Isumi song, " I hope you feel the way that I do,"

**" Isumi-san!"** With a red hot flush all over his face, Waya shouted vociferously.

Adjusting his glasses, Ochi questioned, " It's Mandy Moore, isn't it?"

**" Ochi!"** the kitten-like boy blushed even harder.

_Here we go again. _Sai giggled noiselessly._ I wonder if Hikaru can figure it out this time.

* * *

_

2 hours later,

_" I lost! That sucks!"_ The newly insei moaned.

_" Don't curse like that Hikaru, a lady doesn't curse,"_ Sai lectured her again, _This boy is even better than Mitani-kun," _he commented sensibly,_ " I guess this is why they aren't allowed to enter an amateur tournament, they're on a higher level,"_

_" Sai, You're not helping..g," _Hikaru mentally sang.

_" Don't worry, you just got overexcited, you'll win next time," _the dead teacher encouraged his apprentice optimistically,_" You've me as your teacher!"

* * *

_

Next week, at the insei class

Although Sai had told her that, Hikaru still lost.

_" This is bad! I lost again!" _The discontented blonde grumbled moodily.

_" Hikaru, don't worr…" _the blue-eyed ghost was about to comfort her but he was interrupted.

" Ha..Hello, Shindou-san," Waya greeted awkwardly, " How's your game?"

" Bad," Hikaru said it with a depressing sigh, " I lost again,"

Timidly sitting next to the girl without asking for permission, the boy in a funky clothes tried to cheer her up, " Don't worry! You just need some time to adapt yourself,"

_"_ _Hey! He stole my line!"_ the childlike ghost whined noisily,_ "Hikaru, I was about to say that too!"_

_" Sai, How could he stole you line? He doesn't even see you," _

" Thank you, Waya-kun," the friendly girl thanked.

_She calls me Waya-kun! Waya-kun!_ Waya almost jumped._ I like that, I even like it better if she calls me " Yoshitaka" _" Don't worry! You'll be in the first class soon! I promise!"

" I don't think you can do anything about this," Ochi, the snobbish passer-by, uttered unemotionally, " It's not that Shinoda-Sensei will promote her to the first class just because you ask him to,"

" **Ochi**!" _You little brat!_

" Waya, Ochi," Isumi called the younger boys, " Not again," he shook his head in boredom.

" Isumi-san, Nase-chan," Hikaru warmly greeted both new comers.

" How's the game? Hikaru-chan," Nase sat close to the younger girl, very close, it was close enough to make Waya become an envious green-eyed monster, " From the look on your face, I guess you lost again, huh?"

"………."

" Don't get so sad, we all stumble in the beginning," she encouraged her, " You'll play better soon,"

" Nase-channn," Hugging the other girl, Hikaru cried, " I love Nase-chan the most!"

_"_ _I think you love me the most!" _the whinny ghost protested. In fact, he wasn't a selfish guy but when it came to his little sister, he was **_very_** possessive..._**very very **_possessive.

_I cheered her up too but I didn't get a hug. _Waya complained without a sound. _This is not fair, this is a sexual discrimination! _

Knowing what was on his friend's mind, Isumi teased mischievously, " Waya, stop being jealous,"

" **Isumi-san**!" Going red with embarrassment, the punk suddenly yelled defensively.

" Waya-kun, what's wrong?" Slowing pushing herself away from Nase, Hikaru asked worriedly, " Why are you shouting at Isumi-san? Do you two have a fight?"

" Err..," Hand on the back of his head, Waya bashfully looked away, " It's nothing,"

" ?" While the rest were giggling, the slow blonde turned to her purple-haired mentor. _" Ne, Sai, what are they laughing about?"_

Sai himself was laughing too. _" Ahh, nothing's serious, just forget it," _

_" What? You too? " _the two-tone-haired girl grumbled discontentedly, _" Why am I always left out of the conversation?"_

Actually, Hikaru wasn't left out at all, on the contrary, she was the **_center_** of the conversation but she was too dense to notice it.

" Is that Weekly Go?" Nase tilted her chin toward the magazine in Isumi's hand.

" Yap," Isumi handed her the magazine, " Wanna read?"

" Oh, Thanks," the dark-brown haired girl gladly took it and flipped through it to search for some interesting articles. Hikaru and Sai craned their necks to take a better look.

_" Wait! Hikaru!"_ the Heian ghost called out in surprise,_ " Isn't that Touya-kun?"_

_Eh?_ " **Wait! Nase-chan**!" Hikaru turned a few pages back, " **Touya-kun**!" _" You're right! It's Touya-kun!" _She exclaimed as she saw a picture of the boy whom she had met last year. Akira was in a grey suit, he looked at bit taller but he still had the same powerful blue eyes and the same girly hairstyle, " It's Touya-kun! My, my, he doesn't change a bit," she chuckled in amusement, " Always looks serious, always dress tidily," _" Right? Sai,"_

_" Umm, he looks more mature than I remember," _Sai uttered thoughtfully.

_" Sai, This is Touya-kun we're talking about. He has been **mature** since…only God knows how long,"_

" dou…Shindou-san," Waya called her, actually, this was the 3rd time.

" Ah! Yes?" the green-eyed girl in a dark red/white Raglan sleeved T-shirt turned her attention to the living.

" You said like you know him, do you know him?" the 14-year old insei boy asked curiously.._ He doesn't change a bit? It means that she had met him before?_

Knowing why Waya looked discomforted, the knowing ghost hid his smile behind his fan.

" Umm, Kind of,"

" What do you mean ' kind of'?" Nase inquired questioningly, for Waya's sake, " Are you two friends?"

" Well…" Hikaru wasn't sure, they only met twice and talked a little. Plus, the last time they had met, they had a **_big big_** fight._" Sai, are Touya-kun and I friends?" _

_"_ _Umm,"_ Sai didn't know either. To him, Akira was a very talented young boy but what he was to Hikaru?_ " I guess so,"_

" Yes, we're friends…I guess,"

" Really?" Nase got excited. Everybody knew how much Waya hated the prodigy, now his crush happened to be friends with the boy he hated the most, what an irony, " You're Touya Akira's friend?"

" At least, I consider him as one," Shrugging her shoulders, the densest girl in the world replied casually, " But we haven't met for a year now," _" This is just me or they treat it like a big deal? "_

_"Maybe it's because he is the Meijin's son…Or maybe it's because he passed the pro exam this year with the highest score,"_ the Heian noble stated as he read the article.

" **_What_**?" Hikaru swiftly snatched the magazine from her friend as soon as she heard the news. " Sorry, Nase-chan," _" He passed the exam? He's a pro now? Wait! He lost one game! No, it's not.." _" He forfeited the game? But, Why?"

" Haven't you heard?" the **_alive_** big brother spoke out, " He didn't play his first game,"

" Why? Was he sick or something?"

_" It's unlike him to drop the game this easily, he is the type who would rather die during the match,"_ Sai marked. " _Or maybe it's really him,"_

" He ditched the pro exam to have a game with Sai," Waya said irately. He thought it was unacceptable and extremely rude. It was true that Akira was strong enough to pass the exam but to disregard the opponent as if he was nobody like that, it was **_so_** unacceptable. Waya couldn't forgive him for that. _That guy has no respect for other players. God, I hate him so much!_

" He **_what? _**"_ " Sai! "_

_"_ _I knew it! I told you it was him!"_ the long-haired spirit exclaimed victoriously,_ " See?"_

Months ago, Sai had played against someone called " _**Akira**_" on the net. He had insisted that " _**Akira**_" was Touya Akira but Hikaru had thought that he was just paranoid. She didn't think that Touya Akira was the type who liked playing a Net-Go.

" He's _**so**_ traditional, I bet he likes playing with real people," she had said.

" That's right," Isumi confirmed, " That day he didn't show up for the exam, he played with Sai instead,"

" Sai?" Nase repeated, she was certain that she had heard this name before.

" That mysterious Net-Go player," the 18-year-old boy reminded her.

" Ah! Now I remember," the brunette-haired girl tapped her fist on her palm, " Is it the guy Waya keeps talking about?"

" Yes," Isumi nodded, " What about you? Shindou, Have you ever heard of Sai?"

" Err, yes," _"Actually he's standing here by my side," _" I heard that he's very tough,"

" Yes, he **_is_**," Waya absolutely agreed, " I played him once, he totally slaughtered me,"

_"_ _Eh? Did I play with Waya?" _Sai asked his student, _" When?"_

_" How am I supposed to know? You played with hundreds of people!"_

" He even won the pro form China and Korea," the boy stated.

" Oh, really?" Hikaru played innocent.

" At first, Sai challenged Touya for a game," Waya told the story, " But Touya resigned before they even entered Chuban," he narrated, "He had to participate in the Amateur Go Festival so he didn't have enough time to play,"

_" So, this is what happened," _Nodding slowly, the 1000-year-old ghost folded his arms,_" Umm, this is why he suddenly quitted,"_

" Then they agreed to play again on the day the pro exam started," Waya went on.

_" What? That day was the first day of the pro exam? I didn't know that! Sai!"_

_" Neither did I!" _

" But," the hot-blooded boy grew angry, " Touya shouldn't have cancelled his game like that,"

" Waya," Isumi said tiredly. _It was months ago._

" How could he do such a thing?" Waya uttered furiously, " We may not be the son of the Meijin like him but all players surely deserve a respect,"

_" Oh! No! Sai, what should we do now? Waya-kun is mad at him because of us!"_

_" I don't know either," _Sai shook his head.

_" Arrz! My teacher is so worthless! " _" Well, I kinda..understand why he did that," Hikaru spoke guardedly, " I mean, what would you do if you were him? Wouldn't you do anything to play with someone as strong as Sai?" she stood up for Akira.

_" Com'on, Hikaru, Stop it,"_ Waving his fan, the silly ghost giggled in a silly way, _" You're flattering me,"_

Seeing her counselor acting foolishly, the trendy girl shook her head in despair. _And this is the one who claims to be my **mentor**_

" But…"

" Hey, everybody's leaving," Isumi broke in, " Com'on, guys, let's go home," Pulling his friend up to his feet, he suggested.

" Let's go, Hikaru-chan," Nase urged the blonde, she knew why Isumi suddenly cut in. She let the blonde walked forth, when Hikaru was out of hearing, she turned back to talk to Waya, " Waya, here are some tips to win a girl's heart," she told him, " Never talk about her family, her idol and her friends in a bad way!"

" Eh?" Waya was taken aback a little.

" Nase-channn," Hikaru song, she was ready to leave now.

" Comingggg," Nase shouted back and ran to her friend.

" She's right, you know," Isumi agreed on her theory.

"……Now I hate him even more," Waya muttered quietly but heatedly.

* * *

**A/N:** But Waya! Akira didn't do anything wrong! This chapter is 2597 words length! Chapter 3 is only 950! 

Chuban : the middle of the game

I bet you guys ( and girls too) get bored of hearing this but Com'on everybody! Spend a sec to give me your review, so I can improve myself!

* * *

**T-shirt : **Actually, I think he's still the same Mitani but when he's with Hikaru, he tries to be...sweet, which is not Himself at all. Maybe that's why Hikaru doesn't like him the way he likes her 'coz she can sense it that this is not the REAL Mitani. 

**Kathy :** _" I don't think the guy is going to be the problem, since there are so **many** of them"_ Haha, you're right! Now, we've Waya!


	5. A Short visit

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : A Short visit**

January 2000, on the way to the Association

January is the first month of the year, this was why Hikaru always considered it as a new beginning. She believed that if something good happened to her in this month, she would be lucky through the whole year.

If her belief was correct, it seemed that this year wouldn't be her good year. She still kept her losing record, she lost 6 straight games.

She sighed in the depths of depression every times she thought about it. _"All my friends are in the 1st class. Nase-chan is on rank 8th, Waya-kun 5th, Ochi 2nd and Isumi-san is the top insei but I'm still in the 2nd group…I'm such a loser,"_

_"_ _What are you talking? Hikaru,"_ Sai strongly opposed the idea,_" You're making a remarkable improvement! Compare to last year, you're much much stronger,"_

" But not good enough to be in the 1st class," Feeling the loss of all hope, Hikaru heaved another despairing sigh, " Even a elementary school boy can get in but I can't. How come you've never told me I'm _**this**_ bad?"

_**" Because you're not!"**_ Raising his voice, the purple-haired ghost confirmed persistently, _" Besides, Go is an intellectual game, everybody is equal in front of the Goban; men, women, adults and kids. It's not unusual for young players to be better than old players, I'm not surprised if Ochi-kun can enter the 1st group while some older kids can't," _he went into a long lecture again, _" On the other hand, if Ochi-kun can get in the 1st class, you should think that you can too,"_

" ….That's right, if that kid can, why can't I?"

" Hikaru-chan…n," It was Nase calling her from behind.

" Oh! Nase-chan," Turning around, Hikaru greeted pleasantly, " 'Morning,"

_"_ _Good morning,"_ So did Sai.

" Hi," Nase grinned back, " Ne, let's walk to the Association together," she proposed.

" Sure," The duet said.

" You're early today," the older girl mentioned since she noticed that her friend had never arrived at the class before time before, she was always in time.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hikaru answered openly, " Well, my friend suggests that I should come early so I can have some time to relax before the game starts," that friend was Sai, of course, " So I don't have to run hurriedly into the room and play the game while I am worn out like always,"

" Sounds like a good strategy," Nase admitted, " So, how's the record?"

Sighing again for the 3rd time, the bleached bangs girl looked down to the ground, " 6 straight losses," she felt as if she was shrinking, "Please, don't ask me again,"

" Don't worry, this is just your 2nd month," Giving the 14-year-old insei a considerate look, Nase tried to brightened her up, " There's still time,"

" Thanks,"

_"_ _She is right, Hikaru,"_ Sai agreed, _" You'll be in the 1st class soon, I'll help you!"_

_" **Right**, that helps a lot," _Hikaru said sarcastically in silence.

_**"**_ **_What?"_** the childish ghost burst out in tears right away, _**" You're saying that I'm useless? You're so** **mean!** **Hohoho, where is my** **little Hikaru who used to run after me trying to catch me while we were playing Tag?"** _he wailed nosily. He was acting like a crazy father who couldn't handle the change in his teenage daughter, _**" Hohoho**, **I still remember those old days when you used to call me from behind 'Wait! Wait! Sai-niichan, wait for me!' Yes, you used to call me like that! "**_

_" ? I've never called you **' Sai-niichan'**,"_ the chic girl in a green long-sleeved shirt and vintage medium blue boot cut jeans retorted,_"Besides, I've never played Tag with you either! We met when I was 12, I was too old to play that game,"_ She let out a sigh of mocking defeat._ My worst nightmare comes true, my mentor finally has a mental broke down!_

_"_ _Never?"_ Stopping sobbing, Sai tilted his head to the side, _" Never,"_

_"_ _**Never**,"_ Hikaru was 100 percent sure. _Great, now, I've to spend the rest of my life with this crazy ghost._

" Speaking of time," Nase talked to herself, " Isumi-san will be 18 this year,"

" So what?"

" This year will be his last year as an insei," she informed her, " If he doesn't pass the pro exam this year, he has to leave the insei class,"

" But he still can take the pro exam as an outsiders," the sociable blonde knew some simple rules, " Right?"

" Yes, that's true but he said he might quit Go if he couldn't become the pro this year," Nase told her the secret.

" **_What?_** Why?" the teacher and the student exclaimed in harmony.

" Well, he's been a top-insei for 2 years now," the dark-brown haired girl stated, " If he can't make it this time, he's afraid that he'll be too depressed to continue playing,"

"…….."

" That's why he desperately wants to pass it this year," she chatted jadedly, " Waya too,"

" What about him?"

" Well, if he passes the exam, his mom will let him drop his studies," she narrated, " If not, he has to enter high school,"

" How many the pro pass each year?" Hikaru asked inquisitively.

" 3" Nase answered calmly.

" 3!" _It's so few!_

_" only 3?"_

" It's a long road," Looking up to the cloudy sky, the 15-year-old girl spoke softly, " And we all keep fighting to the death,"

"………"

" Ne, ne, your friend will play in the Beginner Dan Series," Trying to lighten up the atmosphere, Nase changed the topic, " Have you heard of it?"

" My friend? Who?" the in blonde had tons of friends, how was she supposed to know which one they were talking about?

" Touya,"

" Ah," She nodded indicating she got it, " The Beginner Dan Series?"

_" What is it? Hikaru?"_ Sai asked questioningly.

" It's a game between a rookie pro and a top pro," Nase threw the light on her unworldly friend, " It's the way they introduce the new pro to the public,"

" Really? That's great!" Getting excited, Hikaru smiled widely, _" Then we can play with a strong pro even we're only a 1-Dan, isn't that great? Sai?"_

_" Definitely!"_ her mentor thought so. _Maybe, maybe I can play with him again!_

" If you want, I can show you the room where they're going to play in," the experienced insei proposed, " It's called the Yugen no Ma room,"

" Really? Please, I wanna see it!" the green-eyed girl said eagerly. _The Yugen no Ma room?_

_" Me too! me too!"_ Shouting like a child, the 1000-year-old ghost raised his hand up, _" Take us there!"

* * *

_

When the three of them arrived at the Association, they went up to the 6th floor where the insei class was located.

Nase didn't directly lead them to the Yugen no Ma room, first they dropped by a room next to it. That room had a large wooden table, a small table with a Goban on it, many chairs, a long sofa and two TV.

" They set a TV camera in the Yugen no Ma room, so we can watch the game in this room," she explained.

" Okay," _" We'll watch it in this room then,"_

" This way," Nase went to the next room. When she found that the door didn't lock, she slid the paper door, " Come in,"

Although Hikaru wasn't sure if it was proper to invade the room like this, she followed her friend's lead.

_" _…_Hikaru, this room,"_ Sai almost forgot to take breaths.

The Yugen no Ma room was a room decorated in Traditional Japanese Style. Doors and windows were made from fine wood and white paper, the floor was covered by first-rate Tatami. There was a beautiful written scroll hanging on the wall and a small Japanese rock garden by the window. At the center of the room, there was a top quality Goban and comfortable seats for both players.

_Maybe it's because I don't have a body, I can feel it. The air here is so electric, it hurts enough to make me smile in anticipation. _Sai smiled cooly , his smile sent a chill down to Hikaru's spine. It was such an unreadable strange smile.

_" Sai,"_

" Let's go," Nase spoke, " The class is about to start,"

" Aaa," Nodding, Hikaru strolled off the room. Turning around, she made a silent promise to herself. _Don't worry, Sai, one day I'll take you here._

That day Hikaru broke her own record and got the " White stamp" for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: **If I'm not mistaken, the insei stamp " the white stamp" when they win, right? Since Hikaru is a girl here, so I've a hard time choosing her clothes, I try to make her to be...trendy all the time. 

Nase is the same age as Waya, Nase's birthday is on May 10th, and Waya's is on August 12th. In fact, it's Waya who shows Hikaru the room but since Nase is Hikaru's closest insei friend here, so it's her job now.

**P.S. :** It seems that some of you can't log in FFnet, in that case, you can send me an e-mail instead:)

* * *

**Kathy :** Again? FFnet is frustrating sometimes don't you think?Thanks for your review and your e-mail:)I love you! _"...when Waya sits beside hikaru, I thought he was going to offer some practice matchs or anything like that..."_ Haha, not so fast! 

**Ady : **Thank you, I've already fixed it. Sometimes I just...missed it. If I make any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?

**Nina-b :** Hey! Welcome back! It's been a long time, ne? Glad you like it :)


	6. Inspiration

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Inspiration**

Next Sunday, insei class

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

"….I resign," Lowering his head, Waya accepted his loss, " Thank you for the game,"

" Thank you for the game," Isumi bowed in return. That was right, he was Waya's opponent for today, " You played well," Clearing the Goban, he blithely complimented the younger boy.

" Don't lie through your teeth, Isumi-san," the upset loser snapped back touchily, " I lost by 5 moku and a half!"

" Well, it's because you played against me," Isumi grinned good-naturedly.

" This is just me or lately your character gets worse?" Waya asked irritably.

The black-haired boy sniggered, he **_did_** change his personality…at least when he was with this boy. Recently, he discovered a new enjoyable hobby, which was teasing Waya. Though the red-haired boy didn't have the guts to admit it, everybody knew that he had a crush on Hikaru, thanked to Nase who told Fuku, thanked to Fuku who told everyone in the class. There were only 2 persons who didn't know about this; Shinoda and the blonde herself. It was hard to believe how **_slow_** that girl was.

_It's time for fun now. _" So, Waya, have you read the bulletin board yet?"

" No," Collecting the stone, the red-headed punk replied loosely, " Why? What's new?"

" Well, Touya plays against the Ouza today," Isumi reported, " Actually, they're playing in the Yugen no Ma room right now,"

" Good for him," _Like I care, _Waya said uncaringly, " So what?"

" Wanna take a look?"

" No," he turned down the invitation immediately without any doubt, " Win or lose, it has nothing to do with me,"

The top-insei smirk mischievously," Are you sure?"

" I've something more interesting to do than watching that stupid arrogant jerk play the game," the up-to-the-minute boy rose and began to set off, " Have fun then,"

" Someone is gonna be there..e," Isumi song teasingly," After all, they're **_friends_**,"

"……….." Waya suddenly froze.

" By the time the game ends, it must be dark," the older boy pretended to talk to himself, " Ah! Don't worry, I'll make sure that she reaches home safe and sound,"

"……….."

" Maybe I'll walk her home," he gave his friend a very fake smile.

" !"

……….

As Waya started walking again, he asked innocently, " Where are you going?"

"…to the observation room," Waya uttered shyly.

_Hahaha, he's so cute!_ _It's good to be a teenager._ Covering his mouth with his hands, Isumi howled with laughter in silence before he followed his friend to the said room.

* * *

_"_ _Eh? Their game is over?" _Sai said once he saw the boys leaving the game room, _" Lucky,"_ he couldn't conceal his envy. 

" !"

_"_ _We played with him 4 times," _he reported tranquilly.

_" But we've never seen his game against other players,"_ Hikaru finished the line,_ " Moreover, he's playing against the Ouza today!"_

_" Hikaru! If you want, I'll play this game!"_ Sai keenly proposed._ " I'll slice her into a half! It'll end in a minute!" _

_" Baka! We can't do that!"_

/ Pachi/

* * *

The observation room, 

/ Tack Tack/

/ Tack Tack/

_" I can't believe it! Why Shinoda-Sensei gotta choose this day to teach me the game! It's not like he always does that anyway!" _Hikaru mentally complained while she was running to the observation room.

_"_ _I hope the game isn't over yet!"_ Jogging along his sister's side, Sai uttered nervously.

/Bang/ The girl slammed the door and almost dashed into the room.

**" How is it!"** she cried. There were 6 guys in the room; 3 young pros, 2 insei, and one journalist.

**" Shindou-san!"** Rising, Waya offered her his seat, " Here, have a seat," he and Isumi were watching and recreating the game. _She actually comes!_

" Another insei?" Snorting rudely, a white-haired pro spoke, " Boring...g," Most of insei knew him well since he always provoked their precious big brother, not to mentioned how rude the man was. His name was…

**"** **Mashiba! Shut up!"** Waya scolded wrathfully.

" She is Touya's friend," Isumi evenly informed him.

" **_Friend?_**" Mashiba and the other guys repeated questioningly in unison. Touya Akira had no **_friend_**. The closest thing to his friend was Ashiwara Hiroyuki, who was 8 years older than him, he was like a brother to him, not **_friend_**. Touya Akira had no **_friend_** in the same age, especially if it was a girl.

Ashiwara observed the young girl standing before him. Hikaru was cute indeed, no one could deny that. Her bangs were bleached blonde, her long black hair was done in a half ponytail. Today, Hikaru let Sai dress her, she often did that to entertain the ghost. That explained why today she was in a navy long-sleeved shirt with turtle neck and a dark boot-cut jeans. Sai wasn't fond of those revealing clothes, whenever he got a chance to be the one who chose her clothes, he always chose the most concealing one. The conservative ghost would have chosen a 12-layered kimono if the blonde had owned one. However, Hikaru still looked adorable and neat, neat enough to be…

" Akira-kun has never told me he has such a cute girlfriend!" Ashiwara, a pro with wavy hair, beamed happily. _Thank God! He has a life!_

" Oh, No, we're just friends!" Blushing into red, Hikaru said defensively.

**" No! They're just friends!"** Waya yelled wildly at the very same moment.

" Hahaha, as an experienced reporter, I must say that the more you deny, the more true the story is," Amano, the journalist of Weekly Go, laughed humorously.

" Wha..What?" Flushing even harder, the extrovert girl stammered with embarrassment.

" Amano-san, I think you should write about this," Tasugioka, a 2-Dans, suggested lightheartedly , " Wanna beat the Ouza? Bring your girlfriend to the game!" he came up with the headline.

" No, we're not..," Hikaru tried to explain.

**" They're just friends!"** Shouting at the top of his voice, Waya cut her off.

………..

_Ah-hah._ Nodding leisurely, the quartet smirked evilly, they knew what was going on here. Touya Akira always made enemies every where he set foot on, now he got a new type of rival, rival in Love!

_"_ _Hikaru, forget it, it doesn't matter!"_ Sai spoke up impatiently,_ " What about the game?" _

_" Right! The game!" _" Isumi-san! How's he doing?" Sitting on the chair, Hikaru asked in hurry.

" Black is Touya, White is Ouza," Pointing at the Goban, Isumi explained, " There's a handicap. Touya plays first and gets 5 and a half komi,"

" Handicap?" Hikaru and Sai repeated with curiosity._ " Touya-kun doesn't need it, he's strong enough to play a fair game," _They both shared the same thought.

" Still, it's tough for the rookie to beat the top pro," Waya noted sensibly, " Besides, the Ouza is going all out today, see?" he placed the stone on the board and enlightened her , " He's a tough player and he has no mercy,"

" Look at this hand," Isumi pointed at the board, " Touya didn't protect his side but attacked instead,"

" Interesting," the young girl commented, " But if white strikes here," _" He's playing a very dangerous game, what do you think? Sai,"_

_"_ _A bit reckless but very intriguing,"_ Sai marked intelligently,_ " I'm sure he knew that the Ouza would attack where his defense is weak, yet he still played like that, maybe he got a plan,"_ he reasonably theorized.

_How will you fight? Touya-kun, _Hikaru wondered.

/Pachi/ The Ouza attacked in the right.

" Zama-Sensei has just entered that territory," Amano spoke out as he saw the move that the Ouza had just made.

" If Touya-kun defenses, he can win, still, he keeps attacking," the wavy-haired pro stated confidently, " Why is he playing like this? It's not like him at all,"

/Pachi/ Akira countered back.

Standing up, Hikaru gradually approached to the TV. _" I know why," Touya-kun…_

" _Hikaru?"_

/Pachi/ Zama thunderously slapped the stone on the board.

" Oh! The Ouza found his weak territory!" Isumi exclaimed.

Scratching his head, Ashiwara confessed in shame, " Zama-Sensei is really good, I probably would have fallen into Akira-kun's trap,"

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

" It's in Yose now," Mashiba said.

" Touya-kun's shape doesn't look good," Tasugioka remarked, " Will it remain like this till the end?"

" No way!" Hikaru came out sharply, " Touya-kun never lets it ends like that! He'll find the way and knock the Ouza out!"

/Pachi/ Akira continued attacking.

" **Oh! It's useless! Akira-kun**!" Ashiwara shouted nosily as if he wanted Akira who was in the next room to hear it, " You're going to deep!"

/ Pachi/ the game continued heatedly.

" He resigns!' Everyone cried out in shock as Akira resigned.

……………

" Let's go and discuss it," Getting up, the Meijin's student suggested.

" Although he lost but it's a very interesting game," Amano commented serenely, " He played too aggressive, that's why he lost,"

" Yet, it's still a good game," Tasugioka said with admiration, " A very good one,"

So the adults went off leaving 3 young insei in the room.

" Wanna join them? Waya," Isumi asked.

" Umm, no, it's getting dark outside," Waya turned to the awestruck girl and said gracelessly, " Err..ano..well..you see, Shindou-san, it's pretty late now….**Isumi-san!** What're you laughing at?" he chewed out as he saw his friend tittering, " Err…we can walk you to the station, I mean if you want me..**us!** **us! **Us to,"

Eyes fixed on the TV, Hikaru was captured by the game she had just seen, " Thank you, I'll be here for a while, you guys go first,"

" But…"

" Haha, Let's go home, buddy," _Poor Waya, _Hanging his arm loosely around Waya's neck, Isumi laughed gleefully, " Don't worry, she can take care of herself," he whispered.

Sighing heavily, Waya couldn't hide his disappointment. Then the older boy dragged him out of the room.

……….

……….

……….

" He lost," the green-eyed girl uttered quietly, " He lost to someone else, not to you,"

_"_ _Those daring moves…he is a brave young man,"_ Sai said.

" Yes, he is," Smiling softly, Hikaru couldn't deny that, " He's not the type that hides behind the secure wall and keeps playing defense just to make sure that he'll be safe,"

_"_ _Hikaru?"_

" So he chose to strike in order to gain a worthy victory…a _**real**_ victory, even if it would cause him death," Speaking as if she was under magical spell, she kept on her monologue as she kept staring at the TV without blinking.

_Hikaru? " He is very impressive, isn't he?"_

" I will never forget this game," Eyes shone brilliantly, body shivered with excitement, Hikaru stated decisively, " He's so cool, I wanna play like him, Sai," Turning back to face her teacher, she declared firmly with pure determination, " I wanna become **_much much_** stronger, I wanna be like Touya-kun therefore I have to get stronger,"

Sai was a bit shaken by the statement. He had never seen this deep look before. Hikaru looked so serious, so energetic...so bright than ever_. Hikaru, I'm sure you can, I'm sure you can._ Smiling coolly, the teacher smirked with greatsatisfaction.

* * *

On the way home, 

The first snows of year 2000 were falling, Hikaru was walking back home with Sai tailing her as always.

_" Speaking of Touya-kun, he's the first one we played with,"_ Trying to make the conversation, the talkative ghost brought up the topic.

" You're right," Hikaru smiled cheerily in return, " At first, I thought Go was a game for an old man only, he proved me wrong," Thinking of Akira's determined face, she giggled quietly, " I've never met a boy like him before," Looking up at the falling snow, she mentioned._ Ah, I wish I could be strong as him._ " That's it! I've made up my mind! I'll work harder! Next time he plays against me, he'll be speechless by my excellent skill!" She declared boldly.

"…………"

Clear blue eyes opened wide in surprise, Sai's lips curved to a high pleasing exciting smile. _Good. Touya-kun's match is surely worth to see. Hikaru, my sweet Hikaru, though you don't accept it, I know that you do this for me. You only play Go because it's the game that I love. You play for my sake, you want to be strong just to make me proud. You want to get better and become a pro so that I can play with him again someday. You do it all for me, you always consider my feeling as your main concern while you **yourself** have neither reason nor purpose of playing the game. You don't have your own goal or your own intention either. You're strong, Hikaru, I can guarantee that, but you're… empty and directionless._

_But now, everything changes, doesn't it? This is the very first time you want to play for yourself. You finally find your own path, you own objective, not mine…Touya-kun is a perfect target, chasing him isn't easy._

_However considering to your outstanding growths in the past few months…Plus now you've got everything you should have... Talent, great diligence and motivation…right now, it's my duty to make sure that you'll be good enough to make your dream come true.

* * *

_

**A/N : **I tried very hard to show Sai's love to Hikaru in the last 2 paragraphes. As you can see,though this Hikaru is more considerate like she's willing to be another Torajiro, Sai loves her too much to turn her into another puppet. Ah, This chapter is 2318 words length, if you wanna know.

**Kathy :** You ask so many question, I don't know which one to answer first! Still, you'll know it soon as the story goes by.

**BlackWingedGabriel :** Yes, I see your point. As I said, in the first chapter I tried not to tell you directly that Hikaru is a girl here but used the body languages instead, I just wanna know if you guys can figure it out or not. Still, Thanks, I've already written the new summery without telling that Hikaru is a girl. What do you think? Is it better ?

**Ady:** _" I don't really like Ochi" _Is there anybody likes him? _"Hoping for Hikaru-Akira interaction next!"_ Be patient, the girl has just joined the insei! I'm glad that you like " Finding Seiji" too. Telling you the truth, at first, when I put it in FFnet, I was kinda worried since there're so few who like Seiji. I nearly jump when some of the reader says that they begin to like him more because of my fic :)

**Kinlin Child of Youma** : _"i wanna ask if many of the male characters hin Hikagowill fall for female Hikaru or is it anly limited?"_ Hahaha :) I read giftfrombelow's fic too, just like you said, thought we had the same concept but it's much different.

**GiftFromBelow** : Thank you, it's good to hear from you :) I'm waiting for the next chapter of your fic too :)

**Samara-chan :** No one has ever told me about comma, thank you. Still, it's kinda late, I'm too lazy to fix it now - - " Don't be angry, okay? Umm, I'll be more careful next time okay?


	7. He who laughs last laughs longest

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : He who laughs last laughs longest**

Next week,

_" Sai, Look!" _Holding the insei listing in her hands, Hikaru beamed with gladness,_" My ranking raises up! I'm on the 18th!" _

_" That's great! Hikaru," _Sai highly praised.

" Well, well, what's with that smile?" Moving toward her friend, Nase said with a sweet smile.

" Oh! Hi! Nase-chan, Look!" the younger girl gloriously showed her the record, " See? From rank 21st to 18th!"

" Hey, that's nice," Kneeling next to the blonde, the brunette-haired girl softly poked Hikaru with her elbow, " See? Things start to get better now,"

_" She's right! Hikaru,"_ the blue-eyed ghost certainly had the same opinion, _" You'll get in the 1st class soon,"_

" So what do you do for your daily studying?" Nase brought it up.

" Eh?"

" Well, we're only here on Sundays and the 2nd Saturday, right? Isumi-san and I study at the nine star club, the level there is pretty high," she put in the picture.

" Is that so?"

" Waya goes to his master's house everyday after school for lessons," she notified, " What about you? You don't have a master, right?"

" Err..," _In this case, Sai is my master but I can't tell her that my master is a 1000-year-old grouchy ghost_. " I go to a weekly Go class that taught by a 7-Dans but I don't consider him as my master, Umm…m," Hikaru thought indecisively, what Shirakawa was to her anyway? " My teacher perhaps but not my master," Talking quietly to herself, she babbled.

" I see, so, what do you do each day to study Go?" Nase kept on asking.

Tilting her head to the side, the 18th rank insei replied, " Well, I study at home,"

With his hands on his waists, Sai took a deep breath in, straightened his shoulders and declared proudly, _" Under my supervision, of course,"_

" I think you shout join a study group," the older girl suggested.

" Actually, I…"

" If you wanna make it to the top, the most important thing is to play against as many games as possible against strong opponents," she advised with care.

" Haha," Hikaru chuckled with embarrassment, _" I play with Sai all days all nights,"_

_" If you look that way, you make a very slow improvement,"_ the fun-loving mentor tittered quietly.

_" Excuse-me, What did you just say?" _

**"** **You can join my Sensei's study group!"** Out of no where, Waya abruptly shouted at full volume, " Err.."

" Waya, it's kinda rude to eavesdrop what other people are talking about," Nase lectured, " Still, I understand," she sniggered naughtily .

Flushing into deep red, the poor boy decided to ignore his uncooperative friend and turned to talk to his crush, " If…if you want to join it, I canask my Sensei, I'm sure he won't mind," _For his safety, he'd better not mind. _

_" Hikaru! Let's go!"_ Shaking Hikaru's shoulder, Sai shouted enthusiastically.

" Many of his students are also there, they are all pro," Waya tried his best to persuade the girl, " It's every Tuesdays in the room we store our staff,"

_" They are all pro?"_ With dreamystars sparkled in his eyes, the hyper ghost cried contentedly, _" What a great opportunity! Let's go! Hikaru!"_

" Thank you, Waya-kun, but.." Hikaru smiled uneasily, " But I'm not free on Tuesday,"

**" EH?"** Waya and Sai exclaimed loudly.

_**" Why not? Hikaru!"**_ the immature teacher wailed crazily, **_" I wanna go! I wanna go! We will go! We will go!"_**

_" Sai! Stop it! Are you trying to make me deaf?"_

_**" But! But!"**_ With tears in his blueeyes, Sai protested**_, " Why? Hikaru! Why?"_**

Smiling softly, the blonde told the reason to both disappointed guys, " You see, my teacher is going to take me to his master's study group on Tuesday too,"

_" Ah! I completely forgot that!"_ the forgetful ghost had just remembered, _" Shirakawa-Sensei just invited us yesterday,"_

……………

" Oh, I see," Looking down at the tatami floor in defeat, Waya couldn't hide his sore disappointment. He tried to get closer to Hikaru but it was harder than he had ever imagined. They only met once a week, they studied in different group, most importantly, the girl was an **_extremely_** dense individual. When he finally had a chance to be with her, she simply rejected him. It was like every time he took one step closer to her, she simply took a step away to keep the distance between themas if she preserved that space for someone else.

" What's wrong with him?" Seeing the boy plodding wearily away with his head hung down, Hikaru wondered, " Did I say something wrong?"

Nase and Sai laughed up their sleeves. _I can't believe it! She doesn't notice it a bit! It can't be any clearer!_

_Poor Waya-kun_ Sai gazed at the boy_. You're getting on no where. You know, I can be quite an ally. I can talk about you in a good way to her. With my little help, I'm positive that she will…But I won't do that. You are a good young man but my little Hikaru is only 14, she's too young, Sorry, Waya-kun._

_" Sai, what are you doing?"_ his little Hikaru called, _" Let's go, the class is over,"

* * *

_

Tuesday,

" You don't have to be that nervous, Shindou-kun," Shirakawa, Hikaru's teacher, said with a tender smile, " There is another insei in the class, you won't be the only teenager among the old people,"

" Shirakawa-Sensei, what do they do in the study group?" Hikaru wondered, she absolutely had no idea. What was the study group anyway?

" Umm, mostly we discuss about the game but sometime we play against each other," A wavy-hair 7-Dans pro gave her details.

_" **I'm so excited!**"_ Sai sang happily, _" **This is going to be fun!**" This is great, the more Hikaru steps closer to the pro world, the more we get closer to him_.

* * *

Morishita's study group, 

" Okay, what is it? Waya," Morishita threateningly demanded, he couldn't take it anymore. " Spill it out,"

" Huh? No, Sensei," Shifting uncomfortably, Waya denied, " It's nothing,"

" That's why you sigh every 3 minutes?" The Sensei snapped back sharply, **" You're driving me nuts here! So Spill it out!"**

" I told you, Sensei, there's nothing,"

Morishita 9-Dans was the master of this group, this extrovert boy had been his student for 4 years now, he knew him well...very well. Narrowing his eyes, he studied his troubled student, he knew this discomforted look, his worldly wise experience told him what was wrong with his youngest student, " A girl, huh?"

**"** **What..What're you talking about?"** Blushing into crimson-red, the quick-tempered boy spoke feverishly.

**" Bingo!" **Hitting his lab with his fan,the Master uttered triumphantly, **" I knew it!"**

**" No! It's not! Sensei!"**

" Look, Waya, you can't hide it from him," Saeki tittered, " He was young…**_once_**," Saeki Kouji was a fine young man with silver hair, he was also a member of Morishita group. His Sensei personally assigned him as a rival of Ashiwara 4-Dans from Touya group.

" Hey! Saeki! What is that supposed to mean?"

" Hahaha," he laughed pleasantly and leaked the secret, " I ran into Isumi-kun the other day, he told me that the new insei is a**_ cute little girl_**,"

" Ah-hah," Nodding gradually, the Sensei smirked sneakily, " I see,"

**" What..What..It's not like that!"** Yelling noisily, Waya got defensive, **" We're just friends!"**

" **_Right..t,_**" Saeki and Morishita said in unison.

**" Sensei! Saeki-san!"**

" Hello, everybody," Shirakawa eventually arrived, he bowed to his Sensei, " Sensei,"

" Shirakawa-Sensei," Lowering their heads, Waya and Saeki greeted his Sempai.

" Where's your student anyway?" Morishita asked his 7-Dans student.

" She's here," the man with glasses stepped aside, giving the way to the pretty girl behind him. The moment both insei saw each other, they cried in surprise.

" Waya-kun!" Hikaru and her big brother exclaimed.

**" Shindou-san!" **Waya shouted at the top of his voice.

" Oh, you two know each other?" Shirakawa asked his student.

" Of course, Sensei," the lovely girl answered with her charming smile, " In fact, Waya-kun invited me to join his Sensei's study group but I turned down the invitation since I've already accepted yours," she narrated the whole story, " I didn't know it's the same study group," _" What a coincidence, Ne?" _

_"_ _Right, What a coincidence," __Well, Waya-kun, it seems that someone up there really likes you. _

In the mean time, Waya was thanking **_that one_** in silence._Thank God! Thank you!_

" _**Really? **_Waya, you invited her?" Glancing at the smiling boy, Morishita asked in suspicious tones.

" It seems that Isumi-kun didn't exaggerate at all," Giving the boy a very strange smirk, Saeki teased cunningly. .

**" Saeki-san!"**

" ?" Confused, the three new comers blinked naively.

_"_ _Hikaru, Introduce yourself,"_ Sai instructed.

_Right!_ " Ano, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Hikaru bowed respectfully, " Shindou Hikaru,"

" This is my Sensei, Morishita 9-Dans," Shirakawa presented, " Tsuzuki-san, a 7-Dans the same as me, Saeki-kun is a 4-Dans, and Waya-kun, you've already known him,"

" Hai, Shindou Hikaru, please give me your guidance," the newbie bended over again.

_What a polite girl!_ Drying the tears of joy with his sleeve, the silly brother wept quietly. The 12-year-old Hikaru would never be this polite, his little girl had grown up_. One more step to a real lady!_

**"** **Haha! What a sweet girl!"** Fanning himself with his paper fan, Morishita guffawed loudly, " So, tell me little girl, how long have you been playing?"

" I've played for a year now, Sensei," Hikaru replied shyly.

" Only a year?" Everyone except Shirakawa, Sai and Hikaru cried out in harmony.

" **Hahahaha!** You've played for a year but you can be an insei?" the 9-Dans laughed thunderously, " **Good! Good!** You're very talented!"

Smiling, Shirakawa straightened his suit and stated in a showy way, " And I'm the one who taught her how to hold the stone!"

_**" What? I'm the one who taught her that!"**_ Moving close to him, Sai brought his face close to the 7-Dans and glared wrathfully at him , their faces were only few inches apart, _**" I teach her everything!"**_

_" Haha,"_ the young girl only laughed nervously in her thought, _" I know it, Sai, I know,"_

" Please, Sensei," Hikaru's cheeks went pink a little, " I'm still in the 2nd class,"

" Haha, so what?" Morishita roared with laughter, " Everybody starts at the 2nd group!"

" You look very pleased, Sensei," Tsuzuki, the most quiet pro in this group, spoke for the very first time.

" Of course, I'm **_pleased_**! **Look at my disciples**!" the Master poked Waya with his fan, **" A red-headed punk! A geek with thick glasses!** **"** he pointed at Shirakawa before he turned to Tsuzuki and Saeki, **" A middle-aged man and a young man who has gray hair like a middle-aged man!"**

" Ouch! That's mean, Sensei," Saeki said, he was positive that he was the most normal and stylish guy in this room. _And it's silver! Not gray!_

" Come, come," Tapping at the seat closest to him, Morishita smiled, " Sit next to me,"

" Err…," Hikaru hesitated. Should she sit next to the Master? Was it appropriate?

**" No! Shindou-san!" **All of a sudden,Waya yelled, " Why don't you sit here?" he offered her a seat by him, " It's a lot safer here,"

" Hey! Waya! What do you mean by that, huh?" The 9-Dans demanded angrily. _A lot safer?_

" No offence, Sensei," the boy uttered calmly, " But you're acting like Ogata-Sensei,"

**" What?"** To Morishita, it **_was_** definitely an offence, a very **_grave_** one. _Me? Like that pedophile? _

" That's enough, both of you," Shirakawa interrupted, " Shindou-kun will sit with me because I'm her teacher," he declared victoriously.

" What? That's not fair," the noisy duet complained.

" This way, Shindou-kun," the 7-Dans invited.

"………….." Instead of taking a seat by Morishita, Waya or Shirakawa, Hikaru drew closer to Saeki and sat between him and Tsuzuki.

Laughing quietly, Saeki and Tsuzuki exchanged a look.

" Sorry, guys," Saeki grinned widely, " He who laughs last laughs longest,"

* * *

**A/N: **Mayby you wonder why Morishita, Shirakawa and Tzusuki are the 9-Dans and the 7-Dans already, while Saeki is a 4 Dans. Well, I think that the higher-Dan gains a Dan harder than the lower-Dans. This scene is in 2000, when the story reaches year 2001, Saeki and Ashiwara will become the 5-Dans while Akira will be a 3-Dans. But, Morishita, Shirakawa and Tzusuki will still be the same. 

**GiftFromBelow :** Hee,hee, I too don't know how the boy's mind work but I do how the girl's does, at least we're less aggressive, less competitive, right?

**T-shirt** : Waya is still Waya. No matter Hikaru is a girl or a boy, he still hates Akira. Poor Akira

**storywriter10791 and Aya-Mikage2002** : Here as your command, I update everyday, just wait for another 24 hours, okay?

**Therhoda :** Poor Waya! Everyone thinks that he's a toy only!

**dragon shadows** : Glad to be back and see you in the list too :D

**Kinlin Child of Youma :** Thank for the picture! It's the first time that someone ever draws a pic for my fic! Thank you 1000 times.

**Ady :** _" __It seems that you're following the anime quite closely"_ Yup, you're right, and this fic is gonna be long.

**Nina-b :** How can I forget you? You read my fic for a long time since my early fic! Nice to hear from you again :

**Thuyhy-thuyhy** : Yeah! I feel really great to be back :D

**Ookami Fuu :** So we have 2 parties here, the first group feels sorry for Waya while another one enjoy provoking him ( evil grin)

**BlackWingedGabriel** : I gonna follow the anime, sothis ficwill be long..very long.


	8. Overcome the weakness

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go or Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Overcome the weakness**

February 2000, Hikaru's room

Hikaru angrily flung her corduroy bag away and swiftly threw herself onto the bed. Lying on her front, she buried her face into her big fluffy pillow.

_" Hikaru," _Sai called caringly.

" I **_just don't get it_**, Sai," the frustrated girl said in despair, " I lost again! My ranking is dropping too! If things continue being this way, I'll never make it to the 1st class!"

_" Hikaru,"_

" I'm stronger, I can tell you, I **_feel_** it," she stated confidently, " Yet, **I lost!** Why? Sai, Why?"

_" Because you play against me,"_ Narrowing his eyes, Sai spoke in a collected voice.

" **_What_**?" Getting up, Hikaru uttered in surprise. She got better because she played with Sai everyday, didn't she?

_" You're afraid, Hikaru,"_ Looking straight into those confused green eyes, the brilliant teacher declared unwaveringly, _" You're afraid of me, of my hands that slice you at the top of the board,"_

" !"

_"_ _You used to jump into the darkness,"_ he enlightened her, _" Now you can see the tip of my blade and you fear it,"_

" !" the statement stabbed the blonde painfully in the chest.

_" This makes you hold back,"_ Sai clearly simplified, _" Look back at you recent game, am I not right?" _he questioned threateningly.

" I…"

_" Why were you afraid? Hikaru," _he inquired seriously_, " The only thing that overwhelmed you is your worthless fear,__ Your opponent is alone but you have me by your side ? What are you afraid of? "_

" Sai,"

_**" Cowardice only causes death!"**_ the mentor resolutely stated as if he officially declared a war, **_" Overcome your fear and walk forth! Like Touya-kun!"_**

" Like Touya-kun?" Out of the blue, the game between Akira and the Ouza flashed into Hikaru's memory, how brave and how fearless he had played…. " Right! If he can do it, so can I!"

_"_ _Good! Let's play now!"_ Closing his fan, Sai instructed keenly.

Hikaru quickly rose and brought out her beautiful Kaya Goban that her grandpa had brought it for her. When Heihachi had heard that she started to attend Shirakawa's Go Weekly class, he gave her this expensive first-class Goban as a gift. Hikaru's parents got really uncomfortable about this. Didn't they spoil their only daughter much enough? They were positive that they did a great job on that, surely that they didn't need another help! What Heihachi had been thinking back then? To give his granddaughter a 300,000 Yen Goban as a gift!

" If it increases Hikaru's interest in Go then it's cheap," the old man had airily told his son and his daughter-in-law, " Besides, I want the best for my granddaughter,"

Of course, Hikaru was thankful for that but…honestly she preferred that dirty old Goban which Sai had haunted for 1000 years. But, hey, if the grandpa had already bought it, it would be rude if she didn't take it, right?

/Pachi/ Hikaru put down her first stone.

* * *

One day, at Shirakawa's class 

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

Shirakawa and Sai observed Hikaru attentively. The insei was playing against Suzuki, another student in the class. Suzuki was a tall old thin man, he had been in this class for years now, he might not be _**that**_ good but he wasn't a weak player either.

" 60..64…67," Hikaru sighed, " I lost by 3 moku,"

_"_ _Still, it's a good game, Hikaru,"_ Sai nicely encouraged her.

" Umm, it seems that you've trouble with calculating the territory," Shirakawa noted reasonably , " How about this? Try to turn next game to a tie,"

" Eh? A tie?" the blonde and her ghost echoed.

" Yes, a tie can happened when there's no komi," the 7-Dans explained, " During the game, create the shape. During Yose, calculate correctly territory to even it up to create a tie," he gave her some easy but useful advice.

_" Oh! Sounds like fun!" _the overexcited ghost cried dynamically, _" Hikaru! Let's create a tie!"_

" You can't just play by poor hand," Shirakawa added, " The point is to create it without your opponent noticing your goal, so you have to play at your regular speed,"

" Umm,"

" A pro can create a tie 100 out of 100 games," Winking his eyes playfully, he smiled.

_" Is that so? My little Hikaru can do it too!"_Confronting the other man, the possessive big brother boasted arrogantly.

_"_ _Who is Little Hikaru, may I ask?"_ Hikaru hated when Sai called her like that. She would be 14 this coming September, she was an adult now, she wasn't **_little _**anymore. However, compared to Sai, who was over **_1000_** years old, everyone was **_little_**.

" If you can master it, Try on 2 boards," the wavy-haired pro ordered her.

" Eh?"

" Sensei, isn't it too hard?" Suzuki said.

" It's a good practice," Shirakawa informed him, " When you can master 2 boards, try on 3 boards,"

" 3 boards?"the bleached bangs girl uttered. _3 boards?_

_**"**_ **_You can do it! Hikaru!"_** Sai was sure of that, he knew his student's ability better than anyone, **_" 5,6,7,8,9,10! You can do it!"_**

_" 10 boards? Are you **out** of your mind?"_ the girl didn't know what to do this hyper noisy ghost, it was easy for him to say since he wasn't the one who played it!

" Okay, let's get started," Clapping, the pro urged, he couldn't wait to witness his favorite student's improvement, " Suzuki-san, you play the way you usually play, concentrate on your shape only,"

_"_ _Go! GO! Hikaru!"_ the animated ghost cheered loudly, _" Fight! Fight! Hikaru!" _

_Okay, Here we go._ " Suzuki-san, please give me your guidance," Hikaru bowed.

" Please give me your guidance," the old thin man lowered his head in reply.

* * *

**A/N :** Shirakawa is one of the main turning point here, since he's pro, he can see Hikaru's weakness and point it out quickly, this is why this Hikaru is better than Hikaru-boy. And since she didn't be kicked out from Shirakawa's class, she gets used to playing with old people, therefore, she isn't nervous over adult players. Sorry for the Dougensaza's fans, there is no Kawai and his gang in this fic :( 

**Thuyhy-thuyhy :** Ah, I know this day will come sooner or later when you ask about Yongha. The fact is this fic ends before the HOkuto cup begins.After this fic ends, I'll take another break before writing the continuation about Hokuto Cup.

**Aya :** Yes, I update my fic everyday, you can ask the others, it's true. I like Saeki too :) I think he's the coolest guy in Morishita group :D

**Ady :**_ " have you actually finished writing this fic, or is it still being written"_ Actually, the last 2 chapter is still being written.

**Kathy :** Akira meets Hikaru? Yes, in the near future ( grinning evilly)

**Kinlin Child of Youma:** For some reason, Hikaru-boy and Hikaru-girl are always so slow, right?

**Chibura :** _"can you make the storyline goes faster?"_ Haha, do you start getting bored of it now? Be patient, Ne :)

**GiftFromBelow :** _"I really don't understand why everyone is so mean to Ogata-san. He's not a pedophile, just a man in a white suit who really likes fish"_ Haha, That's right, that's exactly why I wrote " Finding Seiji" I just want people to understand him more. _"Anyways, I'm posting my new chapter today. Hope you can read and review"_ Really? Great! I gonna read it write now !


	9. Little talk with Fuku

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Little talk with Fuku**

March 2000,

Hikaru never noticed how fast times passed by, when she realized again, it was March now. Snow had already melted, trees were just coming into leaf, yellow crocuses were also coming into flower. Spring had come, winter had gone, so had Tsusui. He graduated from Haze Junoir High school today.

" Rank 14th among the 1st group?" Tsusui exclaimed with admiration, " That's great!"

" The same to you, the would-be-Meiryo student," Hikaru flattered back.

" Haha," the humble boy tittered lightly. Meiryo High school was very well-known, only those who were **_really really_** clever could get in there.

" I heard they nearly begged you to enter their school," Akari spoke eagerly, " You deserve it since you graduated with the highest scores,"

_" Congratulations, Tsutsui-kun!"_ Sai cheered.

" So, do they have a Go club there?" the insei wondered.

" It doesn't matter," Tsutsui smiled confidently, " If they don't have, I'll form one," he winked playfully, " I did it once, I can do it again, right?"

" That's the spirits! Tsusui-san!" Akari laughed gladly.

/ Sniff Sniff/ Kumiko whimpered quietly in a low voice.

" Kumiko, why are you crying?" Hikaru asked innocently.

_God! Hikaru, isn't it obvious? She likes him! _The ghost wanted to spill it out but he didn't, he had to respect the poor girl's privacy.

" Tsu…Tsutsui-san wil..will be...Meiryo ..stu…student," Kumiko said in tears, " He..he's…not with.. us anymore," she stammered, "N…not in Haze…wo..won't be here anymore," then she lose the control, **" Ho..oHo..oHo..o Ho..o**,"

" Kumiko, Don't," Eyes filled with tears, Akari said in a shaking voice, " Don't…cry, **Ho..o Ho..o**," Though she told her friend to stop, she wept.

" Baka," Hikaru uttered, " Why are you two crying?" Seeing her friends weeping uncontrollably like this , she wanted to cry too, " Stop it, you two gonna make me cry," Trying to fight back the tears, she said with her trembling voice.

_"_ _Oh! Hikaru! Don't cry!" _Sai exclaimed once he saw his little sister was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to see his beloved sister cry, never ever.

" Girls! Please!" Tsutsui spoke in panic, " Now you make me look like a bad guy!" Looking around, he saw people gossiping. Although he didn't hear them, he knew exactly what they were talking about. A boy surrounded by three crying girls didn't give him a good image at all.

" But…**hoho**," Once girls cried, they didn't stop easily, it wasn't that they didn't want to, they just couldn't. Once a dam broke, nothing could be done.

* * *

Finally, it was time for a real goodbye, Tsusui was leaving. He was at the entrance now and was about to step out the school. 

**" When I become a pro, I'll drop by your Go clubb..b,"** Waving her hand in the air, Hikaru shouted.

**" Will you charge mee..e?"** Tsusui yelled back.

**" For my Sampai, it's free..e,"** Smiling, she vociferated.

**" Then you're welcome!"** the Sampai waved the girls a goodbye and set out Haze Junoir High school.

…………..

…………..

" Ne, Hikaru, Let's go home together," Akari suggested quietly.

" Umm,"

* * *

On the way home, 

" Ne, Hikaru," Breaking the silence, Akari spoke up.

" Hmm?"

" Why don't you drop into the club sometimes?" she proposed amiably.

" How is everybody?" Not looking at her childhood friend, Hikaru asked timidly. It had been months now since she quitted the Go club, still, the guilt didn't fade away, not a bit.

" Well, since now Tsutsui-san graduated, both boy and girl team don't have enough player," the brunette-haired girl uneasily reported.

" How is he?" Looking down to the ground, the insei wondered, " I mean, Mitani-kun,"

" He…he seems…quieter," Stammering, Akari awkwardly told the truth, " He doesn't smile like he used to,"

"…….I see," Heaving a sigh of shame, Hikaru said sadly, " Then I won't go back…at least not now,"

" But why? Hikaru," Akari had another thought, " If you visit us from time to time, maybe he will…"

" Don't you think it's kinda awkward? " the blonde immediately cut in.

" Well, "

_" Hikaru," _

" I won't go back, Akari," she insisted, " Not until he's back on his feet again,"

" ….Alright," Sighing, Akari knew she had no other chioce but to accepther best friend's decision. Besides, Hikaru was right, it was very awkward.

" Take care of him, no, take care of everyone for me, okay?" the blonde begged since she couldn't do it herself.

" Don't worry, I will," Akari nodded in assurance.

" Thanks,"

* * *

Sunday, the Association, on the 1st floor 

" Hikaru-chan…n," A little boy running towards her called cheerfully.

" Hi, there, Fuku-kun," Hikaru and Sai greeted him with a bright smile. Fuku was also an insei. Though he was only 12, he was able to be in the 1st class. He liked playing a speed Go which Waya hated, that was the reason why he became Waya's greatest opponent. Plus, the blonde thought of him as her little brother so he was the _**only boy**_ in the class who had the privilege to call her as " Hikaru-chan," Oh, Waya was **_so_** jealous, the boy was truly meant to be Waya Yoshitaka's opponent, it was absolutely unquestionable. " So, how're you doing?"

" Bad," Pressing the elevator's up button, the short boy grumbled in boredom, " I have a science test tomorrow,"

" Are you prepared?" the bleached bangs girl in a light blue short-sleeved slim T-shirt asked in a sisterly way.

/ Ding/ The elevator arrived.

" Are you kidding?" Fuku exclaimed, " This is me we're talking about! I don't even know where to start!" he uttered with no hope as they stepped into the elevator.

" Haha, Sorry, Science is not my thing," Smiling softly, Hikaru shrugged her shoulders.

" Well, at least you can help me with Go. You're on rank 12th now, right?" Letting out a sigh of incompetence, the younger boy complained with a slight jealousy, " Your ranking is raising up, unlike me, I'm stuck at rank 15th for months now,"

" Look at the bright side, you are still in the 1st class," the friendly girl said optimistically.

_" That's right! Fuku-kun, don't be so sad!"_ the nosy but breathtaking ghost heartened him up.

" **Yeah!**" Fuku said self-assuredly, " At least, I can join the Young Lion Tournament!"

" The Young what?" the dead teacher and his living student uttered in harmony.

" No one told you about it?" the positive boy questioned with surprise, he thought that Nase or Waya had already told her about it. As Hikaru and Sai shook their heads implying they didn't know a thing, he explained, " It's a tournament between 16 top insei and 16 young pros,"

_" Really? That's great!"_ Sai cried excitedly_, " Hikaru it means…,"_

" I can enter the tournament too!" Hikaru uttered loudly, " Great!"

" Yeah, it's held in May, it's very fun, I like it a lot!" Fuku grinned pleasingly, " By the way, who's your opponent today?"

" Honda-san, and you?"

" Waya, okay then," the bouncy boy punched the air in triumph, " Let's kick their butts!"

" Okay!" Hikaru spoke firmly but…

_"_ _Hikaru, a lady doesn't kick someone's **butt**,"_ Looking disapprovingly at his little sister, the strict Sai gave her another manner lesson, _" It's good that you're in high spirits but do you have to use such a phrase to explain how you feel? You can…blahblahblah," _

_" Here, we go again,"_ Shaking her head, the girl let out a long and heavy sigh.

/ Ding/ The elevator reached the 6th floor.

" Ah! Waya-kun, Good morning," Hikaru smiled cheerily in greeting.

**" Good…Good morning! Shindou-san,"** Greeting back loudly, Waya stood with his straight shoulders, itmade the dense girl wondered if he mistook her as a general of the army or what.

" Ah! Nase-chan, Wait…t," As soon as she saw her best friend,the two-tone haired girl ran towards the said girl leaving the boys alone.

" Fuku, how come you came here with her?" Narrowing his eyes, the older boy strongly demanded, " What did you two talk about?" However, his greatest opponent didn't answer his question, Fuku looked up to the ceiling and whistled a song instead, " Fuku, Answer me if not I'll kill you," he threatened.

" Are you sure?" the little boy sniggered slyly.

" Excuse-me?"

" Someone must be very sad if the one she considers as her little brother is murdered," he noted.

" You!"

" This is so fun!" he grinned widely from ear to ear. It seemed that Isumi didn't the only one who had a new hobby, so did Fuku…and the others. " If you beat me, I'll tell you, See ya on the board!" then he ran into the room.

" Arrz!" Waya gritted his teeth irritably before following his opponent into the room.

* * *

/Pachi/ 

/Pachi/

_Umm, she's stronger than I thought. Still, since she enters the 1st class, her ranking is raising non-stop._ Observing the board watchfully, Honda studied the shape of the stones cautiously. He was 2 years older than Hikaru and he had joined the insei class for 3 years now. He was pretty good, as good as Waya. _But she isn't good enough to win over me!_

/Pachi/ He attacked.

/Pachi/ Hikaru placed her stone at the upper-left corner, she didn't defense where she was hit.

_? Why did she play it there? A mistake? If it is, then it's a shame. Shindou, you've been playing well but you've just killed yourself!_

/Pachi/ Slamming his blacks tone, he attacked her at the corner. _Sorry, the winner must be me!_

/Pachi/ Hikaru still elegantly placed the stone on the board as ifnothing wrong had happened.

* * *

An hour and a half later, 

" Thank you for the game," Both players bowed to each other. The winner went to stamp the " white stamp" while the lose...er…well, the one who didn't win just sat there trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

_What? How? How could she? That bad move in Chuban… Can she read the game that far?

* * *

_

**A/N : **I'd rather die to have Ochi as my little brother. As you can see now, most of storyline are still the same, though some minor details change. I only want to show you how people react or behave differently towards a boy and a girl. 'Coz you gotta accept that they do act differently ,right? Especially, adults. When I was little, if I fell, my grandpa would run hurriedly to me and say something like " Oh, Little, are you alright? Are you bleeding? Are you hurted? Poor Little,"...some kind like that. But if my brother fell, he would say something cold , " Get up,And don't youdarecrying, you're a boy," My poor beloved brother, but hey, it's not my fault!

**dragonshadows :** _"thanks for the update"_ No problem :D

**Rebbi :** _"Especially how Hikaru, although being a girl, is as dense as ever"_ Yes, that's the main reason why I love Hikaru too :)

**Thuyhy-thuyhy :** _"...I'll have a very good collection of Hikaru story, all of your stories in it..."_ Re...Really? ( Blushing)

**Kinlin Child of Youma :**_ "...i think it's because they had blonde hair?"_ Hahaha, actually, if there's someone you should be worried about his haircut, I think it should be Akira, right? Can you imagine? A boy with a bob haircut...he's so...geek!

**kathy :** _" I wonder if she will be in the young lions tournament"_ Now, you know the answer.

**xiar : **Hi! Nice to see you on the list again. 50 chapters? Not that long, my friend!

**Giftfrombelow :** Thank you ( Blushing again) Ah! I've read your new chapter and left a review too!

**BlackWingedGabriel:** Yeah, too bad, huh? I like Kawai too but I think it makes sense this way, don't you think? Therefore,since, there's no " The trio insei" group, there will be no Suyong too :(


	10. Young Lion Tournament

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Young Lion Tournament**

May 2000,

" I'm so excited!" the nervous blonde paced uncomfortably. At long last, the tournament that every insei had been waiting for had finally come. The Young Lion Tournament would begin in 10 minutes. Like her friends, Hikaru joined this tournament too, as the 8th rank insei.

_" Hikaru, calm down,"_ Sai fanned her with his precious fan, _" Breathe in...and out…Good girl….in…out,"_

" Hikaru-chan, Lighten up," Tapping her shoulders, Nase smiled kindly, " Think of it as a training match," she advised since everybody shared the same idea.

" Okay, Okay," Hikaru told herself, " Just a training game, a training game, "

_" Yes! It's no different than the game that you play with Shirakawa-Sensei,"_ the serene mentor said.

_"_ _Yes, just a game, another normal game,"_

Seeing his student acting like a nervous wreck, the ghost came out with the magic words,_" If you lose the control and lose the game, you won't be able to play with Touya-kun in the 3rd round,"_ he song playfully. And it worked like a charm.

_! " Touya-kun! Right!"_ she took a deep breath in and slowly let it out_, " Right! Relax! Focus!"_ Sai definitely knew his little sister very well.

" Hi, Long time no seen," A white-haired man approached Hikaru and her friends.

_"_ _We've met him before, he was there to watch Touya-kun's game too_,_"_ Standing next to the blonde, the purple-haired ghost informed her.

_"_ _Yes, his name is…err,"_

" Mashiba-san," Waya greeted distantly.

_" Right, it's Mashiba!" _The duet exclaimed in their thought.

" Isumi-san, Please go easy on me," Mashiba sniggered. Although it was just a normal statement, Hikaru somehow didn't like his tone of voice, " You should stop playing with these kids and becoming a pro. Being a pro is nice, you know, you don't have to worry like the insei once you become a pro," he snorted offensively, " Bye,"

" What a jerk!" Nase grumbled huffily.

" He's _**so...**_ uncivil," Ochi criticized. If this unfriendly arrogant boy said like this, it meant that the pro was _**certainly absolutely **_uncultured.

" He acts as if he's so high and mighty," Honda muttered irritably.

**" Arrz!"** Waya hissed.

" Isumi-kun, you must crush him down to earth," Turning to Isumi, Nase ordered him with her serious voice.

Seeing his friends staring at him fiercely, Isumi nearly jumped back , " I..I'll try my best," he said weakly, with his head hung down.

" Better mind your own business," Ochi marked uninterestedly while Waya and Honda kept glaring at the top insei as if they wanted to say, " Hey! Be a man!".

" Well, he's right, you know," Folding her arms, Nase nodded in agreement," I wonder how many of us can enter the 2nd round,"

_Maybe 3._ Honda thought wordlessly. _Isumi-san, Ochi and….Shindou_

" Okay, guys…and girls too, Fight!" Cheering, Waya said with a rising fighting spirits.

* * *

/Pachi/ 

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_This man may be a pro but he's not different than the insei_. Sai commented after he had watched the game for a while.

Murakami 2-Dans was Hikaru's first opponent. He got some skill but he was rather overconfident, ambitious, the worst thing was, he was careless. He thought that he didn't have to take this game seriously, this girl was just an insei after all. His real game was the game with Touya Akira in the 3rd round. That was correct, the one who triumphed over the great Touya Akira must be him. Once he crushed the prodigy into pieces, he would become legendary player like David who killed Goliath.

Well, his daydream might come true some day _**far**_ into the future, however, in order to do that, he had to beat Hikaru first.

Smiling coolly, the possessive brother smirked coldly with satisfaction _Then he's no match for my Hikaru._

/ Pachi/ Hikaru played her next hand and the game went on.

* * *

1 hour later, 

" Th…Thank you for the game," Murakami whispered barely inaudible.

" Thank you for the game," Hikaru replied coolly. _"** Sai, I won! I beat the 2-Dans**!"_

**_"_ _Great job! Hikaru!"_** Bouncing, Sai danced happily around her. Though he had fully known that she would easily win,he pretended to act as if it was a great surprise,_" I'm so proud of you! Gotta win the next one too! Ne?"_

_" Sure!"_ Getting up, the green-eyed girl walked to join her friends.

Poor Murakami hadn't gotten over the loss yet, he didn't even have enough strength to stand up. With a haunted look in his eyes and the body which was still shaking with fear and confusion, he just sat there staring at the game he had just lost. _What had just happened? How could I…how could she…Someone please tell me! What did happen?_

" Hikaru-chan," Fuku called, " How is your game?" Seeing the smile on the girl's face and a V sign, he knew what the answer was,"You won?" he uttered in awe, " **_Cool_**, ne,ne, let's check out Isumi-san,"

But Hikaru didn't want to, there was something more important than Isumi's game… Well, actually, there was **_someone _**more important than it, there was someone she wanted to meet badly," Err…," _" Sai, do you see Touya-kun? Where is he?" _

_"_ _Well, I think, I just saw him leaving the room," _Sai informed her_, " There, he exited that way," _he pointed at the nearest door with his fan.

_" Are you sure it's Touya-kun?"_

_" Actually, I'm not, I only saw his back," _he confessed_, " Maybe it's just an unknown girl,"_

_" However, there is only way to find out, isn't it," _Hikaru came to the decision, " Fuku-kun, you go and watch the game for me, okay? I'll be back in a minute," she lightly pushed the boy towards Isumi's table and quickly got out the room.

* * *

" Nase, how is it?" Waya asked Nase who had been monitoring the game quite some time now. He had just finished his own game with Nakawama 3-Dans, he lost. 

" Oh, Waya, Here, take a look," Whispering noiselessly, Nase urged, " Isumi-san has the advantage here. Mashiba attacked him but he could defense it," she winked and smirked with great enjoyment, " Get lost, Mashiba,"

"……I…I resign," Tightening his fist angrily, Mashiba said through his clenched teeth.

" Thank you for the game," Lowering his head, Isumi replied politely.

" It was Isumi-san's game from the beginning," Nase spoke up cheerfully, her friend had played very well.

" That's right," Fuku agreed.

" I thought Mashiba-san would do better," Honda commented. He had been watching the game even before Nase came to join him. Since he had played with Touya Akira, the game had ended in no time. He had lost, of course.

" You can't tell which one is a pro," Cleaning his glasses with his handkerchief, Ochi boldly critiqued, unlike Honda, he won.

Mashiba, who had just lost to his greatest rival, heard every single word the insei had said. Frankly speaking, it wasn't that the insei tried to keep their voice down or anything, he knew that they wanted him to hear it.

" Beating me here is meaningless, if you can't even be a pro," he snorted disrespectfully.

**" What? You Bastard!"** Grasping Mashiba's collar hastily, Waya knocked the pro down to the floor.

**" Waya!"** Isumi and other insei cried.

**" Whaa!"** Mashiba screamed in horror, he was such a coward.

" What's going on?" Shinoda exclaimed once he heard a loud shout, **" Waya-kun!"

* * *

**

After the Sensei and Honda had finally broken them apart,Shinoda ordered the insei to collect the fallen stones, that explained what in the world they were doing, to be on their knees as if they were scrubbing the floor like that.

" Waya,"Collecting the stones on the floor, Isumi sighed tiredly.

" But…" Knowing that the older man was about to lecture him, Waya tried to find an excuse.

" It's okay to punch Mashiba," Nase took his side.

" Nase," Setting the fallenchair to its place, Honda said in negative tones, " Don't support him,"

" How's your game anyway?" Deciding to change the topic, the big brother asked.

" I lost," With a bored sigh, she answered.

After exchanging a look,Honda, Fuku and Waya stated, " Me too,"

" I won," Ochi uttered indifferently.

" ?...What's about Shindou-san?" Looking around, Waya scanned the room to search for his crush, " Where is she?"

" She won," Filling the stones into the jar , Fuku reported, " I don't know where she is but she said she would be back in a minute,"

* * *

Another corner of the room, 

" What is it all about?" a man with glasses questioned Shinoda, " What happens?"

" Ah! Nothing serious, Ogata-Sensei," Shinoda laughed awkwardly. That was right, the scary man he was talking with was Ogata 9-Dans, the Meijin's right hand man. He didn't expect to see this creepy pro here, who would ever imagine that someone important like him would come to this small tournament?

" Where is Akira anyway?" Why did he come here? Now, the answer was clear. He came to observe Akira, his Sensei's son, his underclass man, his future threat.

Yes, he came to watch Akira play but he didn't know that there he was about to find something more interesting and much much more enjoyable than Akira's game.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter, Akira meets Hikaru! What will happen next? 

**Lady Adako** : Ah, About Hikaru's outfits, actually, she's very trendy girl like GALS but she can't dress up too much 'coz it's the insei class we're talking about, ifshe dresses too trendy there, Shinoda gonna give hera long long lecture. Don't forget about Sai too, That Possessive Overprotective ghost wouldn't let her dress like that. Ah, andher outfits has to match the Season too, don't you notice? For an unknown reason,both in this fic and in the Anime,most of the major event happened inwinter,if I let her wear atank tops, she'll be freezing to death! **Alert! Alert! To Ogata's fan read Lady Adoko's review,please!**

**Kinlin Child of Youma:** _"Are Hikaru-chan and Akira-san be meeting?" _Of course! Ah! You just put the new chapter of your fic! I gotta read it!

**Thuyhy-thuyhy** : Thanks :D

**ady :** Me too! I like bully Waya! Sorry for Waya's fan :)

**xiar :** " ...just loved the 1-chappie-a-day-drug... " I love answer your review too :) About Akira and Hikaru? Gotta wait till next chapter ( grining)

**kireshai-chan837** : "...-san suffix is used for girls only when you're the same age..." Oh, really, Thank you. I'll be more careful next time, by the way, if I'm not mistaken, didn't Tsutsui call Akari as " Fujisaki-san?"

**Kathy : "...**hohoho is the way Santa Claus laughts..." Haha, maybe this is what we call " Culture difference", right? In Thai, when we burst out in tears, it goes like" Ho..o Ho...o Ho...o,"


	11. Reunion

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Reunion **

/ Sighing/

Sitting on a bench next to a vending machine, Touya Akira leaned his head against the wall with a can of pure orange juice in his hands.

It was not that Honda wasn't good, it was just he was better… _**much much**_ more better so he won… **_again_**. Akira didn't mind winning, who hated winning anyway? But to win without trying? It was nothing than another worthless victory.

To be honest, Akira didn't want to play in this tournament. Playing against the insei and the lower Dans? **_Right_**, it was **_so_** challenging. Yet, he had to take part in it because it was a part of his job, not to mention what the organizer would say if he skipped it. He would rather stay home playing with his father instead of being here. He had to practice hard, he needed to be prepared for the true worthy game against his destined rival.

Closing his blue eyes, he kept thinking of the one who had beaten him..._**twice**_. _Shindou, where are you? Though father said that you would enter the Pro world sooner or later but it's been a year now, you know… No, a year and a half, to be precisely. Shindou, where are you? Why don't you become a pro? What are you waiting for? Why didn't you come back to the salon? God, please tell me, where is my rival ? Give me back my rival._ He prayed in silence.

Well, Akira was about to know that God did really exist.

* * *

_" Sai, there, he is,"_ Hiding around the corner, Hikaru beamed happily,_" Oh, my goodness, he doesn't change a bit! Still wears that haircut, still dresses neatly," _She noted once she noticed that Akira zipped up his long-sleeved jacket to the neck, his gray pants were perfectly ironed. 

_" But he's taller,"_ Sai marked_, " Boys grows up fast anyway,"_

_"_ _Should we say hello to him now?"_ the girl with long loose hair wasn't sure if it was the right time or not_, " Looks like he's having a break now," _

_"_ _If you want to, you'd better hurry,"_ Whispering into the girl's earas if he was afraid that the boy could hear him, the clever ghost suggested quietly, _" the 2nd round will begin soon,"_

Taking a mouthful of air, Hikaru made up her mind ,_" Okay, here we go,"

* * *

_

Although his eyes were close, Akira could still feel Hikaru's presence. He slowly opened his eyes as he knew that there was someone standing in front of him. The first thing he saw was a cute girl around his age, she had big green eyes and ridiculous bleached bangs which reminded him of the one who he longed for.

" ? Ano…may I help you?" Blinking in confusion, the blue-eyed boy questioned courteously.

Giggling cheerfully, Hikaru asked back in a friendly way, " You don't remember me, do you?" _" I'm not surprise, I had short hair back then,"_

Sai remained silent. He had been living for over 1000 years, he knew from the experience that it was definitely **_not_** because of her hair.

" Err...r, Have we met before?" Akira posed hesitantly. He had met many girls…too many. How was he supposed to remember all of them? It was impossible? Besides, he didn't want to waste his precious brain just to remember the name of someone who didn't matter to him. _Who is she? Another crazy fan? Leave me alone, will you? _

" It's _**me**_!" With both hands at the chest, the pretty blonde declared with a lively laugh, " **Shindou Hikaru**!"

**" WHAT?"** _Shindou? Did she just say Shindou Hikaru?_ Getting up straight away, Akira looked at her with his wide-eyed shock, "You…you are Shindou Hikaru?"

Nodding eagerly, Hikaru grinned blithely, " Yes, I am!"

_" Yes, she is!" _Sai confirmed.

"** You…you…!"** Losing his track, the traumatized pro stammered.

" Yap! I'm an insei," Winking playfully, the sparkling insei smirked, " **_Surprise_**?" she got it all wrong, the boy was obiviously surprise but it wasn't because of that.

_An insei? Shindou is an insei? No, most importantly…_**" You're a girl!" **Following his instinct, Akira blurted out without thinking wisely.

" …**.! _What_?"** Hikaru exclaimed while the famous pro covered his mouth with his hand once he had realized what he had just said sloppily.

………….

There was no word between them, only a short silence with weighty tension. In the end, Hikaru got the whole picture," You thought I was a boy?" Frowning, she slowly uttered in disbelief.

" I…." Though Akira didn't know what he should say in this awkward dilemma, he knew that he **_had to_** say something. Unfortunately, talking was definitely **_not_** his strong point, plus, the girl didn't wait for any explanations.

" You did think that I was a boy," Breathing deeply, Hikaru mentally counted 1-10, Sai taught her to do that whenever she felt like killing somebody.

" Well, I…"

" I can't believe it," Moving her hands in the air, she said mockingly, " You're saying that for the past 366 days you thought that I was a boy?"

" Infact, it's been a year and a half," Akira corrected her and quickly recalculated, " So it's 549 days," Yes, he was very good in Math, it was the advantage of being a Go player. But when he saw the girl's murderous glare, he realized that instead of saying what he _**should**_ have said, he had just said what he **_shouldn't_** have said…**_again_**. Who said that lighting never striked twice? It did…Well, at least to him, " I..I means,"

" Do I look like a boy to you?" Demanding dryly, Hikaru inquired with a **_really_** scary tone of voices, " **_Do I?_**" _" Do I look like a boy to you Sai?"_

_" Absolutely not,"_ Shaking his head in denial, Sai confirmed firmly. However...telling the truth, the first time hehad met the girl under the attic, he too, had thought that she was a boy_. Present tense, not past tense, so she asked me about her **current** look, right? In this case, I'm not lying to her, right now, she doesn't look a boy at all._

" You wore your hair short," Getting frustrated, Akira gave her an excuse. He knew that she was angry but everybody made a mistake at least once in a life time, why couldn't she just forget it and forgive him? After all, it wasn't his fault since she was the one who misled him.

" Ha! Look who's talking! Your hair is long," Hikaru retorted sarcastically, " But did I confuse you with a girl? **_No_**, I **_did not_**!"

_What? Okay, this is too much! **"**_** You wore jeans and sneakers!"** Growing angry, Akira's blood was up now, the blonde had just crossed the line. _If you are a girl, why didn't you act like one?_

" Welcome to the millennium then!" Straightening out her arms, Hikaru declared mockingly.

Both of them didn't say anything further, they were too angry to speak, they just glared at each other as if they wanted to melt the other by their deadly rebellious stare.

" I can't believe it, I've never been this insulted in my life,"Hikaru was the one who broke the silence, she grumbled moodily, " You know what, I'm leaving, Goodbye, Touya Akira," then she quickly jogged back to the game room with heavy steps leaving Akira behind.

* * *

Placing his hand on the forehead, Akira slowly let himself drop on the bench. He still didn't believe that everything that had just happened 5 minutes ago was real. First, there was a girl popping out from nowhere, telling him that she was Shindou Hikaru , the boy whom he considered as his rival. Then he foolishly had asked her if she was really a girl, before he had realized what had been happening, their voice had raised and they had gone into a fight. _Is she really Shindou? Or she just tried to fool me? But why? How? There're only 2 persons in this world who know about my games with Shindou, father and Ogata-san. This is some kind of a joke_? _No, that can't be. Father never does such a thing and Ogata-san isn't a kid anymore, they don't do something like that…….Then she's Shindou? Shindou is a girl? Really?_ In Akira's memory, Shindou Hikaru was a golden-bangs boy in tasteless bright-yellow t-shirt and baggy cargo jeans. Although, he was very talented, he was just rude boy who only wanted to play the game for money only. 

Of course, Akira expected to see his rival again but he had never expected that he was a she, a girl. It was hard to believe that the loud-mouthed rude boy whom he had met a year and a half before and the adorable girl who he had just met less than 10 minutes ago was the same person. She had nothing like the boy he had known. She dressed nicely…and girly too. Even she wore a white jacket over her orange slim-fitted t-shirt, she still looked so slim, her mini-skirt was faded blue. God, she looked so cute!

…_.She has those big green eyes and that bleached bangs like him…Is that so? Shindou is really a girl?..._Akira chuckled quietly. _Come to think of it, she **must** be Shindou, who else can piss me off easily like that?_

………….

………...

" _I can't believe it, I've never been this insulted in my life," _Hikaru's word rung in his thought.

" Oh! No! I'm so rude!" Raising to his feet, Akira ran after the angry girl to the game room. _I have to apologize to her._

Just for the record, Touya Akira had never been rude towards anyone before.

* * *

**A/N :** I think it's more fun if Akira didn't know that she's a girl, don't you agree? 

**Rebbi and Zeynel: **So is this chapter worth waiting for?

**Aya-Mikage2002:** To be honest, I haven'thad a plot for the continuation ( about Hokuto cup)yet- - " Just writing this first part takes so much energy.

**Kinlin Child of Youma:** So, what do you think will happen next? ( Grinning evilly again)

**Xiar **: You're one of my most loyal fan, how could I not love your review? I'm very grateful to you all who waste your time to give me a review, I bet the others writers feel the same.

**Lady Adako:** Chill out,girl. I promise,as the storygoes by,Hikaru can dress up as she wishes, especially when she becomes a pro. Oh, by the way, how old is Run ( in Gals) is? 'Coz right now, Hikaru is only 14.

**thuyhy-thuyhy :** _" What will happen next?" _Yeah, that's the right question.

**Kathy:** Now you know what happen.

**panatlantic:** You know what, you are like the sixth or the seventh person who call me that.

**Giftfrombelow : **New Year? You mean, Chinese New Year?

**To all of you :** Okay, let's talk about the continuation, do you guys want Suyong in or out?


	12. Touya Akira and his insei girlfriend

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Touya Akira and his insei girlfriend**

" Where is Shindou-san anyway?" Looking around, Waya wondered.

" There, she is," Honda uttered as he saw the said girl treading heavily towards them.

" Here, you are," Nase sighed lightly in relief, " Fuku told me that you won," she said with her sisterly tender voice.

" Yes, I won," Hikaru unemotionallyreplied.

" That's great, " Isumi complimented, " So…what about the look on your face? Aren't you happy?"

_" Happy? Happy? My rival just told me that for the past 549 days he thought I was a boy! **Right**, I'm **so** happy," _the blonde thought sarcastically.

_" Hikaru, Clam down,"_ Sai tried to cool his hotheaded little sister down, _" Don't lose your temper, Hikaru, if not, you can't concentrate on the game,"_ he marked prudently.

_" The game? **That's right!**"_ Now Hikaru's priority was her first official game, wasn't it? She should focus on it, not Akira, _" The game, the game, my game, I can't let my anger jeopardize my game,"_

_" That's correct, Now do as I say, Close your eyes,"_ the purple-haired mentor softly instructed, _" Breathe in…and out, Good girl, Forget him, Think about the game only,"_

Taking in a lungful of air and unhurriedly let it out, the green-eyed girl slowly opened her eyes and thanked her private counselor in silence, _" Okay, I'm okay now, Thank you," _

_" You're welcome,"_ Nodding, Sai said kindly. To guide her was his duty anyway.

" Thank you, Isumi-san," Knowing that she worried the older boy too, the lively girl faked a smile, " It's nothing, I'm fine,"

" Are you sure?" Isumi questioned, his brotherly instinct told him that she was hiding something.

" Of course, I…"

" Ah! Good, three of you are here," Cutting in, Shinoda drew closer to the group, " The 2nd round will be in 3 minutes, be ready in your position,"

" Good luck, Hikaru-chan," Nase told her cheerily , " And you two too, Isumi-kun, Ochi,"

" Good luck, all of you guys," Waya said, " Play your best,"

" Umm," With the unwavering and decisive look all over her face, the blonde nodded, " Thanks,"

* * *

Another corner of the game room, 

Once Ogata saw the future 2-Dans entering the room, he uttered, " Ah, Akira,"

Akira didn't get used to running, he puffed lightly trying to catch his breath, " Shindou," he eventually managed to call out.

" Shindou?" the 9-Dans raised his eyebrows when he heard that familiar name, " Did he just say Shindou?" _That Shindou? _

* * *

Noticing the Meijin's son approaching towards her , Hikaru grumbled with annoyance, " It's him again!" she suddenly left her insei friends and hurriedly headed to her table where Ochiai-Pro had been waiting for her. 

Seeing the angry girl walking away, the famous prodigy ran after her,** " Shindou! Wait! Listen! I…"** he instinctively reached out and hastily grabbed Hikaru's slim wrist forcing her to stop.

Turning to face the boy,the insei girl said coldly, " Sorry, Touya-kun, I don't have time for this," she snatched her wrist back, " Now, **_excuse-me_**, but I have a game to play," Then she walked off.

**"** **Wait!..."** Though Akira desperately wanted to clear it up now, he was still Touya Akira, the very responsible pro._ Arrz!_ He hated to agree with the childish girl but she had a point. Right now, the game was more important than their stupid fight, he could talk to her later. _Calm_ _down_, _Akira, Calm down, Focus, Focus._ Hypnotizing himself, he went to his seat and sat down waiting for the 2nd round to begin.

* * *

" **_Yes..s!_** I got the picture!" Fujioka, the young photographer, exclaimed with satisfication, " Amano-san, will I get any reward?" he asked his supervisor, " It's not everyday we see Touya Akira having a lover fight," 

" Kids nowadays," Shaking his head, Amano laughed quietly in amusement," What a noisy day,"

" Yes, I agree," Shinoda suddenly appeared by the reporter's side, he nearly caused the other man a heart attack, " First, Waya-kun and Mashiba-kun. Now, Touya-kun and Shindou-kun," he let out a heavy sigh.

" Who is that girl anyway?" Tilting his head towards the unknown girl, Fujioka inquired. He didn'trecoqnize her, she wasnothing more than a nobody to him, but not to his senoir.

" I know her, we met once," Unfortunately for Hikaru that Amano had a great memory, it would be better if he didn't remember her, "She's Touya-kun's friend," he spilt out.

" I've never heard of it," Shinoda frowned, none of his students had ever told him this. Why didn't they tell him?

Shrugging his shoulders, the old journalist assumed, " Maybe she doesn't want you to know... maybe she doesn't want **_anyone_** to know," he smiled mischievously.

Fujioka smirked trickily and pointed out, " If they're just friends, why doesn't she want anyone to know?"

" Good question, Fujioka-kun," Knowing what was on the young photographer's mind, Amano grinned back, " Very good one,"

* * *

Not only Fujioka doubted about their relationship, everybody who had witnessed the dramatic historic scene shared the same suspicion. The 2nd round had started for an hour now but it seemed that no one really paid attention to the game. They kept whispering, gossiping about Touya Akira and his insei girlfriend, some were jealous but most of them were surprised and stunned. 

" Unbelievable! Touya Akira has a girlfriend? I thought he's a Go-playing-robot! He's still a human with fresh and blood, isn't he?"

" She's quite cute,"

" And she's an insei,"

" And they play in the same tournament! What a coincident!"

" It makes sense though. Do you **_actually_** think that he can be with someone who doesn't play Go?"

" Life isn't fair, he's got everything, career, money and the girl! What is she see in him anyway?"

" I can't believe my eyes! A Go couple fight in the middle of the tournament! That's new,"

The insei awkwardly stole a short glance at Waya who now was ready to explode in any minute, they all knew how much he liked Hikaru and how much he hated Akira.

" **They're just friends!" **Hearing everything, Waya couldn't take it anymore, he finally burst out angrily.

" Waya!" Honda quickly covered his mouth with his hand while Nase bowed to the audience in apologize.

" Sorry, Sir," Bending over, she said, " Sorry, sir," _I'm 100 percent sure that Shinoda-Sensei will give him a really long long lecture today._

_So, she's an insei, huh,…and she grows up to be a pretty girl too._ Scratching his chin gently, Ogata smiled coldly. Unlike his underclass man, he was a kind of man that never confused a girl and a boy, never ever. His gender-inspecting-monitor had never broken down or gone wrong, to see the sun rose from the west was even easier than to witness the day that his inner monitor failed him , "Maybe I should…" he gradually approached to Hikaru's and Ochiai's seats.

* * *

_"Oh! It's you!"_ Sai exclaimed in delight as he saw the new comer, _" I remember you. You are the one who dragged Hikaru to that man. Thank you, because of you, I had a chance to play with him…Arr, if only my little Hikaru hadn't freaked out…."_ he babbled foolishly. 

The ghost sneaked a quick look at Ogata and gave a satisfied smile , _"You saw Hikaru blurt out that saving hand at Children Go Tournament and many moves she played against him, didn't you?...That was me, **me**….But this is Hikaru, not me, watch her carefully," _he warned wordlessly,_ " One day she'll be your worthy rival,"_

/Pachi/ Hikaru didn't secure her upper-right corner but attacked at the left instead.

" !" To Ochiai and Ogata, that move wasn't a daring move but rather a rushed unthinking stupid hand, however, Sai didn't think so. When the gorgeous dead man saw the 9-Dans frowning with incomprehension, he smiled coolly and suggested him_, " Observe that hand cautiously, it's only a beginning,"_

_Why did she play like that?_ Getting confused even more, the bronze-haired man with glasses studied the board carefully. _A mistake? No, she's too good to make such a suicidal mistake._

_Hmm, you are fairly good, little girl, _Ochiai mentally commented as he played his next hand._ But you're too rushed, and it's gonna cause you a loss_.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

/Pachi/ the game continued, Ochiai played well and got the advantage. For an insei, Hikaru was doing pretty good too, yet, she still made mistakes. It seems the game completely belonged to the pro.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

/Pachi/ they finally entered Yose, Hikaru played on the lower-right corner and revealed her clever top secret plan.

" !" Both pros widened their eyes in total surprise as the girl's couple bad hands turned to be very good ones. All of a sudden, the tide of the game abruptly changed, the game was Hikaru's now.

_" What a tricky plan? That's what you are thinking right?" _Standing by Ogata's side, Sai said to him , _" She likes playing this way…Playing badly, lure the opponent in, trap him inside and never let him go," _he smiled proudly at his student's excellent performance_. " Very clever, isn't it? She always gives me a heart attack whenever she plays a dangerous game like this, Thank God that I've already been dead," _

_She…this girl…she plans it all along? She set a trap and I was stupid enough to walk straight into_ _it!_ Startled, Ochiai bit his lip nervously_. But the game is not over yet, it means that I still have a chance!"_

/Pachi/ Ochiai was a 3-years-experienced pro, his pride didn't allow him to give up so easily so he fought back.

/Pachi/ the blonde didn't want to lose either, she countered back.

Hikaru was strong and brave, she was the type that was willing to take the risk to play a chancy move. Maybe it was because her big brother always told her not to hesitate to play as she wanted to so she wouldn't regret later. To die bravely was surely better than playing indecisively and die like a coward dog at the end. After all, it wasn't a bad attitude, still, sometimes fear was good since it caused us to be more guarded and more careful. Sometimes people got killed because they were too brave. This was what happened to her today, she played a dicey hand…too dicey and it caused her death. However, Hikaruknew perfectly well that when she took the risk , she had to accept the following consequence too. In the end, she lost by2 moku. Yet, it was such an electrifying game.

" Thank you for the game," the players bowed to each other.

" You are really good," Wiping the sweat from his face, Ochiai honestly complimented her, " I'm sure that you can pass the pro exam,"

Hikaru flashed lightly, her cheek went into faint pink," Thank you, Sir," she clumsily bowed to him again.

" It's a very interesting game, Shindou Hikaru," Ogata, the witness, suddenly spoke up.

Promptly looking up from the board, the insei dropped her jaws in shock since during the game she hadn't felt his presence, " You!" _"It's him! That's scary man!"_

_" Hikaru, Wait," _

" Nic..Nice to meet you again!" _" I'd better get out of here!"_ She swiftly bowed respectfully and excused herself, " I..I've to go home now! Goodbye, Sir!" then she ran away.

_" Wait…t, Hikaru,"_ Sai cried, _" Don't leave me alone , Wait…t,"_

" Ogata-san," Walking closer to his Sempai, Akira greeted politely. His game was over too, he won, as always.

" Hi, Akira," the future 10-Dans pointed at Hikaru's game, " Look at this,"

"……" Observing the game with great interest, the blue-eyed boy murmured, " This game, it's…" _So complicated…_

" It's her game," Passing the perplexed boy, Ogata whispered into his ear, " It's Shindou's,"

" Eh?"

" Bye, Akira," he sniggered and departed the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Actually, Ochiai was supposed to play with Isumi but I made him play Hikaru instead. I didn't want Akira to play with her now. And her style changes too:) Quite a scary style, though. If you wonder why Akira calls her " Shindou" instead of " Shindou-san", well, he just gets used to it.

**Setsuri and Lori **: Thank you :D

**Rebbi **: Thank for the picture! It's look like Sai and Hikaru having fun!

**Lady Adako, Aya-Mikage2002, Ady,Yami no Kaze and Kage.exe**: Akira can be dense sometimes, right?

**kyo** : As your command, here is Akira :)

**thuyhy-thuyhy** : Of course, we have Chinese New Year here too :)How can I forget it?Happy New Year to you too!

**Kinlin Child of Youma**: I hope you like this chapter :)

**xiar :** I hope I didn't offend you by refer you as " loyal", I just couldn't find a right word to describe you, you read all my fic and leave a review for every chapter. Thank you :)

**Lady Bridge**:_ "...although i kindda get the weird feeling manga-Hikaru have people panting for him too..."_ Totally agree with you!

**Kireshai-chan837** : Really? Hmm, but I thought that an older man can call a younger girl as " kun"...Umm, Okay, I'll fix it.

**kathy stgqvk :** It seems that I made a right choice by making Akira think that Hikaru is a girl :D

**therhoda :** That's easy, because Hikaru-boy is too stubborn to listen to him.

**Ookami Fuu:** Here as your request.

**Giftfrombelow :** _" If it'd been me I would've slapped him before I started yelling"_ Hmm, interesting, I should have written that way, huh? Then Akira will remember for the rest of his life that Shindou Hikaru is the first and the only girl who slaps him.

**zeynel :** Now you know how Ogata reacts.


	13. Breakfast at the Touyas’ manor

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Breakfast at the Touyas' manor **

Next morning, Japanese Go Association, in the elevator

" So, Ochi, Isumi-san and I won the 1st round," Hikaru summarized to the blue-eyed ghost, " But, in the end, only Ochi won the 2nd round,"

_" Too bad that you didn't have a chance to play with Touya-kun. But you played well, Hikaru,"_ Sai noted with a soft smile , _" I can guarantee that,"_

" Ochiai-pro is tough," the blonde commented rationally, " Just like Nase-chan said I had to play against strong opponent to gain strength and become a better player,"

_"…_…_."_

" I want to play, Sai," With earnest eyes, she declared firmly, " I wanna play more, against a good opponent, like Ochiai-pro who I played with yesterday,"

_" Hikaru,"_

" I can be better, I'm sure I can," she stated.

Feeling glad to see his student set herself a high goal, Sai smiled, " So am I,"

/ Ding/ The elevator reached the 6th floor, the first one the duet saw was Touya Akira, the Meijin's son.

" Not you again," Shaking her head, Hikaru sighed in boredom and hung her head down. _What does he want this time? I'm not ready for another fight.

* * *

_

An hour ago, at the Touyas' manor,

The Touyas were having breakfast. They weren't well-known for being talkative, however, this morning they seemed to be quieter than normal. Maybe it was because they were nearly suffocated by a strange pressure which spread out all over the peaceful Japanese dinning room, the pressure that radiated by Akira.

" Mother, another bowl of rice, please," Akira almost hit his mother's face with his empty rice bowl when he handedit to Akiko.

" Y..yes, Akira-san," Mrs. Touya clumsily took the bowl, filled it with rice and hurriedly gave it back to her difficult son.

Attacking his roasted eggplant as if it had been his family's enemy for centuries, the boy grumbled moodily in his thought. _Why did she have to treat it like a big deal? It's just a little misunderstanding. And it's not that I **intentionally** confused her with a boy. If she hadn't dressed and behaved like that, I wouldn't have misunderstood in the first place. Yet, I was generous enough to apologize for something which wasn't my fault! And look how she treated me! _He sharply stabbed that innocent eggplant with his chopsticks. If it was a man, he would be charged with 1st-degree murder.

" Err..Akira-san," Akiko called.

Looking up to his mother, Akira tried to reply with his typical cool voices, " Yes? Mother," Still, there was a heavy irritation in his voice.

" Well…are you alright?" the worried mother asked uncomfortably, " You seems…**_frustrated_**," she wasn't sure if it was the right word to describe him since her glacial son had never been frustrated before, in fact she thought that her emotionless son had never ever shown any emotions before! Of course, she would like to see Akira showing his feeling like other **_normal_** human being but she hadn't expected the first feeling he showed was " Anger". Anger and Touya Akira? It didn't get along at all.

" I'm fine, Mother, Thank you," the displeased young boy lied, " I'm not frustrated, I've **_never_** been frustrated ," he stated brashly.

" But something is bothering you, isn't it?" Kouyo spoke up, he also noticed his son's unusual behavior.

" No, Father, there's not…,"

" I can see it in your Go," Cutting off, he mentioned. Every morning the Meijin played a game with him, today his son seemed a bit **_distracted_**, it had never happened before. Therefore, something must have happened.

_I can't hide anything from him._ Go showed one's soul, it was a universal truth, Akira was aware of that. He sighed in defeat and sneaked a glance at his lovely mother. _Maybe I_ _should ask her, after all women are all the same, maybe her women's intelligence will give me the light._ Stopping assaulting the poor guiltless eggplant, the disturbed boy put down his chopsticks, " Mother, can I ask you something?"

" Yes..yes, of course, Akira-san," Akiko was taken a bit off guard. Akira was the ideal son that every mother wished to have. He was clever, he studied hard, his score was perfect and he had never caused her any troubles. He thought carefully before he acted or said anything, that was the reason why everybody adored him for being such a well-mannered boy. He could do everything by himself…No, that wasn't completely correct. Every now and then, he had a problem with his Go. Whenever that time came, he ran to her husband asking him for his guidance, he had never run to her. It wasn't his fault anyway since she didn't play the game but…still, the fact that Akira was closer to her quiet husband than to her made her envy her own husband a little bit. She wasn't proud of that, yet, she couldn't help it, Akira was her only son. Sometimes, she wished him to face a really hard time so she was able to perform her duty as a good mother, yet, it had never happened. Not until this morning, today was the day, this was the first time in his life he had ever asked **_her_** for **_her_** advice, not Kouyo's. What a wonderful day!

" You have wore your hair short since you were little, isn't that correct? Mother," Akira posed the big question.

" ……" Well, that wasn't what she had expected him to ask her in any way. Akiko had prepared herself to answer a tough difficult question, not a weird one like this.

" **_Yes_**," Confused, she nodded slowly. _This is what he wants to know? My haircut? _She had been waiting for this moment for 14 years but this was the best her son could come up with? Poor Akiko, Baka Akira.

" Have someone ever... mistaken you for a boy?" the blue-eyed boy inquired timidly with doubt.

Getting confused even more, the puzzled mother couldn't believe her ears. This question was even weirder than the 1st one, " **_No_**,"

" What…what if someone thinks that you are a boy," Testing the waters, Akira shyly set an example, " Will you be mad?"

_Eh? What is this all about? But... since he wants to know, I'd better_…" Well, I honestly don't know since it has never happened to me before," Akiko replied, she highly wondered where this conversation would lead to," But I don't think I'll be happy about it,"

" Do you mistake a girl for a boy? Akira," Kouyo made a right guess. He could read his son thoroughly, both on the board and in real life.

Sighing, the restrained boy eventually confessed, " ……Yes,"

" Who is she then? " the Meijin wondered there were few female players in the Pro world, Akira shouldn't confuse them as a boy and he didn't have any insei friend either.

Turning to his father, Akira gave another defeated sigh. _He'll know anyway_, " Father, Do you know that Shindou is a girl?"

_Shindou…Shindou?_ " You mean Shindou?" Kouyo uttered in surprise, he just wanted to make sure that it was the same **_Shindou_** they were talking about, " Shindou Hikaru?"

" Yes, Father, Shindou Hikaru," the son confirmed confidently.

" Shindou…is a **_girl_**?" Mr. Touya said hesitantly in disbelief. _I thought she was a boy._

_I know it! Even father thought she was a boy!_

Giggling, Akiko asked with a laugh, " I can't believe it, you two confuse a **_girl_** as a **_boy_**?"

Just like his son, Kouyo didn't like the idea of being wrong, " She had short hair," he tried to defend himself.

" Me too ," his young wife uttered back.

" She wore jeans," Akira supported his father.

" My, my, just like they say," Mrs. Touya chuckled cheerfully in amusement, " The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? "

_It means that it's my fault?_ The black-haired boy mentally hissed.

" So, have you apologized to her yet?" Akiko asked. _It's because of a girl! My son and a girl? He's never been interested in any girls before, is she his girlfriend? No, she can't be since he didn't even know she is a girl. Anyway, this is a good sign! _" You **_did_** apologize to her, didn't you?"

" I tried," the Future Meijin replied with an intense tone, " But, she didn't even want to see my face, she refused to listen to me and…**_just_** walked away," he narrated angrily_. How did she dare shout at me like that? Who did she think she was?_

" Then find her and tell her you are sorry," Akiko told him. _Thank God, I thought this day would never come! I'm teaching my son how to make up with a girl!_

" But…"

" I agree with your mother, Akira," Kouyo sided with his gentle wife, " I know you didn't mean to but you are a boy, son,"

"……Yes, Father," Akira eventually reluctantly conceded. _This is not fair.

* * *

_

**A/N** Personally, I like this chapter, the Touyas should communicate more, don't you think?

**Yami no Kaze :** Dense Akira is cute too, don't you think so:)

**Samara-chan :** Japanese is difficult to understand sometimes, huh.

**Rebbi :** Yeah, happy the year of the dog!

**Kinlin : **I always think that Hikaru is the only prove for Akira's humanity.

**nina-b :** Here, they meet again.

**Kathy :** Haha, don't worry, Study hard again, huh?

**Giftfrombelow : **_I think I'm pretty violent myself_ " Is that so? Interesting ( grinning)

**xiar :**_ "i really read all your fics and reviewed EVERY CHAPPIE? you sure?"_ In fact, I'm not, but you often review me, that's enough for me.

**Lady Adako** : _" how old is Ogata-Sensei anyway?"_ Nobody knows since the manga and in the anime has never told us. _"Do Go Pro's have their own fan club?"_ Hmm, I guess only Akira has. I don't think there'll be a fan club for Morishita or Kuwabara...many admire them, of course, but I don't think they'll form a club for them.

**Meoima :** Thank you, I update everyday, don't worry.

**zeynel :** Wait til next chapter :)

**dragon shadows** : You're welcome.


	14. Boys and girls

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Chapter 14 : Boys and girls

* * *

**

Here, Akira was, at the insei class, waiting for Hikaru to arrive so that he could apologize to her like a gentleman. But the first word that came out from her was…

" Not you again,"

_Not you again? I have been waiting for 30 minutes but all she said was, " Not you again?" God! Why is she so irritating!_

_" Hikaru, I think he only wants to offer you an apology,"_ Sai said serenely in a brotherly way, _" I know that you are not **that** mad, why don't you just give him a chance?" _he suggested. After all, no matter how girly he looked, this captivating ghost with long shinny hair and rosy lips was a man too, he secretly took the boy's side.

_" It's not that I'm still angry, Sai,"_ That was right. Hikaru was quite short-tempered, she maybe got angry easily, on the other way round, she forgot about it easily, _" It's just... it's not a proper place and proper time!"_

_" Proper place and proper time?"_ the naïve man repeated stupidly.

_"_ _Look around you!"_

Sai looked around as he was told. Many insei were eyeing them, some were hiding at the corner, some were gossiping with their friends trying to keep their voice down as much as possible. There must be at least 20 pairs of curious eyes staring at the celebrated Meijin's successor and his assumed girlfriend.

_" See?"_

" Shindou, Listen," Akira started first. _Just say it!_

" Look, Touya-kun, I don't think this is an appropriate time," Cutting in, the bleached bangs girl said matter-of-factly, " The class is about to start in any minute," she informed him, it was true anyway.

" Wait, I just…,"

" I gotta go now," _" I don't wanna be in the spotlight,"_ Disregarding the boy, she ended the conversation, " Good bye," Turning her back on him, she walked to the insei room.

Akira couldn't stand the annoying frustration of being ignored anymore, he had tried numerous times ( Actually, only twice) to say sorry to this girl for something he truly believed that it wasn't his mistake. _But look at the way she reacts! She doesn't even bother to waste her precious time to listen to me!_ " Why can't you just listen! I don't know if this is because you are really angry at me or you are just playing hard to get!"

Once again, he blurted out without thinking. He was always polite to anyone but when it came to this girl, he simply completely forgot everything about good manners that his mother had taught him since he was little and spilt it out without restraint.

As soon as she heard it, Hikaru stopped walking immediately and slowly turned around, " **_What-did- you- just- say?_**" she emphasized every word she said_. " Playing hard to get? How dare you!" _

_**" Yes! Touya-kun, this time you've gone too far!"** _Saitook his little sister's side without second thought.

_Oh! I shouldn't have said that, did I really say that?_ the boy whom everyone praised him for his courtesy had just realized what he had unintentionally said. _What's happening to me? It's not me at all to say such a thing! _He himself wondered too.

" Who do you think you are? How dare you say such a thing to me!" Shindou Hikaru was shaking with wildrage, her normal cheerful green eyes now flared up with burning wrath, " Do you think that you're some sort of high and mighty prince-charming or something?" Raising her voice, she spoke insultingly, " Well, let me tell you this, **You're not!** **_Playing hard to get?_ Who do you think you are? I'm not interested in you, not even in the smallest corner of my heart!**"

_" Okay, Hikaru, that's enough," _Sai instructed in a serious tone of voice, apparently, this time it was his dearly loved sister who was being rude. _The impending doom is coming inevitably, I can sense it. _

_Pri…Prince-charming? I've never thought like that!_ Though Akira didn't consider himself as one, he knew many did, that was why the other players ( Especially, guys) extremely loathed him. _Do you think it's easy to be me? To live my life everyday among tons of pro who hate me and wish me death!_ **" Glad to hear that! At least we have something in common then!"** _For God's sake! She's so frustrating!_

_**" Touya-kun!"**_ the mature ghost exclaimed, **_" You too! Stop it!"_**

**" Good!"** Snapping back straight away, the pretty girl glared back at him heatedly.

_**"** **Hikaru!"**_

**" Good!"** Akira himself countered back with an even fiery look, **" I'm leaving then!** **Sorry for bothering you!"** He shouted loudly before walking off the cross girl to the elevator.

**" Good day then!"** Hikaru cried behind his back before she stormed angrily into the class room, she looked really bloodcurdling like she was ready to kill anyone who was in her way.

_Not in the spotlight at all, Hikaru_. Shaking his head in mocking hopelessness, the reasonable ghost heaved a despairing sigh as he noticed the startled but nosy insei gossiping behind their back as if they were some kind of snooping gossipy neighbors. _If she had listened to Touya-kun in the beginning, this would have never happened.

* * *

_

In the insei room,

Closing her eyes, Hikaru took a nice deep breath to calm down herself. _" 12,13,14…" _She counted the number.

" Having another fight?" Nase said from aside, waking up her friend from her trance. The night before, she, who had received an **_order_** from Waya, had called the blonde in an attempt to get the truth about the fight she had had with the famous Touya Akira during the tournament but all she had gotten as an answer was " It's nothing, just a stupid fight, let's forget about it," Her red-headed friend wasn't satisfied with the answer **_at all._** Although everybody in the class kept saying that Hikaru was Akira's girlfriend, Waya was clever enough to know that he shouldn't question the girl about this touchy subject, so he kept his mouth shut and **_told_** himself to believe in her word. Yet, he still highly doubted about it.

" You saw it too?" _"_ _How embarrassing!"_ Dropping her eyes to the Goban before her , the green-eyed girl avoided to face the older girl directly.

_" I think at least 10 people saw it," _Sai added.

_" Thank you for telling me that!"_

" Wanna talk about if?" As a friend and a big sister, Nase proposed.

"……Nah," Hikaru shook her head tiredly, " It's just…boys," _Baka Touya!_

" Ahh, I know **_exactly_** how you feel," Sitting by the chic blonde , the brown-haired girl said understandingly, " They are incredible, aren't they? And I don't mean it in a good way,"

Sai's apprentice smiled as if to say " Tell me about it,"

" They know everything about car but they don't know whether the one who drives it is straight or gay," Nase illustrated.

" Haha, that is a good example,"

" They can remember **_every_** small detail about their favorite football players… their first names, their middle names, their last names, their birthdays, their nationalities, the teams they play for, the positions they play…blahblahblah," the older girl in jeans babbled in boredom, " But they can't remember their friend's birthday,"

_" Ah-hah,"_ Hikaru finally saw the daylight, " So, that was what happened, huh?"

" Isumi-kun, Waya, Honda, Fuku, Komiya, Ochi, **_all_** **_forgot,_**" Nase stressed, "...but I didn't expect Ochi to remember anyway,"

" What about Iijima-kun?" the long-haired girl with golden bangs uttered. Although her friends didn't show any sign of romantic affection while they were in the class, everybody knew they liked each other but didn't dare to admit it.

The brown-eyed girl made a look as though she wanted to say, " Need to ask?"

" Hello girls," Accompanied by Waya, Honda, Fuku and Ochi, Isumi greeted warmly as always, " How are you doing?"

The girls didn't say anything in reply, they just looked at each other , shook their head in despair and sighed in harmony, " Boys," they got up and separated to their seats.

" Eh?" Completely lost, Isumi asked his friends, " Did I say something wrong?" The others just shrugged their shoulders. How could they possibly know?

* * *

In the same time, not far from the Association 

Walking rapidly, Akira grumbled moodily, " I can't believe it! It's been over a year but she doesn't change at all," _No, that's not right, her appearance does change but her character doesn't! She's still the same frustrating person!_ " Arrz! She's so immature!"

/ Beep Beep/ A car horn made a loud sound.

A classy red sport car slowed down and parked be Akira's side, the side-window slowly slid down, then the driver called out, " Need a ride?"

" Ogata-san?" the unhappy boy uttered with a slight surprise. _What is hedoing here?_ Anyway,since he had no reason to decline the invitation, he got in the fancy expensive car. Telling the truth, he needed a companion.

" Home or the salon," Accelerating his beloved car, Ogata asked his passenger.

" …The salon, please," Akira replied softly but intensely, " I hope I don't cause you any trouble,"

" If you do, do you think I will pick you up in the first place?" the cold-hearted man said, " This is me we're talking about, Akira, I'm not **_that_** kind," _This boy is so boring, why does he have to be so damn polite?_ " So, what are you doing here? Did you go to the association? You don't have the game today, if I'm not mistaken," he questioned the touchy subject.

"……I went there to talk to Shindou," the newly pro halfheartedly answered.

" Talk? About what?" Heading to the main road, Ogata asked inquiringly.

" …To apologize, actually," Stealing a quick peek at his Sampai, Akira reluctantly came clean, after all, it was no use to hide anything from this sharp-eyed man.

" **_Apologize?_** Why?" Driving along the road, the 9-Dans kept interrogating with great interest, " What did you do to offend her?"

" Well, I…" the black-haired boy just noticed something important. _Her? Her? He knows Shindou is a girl?...Wait! Yesterday, he was the one who showed me her game. He knew who she was, it means that…_ " Ogata-san!"

" Yes?" The traffic light was flashing in orange, the speed-ster put his foot to speed up the car.

Akira thought his heart stopped beating for a second, didn't this man know that an orange light meant slowing down? " Err, about last night,"

" Yes?" the man with bronze hair changed up and drove even faster.

" How did you know which insei was Shindou?" the young genius demanded, in the same time, he started wondering if he was able to arrive at his salon alive and well.

" How could I **_not_** know after seeing that dramatic fight?" the sly man asked back teasingly.

"…………"

" She changes a lot, pretty cute, don't you think?" He curved his lips into a small smile.

"…………." Somehow Akira didn't like that smile….it was…strange, he didn't know why he felt this way but he **_just_**…didn't like it.

" She is a real-life ugly duckling," Turning to the right without giving the signal, Ogata mentioned with a quiet chuckle, " It's not that she was ugly or anything, I mean, who would ever imagine that a tomboy like her would grow up to be such a pretty girl like this,"

_This is just my imagination or Ogata-san seems so… happy? Ogata-san, Happy?_ The boy wondered. Normally, this distant guy didn't talk much unless he was drunken, " Ogata-san,"

" Yes," Slowing down his sport car, right now they were stuck in a traffic jam.

" It seems to me that you're not surprise at all," Akira sensibly marked.

" Surprise?" Okay, now the man with glasses was surprise, " About what?"

" About Shindou being a girl,"

" Why should I? It's not that I…!" Ogata Seiji was a very clever man…too clever, sometimes his cleverness could be creepy, " …never known that before…,"

"……………."

" You didn't know she is a girl, didn't you?" he smirked evilly.

"……………..." the uneasy Akira wondered why the damn traffic light didn't turn green yet.

" That's why she got angry!" the sharp guy put on the theory, unfortunately for Akira, he got it right, " You didn't remember her since you thought she was a boy!"

"……………."

" Don't tell me that you did something stupid like asking her if she was a girl," he was only joking but when he saw a red blush on Akira's embarrassed face, he knew he had just hit the golden jackpot, " I can't believe it," He secretly laughed inaudibly, yet, Akira could see him chuckling with amusement. It seemed that he really enjoyed about this.

Finally, that damn traffic light changed into green, the 10-Dans wanna-be speeded up the red car, " You know what, Akira, for someone brilliant at Go like you, that was **_really_** stupid thing to do,"

" How…how was I supposed to know?" Akira said defensively, " She…she had short hair!"

" Said by the boy with a bob hairstyle," the bronze-haired guy retorted.

" **She wore pants! Jeans!**" _God! He sounds like her!_

" It's year 2000, Akira," he snapped back with a tranquil tone, " Welcome to the new millennium," he sniggered.

_He even says the same line!_ The refined boy mentally screamed irately with annoyance, " Are you and Shindou related?" he questioned suspiciously.

" **_No_**," Ogata replied, " What make you think like that?"

"…Nothing,"

" I bet it really shocks you deeply, right? She is a girl, an **_insei_** girl," he brought up the new subject.

_Insei! Yes_** " Ogata-san!"** All of a sudden, Akira cried out noisily.

_We're sitting only a foot away, you don't have to shout_. Although Ogata thought sarcastically like that in silence, he answered evenly to the boy, " Yes, Akira," Getting annoyed, he replied. _He talks a lot today, is it because of Shindou?_

" About the game," the young pro abruptly changed the topic, " What do you think about it?"

" What I think isn't important," Moving faster, the Meijin's right hand man overtook a big truck in front of them, " What important is what **_you_** think about it," God, this man was so cunning.

" To be honest, I'm very surprise," Akira frankly confessed, " I didn't expect her to lose since…,"

" Since she beat you… **_twice_**," Ogata finished the line.

" ……Yes, but, there's something about that game…the style…it changes…still," the legendary whiz kid thought back about the game he had seen the day before, " The pattern is very complicated. When I try to figure out how she played, I feel like getting lost in a maze," he uttered inaudibly.

" So, do you want to figure out the maze? Akira," the older pro snorted, " Don't waste your time, God works things in a mysterious way, you know,"

_God? _" Excuse-me?" _God?_

" Especially, when it comes to women," he accelerated the car, " Women are the most mysterious creature in the world,"

" …………….." _What is he trying to say?_

" They never tell us directly what they really want from us," he said professionally as he had learned it from his own experience. He had many love affairs, yet, none of them had ever developed into a lasting serious relationship. He himself didn't know why, " You have to read between the line,"

"……………" _What does it have to do with her game anyway?_

" They are innate liars, if they tell you that they aren't angry," he put into picture, " It means they _**are **_definitely angry,"

" ……………" _I think we are talking about her Go? Aren't we?_

" If they tell you that you are too good for them," he turned to take a steady look at the confused but curious boy, " It means that** they** are too good for you,"

"..."_ Oh, is that so?_

" If they tell you it's not your fault but theirs," he continued his lecture, " It means it's certainly your **damn** fault," he heavily stepped on the accelerator, the car nearly flied.

"..."_ ...But in my case, she implies that it **is** my fault, so what does she mean? Is it her fault or mine? I'm so confused._

Apparently that both of them totally completely forgot that they were talking about Go just a minute ago ,"….What if," the inexperienced boy decided to learn it from the expert, " What if they refuse to talk with you?"

Ogata smirked and replied with mocking voices, " It means that you'd better accept your fault, kneel down and beg for forgiveness,"

"……….Girls," Akira hissed.

* * *

**A/N :** What a long chapter! But I like this one . Just like Ogata says, women are the most mysterious creature, that's why her Go is even complicated and unpredictable than Hikaru-boy's Go, don't you think it fix for an innate liar? 

**thuyhy-thuyhy :** Naruto?

**Ookami Fuu :** _" ...that's gotta hurt a lot on her pride..."_ Yeah, Akira only made her become more angry when he recalculated the day, stupid boy.

**Giftfrombelow :** _"...enough mild sexism, great chapter..."_ Thank you! By the way, I'm a girl.

**Kinlin:** _"... i like Akiko-san's reactions... "_ Me too, actually that chapter is for Akiko, I want her to have more role here.

**ady :** Well, what can I say,Like father like son, Ne? _"...I wonder why he's SO irritated with apologizing to Hikaru then?..."_ Now, you know.

**Lady Adako :** _"No matter what it is always the guys fault!"_ Right! Good answer! _"...I kind of feel sorry for Akiko-san though, having a dense husband and son like that..."_ Hahaha, by the way, talking about Akiko, isn't she TOO young for Kouyo?

**Xiar :** Men in The Touyas are only clever when it comes to Go - -"

**Kathy :** _"...when will the newspaper be out?" _Easy, girl, the Tournament has just finished!

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko :**Thank you, I'm glad that you guys like the idea of the dense Meijin :)


	15. Whose side are you on?

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Whose side are you on?**

That night, The Shindous' house, Hikaru's room

" **_What_**?" Hikaru was sitting at a dressing table, she turned around as soon as her teacher finished the line, " What did you just say?" she demanded her ghost menacingly.

_" Err, I just..**Whaaa**,"_ Sai cried as she threw a wet towel right to his pretty face.

" You are taking **_his_** side?" she said complainingly, " You are _**my**_ mentor and _**my**_ best friend but you are taking **_his_** side?"

_" I'm not taking anyone's side,"_ the wise man denied and tried to be reasonable with his hot-blooded sister_, " I simply say that you two wouldn't have had that big fight, if you had listened to him in the first place,"_

Searching for her hair-dryer in the drawer, the green-eyed girl retorted, " Well, it's not my fault that he chose the wrong place and the wrong time," she stood up for her thought, " He can talk to me any time, there're 24 hours a day! But did he do that? **_No_**, he had to choose when I was busy," she found the dryer at last, " And he chose to show up at the insei class! Sai! At the insei class where everybody was watching us! Doesn't the rumor go out widely enough?" Though Shindou Hikaru was rather slow when it came to romance, she wasn't **_that_** slow. Many insei girls kept asking her if she really was the Meijin's future daughter-in-law, many of them looked at her in a strange way when they saw her passing by , even Nase had deliberately called her just to ask her about their **_relationship_**. She would have been blind and really thick, if she hadn't noticed what was going on.

_"_ _But…."_ Sai's protest was lost when Hikaru switched on the dryer, the buzzing sound from the dryer interrupted their conversation. Watching his little sister drying her long black hair, he finally gave up. _Fine, tomorrow she will probably forget about it anyway.

* * *

_

2 Days later, The Touyas' manor, in the living room

" So, do you think it's my fault then? Mother," Akira spoke discontentedly. Two days ago, on the day he had visited the insei class, instead of greeting him as usual, his mother had questioned him about the blonde at the moment he put his first step into the house. He had politely rejected to talk about it due to the fact that he was too tired. Yet, he had underestimated his own mother, Akiko could be persistent sometimes. She didn't give in easily, she asked him the very same question again tonight while his father was taking a bath. She specifically chose this moment when they were alone, Akira could tell that she wouldn't ever let him live in peace unless he told her the story. So he decided to tell her about his 2nd memorable encounter with Hikaru, after all, he couldn't avoid her for the rest of his life, plus, he did **_need_** some advice, " Where else can I find her but at the association?" he spoke defensively, " I don't know where she lives, I don't know which school she studies at,"

" Yes, that's correct, but that's not I'm talking about," Akiko noted, " You accused that poor girl of playing hard to get, that was cruel, Akira-san,"

"………." That was true, he couldn't deny it, still_… That poor girl?_ Akira glanced at his sweet mother, he got an unexplained feeling that she was really happy lecturing him… one way or another.

The smart boy was right as always. Mrs. Touya did enjoy about this whole Shindou thing. A part of her wanted to hit her slow son at the head for being rude towards the girl, while another part was very excited that finally he had someone to fight with. It was such a contrasting thought, even she herself didn't know how to put this pleasing exciting feeling into words. _All Akira has is Go but now he has a friend, not to mention it is a girl!_ " I can't believe you can be this mean," Though she hadn't met the said girl yet, she took the side of her expected future-daughter-in-law.

_I am her son but she takes Shindou's side, and she's a complete stranger,_ " I wish you to meet her once," Akira muttered. _So you can see how immature she is!_

Smiling delightfully, Akiko uttered slowly, " So do I, dear, so do I," _He wants me to meet her! This is it! This is the one!_

Since that day, Akira and Hikaru didn't meet each other again. Akira was a very busy man since he was a 2-Dans now, he didn't have time to drop by the insei class every week just to say sorry to the girl who didn't even care about it. Hikaru herself didn't bother to visit his Go salon either.

Everybody moved on and lived their own life. Pros played their official games trying to win as much as possible in hopes of getting the promotion. The insei students studied hard for the coming Pro exam. The amateur players were busy preparing for the Summer Junoir High School Tournament. According to Akari, it seemed that they got enough members to enter the tournament at last. Everyone focused on his own business only, day passed by peacefully as August was coming.

* * *

**A/N : **Quite a short chapter. At first I gonna put this chapter into the previous chapter but I want it to end with Akira saying "...Girls,". That's why it's here. 

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** _" Like cat and dog..."_ That's exactly how I wanna describe them.

**Ookami Fuu:** _" I think Akira just dug himself an even deeper hole"_ Yes, he did, stupid boy ! I like torturing him :)

**Chibura :** _" Akira is so dense ne?"_ Yes, byebyeAkira the wise, here, we have Akira the dense instead.

**Aya-Mikage2002 :** "_ I think I should pity Akira the more since he'es the one who is hopeless with the opposite sex"_ Does that mean that he knows to deal with thepeople in thesame sex? ( Smirking evilly)

**Mira-hime :** This story will end before the Hokuto Cup starts, but I've already decided that there would be Yongha and Suyong in the continuation of this fic :)

**Lady Adako : **_" Aren't the girlfriends of other guys off-limits or something?"_ I read in a Manga once, there was a guy, a real Play boy, he said, " Love is fighting ( for the girl), Pure love is giving,". Maybe, it's true.

**ady :** _" the fight between Akira and Hikaru is so typical of them, just like in the manga/anime"_ Thank you! I wanted you to feel that way! That means I succeed!_ " Are you going to skip ahead to the insei exam after this?"_ You mean the Pro Exam, right?

**Kinlin :** _"I like the Ogata-san here! You really are a big fan of him?"_ Yes, and I'm proud of it!

**Kathy :** Ogata-san is the right man for the job, who else can teach Akira about girl? Kouyo? Yeah, right.

**xiar :** _" Akira getting "love" advices from Ogata... oh god saved Akira soul!"_ Hey! That hurts!

**C.M Aerie Queen of insanity :**_" BOW BEFORE YOUR MISTRESS!"_ Haha, now you turn my Hikaru to a sadist girl!

**zeynel :**_ " it was fun to have the opinions of the nature on boys and girls, specially in the same chapter!"_ Thank you! At first, I wrote only the girl's part, then I thought that I should add Akira-Ogata's part too! For the balance :) We shouldn't let the girl one-sidegossiping about the boy, right? It's not fair.

**Giftfrombelow :**_" wasn't he ever stalked by Weekly Go's reporters?"_ Hmm, probably not. This is the Go reporter, we're talking about, they're far from the Paparazzi.

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Yeah, but I think this Akira'd rather die than doing it.

**Karin1004 :** Thank you, I update everyday.

**UKK :** Hikaru is a girl.

**BlackWingedGabriel:**_ "Hikaru can be quite the hothead"_ Of course, she is! She is still Shindou Hikaru!

**Kireshai-chan837 :** _"I never, ever, ever want to see you having a mother address herson as -san"_ I know that too! I myself have never heard a mother calling her son as -San before. But somehow Akiko did! **I sware!** Here, look at the page 11 in chapter 169, While the Touyas was having dinner, Akiko did call Akira as "** Akira-san".**


	16. The deal

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 16 : The deal**

August 2000, The Ochis' manor house

Hikaru and all her friends had passed the Pro exam preliminaries since last month. Everyone intended to play their best in order to pass the exam, they all wanted to be a pro. Although no one actually said it out loud, they all knew they had to compete against each other for the position, it was an unspoken understanding.

However, Ochi Kousuke wanted more than that, simply passing to the exam wasn't enough, he wanted to pass it with a perfect record. So he and his grandfather came up with a genius plan, why didn't they hire a skillful to be his personal tutor? Speaking of the most talented young pro nowadays, who else could it be but the great Touya Akira?

" Thank you for coming, Touya-Sensei," Ochi's grandfather said respectfully, " Here, please have some tea,"

" Thank you, sir," Giving his typical cool smile in return, Akira received a cup of hot tea from the old man. They had finished their post-discussion already, the lesson for today was over now.

"………………." Ochi's eyes still fixed on the Goban, how could he lose? Though it was Touya Akira whom he had played with, how could he lose ?

Looking at his strong-minded student, the 2-Dans in a dark gray suit mentally argued with himself, To ask or not to ask? In the end, the curious Akira won, " The Pro exam will start soon, am I right?"

Placing a stone on the board, the insei boy in a long sleeved Polo shirt replied indifferently without looking up, " It'll start next week,"

" Good," the polite prodigy pretended to smile, " I heard that you're the 2nd rank insei, it's a very promising position,"

" If I only wanted to pass the exam, I wouldn't call you," Ochi answered back sharply, " I want a straight winning,"

"……………." Sitting uncomfortably, the older boy with black hair asked hesitantly, " So…how's the other doing?"

Looking up from the game, the rich boy sniggered and slowly leaned back on a big soft armchair, " You mean how your girlfriend is doing?" he was very quick to catch on things.

Though Akira felt irritated a bit, he denied with a composed manner, " We are friends," Thanked Amano, he didn't put that infamous picture in Weekly Go, yet, everybody who had been there talked about it, from one to another, making the news about Touya Junior having an insei girlfriend spread out widely.

" Whatever,"

" **Kousuke!**" the old man exclaimed, his spoiled grandson shouldn't be rude towards the son of Touya Meijin like that.

" !" Narrowing his poisonous eyes,theyoung teacher sipped his hot tea to conceal his frustration.

Yet, Ochi was a very observant boy, nothing could escape his notice. Though most of people found this habit annoying, he himself was proud of it since it was an essential qualification that every good Go player should have, " Don't worry, your girl is doing fine," Seeing his tutor letting a light sigh in relief, he reported him, " She's on rank 4th now,"

_4th? With her strength, she should be the top insei. How come she's stuck on the 4th? _

" I don't think she's the one we should worry about," He had played with the girl for quite a while now. In his opinion, she was good but wasn't **_that_** good, " It's Isumi-san, I'm worried about," That was correct, if someone could break his record, it should be the black-haired boy who had been the top-insei for 2 years.

" If you take her too lightly, you'll lose!" Raising his voice, Akira defended his girl….no, his friend.

" Maybe you're right, maybe I shouldn't underestimate her," the troublesome boy took a small sip of hiscoffee and smirked wickedly, " After all, she **_is_** Touya Akira's girlfriend,"

" She's not my girlfriend, we're friends," the reserved pro in a suite stated dryly.

" Telling you this, I'm positive that I can beat your girlfriend," Pretending not to hear Akira's protest , the arrogant student declared boldly.

" !" _You don't know what you're talking, you're playing with fire._ Akira thought.

" What? You don't think I can do that, do you?" Ochi questioned, hecould tell that from the disbelieving look on his personal teacher's face, " Well, let's make a deal then," he proposed.

" A deal?"

" Yes, a deal," he confirmed, " If I beat her, you gotta let me join the Meijin's study group,"

_Maybe,it's a good chance to test her true strength…_ " Fine, if you win, I'll **_personally_** introduce you to my father **_by myself_**," the future-Meijin saidintensely.

" **That's great!**" Trying to loosen up the pressure, the old man faked a laugh, " The Meijin's study group is the best, if Kousuke can join in…"

" But you have to teach me seriously," Cutting in his heavy grandfather,the inseiset a strict condition, " Giving me the best lesson, no holding back,"

" You have my words," Akira spoke firmly, he wasn't a liar, he always kept his promise.

" It's a deal then," Ochi concluded.

" It's a deal," the prodigy repeated with a still tone.

* * *

**A/N** : Another short chapter! This is an _**introduction**_ of the Pro exam, that's why it is so short? And the secret of Hikaru's unique Go started to unfold. So, guys, No picture in Weekly Go, Com'on, do you actually think that**_Amano_** will do something like that? 

**Well, Let me explain about the " Suffix" in This fic: **

**Kouyo-Akiko :** Honestly, I don't know how Akiko calls him, since she is polite enough to call her son as " Akira-**_san_**" ( in Manga, chapter 169), I made her call her husband as " Kouyo-san".

**Hikaru-Akira:** Actually, Akira should call her as " Shindou-san,", however, the picture of Hikaru being a rude boy had already **_registered_** into his head, so he call her " Shindou" instead of " Shindou-san,". You know, it's about the1st impression. Normally, Hikaru calls Akira as " Touya-kun" but when she gets really angry, she will call him as " Touya!" like she's blinded by wrath, people can do anything when they're angry, right?

**Hikaru-Nase :** They call each other using " Chan", although they aren't at the same age, I think, it's okay 'coz they're close friends who always have a girly girly talk.

**Hikaru-Waya :** Waya only wants to be polite by calling her " Shindou-san". Although, he's older than her and can be counted as her Sempai in Morishita group, I don't think that he wants her to call him as " Waya-san" or " Waya-Sempai". So, he lets her call him " Waya-kun" here.

* * *

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity:** I update everyday :) Another short chapter, sorry. 

**Kireshai-chan837:** _" It is gonna be AkiHika, right!"_ Grinning :)

**hy-nguyen:** I like Akira when he's little dense like this.

**Lady Adako :** _" I wonder how Sai will react to the fact that everyone is saying that his little sister is the future daughter-in-law of the man that he considers to be his rival?"_ Gotta find out! ( Smirkning evilly)

**Eadha Ohn:** _" Hikaru's dress up because of Akira."_ Haha, I'll let the possessive Sai answer this one, hey, Sai, do you have anything to say about this?

" Hikaru's dress up because of Touya-kun?" Sai repeats, " Nooo! It's not like that! She's 15 now! It's normal for the 15 girl to get dressed up, isn't it? She doesn't do that for Touya-kun!"

**Mira-hime andRebbi :** Sorry, no picture :( **_This is Weekly Go, people! not Elle!_**

**Aya-Mikage2002:** _" he was just very go obssessed"_ Yeah, lucky that he's good looking, if not, Akira is nothing but a Go nerd with a bad taste.

**Daniel Song:** _" I'd LOVE to see how Touya's parents react to meeting Hikaru" _I just finished typing that chapter today. _"the wedding"_ They are only 15!

**dragon shadows:** That's right.

**Chibura : **_how can we meet Syuong and Ko Yongha agian?"_ That's easy, just wait till the second part of this fic come out.

**xiar :** Opp, another short chapter, sorry.

**kathy stgqvk :** Here come the pro exam.

**zeynel :** Ican updateeveryday is I've already finished written it, so I can gurantee you that I won't ditch my fic for sure:)

**Giftfrombelow :** She did call him " Akira-san". I've already checked with the English Version and Thai Version to make sure of that.

**karin1004 :**Thank you :)

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Akiko and Mitsuko are such a typical housewife, don't you think?


	17. The Pro exam and the unbeatable players

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 17 : The Pro exam and the unbeatable players**

Mid October 2000, the Japanese Go Study Center, in the game room

_Though Waya told me that she always came up with a clever hand during their study session, I didn't expect her to be this good_. Isumi Shinichiro was sitting in traditional kneeling position waiting for his opponent to arrive.

The Pro exam had started since the early September. For 7 weeks, he and other 27 entrants had come here, at the Japanese Go Study Center, 3 days a week, on Saturday, Sunday and Tuesday. It was almost over now. There were only 6 games left to play, however, every single game counted. At this moment, there was an uncompromising intense competition between 4 undefeated players, they were Isumi himself, Ochi- the 2nd rank insei, Waya- his best friend and his today's opponent, the dark horse, Shindou Hikaru.

_Maybe I should take her seriously, after all, she won the 1st round of Young Lion Tournament._ Out of the blue, the conversation between him and Honda popped up in his thought.

* * *

... Flashback started... 

15 minutes ago,

" You're playing against Shindou today?" Honda had exclaimed when he had informed him, " Be careful then,"

" Is she that good?" the 18-year-old insei had questioned, " I haven't played with her for a while now,"

" Umm, good and confusing, I guess," the other boy had commented uncertainly.

" Good and confusing?"

" You'll know when you play with her, Good luck then,"

...Flashback ended...

* * *

_Good and confusing? What did he mean?_

" Good morning, Isumi-san,"

The blonde's friendly greeting woke him up, " Good morning, Shindou," he greeted back as the girl with a ponytail was taking her seat opposite to him, " Let's play our best, Ne?" he said lightheartedly.

" Hai!" Nodding eagerly, Hikaru in a raspberry-red slim T-shirt smiled amiably in reply.

3 minutes later, the game started.

2 hours and a half later, the game ended. The top insei lost as the dark storm cloud started to gather around him.

* * *

The same night, The Ochi's luxurious manor house, 

" Before we begin our lesson, may I ask about today's result," Akira asked.

" I won," the younger boy with glasses stated uninterestedly, of course, he won. **_He? Lost?_** Yeah, like that ever happened!

" That's great…err…," Stammering, the 2-Dans with deep blue eyes clearly hesitated to ask.

Still, Ochi was certainly a very sharp boy, he knew what Akira **_really_** wanted to know, it was so obvious anyway, " Shindou, too, she still keeps the clean record just like me,"

The Meijin's son sighed lightly with relief and smiled tenderly as if to say " Is that so?"

It was the gentlest smile that Ochi had ever seen from his pokerfaced teacher, actually , he had never seen him smiling before! And he had been studying with this unemotional pro for 2 months now!

" I just don't get it, why don't you ask her yourself? Don't you two talk to each other? What kind of couple are you two?" he criticized with a mocking tone of voice.

" We're not couple," Akira corrected him, " We are friends,"

" However, I must thank your girlfriend for making things become much easier for me," Sitting on his big armchair with his elbow on its arm and his chin rested on his fist, the spoiled offensive boy was absolutely enjoyed the satisfaction of provoking the world famous Go genius .

" She's my friend," the patient teacher in a lavender short-sleeved Polo shirt and well-ironed khakis declared darkly. He had said this same old line at least 20 times but his hostile student not only didn't have a tendency to listen to him, he also turned a deaf ear to him. Normally, rumor couldn't bother or hurt him, he was the son of the Meijin, he had been spending his entire life living among those envious pros. He, who had successfully learned how to live with the hatred and get used to with the jealousy, surely knew how to deal with silly stupid rumors.

" Just ignore it and they will soon forget about it" this used to be his effective slogan, he knew that the more he denied, the more the rumor spread out. Yet, this rumor was different than others since Shindou Hikaru was involved with it. She was a girl, she got the disadvantage here. Therefore, he had to say something in order to defend her reputation.

Brushing off rudely like always, Ochi pretended not to hear Akira and went on his monologue, " After she beat Isumi-san, he becomes completely…**_lost_**," he said dramatically, " He loses 4 games in a roll, he even lost to Fuku,"

"……………"

" I'll play him next week but I don't think there will be any difficulty," he said daringly, " In fact, under this state, he won't cause anyone a problem anymore,"

"……………"

" It seems that your girlfriend is my new threat now," As Waya had lost to him and Isumi before the black-haired boy was defeated by Hikaru so it meant that now there were only 2 players who remained invincible, " So, it's between Shindou and me now,"

"……………..."

" I hope that you still recall our deal and the fact that I am your student," Leaning forward, Ochi spoke in skeptical tones, " You are not that kind of men who lets your personal life influence your work, are you?"

" We talk too much, Let's get started," Akira took out few stone and said wryly, " Nigiri,"

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, now, some of you might be wonder why suddenly they seems so startled by Hikaru's skill. Didn't they notice it before? Here, is **_the explanation_**. 

Well, she overcame her weakness in February, right? After that, she slowly improved her unique style. Honda was the first one who noticed it in March ( Why Honda? Well, because I want him to take more part in the story) When the Young Lion Tournament came in May, her Go _**wasn't**_ fully developed yet, that's why she lost to Ochiai-Pro. Although her ranking rose continuously among the insei, it didn't mean that she had never lost, her Go wasn't stable yet. That's why Isumi and Ochi underestimated her. But now, it was stable.

As I told you that Shirakawa changed everything, Hikaru-boy played the 4- way ties after the Pro exam prelims, but this Hikaru-girl even played it before the Young Lion Toutnament came, so she was like one step ahead, compare to Hikaru-boy.

* * *

**Ookami Fuu:** Haha, this fic is the story about People digging a hole for themselves! 

**Lady Adako:** Yeah, after 16 chapters, the Pro exam arrived.

**Rebbi :** Thought he's from Heian period, he always sees Hikaru as his **_little_** sister, even if she turns 70! He's over 1000 years old! Everyone is _**Little**_ in his eyes!

**Chibura and Kireshai-chan837** It's just an introduction, sorry. I have no balance! Man! There is a chapter with 3300 word-length, you can read it till your eyes get hurted.

**Giftfrombelow:** _" Kouyo-kun or even Kou-chan"_ **Kou-chan! Kou-chan!** I wonder what Akira will look like when he hear his mother calls his stony fatheras ' Kou-chan'!

**xiar :** "Akira did not showed Ochi their 1st and 2nd match " Yes, 'coz Ochi kinda insulted his friend.

**kathy stgqvk :** _"and Isumu-kun? We don't really know that much of him"_ Don't worry, I have a whole chapter just for him and Hikaru :)

**Kinlin Child of Youma: **_" I think this last 2 chap were short,"_ Yeah, each one from them has about 990 words only.

**Eadha Ohn :** _"Ever wonder why Japanese boys' huge fan of home-making meals?"_ Well, won't you be flattered if you're a boy and there is a girl TRY to cook for you? It does mean something, right?

**Mira-hime :** Yeah, sometimes, I feel sorry for him too.

**karin1004:** _"Is Akira in love with Hikaru?"_ Actually, I don't know, what do you think?


	18. Not fair! Hikaru’s pov

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Not fair! ( Hikaru's pov)**

The following week, Early November 2000, on the way to the Japanese Go Study Center

Waya was walking to the Go center, he sighed heavily in worry when he thought of his best friend. _I wonder how Isumi-san is doing…he played really badly last month. _" The defeat to Shindou-san shocks him that much?"_…He even lost to Fuku…and he's playing Ochi today…,_ " Com'on, Isumi-san, you can't win if you're still unbalanced like this!" Gritting his teeth in frustration, he said to himself.

He eventually arrived at the said building, he entered it and lazily took off his sneakers_. He's already lost 4 times if he loses today…_The funky boy didn't want to think any further. Yet, he knew, everybody knew, Isumi himself must know too that at this rate, his dream of becoming a pro nearly slipped away.

_Arrrz! No! Stop worrying about the other! Mind your own business first! Waya! You are playing with the undefeated one today!_

That was correct, Waya was playing against his crush today. He had a good chance of passing the exam since he had only lost twice but the blonde even had the better chance because she didn't lose a single game!

_She's stronger than I thought_. He thought in silence while he was heading to the game room. _Oh, man._ The red-headed insei let out another light sigh, it was weird that suddenly his crush became his greatest opponent. At first, he was extremely glad to hear that Kadowaki, a former 3-crown student titles holder, didn't enter the exam this year. One tough rival fell down, then what? Another one appeared, and it had to be his crush! Life is so unfair!

_Still, everyone who sits on the opposite side of the Goban is my opponent_. Although he liked the girl, he was still a Go player. He didn't mix business with pleasure, he definitely wouldn't go easy on her just because she was his crush.

" I'll play my best," Eyes shone with determination, he promised to himself, " And I'll win too!" then he went into the game room.

* * *

5 minutes later, the Go Center, in the dinning hall 

_" Waya-kun has already lost twice,"_ Hikaru discussed with her private teacher, _" If he loses to me today, his chance will be a bit shaky, especially if Isumi-san doesn't gain more loss,"_

_"_ _It seems that his situation is looking unstable at this moment,"_ Walking side by side, Sai pointed out shrewdly.

_" Including this game, I have 2 more game to play, but I've already passed the exam,"_ the girl in a light-orange 3/4 sleeved Tee-shirt with V neck stated, she was right. It was guaranteed that she and Ochi had already passed the Pro exam since they still held the clean record, _" If I lose once, I'll come in 2nd. If I lose twice, I will share the 2nd position with Waya-kun,"_ Telling the ghost about all possibilities, she clarified, _" But for Waya-kun, it's different. If he loses these two remaining matches, he has to play against Isumi-san in the play-off,"_ Everyone knew that until now Waya had never won the top student….never just once, he absolutely didn't want to play with his best friend. They all knew that he would do anything to make sure that he didn't have to face the black-haired boy in the play-off so he could pass the exam without any difficulty.

_" Losing is not an option to him,"_ the intelligent ghost with long sparkling purple hair said solemnly.

_"_ _He is good ,"_ Hikaru accepted that, they studied at the same study group, of course, she knew how good he was_, " But I don't intend to lose either,"_ she declared decidedly, _" And he thinks the same too, I know,"_

_" It will be a fight to the finish then,"_ Narrowing his light blue eyes, Sai marked with a deep voice.

" Excuse-me," an unfamiliar man called her,breaking into their conversation.

" Yes?"

" Could you tell me where they order for lunch?" the old gentleman asked her.

" Oh, it's this way, sir," Hikaru led him the way to a small table near by.

Writing something on a piece of paper, the man in a suit told her, " Shinoda-Sensei takes a day-off today so I'm here as his substitute," he turned around as he finished writing, " So, are you an insei?"

" Yes, sir,"

" How is your record so far then?"

" I…haven't lost yet," the emerald-green-eyed girl in a dark wash denim skirt timidly said, she didn't want to be boastful.

" **Really? Hahahaha, that's great!**" He laughed good-naturedly, " You know what, the Go world is full with old geezers, everybody will be really happy if a cute little girl like you enters the Pro world,"

" Haha,"

_"_ _Yes! And we will face many strong players too! Isn't that great?"_ Sai shouted excitedly.

" Good luck then, little girl," the man wished her good luck.

" Thank you, sir," Hikaru bowed respectfully before she walked to the game room where her opponent had already been there waiting for her.

" Umm," After the blonde was out of his sight, Shinoda's friend whispered to himself, " I saw that golden bangs from somewhere," Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he tried to remember.

…….

" Yes!" he quickly ran after the girl as he suddenly remembered who she was, **" Wait!"** he cried.

" Eh?" Hikaru and Sai turned around. What did he want this time? They wondered.

" I just remember! I think I know who you are !" the old man spoke loudly.

_"_ _He knows me? Sai, do we know him?"_ the girl with a loose bun questioned her ghost.

_" Umm, he looks familiar," _

" You…you are," the well-dressed man stuttered with excitement, " You are Touya-kun's girlfriend, aren't you?"

" _**What?**_" The duet exclaimed, Hikaru felt as if she was hit at the head by a big heavy hammer causing her almost to fall down.

" Amano-san showed me your picture! The real you are even cuter than the photo, " He roared with laughter, " Now, I don't wonder why you are so good! We can't expect anything less from Touya Akira's girlfriend, can we? **Hahaha**,"

" Err…."

" Good luck," then he hurriedly ran back to the dinning hall leaving the duet dumbfounded.

"………….."

"………….."

_" Hikaru,"_

Thunderstruck, Hikaru was lost for words. Without blinking, she just stood there, in the middle of the hallway, like an idiot. The first thing that came across her mind was _" Picture? What picture?"_ then the second thought came….

" _You are Touya-kun's girlfriend, aren't you? Now, I don't wonder why you are so good!" _

" Since when I become his girlfriend?" She uttered irritably, " I'm the one who play the game but he gets all the credit? This is not fair!" she moaned.

* * *

**A/N : **Yes, he is the same pro whom they met in Children Go Festival. But he couldn't remember her either, since he thought she's a boy. This chapter is 1191 words-length. 

**Eadha Ohn:** _"Is a female Hikaru's good at cooking?"_ Haha, I really **_can't_** tell you now since I intend to write about it in the continuation ;)

**kathy:** _"it is like you are giving us just a tiny sip and I get thirst for more!"_ Yes, I enjoy torturing you guys :)

**Rebbi :** _" please make the chapters longer "_ Hai!

**Mira-hime :** _" He may be even love her, but can't recognize that feeling!"_ He met her only twice after when they first met! Easy, girl!

**Ady :** _"it seems you're following the anime where he lost that year"_ Yes, in the anime, after he lost to Hikaru, he lost to Fuku and other 2 unknown players, so he lost 4 games in a row.

**Kinlin:** _"when Honda-san said confusing.."_ Ahh, actually I've alrady given some slight hints, but that's okay, I'll explain it too you. Actually, Honda wants to say that Hikaru-girl is _**so bloody tricky**_, and she confuses him. He doesn't even know what the hell she's doing, then **Bang!** When he realizes again, he has been already in her trap! Hikaru-boy always turns **A **bad move into **a **good one right? But Hikaru-girl plays **several **bad hands ( which one of these bad hand looks like a serious mistake) and turns them into a **trap** which is hard to escape from it. We can say that she set aPre-trap.I got this idea when I read Bleach. There'sa chapter about Kanju who keepsrunning away from the one who tries to kill him, that opponent calls him a coward, actually Kanju runs because he wants to set a large magical trap, kinda thing, when that opponent realizes again, he's in the center of it, then he loses.

**xiar:** _" i only liked him in 1 only ONE fic that i read a while back"_ Hahaha, you know, if there's someone you should pray for, it should be me! I've a girl who like a creepy bronze-haired man in a white suit and an arrogant Korean boy! God save me!

**Ookami-Fuu:** Me? Evil?...Yeah:)

**GiftFromBelow:**_"Kuwabara-sensei is funny"_ Well, he is funny, in a creepy way, I think.

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Thank you :)


	19. Waya VS his crush

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Waya VS his crush**

2 hours later,

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_This is it, this game is mine._ Waya thought as he captured Hikaru's black stone_. There is no escape, I win!_

_No, there's still a way but I wonder if Hikaru can see it or not_. Sai looked worriedly at his sole successor. _That man's words must bother her more than I thought, if not, she wouldn't make such a mistake and be in a difficult situation like this_. The Heian ghost truly desperately didn't want the blonde to lose this game, he didn't want her to follow his footsteps…his mistake. He once had lost the control of his concentration, as the result of that, he had lost one of the most important games of his life. He didn't want the tragedy to repeat itself again…especially to Hikaru, his beloved Hikaru. Watching his only little sister suffering the same bitter pain which he had experienced before would be his worst nightmare ever. _I know you can do it, Hikaru, Stay calm and you'll see it._

_Calm down, Hikaru, there's always be the way. Where is it? Where is it? The path to survive?_

………

_Sai, What he would do he played this game?...If I were Waya, I would think that I've already succeeded in killing the black stone…but then…when I looked up from the board to Sai…Sai would smile and…!_ As Sai's cold smile flashed into her head, Hikaru came to the sudden realization, she elegantly picked up a stone and gracefully place it on the board.

/Pachi/

_Useless! I've thought of that move! Then I have to…_

/Pachi/ Waya secured his upper-right corner.

/Pachi/ His opponent attacked his white stone in a classy manner at once.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_Eh? What the?_ The boy in funky clothes had just noticed there was something…wasn't right here.

_Hikaru finally make it, it's a hard path to walk but she still makes it_. The long-haired gorgeous man only smiled tenderly as Hikaru's dead black stone was now revived.

/Pachi/ the red-haired insei clumsily played at the lower-left corner.

/Pachi. The relaxed girl in a light orange ¾ sleeved Tee with V neck and dark wash denim skirt rapidly countered.

" !"

…………….

…………...

…………….

_Damn it!_ Clenching his fists, Waya bit his lower lip nervously. He tried to control to his trembling body as he knew he was losing, giving to the game to his crush. Out of the blue, the tide swiftly changed, it was the blonde who got the domination, not him, not anymore.

Playing with the stone, the boy with a messy hair was having a hard time, What should be his next hand? _I should secure this corner….. But if I don't connect my stone at the center, I'll lose for sure. Damn it! I can't move!...Sensei, what should I do?_

" You can pass the exam, Waya," Morishita had told him when he visited his house before the exam started, " I can say it over and over again, You can pass the exam, I guarantee it,"

_Sensei….I…I_

_This game shows a huge difference between Hikaru and Waya-kun_. Sitting by his student's side, Sai remarked without a sound.

It was hard to accept the painful reality but Waya knew he couldn't reverse the flow of the game back to his side, he lost. _The black stone that I thought I've already killed it comes back to life…and now I'm cornered. _Letting the white stone falling into the Goke, the gloomy boy in a baggy jeans bowed in defeat, " I resign, Thank you for the game," he whispered faintly.

" Thank you for the game," Hikaru said in return.

_" Thank you, Waya-kun,"_ the supportive ghost with clear blue turquoise eyes thanked the boy too_, " You played well,"_

"……….."

_"_ _Waya-kun,"_

_"_ _Don't worry, Hikaru,"_ Sai knew what on the girl's mind, she was a very kind girl indeed, _" Waya-kun is a true player, he will overcome it like the way you used to,"_

The bleach bangs insei still remembered clearly how miserable she had felt when she got the 6 straight losses in her early insei days, she too, had faced the tragic disappointment before, _" Yes, you're right,"_ She got up and gave her low-spirited friend a considerate look, _"If I can do it, so can you, Waya-kun,"_ She turned around and was about to walk off.

" Sai," Waya called quietly.

" Eh?" Turning back immediately, Hikaru almost missed a breath.

" _Yes?"_ By instinct, Sai replied.

" He's a very famous Net-Go player," the poor boy clarified, " We talked about him before, remember?"

"………." After exchanging a glance with her mentor, the sociable chic blonde decided to go back to her seat. She sat and stayed silent to listen to her friend.

" This game is very a good game," Waya stated honestly, " As good as the game played by Sai,"

Hikaru's emerald eyes opened wide in surprise. _Eh? Me? As good as Sai?_

" Though your style isn't completely the same as him, it's not completely different," Speaking in a well-judged tone, the sharp-eyed boy pointed out wisely, " Both of you modernize Shuusaka's old style and come up with a new tricky move,"

_" Wow, he has a good instinct, I must admit it,"_ Sai said with admiration.

Still staring at the game, Waya tried to control his feeling. He had to pull himself together, there was no other choice, he couldn't afford another loss.

" ……Thank you very much, Waya-kun," Raising to her feet, Hikaru stood still for seconds before she uttered gently, " It will be great if 2 out of 3 new pros come from Morishita group, don't you think so?"

" !" Waya looked up straight away as soon as he heard it, the positive girl only smiled cheerfully and set off.

* * *

**A/N : **I took 3 days thinking about this game. I couldn't decide how Hikaru win the game. Should she totally crush Waya? Or should she win by a half moku? Then I decided to let them play this legendary game, which is the same game that Hikaru-boy plays against Waya in the Pro exam. However, since Hikaru-girl is better than Hikaru-boy, she probably beat Waya easily so I gotta find the way to force her to make some mistakes, that's why she got frustrated because of the strange man's words. This chapter is 993 words-length. 

**This fic becomes the longest fic I've ever written with 33980 words ( currently),** 176 reviews! While, " He is back" got 107, " Fly me to Polaris" got 104 and " Finding Seiji" got97 reviews. **Yongha! Seiji! We gotta do something!**

**Rebbi :** _" I'm glad that you dropped the Isumi-san cheating part"_ In this fic, she totally crushed him.

**Eadna Ohn:** _"Quit update at 11:15 pm"_ ? Hmm, it's a time differance then? I always update at 12 am here...Okay, I'll update earlier then, how about an hour earlier than usual?

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** Hy-nguyen? Okay, I'll remember that.

**Meoima:** _" what could our Go progidy do to make this situation better?"_ Good question!

**Ookami Fuu:** _"you should stop torturing both of them..."_ Haha, Com'on, Accept it, you like it this way too :)

**Aya-Mikage2002:** _" I get the feeling that the two will have a lot to scream about later"_ Heehee, gotta continue reading,huh?

**dragon shadows:** _"loved the end of this chapter"_ Glad you like it. 'Coz it's quite a short chapter,right? But I really want to end it that way.

**Kinlin Child of Youma:** _"Oh Hikaru-chan had met Kadowaki? Wa will you do a flashback about it?"_ She met him, everything happened just like the way it is in Anime so I decided not to mention it here. Because this fic is long enough with out him. Maybe I'll write about him in the continuation, who know?

**TaiFengDragon:** _" I would like to see a confrontation between Akira and Shindou regarding this matter"_ Heehee

**Kireshai-chan837:** _"I'm a spoilt child"_ Maybe, I spoil you too much! Haha

**xiar :** _" what do u think should i emailed you for real?"_ You're free to email me, send me a message or add me to your messenger :)

**kathy :** Now you know how it is. By the way, how's the test?

**GiftFromBelow:** _"now she's just "Touya Akira's Girlfriend" instead of Shindo Hikaru"_ Yeah, I know exactly how she felt. When I was in junior high, there was a teacher who always called me as " Ta's sister"! ( Ta is my sister's nickname). I'm TA'S SISTER not LITTLE.

**karin1004:** Painting? I HATE it!

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:**Hey, bepatient! She hasn't evenpassed the Pro Exam yet!


	20. Final game

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Final game**

The last day of the Pro exam 2000, Japanese Go Study Center, in the dining hall

" Hi, hi, Hikaru-chan," Nase welcomingly greeted the new comer who showed up in a forest-green hoody which had a bright yellow 5 on it. She was having a little chitchat with Iijima Ryou while the younger girl arrived.

" Hi, Good morning, you guys," Hikaru and Sai said back gleefully with a happy smile.

" Today is the big day, isn't it?" Nase'sunderstood boyfriendbrought up.

" Yes," the golden bangs girl in a knee-length skirt nodded in affirmation. She was playing against Ochi today, this game would decide who would pass the exam with the perfect record, who would snatch the 1st position.

" Play you best," " Iijima said before looking around the room. When he was confident that the snobby boy wasn't around, he confessed, " Don't tell Ochi this but I take your side,"

" Not Ochi, the genius boy's side?" the long-haired girl asked jokily.

" I'm always on a cute girl's side," Winking his eye playfully, the boy with glasses spoke lightheartedly.

" Haha, Thanks," Hikaru laughed awkwardly, just like the older girl had told her the other day , boys, they didn't know a thing, " Good luck to you too, I'm going to the room now," _" I'd better leave the scene, Good luck to you too, Iijima-san, you need it,"_

" Bye, see you later," Waving her goodbye, Nase sang, " Fight! Fight! Hikaru-chan," she cheered before abruptly turning around giving Iijima a fiery critical glare.

" What?" the slow boy questioned in a self-protective tone, seeing that look somehow make him feel uncomfortable.

" **_No, nothing_**," Quickly turning away, the dark long-haired girl replied wryly. Yet, there was a **_heavy_** dissatisfaction in her dry voice, "**_I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine, I'm not angry at anything_**," she babbled rapidly_. I'm always on a cute girl's side, my ass!_

Shaking his head, Iijima only sighed tiredly. ..._Girls, if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, how am I supposed to know?_

Well, Nase had another thought from different point of view_. ...Boys, do you still want me to explain it? Isn't it clear to you? Are you blind?_

Before the situation got worse, the red-headed savior came, " Hello, guys," It was Waya.

" Oh, Good morning, Waya," the undeclared couple greeted.

" So, you're still coming to play Fuku then," Iijima talked casually, " It's very brave of you," he teased.

" Of course! I want to pass the exam with the best record I can get!" Waya immediately answered in a sharp tone, " Although I…" Turning away, he tightened his teeth. It was settled that he had passed the exam as the 3rd player, even if he lost today. Isumi had defeated by Ochi last week. As he gained his 5th loss, his hope flied away…out of reach. Isumi Shinichiro failed the Pro exam for the 3rd time, " Where is he? Isumi-san, I mean," he asked with grave concern.

" He's not arrived yet," Nase informed, " Maybe, he oversleeps, who knows," she chuckled quietly, trying to melt the clouding anxiety.

" Oh…okay," Nodding, Waya didn't look so convinced. In fact, he **_wasn't_** convinced at all, he had to force himself to believe this absurd reason because he didn't want to be worried himself sick about his best friend, " I'm off then, you two should get prepared too,"

" We'll be there in a minute, you go first," Iijima told him.

" Ah, Okay," then Waya exited the dinning hall.

…………..

…………..

" Oversleep, huh? Do you actually think he will come?" Iijima questioned the brown-eyed girl after a short quiet moment.

" Of course, he will come," Nase replied straight away, " ……He will, right?" Frankly, she still doubted about that.

" He's already failed the exam," the light-brown haired boy mentioned, " There's no point in coming here anymore,"

" So have we! And Honda! And Fuku too!" the girl retorted. They had already lost 7 games , Honda had lost 8 while Fuku had lost 9, it was certain that they too couldn't be a pro this year, still… " Still, we attend the exam playing our best to get the best record for ourselves!"

" You are the one who told me that he probably gives up on Go if he fails this time," Iijima reminded her, he knew she was thinking the same as him, she just didn't want to admit it, " Besides, didn't you see his face after he lost to Ochi?"

_...He looked like a walking-zombie._ Of course, the anxious girl had seen it, so had everyone.

" I won't be surprise if he doesn't show up today," the still boy spoke openly, " He looked so depressed,"

" Isumi-kun won't just forfeit the game like that…never," No matter what her friend said, Nase still had a strong faith in the big brother. _You won't do that right? Isumi-kun, you love Go, you won't just…quit, right?_

" It's time," Iijima got up to his feet, " Let's go,"

" Eh? Aaa," Rising, the worried girl followed the boy to the game room. She turned back wishing to see the said black-haired boy, "Isumi-kun,"

But there was no trace of him, there was no trace of Isumi Shinichiro.

* * *

2 hours later, 

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_Umm…_Ochi studied the board carefully as he noticed that his opponent made few bad moves. _Strange, with this skill, she shouldn't have won Isumi-san and Waya…There must be something…What is it? What is she planning to do ?_

………..

_Ah! I see it!_ He sniggered as he saw what the cunning girl was trying to do. _Very clever, Shindou,_ _but you can't fool me._ Studying with Touya Akira was definitely worth every penny ( or Yen, in this case) , playing against one of the most talented pros every week did expand Ochi's vision making him become a stronger player.

/Pachi/ The young boy played his next move, he didn't fall into Hikaru's trap.

_He knows it, he is as tough as I expected. After all he's another undefeated candidate…But I'm not gonna back off_.

/Pachi/ Hikaru played a daring move as if she wanted to challenge the overconfident boy.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

…_Umm, Ochi-kun is better than I thought_. Sai observed the game before he turned to give the boy a long steady look_. This is just my imagination? Surely, it's just my imagination…but his Go reminds me of you…Touya-kun. I wonder if you can feel it too or not, Hikaru._

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_I know this aggressive style…I'm sure I know it from somewhere…but where? **No**, Hikaru, **no**, forget it, think about the game only._

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

* * *

1 hour later, the Japanese Go Association, in the convention hall on the 2nd floor 

" Thank you for the lesson, Touya-Sensei," A woman bowed respectfully to the young pro in order to express her gratitude, " Good luck with your Meijin league,"

" Thank you very much," Saying in a sweet tone, Akira lowered his head a little in return.

The woman bowed again and left the room. The tired boy let out a light sigh, he leaned on the back of the chair before he leaned forward and began to clear the Goban.

" Ah, Touya-kun, you student's left already?" Passing by, Amano asked genially.

" Yes, she's just left," the 14-year-old pro in a medium-gray suit replied politely.

" Good, then can I have a short interview? " Though Akira didn't give him the answer yet, the well-known senior reporter quickly brought out his pen and his small notepad, preparing to have the interview.

" Actually, my next student will come in any minute," the Meijin's son tried to be diplomatic as much as possible, " Sorry, Amano-san," he smiled sympathetically.

" Oh, that's fine," Laughing awkwardly, Amano halfheartedly put his pen and the notepad back into his breast pocket, " Oh, it's 4 p.m. already? The pro exam must finish by now, maybe I should call Shinoda-Sensei,"

" !"

" Goodbye, Touya-kun," Rising, he said.

" **Wai..Wait!"** the composed boy cried out at maximum volume, **" Let me come with you! I want to know the result too!"

* * *

**

In the end, Akira followed the man in his late fifties to the 7th floor where the headquarters of Weekly Go located. He waited patiently as the journalist dialed to the Japanese Go Study Center.

" Ah, Hello, Shinoda-Sensei? It's me, Amano," Amano greeted the insei's teacher, " I want to ask about the final result,"

" xxxxxxxxx" ( Shinoda's speech)

" So, Waya-kun won Fuku-kun and come in the 3rd place with 3 losses?" he uttered.

"xxxxxxxxx"

The prodigy didn't want to know about Waya or Fuku, he didn't even know who they were. What he really wanted to know was….

" Ochi-kun lost?"

_He lost? So it means…_

" That girl, Shindou passed as the 1st player?" Amano exclaimed in awe, " With no loss?"

_Just like me! She has a clean record, just like me!_ Akira mentally shouted excitedly. A part of him was shaking with burning thrill by the thought of his greatest rival finally entering the Pro world at long last. Another part of him was trembling with chilly fear as he could hear Hikaru's footsteps following right behind him. _She's coming! _

" I think you must be very glad to know that, right?" the experienced reporter questioned wittily.

" Err…well, I…" the timid young boy just realized that Amano had hung up the phone already. _Since when did he finish talking to Shinoda anyway? _

" She passes it with the highest score…I must say that you really are a guy with a good taste," the good-humored man chuckled mischievously.

" What...What do you mean? Amano-san," Looking away to hide his blushing face , Akira acted dumb , though he understood _**damn well**_ what the man meant, " I don't understand,"

Amano didn't say anything in reply, he only tittered quietly…and strangely instead.

* * *

**A/N** : Finally, the Pro exam ended. **Why Isumi-san lost to Ochi?** Well, the real Isumi-san saw Hikaru-boy playing with Suyong right? He knew how strong Hikaru-boy is. But he didn't know how strong Hikaru-girl is, he was unprepared, it's like **BANG**, she simply hit him at the head! So he totally lost his balance and got lost in his track. About Akira's lesson on the 2nd floor at the Association, I read it from somewhere that sometimes pros offered their lesson there. ( 1761 words-length) 

**Giftfrombelow :** Now you know what he thinks.

**EadnaOhn :** You're welcome :)

**xiar :** _"Hikaru that sent Ochi to the toilet crying for like 4 hours"_ 4 Hours? You hate him that much? Poor boy!

**Mirahime:** Of course, she win, she's even better than Hikaru-boy, therefore,according to logic, I have to let her win.

**Kinlin:** _"is the strange man the man mentioned last chapter?"_ Yes...you wonder why I use the word " Strange"? In a sense, strange can mean " Unfamiliar".

**kathy:** _"after all he has had more classes with touya than in the anime"_ No,maybe it seems like that, butboth Ochi starts the class in the same time. "Do you think that hikaru's first battle will be with touya kouyo?" You'll know it soon.

**karin1004:** It's Isumi, we should worry about now.

**OokamiFuu:** Now I torture Isumi instead - - "

**dragon-wing3:** _"YOU ARE NOW MY FAVOURITE HIKARU NO GO AUTHOR -EVER-!"_ Thank you! Now you make me secretly,passionately in love with you! Haha :)


	21. Little chitchat with Nase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 : Little chitchat with Nase**

Late October 2000,

" **_What?_**" Hikaru almost choked on her hot tea, " Isumi-san leaves the nine stars club?"

" Not only that, he quits the insei class too," Nase informed her before she took a spoonful of her Apple Crumble Pie, " Normally we stay until the end of March,"

Shindou Hikaru was in her " Casual Mode" today, she wore a violet/pink striped slim fitted tank top and a white short skirt. She also put on a rainbow striped belt and faded pink ballet flats shoes. What about her friend? Nase Azumi was in a " Model Mode" today. She had on a coffee-brown long-sleeved fitted Tee with a wide V neck and rolled up her stretch jeans to her knees to crate cuff and paired it with black knee-high boots.

The girls didn't know what the boys did in order to strengthen the bond between them but both girls frequently phoned each other at night, and it worked like magic. Sometimes they went out shopping together just like today. Right now, they were having a small girly talk in a trendy café in Tokyo. Nase's golden-brown pie looked very tasty; walnuts and sliced apple were piled carefully and sugared, a sweet crumbly topping was sprinkled all over the top.

" But he often practices there, doesn't he?" the emerald green-eyed girl gently placed the cup on its saucer, " What will he do next if he quits both classes?" She took a spoon and spooned out her Hot Chocolate Cake, the chocolate pudding on the inside ran out like a lava coming out from a volcano, " Didn't Waya-kun say something about it?"

" He called Isumi-kun many times but they told him that he wasn't home, I think he tries to avoid talking to Waya," Nase drank her iced-chocolate through a drinking-straw, " Shinoda-Sensei said that it's better for Isumi-kun this way,"

" **_What?_**" Hikaru exclaimed, she didn't see what was the good of leaving the Go class, especially if he wanted to be a pro.

" Well…,"

* * *

2 days ago, 

" So, he can have a peaceful quiet moment to look at himself," Shinoda had told the concerned insei girl, " Though he leaves the nine stars club and the insei class, the competition isn't the only way to practice Go. With his strength, just studying kifu should be enough. Sometimes it's better to be alone,"

* * *

" How could he say such a thing!" The popular blonde complained, " What if Isumi-san gives up on Go?" 

Stirring her beverage, the older girl answered thoughtfully, " Shinoda-Sensei told me with a serious look, he said Isumi-kun knew that he could be stronger," Lowering her eyes at small ice cubes in the glass, she paused for a second, " He said he would never give up,"

"………"

" Then he told me to study even harder and let Isumi-kun deal with his own problem,"

_" Shinoda-Sensei is right,"_ Sai ,who was sitting on the chair by his student' side, spoke up, _" Since now you are a pro, you will face many tough players, therefore, we don't have time to worry about others,"_

_" But…," It's not just **others**, it's **Isumu-san**. He's like a brother to me._

" Nase-chan, Do you have Isumi-san's phone number?" Hikaru asked while her friend was enjoying having her Apple Crumble.

" Eh?"

_" Hikaru, aren't you listening to me?"_ the possessive brother spoke in a disagreeable tone_, " He'll get over it, we don't have time to…,"_

" Are you planning to call him?" With no intention to interrupt the ghost, Nase questioned, " But, Hikaru-chan, If he doesn't talk to Waya, I don't think he'll talk to you. Look, I know you think it's your fault but…,"

" **_Well_**, it _**is**_ my fault, isn't it?" the girl in violet/pink small Tee promptly broke in, " I know what you are trying to say but you can't deny that I have nothing to do with his..." she tried to find a right word to describe the boy's condition, " His...depression,"

_" But, Hikaru, it's not your fault,"_ Sai insisted, _**" It's not!"**_

" Don't blame yourself," Leaning forward a little, the mature insei uttered, " I know that you…,"

" I'm not blaming myself!" Once again Hikaru cut off, " I just…feel responsible. After he lost to me, he lost to Ochi and became a walking-zombie, you said it yourself! "

"……………" That was exactly the way it happened, the girl in knee-high boots couldn't deny it as she had said it herself.

" Ah! I want his address to," the freshly pro added.

" **_What?_**" Nase and Sai cried with surprise. Actually, they should get along pretty well since they always shared the same thought, always cared about the blonde, they **_did _**speak in the same tongue. If only Sai wasn't a ghost and had a body, they would make a perfect pair.

" Are you serious?" Nase was both surprise and curious, " Do you wanna go to his place?"

_" What? Really? Hikaru, Are we going to visit Isumi-kun at his house?"_ Sai demanded, _" Don't you think that you are a bit overreacting?" _

" I think that you take it too seriously," the brown-eyed girl marked. Seriously, she and the ghost would make such a perfect team.

" **_Oh! Com'on!_** It's not that I'm gonna **_intrude_** into his house like a crazy jealous whinny girlfriend!" Waving her hand in defense , Hikaru replied sharply to both startled listeners, " I'll wait for a while, if he doesn't get any better, I'll go talk to him,"

" But…," With a hesitant look on their faces, Nase and Sai doubted if it was a good idea or not.

" I'm the one who put him into this state," the blonde pointed out logically, " Don't you think that I'll be the only one who can get him out of the despair?" she questioned.

"………………"

Digging in her Crumble, Nase said, " I'll give you a call when I get it,"

* * *

Japanese Go Association, Morishita study group 

**" Hahahaha,"** Tapping his hand with his fan, Morishita howled with merry laughter, **" Good! Good! 2 out of 3 new pro this year come from my group!"**

" Congratulations, both of you," Saeki kindheartedly complimented.

" Thank you very much, Saeki-san," Waya, Hikaru and Sai answered blissfully. Today was a good day at Morishita group, happiness was in the air.

" After 5 long years," Smiling in a fatherly way, Tsuzuki mentioned," You finally made it, Waya-kun,"

" **Yeah!** I don't know what took you so damn long!" Ruffling Waya's messy red hair, the 9-Dans spoke loudly," Aew…what did you put on your head?" he exclaimed with disgust as he hastily took his hand back, " Now my hands are all sticky! **You!**" he smacked the guiltless boy's head.

" **Ouch!** Sensei! It hurts!" Rubbing his head where he was hit, Waya moaned.

While Saeki and Tsuzuki were laughing at the noisy Sensei and his childish student, Shirakawa said to the girl warmly, " I knew that you are strong enough to pass the exam but I'd never imagined that you could pass it with straight wins like this," he came clean. Like everybody, he didn't expect the blonde to be this good, " You performed very well, Good job, Shindou-kun,"

" Ha..Hai," Blushing lightly, Hikaru bowed in thanks, " Thank you, Shirakawa-Sensei,"

_" Yes, Thank you,"_ With his fan in his hand, Sai lowered his head a little, _" All of you, Thank you,"_ he uttered gently.

" Your Beginner Dan Series will be in January, and your Oteai will begin in April," Saeki informed the girl, " Waya, don't forget to teach her how to record the game," he smirked. _Now he owes me a big big time. _

" Huh? **_Yes!_**" Waya cried loudly in reply, " Don't worry, Shindou, I've been with them for years, I know everything about the Pro world! You can count on me !"

Yes, it was " Shindou" now, not " Shindou-san" anymore. Hikaru had decided that it was time that the older boy should stop calling her with the title " San". After all, they had known each other for a year now, plus, they both studied in the same study group. When she had told him that it was okay to call her " Shindou,", just " Shindou", the boy had nearly jumped into the air. Yet, the dense girl hadn't noticed the obvious reaction. Poor Waya.

" Listen you two," Speaking in a solemn voice, Morishita suddenly changed into a Serious Mode, " Now you are pros like the rest of us, I expect the best from both of you,"

" Yes! Sensei! We won't let you down!" the new pros answered sharply like a soldier.

" **Good!** Since now the power of Morishita group is stronger!" The quick-tempered Sensei declared forcefully, **" We've to show our strength to everyone by crushing those arrogant guys from Touya group!"** he made a full statement.

" Eh?"

_" Did he just say' Touya group' ? It's **his** study's group, isn't it?" _

" Sensei and Touya-Sensei are friends," Seeing the girl's confused look, Shirakawa cast the light on her.

" Oh, that's great," Hikaru smiled widely, " Actually, I and Tou…,"

**" Who? Who can be friends with that stony man!"** the Master of the group exploded**, " I'm not his friend, I'm his rival!"**

" But, Sensei, Touya-Sensei holds 5 titles now, you don't even have one," Waya brought up the touchy subject.

**" What did you just say? Waya!"** the Sensei yelled thunderously.

" Haha, don't worry, he's just trying to hide his embarrassment," While Morishita was attacking Waya with his fan, Saeki whispered to the girl, " Actually, they're good friends to each other, you see, he's a shy guy,"

" Oh," _" Morishita-Sensei? Shy?" _the bleached bangs girl mentally uttered with astonishment.

_" You can not tell it from his appearance,"_ Sai giggled joyfully, _" Well, at least, he has a cute side," _

_" We shouldn't judge the book from its cover, right?"_

_" By the way, Hikaru, I don't think it's a proper time to tell him that you and Touya-kun are friends," _he suggested.

Watching Morishita who was criticizing how annoyingly ignorant the Meijin was and how creepy Ogata was, Hikaru agreed with Sai's advice without second thought, _" Definitely not," _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Do you still remember what happens in Anime? Actually, this is supposed to be the scene that Hikaru has lunch at Mcdonalds with Waya. But it changes to Nase and a cafe instead :) We, girls, like sweets than fast-food.

**DragonWing 3**'s review for chapter 19 said, _"you don't entirely focus on akira and hiraru's relationship,"._ This review make me think, **Did I forget to mention anyone? **

**Rebbi:** What he means is Hikaru passed the Exam without losing to anyone just like him, Akira **_Did _**skip his 1st game to play with Sai but he won the rest. Even in the Anime, everybody considers that Akira passed the exam with **_the clean record _**too since he won every game he attended, he only lost by forfeit in the 1st game because he _**chose to**_. Sorry if I confuse you :( _"Is he going to China?"_ Gotta stay tune :)

**Xiar :** _"doubts that i can hated any of the main characters of Hikago... can you?"_ Hmm, Hate? I dislike Ochi but I don't think I actually hate him, I guess. At least, he's a brave boy to ask to play with Yashiro to prove his skill. _"so did he actually turned up for the_ _last game"_ Nope, poor Isumi :(

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** _" they both mean the same thing_" So what it means _**actually**_? Some say " Sun", some say " Light", I'm _**really**_ confused here. Why I can update so fast? Well, I havefinished typing like...25 chapters before I started posting it.

**Kathy and Kireshai-chan837:** Isumi-san? Oh, don't worry about him :) Be patient, ne?

**Ady :** _"I'm getting excited about **his** beginning pro game"_ It's a Her!

**Kinlin Child of Youma:** I'm sorry that the Haze Jr. Go club's gang doesn't have much role here :( But you'll meet them again, slightly.

**karin1004:** _"It seems like Akira is starting to like Hikaru or is it my imagination?"_ Well, I'll let Akira answer this question, hey, Akira. "She's my friend! That's all!" ( Said Akira with a blushing face)

**TJ :** _" can you say 'a tasteful guy"_ Thank you,I've already fix it.

**OokamiFuu:** I become like this because of you guy!

**Giftfrombelow:** You like Suyong that much?


	22. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Important Advice :** While you're reading this chapter, why don't youlisten **"Glasgow Love theme",** a piano song from Loveactually?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 : Promise**

Asahikawa Palace Hotel, Tokyo

The 48th challenge for Ouza title would begin in 10 minutes. Zama-Ouza, the title-defender, was in the elevator going down to the 5th floor.

/ Ding/

The elevator stopped on the 8th floor, it looked like he had a company. The door opened, a man in a traditional Kimono was there, in front of him. How funny it was? There were _**at least**_ **_6 billions_** people in this world, but another passenger, his traveling companion, happened to be him, the man who was only here to take his Ouza title away. Yes, that man was Touya Kouyo.

" Good morning, Zama-Sensei," Kouyo greeted with the same polite manners like his son.

" Good morning," the Ouza said back aloofly.

The challenger stepped into the elevator, the door closed and the elevator went down again. Both players stood in silence as a brutal psychological battle went on in their thought.

* * *

December 2000, Japanese Go Association, the lobby 

" Hmm?" A skinny man mumbled when he saw a familiar face in Weekly Go.

" Good morning, Kuwabara-Sensei," A middle-aged pro with glasses greeted him, " Is there anything interesting?"

" Well, there is a result of the Pro exam," Kuwabara, the Honinbo, replied.

" The Pro exam?"

" Ah, that girl passed it too," he uttered, " Oh, Her name is Shindou," he read it out loud, " Shindou Hikaru,"

" Shindou?" the other pro murmured. _I heard this name before._

" I met her once," the most highly respectable Go player narrated, " Yes, there, about 6 months ago," he pointed at the elevator near by, " I was walking out of the lift then I saw a group of those insei kids," he thought back to the day he had met the girl. When she had passed by him, he had felt a strange feeling, his accurate instinct had told him that… " There is something special about this girl,"

" Special?" thepro in his mid-forties repeated curiously, " Very interesting," he took another Weekly Go and looked for the article about the Pro exam, anyone the Honinbo described as ' Special' was worth looking for, " Ah! It's her! The one they are talking about!"

" Eh?"

" Haven't you heard? Kuwabara-Sensei," he questioned in surprise since the rumor went widely, the old man should have heard about it, " She is the talk of the town, Touya-kun's girlfriend who can pass the Pro exam with perfect clean record!"

" Eh? You means the Meijin's son?" Kuwabara exclaimed, " Touya Junior's girlfriend?"

" Yes," the pro with glasses nodded. Of course, it was the Meijin's son! How could it be the Meijin himself?

" Hmm, is that so?" _Maybe, she is the new wave that Ogata mentioned._ The old thin man laughed with pleasure, " Things are getting better," _And she's the Junior's girlfriend too.

* * *

_

At night, Shindous's house, Hikaru's room

_" Hikaru, What's wrong?"_ With a worried look on his face, Sai who was sitting on the floor questioned nervously. The talkative girl hadn't said anything for a while now, all she did was staring out the window by her bed.

Hikaru opened the window, sat on its frame and kept on gazing into space.

_" What is it? Hikaru,"_ Getting more worried, the troubled ghost asked again, this time he spoke with deep anxiety in his voice. What was wrong with his precious sister?

Without turning around, the blonde finally opened her mouth, " Do you still remember what happened during this time last year?"

_" Last year?" _

" I joined the insei class," she told him the answer.

_" Yes, that's right!"_ Tapping his fist on his hand, Sai uttered excitedly, _" We started our insei class last December!"_

" Yeah," Still looking at the night sky, she confirmed, " What about the year before that? Do you still remember?"

_" You mean what happened in December two years ago?"_

" I found your Goban," she enlightened the forgetful ghost.

" _!"_

"……………."

"……………."

_" Is that so? It's been 2 years already?"_ the long-hair teacher said softly, _" It feels like yesterday,"_ Sometimes it scared him when he thought about how fast times went by. _2 years…._He observed the girl sitting before him, Hikaru's short hair had grown long to her back. He didn't want to sound like a pervert or anything but his little Hikaru was a very attractive slender girl indeed. _You're growing up everyday_. _I want to be with you…forever…to watch you grow up…Still, I wonder how long this perfect moment will last….Will God lets me be with you till the end?_

" I come this far because of you," Hikaru declared clearly, she did really mean it. This statement, it came from the heart.

_" Well, that's not exactly correct,"_ Flushing lightly, the departed big brother said, _" You've been working hard and…,"_

" We'll always be together, Ne?" Cutting off, the bleached bangs girl slowly turned around to face her mentor. Her searching green eyes met Sai's stunned blue eyes, " You'll be with me forever, right?"

_" Hikaru?"_ Startled by the sudden question, Sai widened his eyes with astonishment. Apparently that his sole sister was thinking the same thing as him.

" Right?"

_Hikaru…. " Of course, I will,"_ he replied with a solemn tone_, " We'll stay together forever,"_

Satisfied with the answer, Hikaru smiled kindheartedly before turning back to look toward the winter night sky again.

Without realizing, Sai clutched his fan tightly in his hand. _I'll be with you until your very last breath, Hikaru.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I know, I know, what a short chapter right? Well, I want it to be a _**short but meaningful**_ chapter. Do you guys still remember the stroyline? It is an introduction of The Beginner's Dan Series.

Don't you think that the song goes well with the scene that Hikaru is talking with Sai? Do you guy have any song with matches for your favorite chapter?

* * *

**Mira-hime :** _"Will be Hikaru play with Touya-sensei in next chapter?"_ Be patient, princess :) 

**Kireshai-chan837 :** _"never,ever, suggest that a person wears ballet shoes around the place"_ I think there's a _**BIG **_misunderstanding here, " ballet flats" is _**not**_ a " ballet shoes". It is only a term to describe shoes with very low heel-height similar to ballet shoes, not the ballet shoes itself.

**ady :** _"will it be Hikaru or Sai that plays with Touya Meijin?"_ You'll find out in next chapter :)

**xiar:** _"this Shirakawa-Sensei and Hikaru relationship so SWEET"_ Yeah, it's 'coz this Hikaru studies with him since she was 12, he saw her growing. Sai is more like a brother ( or a sister) - -".

**Kinlin:** _"Oh just imagine his face once he knew Hikaru-chan and Akira-san are friends"_ One day, he will :)

**zeynel:** _"they must play together,"_ At this moment, they don't play together, just shopping together. Maybe, it's 'coz they don't meet each other so often like they used to, so they choose to hang out like real friends, instead of playing Go when they rarely meet.

**karin1004:** Haha, that man can be shy :)

**OokamiFuu :** I hope this sweet chapter can help you have a good impression about me :)

**Giftfrombelow:** _"poor Morishita. He's almost like Ochi-kun in a more likable way"_ Really?

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Oh, thank you. From the storyline, I think, you know by now that this fic is more 25 chapters, yeah, so freakin' Long!


	23. The Meijin’s request and

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 : The Meijin's request and the mother's suspicion**

January 2001, the Touyas' manor

" Thank you for letting us have this interview at this time of the year," Amano thanked both Touyas, he closed his notepad as he had no question to ask anymore. His boss wanted to put the article about the Touyas in the New Year issue really badly, that was the only reason why Amano and Fujioka were here at the Meijin's house instead of being with their families during the New Year weekend. They were here for questioning the Touyas, now the interview was over.

" Both of you are going to be even busier, especially Touya-Sensei, don't you think so? Touya-kun, It's too bad that your winning streak was stopped at 26 games but we're looking forward to even greater heroics this year," Amano chatted while Fujioka took the last picture, the picture of father and son in traditional Japanese Kimono with a beautiful written scroll hanging on the wall as a background was surely magnificent.

" I'll do my best," Akira told the reporter.

" Well, I should leave now, Thank you again," Getting up, the journalist said.

" Amano-san," Kouyo called him.

" Yes,"

" About the match between the rookie and the higher Dan…" he mentioned.

" Oh! The Beginner Dan Series!" Amano exclaimed with excitement, " You'd like to play? For the past 2 years, you're very busy so we don't want to bother you but you will participate in it for us?"

" But I wish to choose my opponent," the 5-titles holder set the rule.

_! Father…_

" It'll be 2 years since I've seen that person," he spoke in an intense tone, " Finally, she's appeared,"

* * *

Shindous's house, Hikaru's room 

" Sai, What is it?" This time it was Hikaru who posed this question with acute worry. Lately her nosy whinny ghost didn't seemto be himself, he didn't talk much like usual. Plus, whenever he thought that she wasn't looking at him, he would take a long directionless stare into distance, however, the girl noticed it. _This is weird, he's never_ _been this quiet_. " Sai?"

_" Eh?"_ Waking up by the call, Sai uttered.

" Sai, what is it? Something's bothering you, isn't it?" The blonde pressed.

_"_ _No, no, there's nothing,"_ the blue-eyed man lied, unfortunately he wasn't much a good liar. According to Ogata's theory, it was because he was a guy, therefor, he wasn't an innate liar.

" **_Sure, right_**," Leaning forward, Hikaru drew her face close to Sai's, " **_S-pill-it-out_**," she demanded threateningly, their faces were only 2 inches away.

_" Well…I…," _Stammering, Sai jumped a bit, _" Hikaru, you… you are scaring me,"_ he spoke weakly.

The future 1-Dan slowly leaned backward, she fixed him with a long inquiring gaze, " Don't worry," she thought she finally got it.

_"_ _Eh?"_

" I'll do everything in my power to get you a game with Touya-Sensei," she promised.

Her declaration was refreshing like a pouring rain in spring. Sai didn't know if he should count himself lucky or not. Hikaru's kind words definitely brought him sheer happiness, yet, she got it all wrong, that wasn't what worried him. Still, he said_, " Thank you,"_

" You're welcome," the 15-year-old girl simply shrugged her shoulders.

Sai knew what it meant, it meant ' That's alright, it's not a big deal,'.

" Ru….Hikaru…." Mrs. Shindou was calling her daughter from downstairs.

Hikaru walked to the door, opened it, sneaked her head out and shouted back, " Yes? Mom,"

" A call from Go Association…n," the mother song.

" Coming…g, Let's go, Sai,"

Hikaru skipped joyfully down the stairs with Sai lifelessly padding quietly behind her, " Thanks, mom," She jumped down from the stairs and reached out her hand to receive the telephone. As she took it from her mother, she spun herself around as if she was dancing before greeting merrily, " Hello, it's Shindou Hikaru,"

Seeing the balletic movement, Mitsuko smiled with amusement. She went into the living room before turning around to sneak a peek at her daughter who was on the phone right now. Until today, she didn't understand the reason behind Hikaru's unexpected changes. For example, why Hikaru, who had swore to wear her hair short for the rest of her life just because it was easier to take care, swiftly changed her mind and grew her hair long? Why suddenly the loud hotheaded Hikaru stopped saying swears words and became a polite sweet girl? It was like she had another secret mother behind her back_. Is it because of the hormone?_ Still, Mitsuko accepted that she liked the changes, it was the very first time in her life, she acknowledged that she **_actually_** had a **_daughter_**, not a son.

Yet, there was still one thing about Hikaru that she thought she would never ever understand, it was the most surprising change of all her changed attitude which shocked Mrs. Shindou the most.

Mitsuko knew that her little girl wasn't a kind of a girl who was meant to be a house wife like herself. Since she was good at sport, she could be an athlete. She was also very good in History and Japanese, she could be a historian…a teacher, maybe.

**_But a Go professional player?_** What the hell was that? Could people actually play Go for a living? Just sitting and placing stones randomly on the board, **_that_** was her job? For crying out loud , why didn't she choose a normal career? Why Hikaru even played the game in the beginning? Go was an old man's game, wasn't it? Then Why? Why? Why? God, why?

Of course, Mitsuko was well aware that her father-in-law had tried to teach his granddaughter the game but the girl had never shown any interest, she had even refused to look at the board. Then why? Why? Or there was really a secret mother who hid in the dark shadow, trying to steal her baby girl away, brainwash her and turn her into someone she didn't recognize?

It was a surprise attack to hear that Hikaru had passed the exam and soon would be announced as an official Go pro in spring. Then the 2nd shock wave came when Masao, her husband, finally consented to Hikaru's request. After a short but serious family discussion, Masao allowed their only daughter to be a Go pro under one condition, Hikaru had to continue her studies in high school. It was lucky for them that they could convince the girl to believe that only junior-highschool education couldn't guarantee her a great promising future. _Apart from having an unusual job, Hikaru is still a normal teenage girl, right? Well, in that case, I can live with that then._

" Eh? Yes," Hikaru uttered, " The Beginner Dan Series? Yes…yes…So, who am I going to play with? **_What? Touya-Meijin?_**" she cried excitedly.

_" That man?"_ Sai came to life when he heard that name.

Unlike the hidden mother and her daughter, Mitsuko didn't know anything about the Go world. _The Beginner Dan Series? Touya-Meijin? Who is he? _Realizing that she couldn't possibly understand why the hell her little girl got so thrilled, she went back to the kitchen.

" Yes, yes, thank you, yes, goodbye," Hikaru hang up and forcefully put the telephone down.

_" **Have you heard it? Sai,**"_ she mentally shouted enthusiastically, **_" We're going to play against the Meijin! Our chance finally comes!"_**

_" Hikaru, would you…"_

_" Of course, you stupid,"_ she interrupted. Sai didn't have to say it, she had already known what he wanted to ask, _" I'll let you play with him,"_

_"_ _Really?"_ the 1000 year-old man exclaimed with gladness, he sounded like a 10-year-old boy whose mother promised to buy him a new toy for Christmas_, " Thank you, Hikaru, Thank you….Eh? What's _wrong? _Hikaru,"_ he questioned when he saw his student's troubled expression. _Does she change her mind?_

_" _…_It's not an equal game, Sai,"_ the blond-haired girl marked.

_" !"_

_" There's a handicap, remember?"_ she knew well that her big brother wanted to face the Meijin in a serious game….the real battle, however, it wasn't everyday for a rookie to have a chance to play with Touya-Meijin.

_" !"_ An idea crossed Sai's mind, he had just come up with a clever plan to make the game become more…even.

_" What's on your mind? Sai,"_ Hikaru wondered.

* * *

**A/N :** I really enjoy writing about Mitsuko here :) Well, if I write about Akiko's thought but don't write about Mitsuko's, it will be unfair, right? So, here it is. 

**Rebbi :** Okay, Next chapter, the Shodan match starts!

**Aya-Mikage2002:** I cry when Hikaru met Sai in his dream.

**Kinlin:** previous chapter is a short but touching chapter, right?

**Kathy :** Here, the answer :)

**xiar :**_ "ie Sai going to disappear"_ I'm sorry to say but...Yes, Sai is going to disappear. Just I used to told you, this fic is very similar to Anime.

**Zeynel:** _" THIS Hikaru worries a lot about HER Sai!"_ Yap, being a girl makes Hikaru be much much more considerate.

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** You guys keep telling me that the previous chapter is sad, now I wanna cry too!

**karin1004 :** _" will sai leave hikaru?"_ Yes, just wait and see how Hikaru-girl will react, okay?

**GiftFromBelow:** _"I don't think Touya Meijin has actually acknowlegded Morishita-san in any way,"_ I agree witth you.

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Okay, I tell you a good news, tomorow I'll put 2 chapter in a row.

**Yue Ryong - Shadowborne:** _"...Hikaru is so far above Isumi ..."_ Yes :) Don't worry about Isumi-san, he'll be okay :)


	24. The Beginner Dan Series I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 : The Beginner Dan Series I**

January 2001, Japanese Go Association

Ogata-9 Dans was walking to the observation room on the 6th floor. The reason that brought him here today was the game between his Sensei and the cute new pro. Yes, Shindou Hikaru's Beginner Dan Series was held today. As he reached the said room, he turned the door knob and idly opened the door.

" !"

He froze when he saw another man in the room. There were 127, 417, 22 people living in Japan for God's sake, and it had to be him who he loathed the most, " Kuwabara-Sensei," he greeted unfeelingly.

" Ah-hah, Welcome, welcome," the Honinbo in a casual dress invited him, " Oh, isn't that Ogata-kun? Long time no see,"

Just seeing this man alive frustrated him. _What in the world he's doing here?_ The 9-Dans inactively closed the door and indolently walked towards his rival.

" This is the 1st time we meet after the Honinbo game, right? Those 7 games were surely fun! **Hahaha!**" Kuwabara laughed evilly.

" …..I learn a lot," the man in a black jacket coldly replied.

" I heard that you defeated Kurata-kun, right?" the skinny old man posed, " You seem to be on a roll lately, huh?" his voice was mocking.

Sitting opposite the title holder, Ogata retorted sarcastically, " I wish I could say the same to you,"

" **Haha**, I'm old, no need to be greedy," With a lighted cigarette in his mouth, the tricky old pro in his late seventies joked, " But I won't give up the Honinbo title to anyone though, **Hahaha**,"

Taking out his Lark, the bronze-haired man demanded, " Then why Kuwabara-Honinbo is here?"

Offering the young man his cigarette, Kuwabara said, " Try these one, instead of those candy sticks,"

" No, thank you," With no doubt, Ogata declined.

" **Hahaha,**" the sly aged man laughed annoyingly, " Why am I here? Well, let me return that question to you. It's just a Beginner Dan Series, though the Meijin plays in it but why this insignificant game interests someone like you? Ogata-kun," he smirked, " Or it is because of the sweet new wave?"

" You know Shindou?" the spine-chilling 9-Dans asked inquiringly, " Did you see her game?"

" **Haha, I knew it!** The 1st time I laid eyes on her, my 6th sense acted up!"

" 6th sense?"

" It's intuition," he inhaled deeply on the cigarette, " I've walked by Shindou once,"

" Just walked by?" Hearing the ludicrous reason, Ogata exclaimed, " That's it? That's ridiculous!"

" Shindou plays first, then you play the next 2 weeks?" A boy's voice came from the outside, " That's nice,"

" Haven't they contacted you yet?" another voice questioned.

" Nope, not yet," Waya opened the door, he was the 1st owner of the unidentified voice, " I wanna play too, Eh?" he and Ochi, the owner of another strange voice, gasped with surprise as they saw 2 celebrated pros here, " **Goo…Good morning, sir!**" Scared a little bit, the red-headed boy quickly bowed.

_Ogata-9 Dans and Kuwabara-Honinbo?_ Ochi screamed silently. _What the!_

" Hey, Com'on," the older boy urged.. They sat at the same small table which Waya, Isumi and Hikaru used to sit last year, it was a small wooden table farthest away from the TV but nearest to the door.

…………..

_Isumi-san used to sit on that chair._ Waya thought sadly as the short boy took his seat opposite him.

" Why are they here?" he secretly whispered to his friend, " It's just a Beginner Dan Series,"

"…They come to see Shindou, I guess," Answering uninterestedly, Ochi shrugged his shoulders, " The rumor flies out widely, maybe they want to know how good Touya Akira's girlfriend is,"

" !"

/ Click/ the door opened,another spectator walked into the room.

" Hi," Ogata greeted.

" Ogata-san? Kuwabara-Sensei?" the blue-eyed boy uttered with wonder.

" Hello," Ochi spoke frigidly.

Just realizing that his failed student existed, the new comer said back, " Oh, Ochi-kun, Hello,"

" What?" Waya exclaimed quietly, " You know Touya?"

That was correct, the mysterious observer couldn't be others but Touya Akira.

" You are the son of the Meijin, right?" Kuwabara asked merrily.

" Hai," Akira bowed before saying with a respectful tone, " Touya Akira, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir, Kuwabara-Sensei,"

" So, you're here to cheer your daddy?" the Honinbo wondered, " Or you're here to cheer your girl?" he teased mischievously.

" Eh? **No!...I**…," Flushing in red with embarrassment, Touya Jr. stuttered. _Oh! No,_ _He heard of it_ _too?._ If he had had eyes on his back, he would have seen Waya glaring murderously at him from behind. Luckily, he didn't have.

" **Hahahaha,** sound interesting," Kuwabara guffawed noisily, " This is why he keeps his eyes on her! Even with 5 titles,"

" Kuwabara-Sensei," Akira called with a pleading tone. _I have to tell him, I have to tell him that the gossip isn't true!_

" This game surely sounds like fun, well, Ogata-kun," the cunning old pro talked to the young 9-Dans, " Shall we wager on who will win?" he challenged.

* * *

On the way to the Yugen no Ma room, 

Touya-Meijin in a dark olive green Kimono was heading to the Yugen no Ma room, Hikaru was following behind him with Sai by her side, of course. Today, she ( Sai) was going to play against one of the greatest players ever, so she chose her clothes carefully. She dressed up tidily than normal, she buttoned her white long-sleeved shirt up to her neck and put on a green knitted sleeveless vest over it, her dark grey knee-length skirt was well pleated too.

" Akira's here today," the Meijin spoke up.

" Eh?"

" I know that he's interested in you," Kouyo spilt it out, " Not only him, Ogata-kun too,"

" !" _I hope he's talking about my Go,_ Hikaru made a voiceless wish. _Ogata- 9 Dans? That scary man with glasses? Aew!_

"Actually, I'm the one who asked them to play with you," the serene man came clean.

" !"

" Show me your strength,"

" …Yes, sir," Sweat dropped, the newly pro nervously replied. _Sorry, Touya-kun, this game is really important to Sai. It seems that I can't show you my true ability until our game comes….The Yugen no Ma room, the room that Nase-chan and I sneaked into last year…and now Sai and I will play in that room…but…._ Then she thought about what Sai had told her last week, on the night that they had received the call from the Association.

* * *

" What? 15 moku?" she had exclaimed when her mentor had proposed the idea. 

" Yes! I'll play like I am in 15 moku handicap," Sai had insisted, " It should even the game up,"

* * *

_Well, if Sai wanna play it that way, I'd better let him to. _She convinced herself to concede. _Besides, it's maybe better this way, if he plays under those rules, he will easily crush Touya-Sensei then I'll be the center of the attention again. Hmm, I've to thank Shirakawa-Sensei for lending me those old issues of Weekly Go too._

Hikaru glanced at Sai with the corner of her eyes before asking, _" Are you ready?"_

The gorgeous ghost slowly opened his blue-sapphire eyes, they shone with absolute brave determination, _" Yes, I am,"_

* * *

The observation room, 

" A wager?" Ogata repeated, " Interesting,"

_A wager!_ The three young pro mentally shouted loudly.

" Though, she has the advantage but he is Touya Kouyo," Kuwabara mentioned, " It's still a tough game for her,"

" That's right," the man with glasses agreed.

" Unless he lets that little girl win,"

" I don't think he will," he had known his Sensei for 15 years, Touya Kouyo always mercilessly struck his opponent into pieces, no matter who they were…his right hand man…his friends, even his own fresh and blood.

" Agreed," Nodding in agreement, the Honinbo shared the same thought.

" Well, then," Placing down a 10,000 bill on the table, Ogata declared, " I bet on her,"

" What? That girl?" Kuwabara cried. To everyone's surprise, the young man didn't put money onthe Meijin, " Shouldn't you bet on you own Sensei?"

" He maybe my Sensei," the scary man in black sniggered with pleasure, " But what's fun in siding with the man? I'd rather be on a pretty girl's side," he gave the other pro his bone-chilling smile, " Or you want to lay a bet on her too?"

" Okay, then, I'll put my wager on the Meijin," Kuwabara reluctantly bet on Kouyo. Honestly, he wanted bet on Hikaru too but if both of them wagered on the same person, it couldn't called as a bet, right? _He knows I wanna take her side, he did it on purpose! You brat!_

Ogata smirked naughtily as he lit another cigarette. Of course, he intentionally did it, he knew what was on his rival's mind. It was so clear, why did Kuwabara-Honinbo even bother to come here, if he wasn't interested in the girl? He would do anything just to irritate him... anything. Oh he hated him so much. Besides, he himself was interested in the blonde too.

_Shindou…_Akira thought deeply…_She's going to play against Father while Ogata-san and Kuwabara-Sensei are watching her…_He clenched his fist nervously. _She's finally come up this high, I've been waiting for this moment…What kind of Go will she play? What kind of Go will she show us?

* * *

_

**A/N :** Japan's population in July 2005was 127, 417, 22 people. To me, this chapter **_isn't quite interesting_** 'coz it practically copy from the Anime, so, Lucky you! **I'll put 2 chapters today** :) **Enjoy! **

**Mira-hime:** As I told you, girl is more considerate.

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** _"I always hope the authors of Hikaru no go manga 'll draw part 2"_ I bet every fan around the world hope so too.

**Kireshai-chan837:**_ "why don't you just call them flat shoes?"_ I don't know, I looked for this term from fashion. so blame it on them :) I know I'm bad at grammar, I'm really bad at it since I was in...grade 3? Believe me, I myself try to fix it too - -"

**Rebbi:** Now, you know why I put 2 chapter today.

**Xiar :** _" please do write a good parting for both Hikaru-gal and Sai,"_ Heehee

**Kathy and Kinlin:** Let's forget about Sai leaving and enjoy reading this chapter :)

**Eadha Ohn:**_ " When Hikaru playing, he use his right hand to placing stone, But when he playing for Sai, he use his left hand"_ You mean like Ryoma from PoT?

**Yami no Kaze:** _"I hope hikaru doesn't skip half a year like he did in the anime"_ No spoiler :)

**karin1004:** _"Will Akira be there too?"_ Here he is.

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** _"2 chapters?you don't need to"_ Haha, don't worry, I put 2 chapter today because I don't quite like this chapter, that's all.

**GiftFromBelow:** Can't wait, huh? Let's read one more chapter then :D


	25. The Beginner Dan Series II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 : The Beginner Dan Series II**

20 minutes later, The Yugen no Ma room

Everybody was waiting for Shindou Hikaru to play her 1st move while the said girl herself was waiting for Fujiwara no Sai to tell her where to lay down the stone.

_Sai…_

_I know how risky it is to play under 15 komi…._Sitting next to his student, Sai stared at the empty Goban before him._ He's not an ordinary player in a Go salon, he's as good as me. If I want to win under this condition, I've no choice but to play a dangerous game._ He gripped his fan tightly before he made a decision at last, _" The star, at the upper-left,"_ he finally declared.

/Pachi/ Shindou Hikaru eventually played her 1st hand.

* * *

Outside the Yugen no Ma room, 

Fujioka sighed tiredly in relief as he and his senior left the game room, " It took me so long to get the picture,"

" Yeah," Amano agreed, " But Shindou-kun doesn't seem frightenor anything, Touya-kun is here too, Maybe we should ask him about this," he suggested. As he opened the door of the observation room, he was taken aback to see the 2 unexpected guests, " Ogata-Sensei? Kuwabara-Sensei too?"

" The game finally begins at last, right? Amano-san," Kuwabara spoke in a friendly tone. It was a complete different tone of voice, not a mocking tone that he preserved only for Ogata.

" She surprises me," the columnist said as he approached the Honinbo, " 20 minutes just for one move," Taking a seat by the thin man, he questioned, " So, Kuwabara-Sensei is here to check out Shindou?"

" Yup, I got high hopes for that girl," the Honinbo proudly answered with a wide grin, " I felt it when I walked by her,"

" Just walked by?" Amano exclaimed with same shocking surprise like Ogata had when he had heard the old man's words, " It can't be high hopes from just that?"

" It's **_IN-TU-I-TION_**, he says," the terrifying 9-Dans clarified with a hard sarcasm in his frosty voice.

" If you keep making fun of my intuition, you're never going to be able to beat me, Ogata-kun," Kuwabara warned.

Bringing out a pack of cigarette from his pocket, the senior reporter marked, " Even if it's just an intuition, To catch the eyes of Kuwabara-Honinbo and Ogata-Sensei is impressive enough. Plus, the Meijin even requested to play against her himself,"

" What? He requested it?" the title holder and the 2 rookies cried out loudly.

" Well, maybe he wants to test how good his future-daughter-in-law is," Ogata theorized.

**"** **O..Ogata-san!"** Blushing into deep-red, Akira shouted, " We are not…,"

" **Haha**, it's not just because of that!" Kuwabara thought that there was another reason why Kouyo kept his eyes on the blonde, " That man can feel it too," he said quietly.

" Eh?" the 2-Dans uttered as Hikaru struck his father's stone, " She attacks? Now? In the early stage?"

* * *

The Yugen no ma room, 

_" Defense at 13-14,"_ Sai instructed.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_" 13-17"_ _If I don't attack now, I'll lose. First I've to lure him in, let him attack me there, and then I'll counter back._

/Pachi/ Decently placing his white stone on the board, Kouyo played his next hand.

_He doesn't follow my move…_Looking up, Sai studied his rival. _He's more careful than I thought…The longer the game continues, the more chance to lose increases… " 18-19,"

* * *

_

The observation room,

" What's she doing?" Amano grumbled in frustration, " Aggressive but foolish, it's useless," he critiqued, " Isn't the black captured if it loses this stone here?" he pointed at the Goban.

" She played too hard here," Waya spoke up.

" The shape isn't good either," Ochi added.

" She challenges him," Ogata noted, " She wants him to hit here,"

" But Father doesn't accept the challenge," Akira marked.

" What do you think about it? Ogata-kun," Kuwabara asked.

" I think she doesn't play well as usual," the man with bronze hair answered openly, he had witnessed Hikaru's excellent performance in the Young Lion Tournament before, " But I don't know what Sensei thinks about it,"

" He's a good instinct," the veteran old pro told the younger man.

* * *

The Yugen no Ma room, 

Observing the game, Kouyo thought in silence. _This game, it seems like a wild Go but it's actually quite deep. Not only that_… He looked up from the game to steal a look at Hikaru._ Why? This girl is just a 1-Dan, only 14 years old of age. Yet…What is it?...This threatening piercing air….

* * *

_

The observation room,

" The fight has spread throughout the whole board," Ogata reported, " Did she try to expand the battle field for..,"

" But it won't work," Kuwabara cut in.

" The result is clear," Amano wrapped up, " Black is demolished. What's wrong with her? She is the one who passed the exam with no loss! What's happening to her? Or….," he looked suspiciously at Akira, " Touya-kun,"

" Yes?"

" You've a fight with her, haven't you?" he questioned.

* * *

**A/N: **It's **_January _**2001, so technically Hikaru is still 14, but she will be 15 this year :) 

Ah, I know, this is the **shortest **chapter in this fic with 850 words only, I**_ intend_** to end this chapter here... Just like **Kathy **said, _" you are giving us just a tiny sip and I get thirst for_ _more"_ Yeah, I'm evil! How will Akira and the others react? Gotta find out, ne?


	26. Not fair! Akira’s pov

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 26 : Not fair! ( Akira's pov)**

" You have a fight with her, haven't you?" Amano questioned with a suspicious tone.

" Eh? What?" Startled, Akira jumped in alert. _How did he know?_

" Yes, he has," Being big-mouthed, Ogata spilt out, " They have a **_big_** **_big_** fight,"

_What?_ Waya screamed wildly in his thought. _What? They are…they actually…_

" **Ogata-san!" **_Why did you tell them? It's personal!_

" Ah! So now we find the one who is responsible for this mess," Kuwabara spoke with laughter.

" **_What? Me?_** But I…," _Is he blaming me?_ " I've nothing to do with her game!" the Meijin's heir got defensive. _How could he blame me?_

" On the contrary, Akira," Unbelievable, but Ogata Seiji 9-Dans was **_actually_** siding with Kuwabara Honinbo, this phenomenon had never been happened before…until today. Shindou Hikaru definitely deserved a Noble prize since she ended the hatred between the 2 creepiest pros and brought peace to the world of Go, " It's because of you, you are the one who make her angry, that's why she loses her concentration and can't play her best,"

" Correct," With their arms folded, Kuwabara and Amano nodded in agreement.

" But I….But I…," Stammering, Akira was totally lost of words. _Me? My fault? **Again? **So, they're blaming me now? She is the one who plays recklessly but I am the one to be blamed? It's not fair!_

" Ah! She resigned," the reporter spoke up.

…………….

…………….

" Waya," Ochi said.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Waya got up, " Umm, Let's go,"

" Let's go," Rising up, Amano turned around, he wanted to tell the 2-Dans something, " Touya-kun, you too, you should come to comfort your girlfriend,"

" Amano-san, Shindou and I …we are…," Akira tried to tell every living the truth about their **_relationship_** but it seemed that God didn't want him to, " We are…," _Just friends, say it! _

" You should take better care of her, Akira," Cutting off, the man who was fond of white suit lectured him again, " If not, someone is going to steal her away," he stood up and walked towards the door.

" Ne, Ogata-kun, I'm sick of getting your money," Kuwabara winked jokingly, " If there is another game like this, I'll bet on her," he stated, " For **_your sake_**,"

" How generous of you," Ogata mocked dryly, " Akira-kun," Opening the door, he urged the boy to go.

" Err…I'll be there in a minute," Akira told his Sempai. When the man left the room, he called the Honinbo, " Kuwabara-Sensei,"

" About the game right? What an exhilarating game," the old pro commented, " It looked like she handicapped herself,"

" Handicapping herself?" the confused boy repeated in disbelief, " Against the Meijin? That's impossible!"

" Hahaha, I don't know why she did it either," Kuwabara grinned good-humoredly, " That's what makes her so interesting, isn't it?" Getting up, he uttered with amusement.

" I just don't get it, I used to play with her twice 2 years ago," Akira told him his story as he followed the Honinbo to the Yugen no Ma room.

" Really?"

" Back then, she didn't even know what a Go pro was," he narrated.

" Ah-hah,"

" Then we didn't see each other again," he went on, " When we met again, she became an insei,"

" And?"

" I saw her game, her Go changed completely," he muttered, " Like she is not the same person who played against me,"

"….Strange," the wise old pro noted. Go showed one's soul, normally one's Go didn't change entirely, a little bit, maybe, but **_not_** completely, the same way that one couldn't change his soul.

" She passed the exam with a clean record," Akira informed, " But now she lost to Father badly,"

"….Let me teach you one thing, Touya-boy,"

" ?" _Teach?_ _What is he going to teach me? It must be something important_! Thrilled, The blue-eyed boy tried to control his excitement. What was the Honinbo going to teach him? Was it the secret of his success? The secret of being the greatest player ever?

" The prettier they are, they more dangerous they are," Kuwabara eventually revealed the great secret at last.

" Eh?" Frowning in misunderstanding, Akira misinterpreted, " You mean, a pattern of the stone?"

" **Women! Kid!**" _This boy is so damn slow! I have to talk with Kouyo about this!_ Shaking his head in despair, the experienced man let out a boring sigh, " The cuter they are, the more fatal they are!" he simplified.

* * *

The Yugen no Ma room, 

_This is it?_ Sai hung his head down in disappointment.

"………" Gazing at the upset girl, Kouyo said serenely, " Actually, I want to play an even game with you,"

" Eh?" both conspirators uttered.

" I don't know why you play like this but you can't hide what you have,"

The ghost was both surprised and stunned by the speech. _This man…He knows? _

" During the match, I felt in you a spirit like a veteran of many campaigns," With razor-sharp eyes, The Meijin spoke firmly, " Next time we play, there'll be no handicapping,"

_"_ _Yes, one day,"_ Sai replied determinedly.

* * *

That night, Shindous' house, Hikaru's room 

Sitting tiredly on the edge of the bed, Hikaru talked to her teacher, " I don't think he clearly saw through you ability but…Oh, boy, Touya-kun's dad is surely impressive, he realized that it wasn't just a wild game,"

"………." Saying nothing, Sai sat in silence like a marble sculpture, he was recreating the game in his head.

"…………."

"………….."

Seeing her mentor's stressed look, the blonde heaved a deep sigh. She leaned backward, let herself fall onto her bed and dangled her hand freely above her head searching for her pillow. In the end, she found something but it wasn't the pillow, it was Sneezy, one of her teddy bears. With Sneezy in her arms, she said to herself, " Maybe I should let you play from now on,"

_" Eh?"_

" I promised you to be a top pro so that you could play with Touya-Sensei again," Staring at the ceiling, she quoted herself, " But…honestly, I'm not sure I can go that far,"

_" What are you talking? Hikaru,"_ Sai cried out in apprehension, her words frightened him. _Is she saying that she is going to quitting Go?_

" There's no way I can be as strong as you,"

_" No, that's not true,"_ _Why suddenly she sounds so discouraging?_

" **_Oh! Com'on!_**" Getting up, Hikaru retorted harshly, Sneezy was still held tight in her arms, " Torajiro did it too! Or you're saying that you've never thought of it, Huh?"

"……….." In fact, the Heian ghost had but things changed now.

" Being with him is much much better than being with me, this is what you think, isn't it?" the mad girl accused with a dissatisfied tone, "I'm no good,"

"…………"

"…………"

_" When I lived with Torajiro, I played against many tough players,"_ Sai slowly stated with a tender voice, _" It was fun, I did have a really good time with him,"_

"………." Hikaru didn't say anything back, she simply bored her eyes into her big brother.

_" But to be with you, to teach you and to watch your Go growing everyday does bring me contentment,"_ the breathtakingly beautiful man genuinely said it from the heart, _" About what you've said, I'll never think of you like that, **Never ever**," _

"…………….." Gazing at the long purple-haired man, the unhappy girl looked highly skeptical, " Do you mean it?"

_" Yes, I do," _

" Really?"

_" Yes,"_

" **_Really? Really?_**"

_"Yes,"_

She gave him a long searching questioning look in order to judge him, Sai simply stayed silent and answered her gaze with his earnest one.

……….

" Until today, I still don't get it," Breaking the silence, Hikaru finally gave in and spoke up first, " Why did you choose me?" Trying to brighten up the tense air, she changed the topic, " I means, at least Tora knew how to play Go when you met him, right?"

_" Torajiro…,"_ the man in white garment smiled warmly as he thought of the boy, _" He is such a good boy,"_

Feeling a pang of jealousy in her chest, the spoiled girl swiftly laid down on her side, turning her back on the naïve ghost, " That's right, Tora-chan is a **saint** and I'm a wicked witch from **hell**! " She uttered sharply.

_"_………_.." Why today she seems so...emotional and so... impulsive? _The dead man wondered. _One minute she despairs of everything, next minute she's angry at me with no reason…this is strange…Ah! I know it! " Hikaru," _

" What?" Hikaru said with annoyance.

_" …Err…Ano…Today is…the day?"_ Sai asked timidly.

" What day?"

_" You **know**, **that **day,"_ the big brother really felt distinctly uneasy about this, still, he was concerned about her. _Is she in a bad mood because of the pain? " The day of the month," Is she in pain?_

" What the hell are you talking about?" _The day of the month?_

_" Are you having a period? **Whaaa,**"_ he cried as Sneezy flied right through his face.

* * *

**A/N :** To all boys, Never ask the girl if she has a period or not! Never! Waya didn't react **_that_** much, right? Well, just 'coz they had a fight, didn't mean that they're together, right? That's why he didn't get so panic, but he highly suspects now. 

**Thuyhy-thuyhy :** _" but after I read finding Seiji , and this story , I like him verymuch"_ Hurey! Another Seiji's fan! ( Grinning from ear to ear)

**Rebbi :**_ " Kurabara-sensei is the one who bet on Hikaru. Did you change that intentionally?" _Oh, yeah :) _"if Sai knew he was going to play the game with 15 moku handicap the day before, he wouldnt use up 20 minutes just for the 1st move 'coz he'd already thought of the whole game before hand. But I guess you want to stick with the original" _Oh! God! I've completely forgotten about it! I just wanted they to play this legendary game like the Anime!

**Mira-hime :** _" It's a wonderful hobby - to begin a new day reading your new chapter!"_ Now I can't stop blushing, Thank you :D

**Daniel Song:**_ " Please don't copy the manga"_ I...I didn't mean to - -" But, at least Kuwabara couldn't wage on Hikaru's side.

**Aya-Mikage2002, Kathy, Zeynel and Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Well, if Akira gets all credit when Hikaru performs well, he should the blame when she doesn't, right?

**TaiFengDragon:** Now I bet youwanna see his face when they all blame it on him.

**Xiar:** Every time they met, they had a fight, right?

**Kinlin :** Well, because Hikaru is a girl here, Seiji, she is 14! Behave!

**EadnaOhn :** Yes, Ryoma in Prince of Tennis can play tennis with both hands too.

**Mikan :**_" So far,there's no chance for them to develop their relationship"_ Yeah, they're like cat and dog - -"

**karin1004 :** I think it's always cute when a cold guy get embrarassed.

**GiftFromBelow:** _"Poor Kuwabara-sensei didn't get finish messing with everyone's head,"_ In this fic, it's Ogata who messed with them.


	27. Plenty enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 27 : Plenty enough**

The following night, Hikaru's room

" Yes, he actually did it," Hikaru had been on the phone talking with Nase for more than 2 hours. Heihachi had just given her this latest cell phone as a gift to congratulate her on her achievement, the granddaughter gladly received it and didn't hesitate to use it to call her friend to tell her about what happened to her today, " To think that he's a Go pro too…he is nothing but disgrace to the Go world," Lying on her tummy, the young girl in a very petite shorts muttered while she was reading a teen magazine.

What about Sai? Well, the ghost was sitting in a kneeling pose on the floor like always, watching his little sister having a girly _**girly**_ chat with her friend on the phone.

" Gokiso," Turning the page, Hikaru informed, " His name is _**Go-Ki-So**,_" Seeing a cheeky top, she got up. She showed her blue-eyed mentor the magazine and pointed at the **_very very_** short green tube top.

Sai leaned forward to take a better look and frowned once he saw the picture. Rising his eyes, he saw the blonde nodding eagerly, grinning from ear to ear to imply that she loved it. With his arms crossed as an " X", the protective brother shook his head dynamically telling her that he _**strongly**_ disapproved of it. _I would rather die…Wait! I've already been dead!...Let's say that I'd rather die again than seeing Hikaru in that indecent clothes!_

Seeing that negative response, the naughty blonde giggled quietly. She knew that Sai would never **_ever_** let her wear the clothes like that, she had foreseen it coming. She still remembered well the way her conservative ghost reacted when he saw the hip Chibuya girls walking on the street wearing strapless tops, the ghost almost had had a heart attack because of a culture shock. _After all, it's Sai, the Heian dead courtier, we're talking about. He would probably say something lame like ' I'd rather die again than letting you wear that top!' _

Anyway, it wasn't Sai's fault since he **_did_** come from the Heian period which was the era that women weren't allowed to expose their body in public. _Back then, noble ladies wear a long beautiful Kimono, it's very long, I can't even see their wrists! Now, Hikaru wants to wear those awful clothes! Just wearing shorts at home is bad enough! My little sister wants to wander in the city showing everyone her bare shoulders, her arms and her….her...**NOOO!** _With both hands on his temples, Sai, the freak-out father, mentally screamed crazily in horror. _No! I have to do something! But! What if she doesn't listen to me? The older kids grow up, the more rebellious they are! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? God!_

**" What?"** Hikaru's abrupt shout brought him back to the real world.

"……….."

" Really?...Ah-hah…. Ah-hah…and…really?" All of a sudden, the newly pro turned serious, " Ah, I know…Yup…it's here somewhere on my desk…Umm…Okay, bye…See you later, ne?...Bye," she hung up the phone.

_" What is it? Hikaru,"_ Sai wondered.

" It's Isumi-san," she replied coolly.

_" Oh, How is he doing? It's been a while that we didn't hear from him,"_

" Nase-chan just told me that he decided to quit Go,"

_" What?"_

" Yeah," Getting up, she went to her desk and pulled out the drawer. After searching for a while, she turned around to talk to her teacher, " I think it's time to pay Isumi-san a short visit," With a little piece of paper in her hand, she stated.

* * *

The next day, somewhere in Tokyo 

" Are you ready?" Hikaru asked. The duet finally reached their destination, the Isumis' residence.

The Isumis's home was just a typical salary man's house, a simple house with a small garden in the front. Still, it was a bit larger than the Shindous's, it made sense though since it was built for 5 people.

_"_ _Yes,"_ Sai nodded.

" Okay, here we go," the girl in a ruby red ¾ sleeved slim fitted Tee took a deep breath before pressing the door ring.

" Yes?" A boy's voice came from the entry phone, it wasn't Isumi Shinichiro's voice.

" Excuse me, I'm here to see Isumi-san," Hikaru stated her purpose.

_" Hikaru, everybody who lives here is Isumi-san,"_ the wise dead guy reminded her.

_"_ _Oh, that's right,"_ " Isumi Shinichiro-san, I mean," She clarified.

" Okay, Come in then," the boy said, then the door was opened.

Hikaru went inside the house at once since it was freezing outside. The boy who let her in was standing at the entrance. With his arms folded and his chin tilted up a little, he studied the strange visitor from head to toe.

In the same time, Hikaru herself was observing the boy too. He was like a combination between Waya and the Isumi that she knew. Although he had the same black hair and the same dark eyes as Isumi, he reminded her a lot of Waya since both of them shared the same muddled hair and dressed like a punk. _Is he Isumi-san's little brother? He doesn't look much older than me._

_" Hikaru, he looks so scary," _Hiding behind the girl's back, Fujiwara no Sai ,who had swore to protect his precious sister with his own life, said with a shaking voice, _" Look! There is a skull on his shirt!"_

" You are Shinichiro's girlfriend?" Walking toward, the strange boy in a black baggy Tee-shirt questioned.

The duet automatically stepped backward to put some distance between them. " Oh, no, I'm his friend from the insei class," the green-eyed girl in dark jeans with whiskering on thighs quickly corrected.

" Good to hear that, so…are you seeing anyone?" Approaching the girl, the boy leered.

" What? Excuse me?" Still walking backward, Hikaru felt the coldness on her back. Apparently that she eventually reached the door so… it meant that she was cornered now.

Hands on the door to support himself, the spine-chilling boy asked, " What about me? Wanna be my girlfriend?"

" **_What?_**" the duet blushed into red and exclaimed loudly in unison.

" I…I…," Flushing with great embarrassment, the frightened girl stammered, she was too embarrassed to speak.

_**" Back off! You are standing too close to her!"**_ Shouting angrily, Sai ordered. He too was going red in the face but it was because of anger, not embarrassment.

" Shinichi, Who is it?" A young man's voice asked, Hikaru recognized that voice.

**" Isumi-san!"** Frankly, it wasn't just **_a_** call, it was more like a call for help.

**" Shindou!"** Isumi Shinichiro cried as he saw the known pretty face. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what was wrong with this picture, **" Shinichi!"** he yelled at full volume.

" Easy, bro," With both hands up into the air like a cornered thief, Shinichi sniggered, " I don't dare to touch Ni-san's girl,"

**" Shinichi!"** the big brother hollered, however, " Angry" wasn't a right word to describe him , " Despairing" was more suitable, " **Wait!** Where are you going?" he called out when he saw his younger boy opening the door, leaving the house.

" **Out! Geez!** You sound like mom," Shinichi snapped sharply before banging the door and left. The duo simply stood still, feeling awkward as they knew they had just witnessed a brother clash.

Quickly turning his attention to the unexpected visitor, Isumi questioned the girl with worry, " Shindou, are you alright? He didn't… scare you, right?"

_" No! She's not alright!"_ Sai immediately retorted with fury, _" That boy is very rude!"_

Slightly shaking her head, Hikaru smiled warmly to assure her nervous friend, " We're just talking, Isumi-san, you are thinking too much," she lied, it was a white-lie though.

" **_What?"_** the overprotective brother protested wildly, **_" But, Hikaru!"_**

_" Stop it, Sai,"_ his considerate sister instructed, _" Can't you see how worried he is? I don't want him to feel guilty about this,"_

" Oh," Isumi was surely naïve, he easily believed in her words without any doubt, " Good," he sighed with relief, " Still, I'm very sorry for his rudeness, you know…he can be…intimidating sometimes,"

_" Ha! He's a real flirt!"_ Sai mocked crossly, _" Don't you teach him manners or something?"_

_" Sai! That's enough!"_

_"_ _**But…!"**_

_" **Enough is enough!"**_

" Today?"

" Eh?" Hikaru uttered, she only heard the end of the sentence only," Pardon?"

" I asked you what you were doing here today?" the black-haired boy repeated the question.

" Ah! Err..I just want to..talk to you," she answered uncomfortably.

_It's very cold today…I can't just tell her to go back home and kick her out…_ " Come in," the older boy halfheartedly invited her in.

* * *

Isumi Shinichiro's room, 

After Hikaru had taken off her black Above-the-Ankle boots and her Faux Fur trimmed coat, she followed Isumi to his bedroom. The boy left her waiting alone in the room while he went downstairs to prepare a cup of hot tea for his guest.

Sitting on the floor, Hikaru looked around scanning the room. _This room does suit him_. Isumi's bedroom was clean and organized like the boy himself. Books and CDs were placed neatly on the shelf. His desk was well-arranged, his bed was made in order too. _It's **so** Isumi-san._

" Sorry to keep you waiting," the owner of the room finally came back with 2 cups of tea, one for the blonde, one for himself, " Sorry about Shinichi again," Sitting down, he smiled weakly and placed a cup in front of Hikaru.

" Is he one of your little brother?" _He's like a combination between Isumi-san, Waya and Ogata 9-Dans…Not a good combination, if you ask me._

" Aaa, his name is Shinichi, he's 17," he replied, " And Shinchi, our youngest brother, is 10,"

" It's nice to have brothers or sisters," Sipping her tea, Hikaru spoke up cheerfully, " It's kinda boring when you are the only child. Thank god, I have Akari, if not, I would be bored to death by now," she chatted casually.

" So, why are you here again?" Suddenly changed the subject, Isumi got down to business, " What do you want to talk to me?"

"…………" Gently laying down the cup, the new pro said calmly, " I heard that you left the nine star club,"

" Yes, that's right,"

" And the insei class too,"

" Yes,"

" …And I also heard that you stopped playing Go,"

"……………"

"……………."

" Yes," Looking steadily into his friend's vivid green eyes, Isumi confirmed that the news was true.

" **Isumi-san! You can't!**" Hikaru abruptly cried.

" Of course, I can," the tranquil boy said stilly, " Listen, I know that you're worried about me but…,"

" **Everyone is worried about you!**" Interrupting, the blonde exploded emotionally, " Waya-kun, Nase-chan, Iijima-kun, Honda-san, Komiya-kun, Fuku-kun, **even Ochi!**"

" Shindou,"

" Why? Isumi-san, why?" she questioned with a pleading tone, " How could you ever think of quitting Go? Don't you love it?"

**" Because just love isn't enough!"** Isumi burst out piercingly with a broken heart.

" Isumi-san,"

" You don't get it, do you?" the disappointed boy laughed bitterly at himself, mocking at his own stupidity and his incompetence, " You're a 1st year insei who passed the exam with the highest score but I…I failed,"

**" So did Nase-chan, Handa-san and the rest too!"** Hikaru countered back right away, **" But none of them give up!"**

**" This is the 3rd time that I fail!"**

" **_So what?_** Waya-kun has to take the exam for 5 times before he passed it!" she pointed out, " He was **_thirteen_**, **_five_** years younger than you are, when he didn't pass his 3rd exam but he didn't give in. And his dream comes true 2 years later!"

" Shindou…I…,"

_"_ _Hikaru, calm down,"_ Sai whispered, _" You come here to encourage him, not to scold him and scare him to death," _

_" Err…well…err…I guess, I lose control, haha,"_ Hikaru laughed uneasily in her thought, _" What should I do? What should I say to him then?"_

_" First of all, I suggest that you should soften your tone," the smart teacher proposed, " Be sweet,"_

_"_ _Ah-hah, and?"_

Judging the depressed boy,the wise ghost commented, _" I think his problem is…he has no self-confidence…why don't you say something to build his self-esteem?"_

_" Self-esteem?"_

_" Yes, Tell him he's strong, something like that. Be sweet, use your feminine charm,"_ he advised.

_" A-re? **Feminine charm?** What the hell is that?"_

_" You know, your womanly attraction!"_he said irritably, _" It's in every women, you have it too! And please, mind your language,"_

………….

………….

_"_…_..Okay, I'm not gonna guarantee anything but I'll try my best to bring out my **feminine **charm," _

" Everybody misses you, Isumi-san," Following Sai's instruction, Hikaru spoke with a mild encouraging voice, " **_I _**miss you too," With a considerate look, she smiled tenderly.

…_Wow…that's good._ With his face hid behind his fan, Sai silently praised with amazement. _This is the one who claims that she doesn't know what womanly magic is…Women are a surely tricky creature._

" Shindou," Looking away, Isumi looked down at the floor to avoid meeting her eyes, " I'm just not good enough," Clenching his fists, it was really hurt to actually say it out loud. _Unlike you, I'm not talented!_ With his eyes shut, he was trembling with agonizing anger.

" That's not true," the younger girl disagreed with the idea, " If you are not good why that Mashiba dislikes you?"

" !" _Mashiba!_ Out of the blue, the pictured of the said pro sniggering at him, mocking him, laughing at him just suddenly popped into his head.

" He doesn't like you," Hikaru went on, " Because he perfectly knows well that you're better than him, he envies you, don't you see that?"

" !"

" You are his **_rival_**," she said softly but overwhelmingly.

_Rival?_

" His **_threat_**,"

_Threat?_

Somehow seeing his baby sister trying to convince the older boy reminded Sai of a wicked sly queen who tried to manipulate a naïve king. _Scary! Women are so scary!_ He had just realized what he had done. Inside every girls and women, there was a trickery lying down like a sleeping fox waiting for the right time to wake up…to deceive a man's heart. _I had just woken up her dark side!_

" Nothing is the same without you, who else can stop Waya-kun when he turns into a Godzilla?" Hikaru joked, it worked, at least it could bring a slight smile to Isumi's serious face.

"…………"

"…………."

_"_ _Hikaru,"_

" I think, I should go now," Rising up, she said serenely. Isumi still sat there where he was without any sign of moving, " Sorry for the inconvenient," She opened the door and turned around, " And you're right about one thing, Isumi-san,"

"……….."

" Just loving Go is not enough,"

_"_ _Hikaru! What are you saying!"_ Sai cried noisily to complain, _" You're going to ruin it all!"_

Swiftly looking up, Isumi gave her a surprised look, " Shindou,"

The clever girl simply smiled amiably before saying, " It's plenty enough," Then she exited the room, shut the door and left the Isumis's residence.

* * *

In front of the house, 

Hikaru glanced at her mentor, " Well? Am I **_sweet_** enough?"

_" Just like you said, Hikaru,"_ Sai replied with a cunning smirk, _" It's not enough, it's **plenty** enough,"_

* * *

Isumi Shinichiro's room, 

Isumi sat at his desk before bringing out a picture from his drawer. It was a picture of a girl around his age with brown shoulder-length hair. He put his hands together and lowered his head the way he paid respect for Buddha's statue, " Sorry, Sakuno, I think I've cheated on you for a minute," he said to the picture.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally I finish typing this chapter at last! Thank god! It's so long! Here I have some interesting tips for you guys. 

A person with **A blood-type like Isumi** is an honest and serious person, a very serious one. If something doesn't go as his plan, he'll be **_totally_** lost and very very disappointed. He'll keep thinking about his mistake over and over, again and again. If you want to comfort or encourage him, you have to say something sweet to him.

Unlike a person with **AB blood-type**, though he's a serious person too, he doesn't need any sweet words. A person with AB blood-type is well known for being quiet, he doesn't talk much and doesn't show any emotion. If he's angry, he remains silent. If he's sad, he **_still_** remains silent. Also, he's a **_very_** confident guy, he doesn't want any advice from you, he wants to solve his own problem by himself. So, the best way to show your support to him is saying nothing, just sitting next to him showing him that you're always by his side, that's enough. You must be a very talented person to make this kind of person burst out angrily. Well guess, who has AB blood-type in this anime? Yes, it's Akira.

**Honestly,** I don't think that Hikaru have to visit Isumi like this, just giving some time like the way it happens in Anime would be enough, but this is _**another differance**_ between boys and girls. Girls liked to talk about their problems, while boys remains silent, don't you think it's true? That's why she went to visit him.

* * *

**Kage.exe** : Really? I wanna see it! 

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity:** _"Guys aren't supposed to ask a girl that time of the month?" _Especiallywhen we're angry with no reason. Look at, Kathy's, Mira-hime's and Karin's review :)

**OokamiFuu:** Welcome back then :)

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Akira is so thick when it comes to..anything that has nothing to do with Go.

**Eadha Ohn:** Haha, easy, that's okay.

**Chibura and Harbringe**r**Lady :**Yeah, that's why it called " Not fair ( Akira's pov)" !

**Kireshai-chan837:** _"i wish you would update faster"_ What?

**Kinlin :** God is...notquite cooperativesometimes.

**Kathy:**_ "He should thank that he is death right now"_ Totally agree!

**Karin :** I think, he's rather thick than insensitive.

**Mira-hime:** Fic about Ogata and HIkaru? Umm, not now.

**Zeynel :** Don't worry the mother will come.

**By the way, do any of you guys know the Anime " Harukanaru toki nakade"?**


	28. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 28 : Romeo and Juliet**

Mars 2001, Japanese Go Association

Today was the day that 3 rookies received their certificate, therefore, in order to congratulate them, a party was held in the hall on the 2nd floor at the Association. It wasn't a teen noisy party with a deafening music but a formal sophisticated party. For that reason everyone was required to dress properly, a suit, in this case. The boys ( Waya and Ochi) were in their best suits.

What about Hikaru?

No one had asked the said girl to wear a women's suit so she would look like a 30-year-old office lady. Maybe it was a privilege of being a girl, especially when there were so few female players in the Pro world.

" Something decent will be fine," an officer from the Association had told her through the phone.

Maybe that officer didn't know Shindou-Pro well enough or maybe he didn't know what " Decent" meant to a 15-year-old girl nowadays. However, to Hikaru, " Decent" meant " Not too colorful but skill looks cool as if you've just walked out a cat walk,". So, she showed up at the party wearing a white long-sleeved One-the-Shoulder top, a black short skirt and black Below-the-knee boots. Telling the truth, her dress wasn't **_that_** trendy, it was just a normal costume for normal people. But for Go players, it was **_very very_** trendy, after all, the majority of this conservative society was a geek man in his mid-forties, they didn't get used to seeing a female pro showing off her bare shoulder like this.

Yet, nobody complained about her fashionable dress since she looked very adorable in it. If Waya arrived at the party in his funky clothes, he would be criticized for sure, yeah, sometimes it was good to be a girl.

"** _China?_**" Hikaru, Sai and Ochi exclaimed in surprise after hearing the shocking news.

" Yap, China," Waya confirmed, he had just reported them about Isumi's latest state.

" But why China?" the blonde wondered, " Why did he go there?"

" There's some sort of student exchange program between our Go Association and China's," the red-headed pro explained, " So, he decides to study Go there for couple months before coming back to take the Pro exam," he clarified.

" Oh, that's great! So, he's still playing…China, ne?...Cool," the long-haired girl uttered with amazement…and a slight jealousy, " I wanna go there too,"

_**" Me too! Me too!"**_ Raising his hand up high into the air, Sai shouted childishly.

" Me too," Waya thought the same, " I heard that Chinese players are pretty tough," he noted.

" He'd better learn something from them," Cleaning his glasses with his handkerchief, Ochi spoke with his typical detached voice, " If not, he's going to waste his money in vain,"

" **_Ochi!_**" the older boy scolded crossly, " **_You!_**"

Ignoring his angry friend, the short pro asked," By the way, didn't he say he would quit playing?"

" Ah! Speak of it, Shindou," Tapping his fist on his hand, Waya turned to the girl.

" Yes?"

" You went to Isumi-san's house, didn't you?" he spoke up, " Isumi-san told me that but he didn't tell me what you two talked about, he just wanna say 'Thank you' to you,"

" You went to his house?" Ochi inquired in disbelief. He had known the black-haired boy for years but the thought of visiting him at his home had never crossed his mind.

" Yes," Nodding, Hikaru admitted.

" So, what did you talk to him?" the kittenish boy asked curiously, " You must say something to him, if not he wouldn't just wake up one day and change his mind!"

_" That's right, it's because of my Hikaru!"_ Sai declared proudly.

_" Excuse me, but who is **your** Hikaru?" How many times I have to tell him **not** to call me_ _like that?_ The two-tone-haired pro mentally grumbled before changing into her good mood, " You two wanna know?" she grinned playfully.

Both boys exchanged a look and nodded in unison.

" Do you really really wanna know?" the naughty girl smirked.

" Yes," Feeling heart beating faster, the boys uttered excitedly.

" Well, I….," Hikaru paused and smiled triumphantly, " I'm not gonna tell you, it's a secret,"

" What?" Waya moaned in protest, " That's not fair!"

" You are so childish, Both of you," the orange-haired cocky pro complained.

" He doesn't quit Go, that's what matters, right?" the pretty blonde spoke cheerfully.

Sighing, the loud-mouthed boy gave in, he knew he couldn't force her to spill it out, " Anyway, Thank you, as you said he comes back to us now, that's what important,"

"...I don't know what you said to him but whatever it was, it is cruel enough to chase the man away to China," Ochi pointed out darkly.

" **Ochi!"** Waya yelled crossly at him.

" You know what? Ochi," Hikaru countered back, " You're not adorable at all,"

_" Yes, yes, you are not being nice at all,"_ Sai lectured him too.

Then Ochi made a look as if to say " Like hell, I want to be,"

" Hey, Isn't that Saeki-san?" Waya exclaimed as he saw his Sempai standing in the crowd talking with his friends, " Saeki-san…n," Waving his hand, he called.

Unfortunately, it was too far, the 4-Dans didn't hear him, " Arrz, I'm gonna bring him here, wait here, okay?" he told his friends before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

While Hikaru was waiting for Waya and Seaki, Ochi noticed another known face, a very famous one. That was right, it was him. 

" Isn't that Touya?" he said as he saw the prodigy surrounded by many Higher-Dan pros.

" Umm, yes, it's him," the lively girl agreed. A boy with long hair in an orderly suit? Yeah, it was Touya Akira definitely.

" You can go to talk to him if you want," the unsociable boy proposed, " You don't have to keep me company,"

" Why don't you come with me? So the three of us can have a little talk together," Hikaru suggested, she was a kind girl, without a doubt.

" No, thank, I'll be fine by myself," Ochi-1-Dan quickly turned down the invitation without hesitation, " Besides, I bet he's getting sick seeing my face," he muttered.

The statement caught Hikaru's attention, " Eh? Why? You meet him that often? Or you have a fight with him too?" she asked with concern.

" No, we don't have a fight, I'm not _**you**_, remember?" the difficult young boy retorted coldly, " In fact, before the Pro exam started my grandfather….," Then he told her everything…about their lesson…and about the deal, of course.

" **_What_**?" Hikaru uttered with a dangerous tone of voice, " **_A bet?_**"

" He must be very glad to know that I lost," Ochi assumed, he could be slow sometimes since he didn't notice the flaming blaze in his friend's emerald green eyes. So, he continued babbled, " Maybe he even danced when he heard the news, he hates me, he'd rather die than letting me join the Meijin's study group…Hey…Wait! Where're you going?" he asked as the girl suddenly left him talking to himself.

* * *

Walking with heavy steps, eyes shone with fury, Hikaru hastily grabbed Akira's arm. 

" **Shindou!"** Blushing into deep-red, Akira stammered with great embarrassment. What was the blonde doing? He was talking to many Higher-Dan here! **" What…!"**

The newly pro simply gave those unfamiliar middle-aged pros who were shooting the 2-Dans with questions her smile, her sweet winning smile which could even bring a red-flush to the man who was old enough to be her grandpa, " Excuse me, sir, " she said with her captivating voice, " May I borrow him for a minute?"

" Eh?" Akira totally lost his balance. Before he realized what the hell was going on, he heard the girl said, " Let's go," then he was dragged out the plenary hall to the hallway.

_" Wait…t! Hikaru! Wait for me!"_ Sai shouted as he speedily ran after them.

* * *

In the hall, 

" I guess the new is true then," a pro spoke up.

" They make a lovely couple," his friend mentioned, the others just laughed merrily.

* * *

Outside the hall, 

**" Shin…Shindou! What are you doing?"** _She's holding my arm! She's holding my arm!_ **" What…What's going on?"** Akira asked with red-face.

Suddenly letting go of his arm, Hikaru abruptly turned back and demanded furiously, " Well, Why don't you tell me then!"

_"_ _Errr….Ano…,"_ Sai wanted to break in.

" Eh?" the genius boy was taken aback. Seeing her fiery eyes, he knew instinctively that she was mad…**_very very_** mad. _She looks angry, is she angry? Why?_ " What..what are you talking about?" he said defensively.

" You know damn well what I mean," the furious blonde intensely replied.

" **_What?_**" As an invisible bell rang in his head, giving him the signal, telling that it was time the fight started ,Akira questioned sharply, "Why don't you just tell me what your problem is?" Right now, he started to get angry.

" **_My problem_**, huh?" Hikaru said with a sarcastic laughter, " Why don't you ask yourself that question?"

" **_What? Me?_**"

" **_Oh_**, Touya, don't play innocent," she spoke with a weighty mockery in her voice, " Don't play game with me,"

_What? Playing game? Me? Touya Akira?_ " I'm not playing game with you!" The clueless boy answered back sharply, " I don't even know what you are talking about! Or why did you just come out of no where and bombard me with your crazy rage!" he blurted out heatedly.

_Cr…Crazy rage?_ **" How dare you!"**

" Am I not right?" Frowning, he asked back, " Why you are always be like this? I don't understand! "

" Oh, so, you don't know?" Hikaru ironically laughed at his words.

" No, I **_don't_**," The Meijin's successor emphasized.

"You are saying that you have nothing to do with it, huh?" she uttered darkly.

" **_I don't even know what this IT is !_**" Akira insisted wildly. He was so damn sure that he hadn't done anything offend the girl. He looked at the unreasonable mad girl before him and let out a heavy exhausted sigh, " You know what, we argue every times we meet, I don't understand, why can't we just…not fight and have a normal friendly talk like others,"

The moody girl snorted ironically, " You know, it's funny to hear it from you while I should be the one who say that,"

" **_What?_**" Raising his voice, the future-Meijin shook his head jadedly in hopelessness, " I completely have no idea what makes you angry at me like this," he said it with a sigh.

" Let me remind you then," Stepping closer to the boy, Hikaru leaned over to him bringing her pretty face close to his.

_**" Hikaru! What are you doing?"**_ Sai screamed in horror. _Is she going to kiss him? No!_

**" Shin!"** Blushing hotly, Akira could hear his heart pounding loudly with excitement as if it was ready to jump out of his chest in any minute. _She's getting closer and closer! God, Help me!"_

_**" Noooooo! Hikaruuuu!"**_ the very possessive brother cried uncontrollably.

Staring at Akira's red face, Hikaru whispered quietly but clearly, " **_O-Chi_**,"

" Eh?"

Taking a large step back, she placed her hand on her waist, " Yes, Ochi, **_The bet_**, Ring a bell?"

_The bet? Ah! What? She knows? Damn it!_ " Shindou, I…,"

" I thought we are friends and rivals…at least that was what I thought, apparently I was wrong," she said dejectedly without looking at Akira, her eyes were wandering somewhere else to avoid meeting his blue eyes.

" Shindou, Listen," _Of course, we're friends! If not why I bother to protect your reputation? Of course, we're rivals! If not why I was so confident that you would win Ochi for sure?_

" It's fine if you don't think the same as me but…," Not meeting the boy's gaze, she spoke sorrowfully, " It's never occurred to me that you hate me this much,"

_Hate? No!_ **" NO! I don't hate you!"** Akira cried out in panic. It was really amazing how the situation changed swiftly. One minute this girl succeeded in provoking the icy Touya Akira bringing him a grave madness, then the very same girl managed to make him felt guilty as if he was responsible for her miserable life, _Why does she look so sad? Will she cry? Please, don't cry! _" I always consider you as my rival and my friend too!"

" Oh! Is that why you used me as a buffer?" Hikaru immediately countered, " What planet are you from? Touya, Here on Planet Earth, we don't use our friends like a **tool**!" she exploded wildly, " If you don't want Ochi to join your study group, just tell him! **You** **have no right to use me like this!**"

" **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"** the 2-Dans burst out crazily at the top of his voice, it was loud enough to make the blonde jump backward in shock.

………

………

After a short silent pause, both of them finally calmed down so Hikaru spoke first, " You've trained him for months, just to beat me," Laughing bitterly with no hope in her tired voice, she mentioned sadly.

" Shindou, Please," Akira drew closer to her, " Listen to me, please, let me explain, it's not what you think it is," he said with his sweetest softest tone of voice.

…………..

…………..

…………..

" It's not? …Really?"

" Really," he confirmed with a gentle assuring smile. In fact, Even Akira himself didn't realize that he could be **_this_** sweet.

…_And they tell them that they're not a couple_._ Who will ever believe them if they act like this?_ Squatting on the floor with both hands cupping his face, Sai ,who witnessed the whole dramatic fight between the **_two friends,_** looked between them and shrugged. _At least, Hikaru isn't angry anymore, Better choose your words wisely, Touya-kun._

" _**Really, Really?**"_ Raising her questioning eyebrows, Hikaru posed with doubt.

" **_Really_**," _How old is she? Five or fifteen? _Without noticing, Akira smiled in amusement. It seemed that he found that the girl childish behavior was **_cute_**. _! Wait! Akira! What are you thinking? _He shook his head to gain back the control. _Explain it to her!_ " The thing is…," As he was about to explain everything to his **_friend_** about how Ochi had underestimated her skill, how he had stood up for her, about the bet. Fatefully, he was interrupted by none other else but…

" Well, well, well, What do we have here?" Walking into the scene, a man in a white suit appeared out of no where. That was correct, it was his Sempai, Ogata 9-Dans.

" **O..Ogata-san!"** _NO!_

" Let's see, a boy from Touya Group and a girl from Morishita Group," the 10-Dans-wanna-be eyed on both teenagers, " You two are a real life Romeo and Juliet,"

" !" _Ro..Romeo_?

" !" _Juliet? What?_

" _Hikaru, who are Romeo and Juliet?"_ Sai asked nosily.

Glaring at the innocent boy, Hikaru demanded threateningly, " What did you tell him about us? Did you tell him that I'm…that we are…**Arrz! I can't believe this!**" she roared with anger before storming into the plenary hall ditching both guys behind.

**" Shindou! Wait!"** Akira called out but it was too late, the blonde had already entered the room.

………

He sighed heavily in despair, " Ogata-san," he said wearily.

" What?" Ogata uttered defensively, " Did I say something wrong?"

Hand slaped his forhead, the poor boy shook his head tiredly. _Maybe God only exists in fairy tale.

* * *

_

**A/N : **One-the-Shoulder tops is ashirt that shows one bare shoulder. ( right?)

**thuyhy-thuyhy :** _"the woman whose name 's Hikaru , it's scary the most"_ Yeah!

**OokamiFuu :** Sakuno? She met Isumi at the 9 stars club. She appeared in Vol 20, when Isumi played with Kuwabara.

**Kireshai-chan837:** _"it's giving me the twitchies"_ So..sorry.

**Kinlin :** _"does isumi-san had a brother?"_ Yes, it's in his profile in Toriyama's world.

**Kathy:** Kadowaki played with Sai, actually the way it happened in the Anime.

**Mirahime:** _"...game between Toyua Meijin and Sai?..."_ Be patient.

**Giftfrombelow:** _"Isumi-san likes Hikaru-chan too now?"_ No, he just..err...kindahad a crush onher for a minute! _**For a minute only!**_

**Karin:** Maybe Sai is the only one who can :)

**Where can I find Harukanaru's scanlation?** I only saw 4 episodes ( Anime). And, here, in Thailand, the publisher publishs only 1 Vol a year. Imagine! I've been waiting for freak'in **6 years** for 6 Vol only!


	29. Meeting TouyaMeijin at the Hospital

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 29 : Meeting Touya-Meijin at the Hospital**

Late April 2001, The Shindous's house, dinning room

There were times when Hikaru wished time could fly quickly like the wind blew. But for some inexplicable reasons, time passed so slowly like a snail paced this month. Maybe, God was playing with her by switching her wish, turning it into the opposite one, making each minute seemed like an eternity.

Hikaru was reading Weekly Go while she was having her breakfast_, " I wanna play with him, I want to play with him now," _she declared demandingly. It had been 3 weeks since she received a letter from the Go Association telling her that Touya Akira, the great, was her first opponent she would face in her first Oteai game.

_" Be patient, Hikaru,"_ The dead mentor taught, patience was a good virtue that every Go player should have, _" It's only 2 weeks from now,"_

_2 weeks, huh? 14 days…_ " Oh! Look! Ogata-9-Dans won the Meijin!" she exclaimed as she saw the headline.

_" That man lost?"_ Sai uttered in disbelief and hurriedly leaned over to have a better look. Touya Meijin and Ogata-9-Dans were competing against each other for the Jyudan title. The Sensei had won the 1st game a week ago, but it was his creepiest student who gained the victory in their 2nd game yesterday_, " Look! their next game is on the same day that you'll play with Touya-kun!"_ Pointing at the article, the ghost said excitedly.

" So, which Touya will win and which one will lose?" Hikaru questioned arrogantly before continuing having her breakfast.

* * *

2 weeks later, Japanese Go Association, 6th floor 

_" Where is he?"_ Tapping her finger nervously, Hikaru mentally grumbled impatiently. She had been sitting here for 25 minutes waiting for her rival to arrive but there was no sign of the punctual Touya Akira. If he didn't get here in 5 minutes, he would lose by forfeit.

* * *

At the same time, New Otani Hotel, 12th floor 

_"_ _It's not like him to be late, Where is he?"_ The challenger for Jyudan title asked himself the same question. It appeared that Hikaru wasn't the only one who was waiting for her opponent, Ogata was lucky enough to share the same fate with her. He too was waiting for his opponent, his Sensei, but The Meijin was no where to be found.

10 minutes went by with suffocating air in both places, it ended up that none of the Touyas showed up to play their game, as a result, the father and son lost by surrender. Shindou-1-Dan won her 1st Oteai game while Ogata-9-Dans won the 3rd board of the Jyudan Challenge without trying.

* * *

Japanese Go Association, 6th floor 

_" I'll kill him! If he's still alive, I'll kill him myself!"_ Eyes blazed with fury, Hikaru stated angrily_, " How dares he not come to play with me? It was supposed to be our first game that we **actually** play against each other! But he didn't come!"_

_"_ _I'm sure there's an explanation of it,"_ Sai remarked prudently with a composed tone, he knew Akira, the said boy would stagger here to play the game, even if he got hit by a truck! Therefore, there must be a reason for this abnormal behavior.

" It'd better be a very very good one," the 1-Dan muttered under her breath.

**" Touya-Sensei has a heart attack!"** Someone shouted crazily in panic, **" He's at the hospital right now!"**

**" What?"** The duet screamed in terror.

Well, it seemed that Akira had a good reason…a **_very_** good one too.

* * *

2 days later, The Shindous' house, Hikaru's room 

The shocking news about the greatest living Japanese Go player having a heart attack had spread widely and rapidly through the Go world like a forest fire. Fortunately, it wasn't a serious stroke, Touya Kouyo was still alive and well.

" He's just working too hard," That was what they said.

So, Hikaru decided to pay him a visit today. After all, they had played in her Beginner's Dan Series together, he was also the father of her friend (and rival). Moreover, her worried ghost was dying to see his rival to make sure that he was alright.

According to their plan, they were supposed to reach Tokyo Hospital 30 minutes ago, but here they were, in Hikaru's bedroom. They hadn't left home yet because the chic girl couldn't decide what to wear.

Yawning sleepily, Sai was sitting cross-legged on the floor. It was rare for him to sit in this pose but he couldn't help it, he had been watching his student turning her wardrobe upside down, searching for what she called **_'the right clothes'_** and tossing **_'the not-right_** **_clothes'_** carelessly all over the room. And believe it, it wasn't fun at all!

" Umm," Looking at a bright-red Tee-shirt reflecting in the mirror, Hikaru thought indecisively, " Not good," she lobbed it high into the air.

The bored ghost looked around and found that he was surrounded by numerous trendy pieces of clothes, it was like being in the field of dresses. He couldn't even see the floor! Shirts, jeans and skirts were everywhere, on the floor, on the chair, on the bed and on the desk. He sighed deeply as he thought of his sister. _And she tells them that Touya-kun is nothing more than a friend…Look at her, she's acting like a nervous daughter-in-law._ He marked in silence. _How could she blame them for misunderstanding? Or…maybe, she likes Touya-kun! **No! NO! My little Hikaru is only 15! She's WAY too young!...**Wait...maybe, it's better if she's with him…If they get married, she will become his daughter-in-law, **then she can ask him for a game anytime!** This is great! Perfect!_ _Hikaru can play with_ _Touya-kun everyday! While I can play against him whenever I want to! What..what if she has children? Will they be able to see me like her? Or they…._

**" This is it!"** Hikaru abruptly shouted madly, **" I give up! I'm not going to see him!"**

_**" What?"**_ Sai exclaimed loudly with surprise**_, " Why?"_**

" I have nothing to wear," She said quietly and let out a despairing sigh.

_**" What?"**_ the bored to tears mentor cried at full volume in disbelief, _" What do you mean by you have **nothing** to wear? Look at this place! You practically bury me alive with your clothes! If we take all your clothes from the closet, I bet we can create a new Fuji mountain!"_ he spoke rapidly.

" Oh, please, don't exaggerate!" the chic girl snapped back, " I mean I don't have a right dress for this occasion,"

_Occasion? Did she just say '** Occasion'**? Just visiting a sick man at the hospital? _Sai shrugged indifferently, _" Anything will do," _

" **_No!_** **_It won't!_** It's Touya-Sensei we're talking about! He holds **_FIVE_** titles! He's the Meijin! And…and," Blushing in pink, Hikaru suddenly dropper her voice, " He's Touya-kun's dad," she spoke almost inaudibly.

"…………" With his hand on the forehead, the bushed man uttered tiredly with his eyes closed, _" What about this one?"_ he just pointed at the shirt nearest to him with his fan without looking at it, he only wanted her to get dressed so they could finally set off.

" Umm, are you sure?" the blonde asked hesitantly, " I don't think wearing a spaghetti-strap-top to meet the Meijin is a good idea,"

_"_ _Eh?"_ The Heian ghost opened his tired blue eyes, apparently that he chose a bright-orange shirt with thin-straps for his sister, _" Err, you are right, it's not appropriate, How about that one?" _He tilted his chin towards a dark-navy long-sleeved shirt.

" I'm not going to wear **_that_** on a hot day like this!" the attractive pro rejected darkly.

_" Then, this one?"_ Sai pointed to a floral printed yellow sleeveless Tee-shirt.

" Too…colorful,"

_Since when she becomes this difficult? I wonder if every girl is like this. " What about this one?" _he showed her a green short-sleeved Polo Tee-shirt.

" Umm," Hikaru seemed thoughtful a bit, " Perfect," she eventually stated.

_Thank God!_ With grateful tears in his eyes, the sleepy big brother knelt down and looked up to heaven. (Actually, the ceiling) _Now, we can finally leave here! Thank you, God! Thank you!_

" Now, help me pick a skirt," Interrupting his prayer, his baby sister told him with a still tone.

_" Eh? What?" Skirt?_

" Well, yeah, you don't expect me to go there wearing nothing on the bottoms, do you?" she questioned irritably, " Now, stop daydreaming and help me here," she instructed, " Umm," she took a dark embellished short skirt and said, " Too... sparkling," then she threw it away before picking up a white drawstrings long skirt, " Too long," she lobbed it away, " Umm, which one…which one," she muttered to herself.

Slowly collapsing onto the floor, Sai dramatically whispered weakly to himself, _" This is not happening for real,"

* * *

_

30 minutes later, Tokyo Hospital, room 432

" Fortunately that the doctor lets me play the Jyudan game with you, Ogata-kun," Kouyo told his promising student, " If not, you must feel uncomfortable about this,"

As a good student and a cautious opponent, Ogata dropped by the hospital to check Kouyo's condition, " I think right now you should take a rest and leave the Go world behind for a while, Sensei," he replied respectfully, still, he knew well that it was impossible for Touya Meijin not to think about Go since the said man lived, breathed and probably died for the game he devoted for.

" Ogata-Sensei is right, Touya-Sensei," another guest agreed, she was a young lady with a short brown hair. It was Ichikawa Harumi who worked at the Meijin's Go salon. She too came here to visit her employer, the man who paid her salary, " Didn't the doctor say it's because you're working too hard? You need a rest, sir,"

Kouyo smiled coolly before saying, " Thank you both of you, Don't worry I'm fine, just a short rest is enough,"

" Well, in that case, we shouldn't bother you any longer," Ogata turned to the woman, " Do you want a lift? Ichikawa-san, I can drop you at the Salon if you want," Getting up, he suggested.

" Oh, that'll be great," Rising, Ichikawa smiled cheerfully," Thank you very much, Ogata-Sensei,"

" Good day, Sensei," the man with bronze hair lowered his head a little.

" Take care of yourself, Touya-Sensei," Ichikawa spoke with concern.

" Good day, Thank you for coming," Kouyo answered, " Have a nice trip,"

/ Knock Knock/

Hearing the knock on the door, Ogata said, " Come in,"

The new visitor hesitantly stepped into the room, " Goo…Good morning, sir," she shyly greeted with excitement.

" Shindou?" Ogata and Kouyo uttered.

" Shindou?" Ichikawa repeated the name in awe, " **_No way!_** You are that girl?" she exclaimed animatedly. She quickly moved closer the stunned girl and hastily took both her hands, " My, my, my, Touya-kun told me that you changed a lot but I didn't know you've changed this much," Touching her smooth long hair softly, she spoke in awe, " You hair…it's long now, Look at you," she studied the pretty blonde standing before her, she couldn't believe her eyes that she was the same tomboy who had entered the Salon 3 years ago, she had nothing similar to the girl whom she remembered, " You're so cute! Just like Touya-kun said!"

Hikaru flushed hotly at the statement. _He…he said I was cute?_

" _This is the fruit of spending an hour to get dressed,"_ Sai said sarcastically, he was angry a bit since, in the end, after 15 minutes of choosing the **_right_** skirt, Hikaru changed her mind and declared that she was not going to wear the green Polo shirt that he had chosen for her because she didn't have a skirt which matched with it.

" Besides, I wanna look cute, a Polo shirt is too…sporty," She had told him.So, here she was, in a cream A-line shirt dress with a matching cream belt and a half ponytail.

" So, you come here too," Ogata smirked cunningly, " Why I am not surprised?"

" Err..,"

" Ichikawa-san, Let's go," he urged, " Let Sensei have a little talk with his future daug…," Seeing a red blush on the girl's cheek, he changed his word, " with Shindou alone,"

" Ah, Hai," Squeezing the girl's hands lightly, Ichikawa said enthusiastically, " Come at the Salon to talk with me sometimes, Ne? I'm always be there, Touya-kun too," she winked at her.

"……" Saying nothing, Hikaru flushed with embarrassment again.

Ichikawa let go of her hands and smiled at her, " See you there, Ne?" she waved her goodbye and followed Ogata to the door.

* * *

Then Ogata and Ichikawa left, there were only Kouyo sitting on the bed and Hikaru who shifted awkwardly near the door with Sai by her side in the room. 

The Meijin tittered quietly as he saw how excited the shy girl was, " It's very nice of you to come here to visit me here," he spoke kindly.

" I…I..," _Calm down, Hikaru! Why are you so nervous?_

" Come, come," Signaling the girl to draw closer, he called, " Don't stand too far, come over here by the bed,"

" Ha..Hai!" Jumping a bit, Hikaru timidly walked towards the bed.

With her head hung down, she fidgeted her fingers nervously_, " God! I'm so excited! I don't know what to say!"_

Unlike his sister, Sai knew what to say in this kind of situation, _" Ask him about his condition,"_ he suggested_, " And pull yourself together! Hikaru! If not you're gonna have a heart attack!"_

_" Right, his condition! Right!"_ " Ano…, your condition…," the 1-Dan clumsily spilt out, " Well, you are…you are…,"

" …I was just tired but I'm alright now," Kouyo assured her.

" Is..is that so?" Looking up from the floor, Hikaru questioned hesitantly, " So..it means that you are going to be alright, right? Sensei?"

" In fact, I think I'm perfectly healthy now but they want me to stay here for a while, just a precaution," the serene man said with a warm smile.

" Oh! It's good to hear that," the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. _" Isn't it great? Sai, it's nothing, just a minor stroke, he's fine now!"_

……….

……….

_" Sai?"_ Seeing her big brother glaring at his rival with an intense look like that, she thought sadly_. He is right here, in front of him, but he can't even challenge him for a game, Poor Sai…If there is a way…Eh? What is it?_ Noticing something at the edge of her vision, she turned around, " A laptop?" she uttered, there was a black laptop on the table near the bed.

" Ah, Akira brought it here yesterday," Kouyo informed her, " So that I can play a NetGo to kill time,"

_! NetGO! That's right!_ " Ano…Sensei," _What should I say? What should I say? Think! Hikaru! Think carefully! _She tried to plan a conspiracy in her head.

" Yes?"

" You see, I happen to know a very strong NetGo player," she timidly brought it up, " If..if you want to play with him, I can arrange a match for you,"

_" Hikaru!"_

"………." Staring at the girl, the man in a blue patient's uniform studied her, like his son, he was the type that thought before he acted.

" He's big fan of you!" Hikaru mentioned eagerly, " He's a very good player too! He's a worthy opponent! You won't regret playing against him, Sensei, I guarantee!" she gave him her words.

"…Then why don't you bring him here?" Kouyo suggested, " So, we can play the game face to face,"

" He'd love too but…," the young pro paused to find a good excuse, she obviously looked uncomfortable, " There is some kind of private problem, sir,"

The Meijin didn't give her any sudden reply. There was something suspicious…very suspicious about this mysterious talented NetGo player, he could sense it in the air.

" Please, sir," Hikaru pleaded him with an innocent look which she wore when she wanted her grandpa to buy something for her.

" Very well," Luckily for her, Kouyo didn't get used to this since Akira had never begged him with this poor kitten look before, " For you sake, I'll play with him,"

" Really? Sensei," the green-eyed girl exclaimed merrily.

" _**Really?**_" So did Sai.

Nodding in acceptance, Akira's father confirmed, " Umm,"

Bowing in thanks, Hikaru spoke loudly, **" Thank you, sir! Touya-Sensei!"**

" But I'm about to have my 4th Jyudan game," Kouyo marked, " Can we play after that?"

" Yes! Sensei, Yes!" _" Isn't it great? Sai,"_

_**" Yes! Thank you! Hikaru,"**_

" How about next Sunday?" he proposed, " If he's as strong as you said, it will be a good warm-up game before the last Jyudan game,"

" !" _**What? A warm-up game?** Poor Sai has been waiting for this game, he practically dances when Touya-Sensei says 'Yes' but he only thinks of it as a **warm-up game**? He doesn't know how important this game is to Sai!_ Frowning, Sai's little sister turned mad. She didn't know what the ghost was thinking, maybe he didn't care about it, maybe he got sad, maybe he got angry, she didn't know, but she took it as an insult. It did offend her teacher…greatly, and she won't allow that to happen, she couldn't.

**_A warm-up game?_** Without knowing, Sai clenched his fan tightly, it appeared that he was thinking the same thought as his apprentice.

" Sensei, Could you please take this game seriously?" Trying to control her anger, Hikaru asked with a solemn voice.

_" Hikaru?"_ Blinking like a fool, Sai uttered,_ " You …" _It surprised him a little when he thought about how his little sister understood him this well.

" I always play seriously," Kouyo answered.

" I mean **_' very seriously'_**, Sensei," the two-tone hair girl stressed.

" You are saying that I will lose, if I don't play this game seriously?" the man who owned 5 titles demanded, " Do you think that I, this Touya Kouyo, is no match for your friend?"

_Great, now, he gets angry! Like father like son, they are so serious about everything!_ The famous 1-Dan complained grumpily without a sound. Then a clever thought crossed her mind, now it was time to use her feminine charm once again, " It's not like that, Sensei," she smiled sweetly while she was mentally shouting in panic in her head. _**What am I** **gonna say?** **Com'on think! Think!**_ Out of the blue, a speech popped into her head, a very good one that Waya had said long ago. _Right!_ " It's just, though we are pro, every player deserves to be treated with respect. Therefore, we should play our best against our opponent, even though, they are just amateurs," Speaking in a collected tone, she tried to be reasonable.

_! This girl…_ Kouyo rarely smiled but he was **_actually_** beaming with a mixture of contentment and admiration, " …...You are right, I'll play my best," _She's only 15 but she has a spirit of a true player. _

" **Thank you! Sensei,"** Bending over, Hikaru shouted happily, " Next Sunday..err..how about at ten in the morning?"

" Ten will be fine,"

" **Thank you, Sir!"** Bowing again, she said, " I…I'd better tell him right away, besides, I've bothered you long enough,"

" Umm, Good day then,"

" I'm really appreciated this, Touya-Sensei, Good bye, sir, I hope you get well soon, " She bowed for the last time before leaving.

………..

………..

_I always know that my son has a good taste._ Kouyo tittered quietly.

* * *

**Miki :** "_this is getting a bit too long"_ Don't worry, the clock starts ticking now. 

**Giftfrombelow:** _"I never knew Touya-kun could be so kawaii"_ Only when he's with Hikaru :)

**OokamiFuu :** Right now, let's the romance stop, Sai's game is coming.

**Xiar and Karin1004:** Though he met them by chance, he did intentionally said that.

**Mirahime and Kinlin :** Yeah, I love the name too, only the true Romeo and Juliet don't fight like them.

**Rebbi:** I love Yasuaki too! Yeah, it made into an Anime, 26 chapters. About the scanlation, do you know where can I find the English version?

**Ady:** "_off-the-shoulder top shows BOTH bare shoulders"_ Oh! I typed it wrong! I mean to say One-Shoulder-top! Thank you, I'll fix it!

**Akki :** _"Let Hikaru be with Akira!"_ Well, it seems we have to wait a little bit longer.

**Kireshai-chan837:** _"I'm dyying to know what will happen!"_ NO! Stay here with me! Don't die!

**Aya-Mikage2002:** _"Do you think that their "fight" will be in the news?"_ If you mean _**this**_ fight, no, Ogata is not a big mouth :)

**TaiFengDragon :** _"If Hikaru is a boy, I'm 99 sure that he would state his reasons coldly"_ Totally agree! Actually, I want them to have this fight, that's why I made Ochi challenge Akira with a bet.

**Kathy :** Morishita will appear later :) Now enjoy Sai and Touya-Sensei:)

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Yeah, poor Akira :(

**Kage.exe:** _"so how do u like my picture?"_ What? Did you send it to me? I didn't get it! Please send it againm pleaseeee.

**Shouko Sakurazuka:** People! Don't forget this fic is mainly about GO!


	30. Touya Kouyo vs Sai

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Advice:** Just wanna add some excitement, why don't you listen to "_** End of all hope"**_ by Nightwish or _**" Liberi Fatali"**_ From Final Fantasy VIII?

* * *

**Chapter 30 : Touya Kouyo vs Sai**

The said Sunday, 10 minutes before the appointed time

Hikaru and Sai arrived at the internet café where she used to spend the whole summer vacation playing a NetGo here, yes, this place was where Mitani's sister worked at.

_Ah, she's not here, Lucky._ The 1-Dan sighed with relief as she noticed that the stuff wasn't her friend's sister. It was kinda awkward to face her again, especially when she broke her little brother's heart.

She led Sai to the unoccupied PC. Glancing at her quiet mentor with the corner of her eyes, she questioned, _" Are you ready? Sai,"_ she asked with concern, she was well aware that her big brother was very serious about this game. After saying good morning to her, he hadn't spilt out a word to her again, and **_that_** worried her.

Taking a deep breath, Sai slowly opened his resolute blue eyes_, " I'm ready,"_ With a solemn expression on his usual stress-free face, he answered unwaveringly.

_" Okay, then,"_ Hikaru clicked the icon, _" Let's log in,"

* * *

_

Tokyo Hospital, room 432

" Here, he is, Sai, " Kouyo uttered as he thought back on the day when the blonde visited him.

...Flashback started...

" Ah, by the way, his name is Sai," Hikaru had told him before she walked out the room.

" Sai?" the Meijin had echoed, Sai was quite a strange name.

" Yes, sir, **_Sai_**, he's a worthy opponent, I tell you again, " the girl declared boldly and shut the door as she left.

...Flashback ended...

" Now, we will see if she overstated or not," he spoke firmly as he accepted the challenge from the unknown player called Sai.

Then the game between Touya Kouyo and Sai began.

* * *

Germany, Berlin 

" Hello?" A fat dozy guy had just woken up by an unexpected phone call in the middle of the night, " Ah, it's you, thank you about yesterday," Yawning, he said sleepily, " But why do you call me at this hour?...**_What?_** **Touya Kouyo and Sai?**" He got up immediately as soon as he heard the celebrated names, he was now fully awake.

* * *

United State, Washington D.C 

" I can not believe it!" Michael, an American Go pro exclaimed with disbelief, " Sai comes back!"

" Not only that, he's playing with Touya Kouyo right now," Aaron, his friend, added, " That's why I'm here, I want you to look at this game…Want a coffee?"

* * *

China, Beijing 

" It's Touya Meijin," Lee Lin Jin, China's amateur Go champion spoke to himself, " I remember his Go…and this is the real Sai too, Touya Kouyo is playing against Sai…who will be the winner?"

* * *

Japan, Tokyo, the Wayas's residence 

" Ahh," Waya stretched his arms lazily, he had just come back from Saeki's apartment where he had stayed a night last night, " Maybe I should get myself an apartment too," he talked to himself when he thought of his mother's long moody nosy complaint which she always made it whenever he came home late. He was willing to do anything in order to escape from it, even if it meant that he had to pay the rent, he would do it, he would do anything…**_anything_**, " Aaa, Let's see who is on the net now," Rising, he went to his desk, turned on his PC and connected the internet. His eyes opened wide in shock when he saw the 2 familiar names, " Touya-Sensei and Sai?"

* * *

Tokyo Hospital, room 432 

" He's a worthy opponent," Hikaru's word echoed in Kouyo's mind again.

_She is right…This man is certainly worth to be my rival_. The Meijin thought quietly while he was waiting for Sai to play his next hand. The strange thing was, although he was playing a NetGo through the net, he felt as if he was **_actually_** playing a **_real_** game with a fresh and blood opponent in front of a real Goban. In his imaginary world, there was only him sitting before a shiny Goban in the middle of the endless darkness facing a faceless opponent. _He is not an amateur….yet, he is not a pro who I acknowledge.

* * *

_

Somewhere in Tokyo,

" Oh, so, maybe he's online at this moment?" Hanada, a young Go pro with glasses, posed.

" Maybe," Akira replied composedly as always. Last week he had promised Hanada to join his study group this week, it was the reason why he was here, at a stranger's small apartment somewhere in Tokyo, instead of staying home to keep his mother company on Sunday while his father was recovering at the hospital. He was here as a special guest.

" Let's check out," Kubo, a pro with red hair, who was one of Hanada's friends suggested.

Hanada nodded in agreement and quickly logged in IgoNet," Hey, he's here!" he exclaimed with bliss, " He is playing with ….**_Sai? _**Who is Sai? Do you guys know him?"

Another 4 young men shook their heads in denial, unfortunately, it seemed that none of the quintet had ever heard of the legendary Sai before. However, there was another young boy in this room who knew about the enigmatic player, in fact, he knew very well how strong the man was since he had played and lost to him twice!

" What about you? Touya-kun," Kubo asked questioningly.

But Akira didn't hear him, his eyes fixed on the screen, his ears were shut, he couldn't hear a thing but his own confused thought. _**Sai! Father is playing against Sai!**

* * *

_

Tokyo Hospital, along the hall way

3 days ago, Ogata had competed with his own Sensei in the 4th game of the Jyudan Challenge, unluckily, he had lost. So, now the score settled at 2-2. Touya Kouyo, the defender of Jyudan title, won the first and the fourth game while he, Ogata Seiji, the challenger, got the second and the third game. It meant that this game, the last game, would be a decisive game, the one who gained the victory in this game would be the Jyudan.

Ogata had been prepared well for his last bloody battle, he had studied both his kifu and the Meijin's. He had done everything he could already, the only thing left to be done was to check on his opponent's condition.

He walked with his steady pace to the room 432 where his Sensei was. For a second, his heart almost missed a beat, his body froze in fright as he saw a small sign hanging on the door.

" No visitor" It said.

/Click/ the door opened, a chubby nurse came out with a tray in her hands.

" Ano..excuse-me, Touya-Sensei, is he….is he…," the 9-Dans stammered, fearing for the worst, he didn't dare to speak it out.

" Oh, about the sign, isn't it?" the middle-aged nurse had been a nurse long enough to notice that panicky look, " Don't worry, sir, he's fine," she gave him an assuring smile.

" Then, why…"

" Touya-San asked us to put it on, he said he didn't want to be disturbed today," she explained clearly, " He's having fun playing NetGo right now,"

" What? NetGo?"

" Yes," Nodding, she confirmed confidently, " Look at this," she dropped her eyes to the food tray, the food remained untouched, hadn't been eaten, not even a single bite, " He even forgot to have his lunch, is he always be like this?" she posed with a light sigh before walking off.

" NetGo? Who is he playing with?" he muttered noiselessly.

Ogata hurriedly left the hospital and drove back to his fancy condominium with high speed. As he reached there, he dashed into his working room to his laptop.

" He asked them to put the sign on, this game is that important?" He brought out a page of Lark, took out a cigarette and lit it with his silver lighter while he was waiting. _So, it's_ _not a coincidence then, they've planned this game ahead._ Inhaling the fuming smoke, he almost choked when he saw the name of his Sensei's opponent, " Sai?"

* * *

The Wayas' residence, Waya's room 

" **Touya-Sensei! You are so cool!" **Eyes filled with amazement, Waya praised with great admiration. Sai had played a daring move, tempting, challenging his rival to counter back, so Kouyo confronted him boldly. As the game continued, the Heian ghost played aggressively and attacked hard…too hard. Maybe, he had forgotten that it was Touya Kouyo whom he was fighting with, simply hitting hard wasn't enough, as the result of that, now the game belonged to the his opponent while the ghost himself was captured.

* * *

Tokyo Hospital, room 432 

As the game went on, Kouyo felt that the unreal Goban became brighter and brighter. Yet, no matter how shiny it was, the face of his rival still hid secretly in the dark, " This is my Go, this is Touya Kouyo's Go," he told his concealed player, " No mercy, No holding back, If I lose, I won't ask for anything, but if I win, reveal yourself!"

* * *

Hanada's apartment, 

_Sai! Father is playing with Sai!_ Akira shouted crazily in his mind, then he thought back about what his mother had told him this morning.

" Your father said he didn't want to meet anyone today," Akiko had informed him, " He said he wanted to have a peaceful day playing NetGo today,"

_So, it means that this game has been arranged? How? Does Father know Sai? He's been staying at the hospital for weeks, he only went out once to play his 4th Jyudan game at the New Otani Hotel._ Akira thought logically, he was definitely a clever boy with good memory without a doubt. _Did they meet there? At the hotel? If not, they had to meet at the hospital…Did Sai go to see Father at the hospital? Eh!_

...Flashback started...

" Ne, ne, Akira-kun, I met Hikaru-chan today!" Ichikawa had enthusiastically told him last week when she had arrived at the Salon after visiting his father.

" Shindou? You met her?" He had exclaimed as he hadn't thought that she would be worried enough to drop into the hospital just to pay his father a visit.

" Yes! She comes to see your father," she had keenly replied, " She is so cute, and so nice too!"

...Flashback ended...

_Shindou! Or Shindou is…_ Trying to solve the mystery, Akira analyzed rationally_. No, she can't be Sai, if she is Sai, how could she lose to Ochiai-Pro in the Young Lion Tournament? Sai is as good as Father, he would never lose to a lower-Dan player like that…!_

Out of the blue, the 2 games that he had lost to Hikaru abruptly emerged from the dark into his head.

_But why? Why when I look at this game, I think of the old-Shindou? The Shindou whom I met 2 years ago! What is happening here? Someone please tell me!

* * *

_

Ogata's condominium,

Suffering from perplexity overload, Akira's head was about to explode, Ogata too was totally absorbed deep in his thought thinking attentively about the same subject. _How did they get in touch? Sensei doesn't even know how to send an e-mail. Then…Maybe…Maybe he has already met the real Sai… _he theorized prudently_. When? At the hospital? ….!_ " Shindou!" The bronze-haired man who loved wearing a white suit uttered sharply as the face of the pretty blonde suddenly flashed in his thought.

…………..

…………..

_No,_ _Shindou isn't Sai._ Looking back on the day he had witnessed the girl's game against Ochiai-Pro, he concluded. _Her style isn't the same as Sai's…But…. _Taking his glasses off, he stared at the masterly game in the screen. _However, one of the visitors must know Sai…Sai…Who are you?

* * *

_

Tokyo Hospital, room 432

_This person…He sends out a strong threatening pressure which only I, the one who is playing against him, can feel it._ As the result of his life-long devotion for the game, Kouyo, being a great player, could even sense the ghost's piercing intimidating aura through the net. _I know this feeling, this menacing air_… His eyes widened as the picture of his mysterious rival began to fade away, replaced by the figure of the known adorable young girl_. You! It's you!_

/ Pachi/ Sai played his next move.

Kouyo studied the game, unconsciously, he clenched his knee tightly.

* * *

Hanada's apartment, 

" Unbelievable," Kubo whispered inaudibly with astonishment.

" He completely cuts Touya-Sensei's stone," the other pro pointed out.

" If he didn't show us, we would have never come up with such a brilliant move," Hanada stated tranquilly, " Who is he? Who is Sai?"

Poor Akira, he was still trapped in his own crazy baffled thought. _Why? Why I keep thinking of her? Shindou…Sai…Who are you?

* * *

_

Tokyo Hospital, room 432

The fierce battle carried on for another 20 minutes, at the moment, they were now in Yose.

Looking at the board watchfully, Kouyo cautiously observed the game and the pattern of the stone. _This man is very similar to me, he can read the game as far as I can. I'm sure that he sees the end of it by now. Yose may be complicated but there is the only way to play it right._ His body shook emotionally, until today he had never been forced to… to…Finally, he came to a decision, it was the only way left, he had no other choice but…

/ Touya Kouyo resigns/ a small window popped up on many screens.

Today would be the day everyone remembered as the day that Touya Kouyo, one of the world's greatest Go players ever, the best among the best, the one who gained Ouza, Gosei, Tengen, Jyudan and Meijin title, was forced to resign by somebody called…Sai.

* * *

Hanada's apartment, 

" **What? He resigns? Touya-Sensei resigns?**" The quintet exclaimed in disbelief in unision.

_Father…

* * *

_

US, Washington D.C

" **Hey! Don't do that! Don't give up!"** Michael shouted vociferously in disagreement.

Thinking the same as his friend, Aaron yelled loudly,** " Yeah! There's still the way!"

* * *

**

Tokyo, Ogata's condominium,

Ogata stared intensely at the game, he forcefully clutched his cigarette pack, " Sai," With a shooting pain of jealousy, he muttered irritably under his breath.

* * *

At the internet café, 

With a smile of satisfaction on his face, Sai beamed with pure happiness, he had just finished the most challenging game of his life, moreover, he had won too!

Looking up, the satisfied gorgeous dead man felt as if he was glowing in the dark. _Touya Kouyo , you answered me greatly. From each of your hand, I felt greater ecstasy than the memory of past battles. Being able to answer you has given me great pride in myself. Thank you, Touya Kouyo._ He thanked his rival in silence before lowering his sparkling eyes to give his beloved Hikaru an affectionate smile, _" Thank you to you too, Hikaru,"_

"…………." But the said girl said nothing in reply, she didn't even move. Without blinking, she gazed fixedly at the game with absolute concentration as if someone cast a spell on her.

_" Hikaru?"_ Sai called her again, why didn't his little sister say a word? He had just beaten his greatest rival, but she didn't even congratulate him.

" Here," Pointing at Kouyo's black stone, Hikaru eventually opened her mouth at last, " It was a fatal spot, everyone thought that Black had to connect here," she commented with a peaceful tone of voice, " But before that…," she pointed at another corner.

" _!"_

" If Black had played in this corner, White would have been pushed to defense here," she marked wisely.

" _!"_

" This is better than what actually happened,"

" _!"_

" So, if Touya-Sensei had played here, you would have had to respond there," Still staring at the game, the bleach-bangs girl showed her stunned mentor the alternative, " Then the flow would change!" she exclaimed victoriously.

_It's true! She is correct!_ Sai trembled with shock, so, it meant that in fact…he….he…

" **Sai, you lost! **Ne?" In the end, Hikaru finally turned around to meet Sai's bewildered gaze. With a sheer realization in her vivid green eyes, Hikaru now looked luminous than ever as if the sun only shone down to her…to her only. It was then Sai had come to a sudden recognition.

_Now I understand it all…_ He looked at the bright smiling girl before him_. God gave me 1000 years of time to show Hikaru this game.

* * *

**Kathy:** Yeah, this chapter is all about the game. _

**kage.exe :** I got it! I like her hair, the way you curl it a bit, she looks cute. Her shoes has wing too, it reminds me of Card Capture Sakura.

**Rebbi:** _"if Hikaru and Akira would be the last two on earth to realize their relationship"_ Maybe, you're right, God, they're so slow - - " _"if_ _it is then it's very unlikely that you'll get it online."_ That sucks :(

**jaz7:** Really? Thank you :D

**sess :** _"Hikaru should have left a screen name"_ She did, _**right**_ before she walked out the room :)

**sendoh11:** Thank you :)

**xiar :** Yeah, no bet. Kouyo turned kind when Hikaru is a girl.

**Kireshai-chan837:** Easy, be patient!

**Kinlin:** See?She did tell him that he was going to play with Sai.

**Giftfrombelow :** _" I never thought that Touya-kun even HAD a taste in girls"_ Hey! That hurts!

**karin1004 :** _"My friend she opened her closet and bunch of clothes fell on me!"_ Haha, well, actually, that is exactly the way it happened to my mom, she was buried alive by my clothes too! She's like..." Hey! Little! Are you trying to kill me?"

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** _"does Akira even have a taste?"_ Hey! Don't be so mean!


	31. One color Go

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 31 : One color Go**

Early May,

Time flied quickly, it had been 5 days since that great day. In fact, Hikaru wanted to go to see Kouyo once more but she didn't. She thought it would be better not to disturb the man while he was going to have his last Jyudan game. Seeing her would only remind him of the loss to Sai, and she definitely didn't want to be the one who caused him to feel down. Besides, she had classes to attend.

Kouyo wasn't the only one she was worried about, Sai was another one. Since that day, he had been so quiet. He turned to be the same quiet Sai the way he had been before he played in the Beginner's Dan Series again. What happened to him? Shouldn't he be happy? At long last, he finally had a chance to play against the greatest and toughest player who he **_himself_** believed that was meant to be his destined rival. He should be happy right? Then, why? What about that inexplicable sad expression on his face?

Of course, Hikaru had asked him many times about this odd behavior but he had never given her a real logical answer.

_" I'm fine, Hikaru, there is nothing to worry about,"_ The ghost only smiled tenderly at her and told her this same old line every times she asked him.

It drove Hikaru crazy, she knew perfectly well that something absolutely went wrong here. Her big brother was having a trouble but she couldn't do anything about it. How could she help him if he didn't tell her what got into him? The past 5 days were like a hell to both of them. Sai got sad by an unknown reason while Hikaru was worried to death because she didn't know what that damn unknown reason was.

_If things continues this way, one of us gonna turn mad one day!_ She grumbled sulkily in her thought. If Sai went insane first, it meant that she had no choice but to spend the rest of her life with a ghost with mentally illness. On the other hand, if she went nuts first, there was a huge chance that she had to spend her entire life in mentally institution…Honestly, none of the choices did her any good.

Then, she came up with an idea, If Sai was the center of this, she had to fix him. So, she decided to take him to a Go Salon today.

_If he plays the game, he probably feels better. _At least, that was what she hoped.

Right now, she was walking along the street looking for a Go Salon near her school.

/ Bump/ She bumped into something...**_soft_**?

" Oh, Sorry, sir," By instinct, she uttered.

**"** **Shindou!"** A large man with a round stomach exclaimed, apparently that the unidentified soft thing which she had hit was his stomach.

" Eh?"

_"_ _Hikaru! It's the man who we met at the Go Amateur Festival!"_ Thanked God that Sai had a good memory.

" Ah!" Now, Hikaru remembered. She did recognize him, he was the man who had dealt with the deceitful Goban merchant whom they had met at the Festival, he was the man who had claimed to be the next-Meijin, " Ku…Kurata-san!" Yeah, that was his name, Kurata-7 Dans.

" Ha! I know you remember me!" Kurata laughed cheerily, " After all, who can forget the next-Meijin anyway? **Hahaha,**"

There was no mistaken identity in this case, this chubby man was unquestionably Kurata Atsushi for sure. Who else could be this egotistic?

" So, what are you doing here? Girl," Grinning sneakily, he questioned," A date?"

" **No!**" Turning red with embarrassment, the girl in a school uniform immediately yelled back, " I just wanna drop into a Go Salon before going home!" she told him.

" What a coincidence! There's a salon around the corner! Let's go there and have a game!" the casual man enthusiastically proposed.

" A game? You mean you wanna play with me?" Hikaru posed with doubt and slight astonishment. A 7-Dans requested her for a game? But she was just a nameless 1-Dan!

" Yeah, Let's go," he urged and started walking, leading her the said Go salon without waiting for her reply.

" Ha..Hai!" the blonde shouted as she hurriedly ran after him.

* * *

At the Go salon, 

" Is…isn't that Kurata-7 Dans?" One of regular players exclaimed as the pros walked into their little salon.

" What? Kurata-7 Dans?" Another voice spoke loudly causing the other players to look up from their games and bored their eyes into them.

" It's him! Kurata-7 Dans!" An old man confirmed, right now every living man in the salon was eying both new comers.

" Hi! Guys! We happen to be in this neighborhood," Being an easy guy, Kurata told them in a friendly way with a big smile, " 'Mind if we play here?"

" Oh, please," Hirai, the owner of the salon, said humbly, he gestured them to come in.

As the pros took their seats, all players there ditched their games and gathered around the pro's table.

" So, what about this little lady over here? Kurata-san," Tono, the man with gray hair, asked good-naturedly, " Your niece?" he guessed.

Both Hikaru and Kurata almost smack their heads against the table, Kurata believed that he was too young to be somebody's uncle while Hikaru herself didn't want to be related with this overweight noisy man in any case.

" She's a pro too!" the well-known 7-Dans sharply corrected him as he opened his Go jar which was full of shiny white stones, "She's just become a pro this spring! Shindou Hikaru! Don't you know her?"

" Shindou?" Some middle-aged men mumbled.

**" AH! You are Touya-kun's girlfriend!"** Hirai cried out excitedly. Then, there came a loud animated buzz of gossip.

_How many times do I have to tell them that we are **not** seeing each other? I'm sick of saying this same old, same old line! Plus, nobody ever listens to me! Maybe I should let them talk, one day when they see that we're nothing but friends and rivals, they will stop talking about this stupid rumor!_ " Let's play," Complaining crossly in silence, Hikaru let out a deep sigh. Seriously, she had gotten bored of this whole **_Touya Akira's_** **_girlfriend_** thing already. She opened her Go jar, it too was filled with clean white stones.

" Hey, Someone brings black stones over here," Seeing that both pros got white stones, Watanabe, a bald man instructed.

" No, it's fine," Shrugging his shoulders, the easygoing pro said casually, " We'll play with these stones,"

" Eh?" Everybody but he uttered in puzzlement.

" Haven't you played one-color-Go before?" Kurata asked the 1-Dan, " Use your white stones as Black, I'll be White, okay?" he talked rapidly.

_" One-color-Go? Sounds like fun! Hikaru! Go ahead!"_ Sai cheered excitedly_, " Beat him!"_

Stealing a quick glance at the overexcited ghost, Hikaru couldn't help but be irritated since she noticed that every times she had a hard game, Sai would swiftly change into his Hyper mode, no matter how gloomy he was. _Oh, so now, he's in a good mood, huh? It's a pleasure to entertain you! You, sadist ghost!_

" Please give me your guidance," Lowering his head, the 22-year-old man said.

" Huh? Arr, Hai!" Hikaru bowed in return, " Please give me your guidance," she spoke clumsily.

Then the game began.

* * *

30 minutes later, 

/ Pachi/

" Arrz, I can't follow the game anymore," Puzzled, Tono scratched his head, " It's so confusing,"

" Neither can I," Watanabe confessed shyly, " I'm totally lost,"

" What? There's still a long way to go," Kurata told them with his common friendly manners, " Create the shape of the game in you head," he advised.

" Although you said that," Hirai timidly came clean, " I don't even know who has the advantage here,"

" Haha," While the heavy friendly pro laughed cheerfully, he thought irritably. _Who has the advantage? It's Shindou!_

/ Pachi/

Looking up to sneak a glimpse at his opponent, he noted quietly without a sound. _She's tougher than I thought. She makes no leak…This is bad, man._

However, Kurata Atsushi wasn't only blessed with good instinct, he was also blessed with incredible good luck. Someone up there was very fond of him.

/Pachi/ Hikaru played at the corner.

_Yes!_ Grinning thankfully, Kurata tried to hide his contentment as the blonde had just made a mistake…a great suicidal mistake.

/Pachi/ He played his next hand. He was a kind man in real life but when it came to Go, he was heartless. If his opponent made a misstep, he didn't hesitate to attack his weak point crushing him down to earth ruthlessly.

_Eh? What?_ Hikaru had just realized what she had missed, she had misread the game and the Meijin-wanna-be took the benefit of it. _Arrz!_ She gritted her teeth irritably.

Seeing her difficult look, the skilled pro smirked with satisfaction_. She made a huge mistake playing that hand! Lucky…ky! _He tittered happily_…Eh? Something isn't right here, Lucky? Lucky? Did I just say that? The one I'm playing with isn't the Meijin or the old-man Kuwabara! She's still a 1-Dan! But I'm glad that she played a bad move?_ Clenching his fist tightly, he stared at the girl at the opposite site of the Goban. _It's not only Touya Akira! There is another one coming from behind!_

/Pachi/ Slapping the stone on the board, the attractive blonde had already played her hand, it was Kurata's turn now.

**_Eh?_** The sharp sound woke him up. _Eh?_ He didn't look at the game for a minute, now he couldn't follow it. _I forget the shape! No! Where should I play? Where? Where?_ He swallowed hard as he thought nervously_….In the end, what we can count on is…our instinct. _

/Pachi/ He hesitantly placed his stone in the middle.

………….

…………

_Well? _

" Thank you for the game," Hikaru bowed, accepting her defeat.

" Ohh!" The audiences uttered, they didn't even know what was going on here.

Pointing at her bad move, the recently pro spoke up with slight frustration, " I shouldn't have played here, Don't you think so? Kurata-san," she asked him, " It was a complicated fight but I was feeling confident, I couldn't believe I made such a mistake," she said unhappily, " I should have connected here instead, then you…," she babbled.

Yet, Kurata didn't hear it since he was lost in his thought thinking about this new wave. _She has never played one-color-Go before, hasn't she? This is the first time but she….this girl…_ " Sorry, do you have any paper sheet?" he asked Hirai with a strange serious tone of voice.

" For the autograph? Of course," the old man nodded eagerly. He went to the counter and came back with couple clean sheets of paper, " Please, sign for me, Kurata-san,"

" Of course," the smiling 7-Dans grinned pleasantly as he received the paper from him. He signed his autograph on both sheets, he gave one to Hirai, " Here, I give you this one," he handed Hikaru another one.

" Eh? For me?" the bleached-bang girl uttered with small surprise, " Aaa, Thank you," she halfheartedly took it_. I don't want it!_

_"_ _Don't say like that, Hikaru,"_ Sai told her, he really appreciated the fat pro for helping him protecting Shuusaku's honor.

_"_ _It's not that I don't like him,"_ Hikaru got self-protective_, " He's nice…little narcissistic…but nice, Eh?" _" What the?" Seeing what written on the paper, she blinked with puzzlement, " Kura?" There was only a letter read ' Kura' on it, where was the ' Ta' then?

" I'll write the rest when you beat me in an official game," Rising up, Kurata stated solemnly.

_" Does…Does it mean that he acknowledges me?"_ the young pro wasn't sure if she understood it right, still, she was flattered by his words.

_Not only me, this man...he too can sense it._ Staring at the back of his student, Sai narrowed his eyes intensely. _He senses the depth of her true talent._ He shut his blue eyes and looked away. He couldn't look at Hikaru into the eyes, not at this moment, not when he was blinded by this shameful feeling. _I can see it, I can see her shining brightly as the path to the future is opened to her now, the path that I can not take!_ The ghost knew he shouldn't feel like this, he shouldn't be envious of his little sister, his sole heir. His body trembled as the emotions were running high; jealousy, guilt, sadness and disappointment…He felt as if he was being dragged into a whirlpool of emotions, only this time he wasn't suffocated by water, but by his own thought.

" ….Touya Kouyo…," A man in the TV mentioned the famous name, the name that everyone in the Go world recognized well.

" Hey, Turn the TV up loud," Tono yelled.

As another man increased the volume up with the controller, the statement became clearer, and louder too, " Today, after losing his Jyudan title to his student, Ogata Seiji, who is now known as Ogata-10 Dans, Touya Kouyo has announced his retirement,"

" **What?"** Everybody in the salon shouted out loud in harmony as soon as the handsome reporter had reported it.

" **Touya-Sensei! He retires?"** Hikaru cried out with shock.

_" That man…he.."_ Taken aback, Sai simply stood still.

* * *

**Daniel Song:** I intend to write it this way, I only want to show you how people react or behave differently towards a boy and a girl, but the storyline still the same. 

**Kireshai-chan837:** Toilet? NOOoooooooooooooo!

**Kathy:** Calm down, Kathy - -"

**Xiar :** Everybody is nice because Hikaru is a girl here!

**Kinlin:** Happy Valentines to you too!

**Karin:** The answer is in the next chapter.

**KazeKiryoku:** Thank you :D

**GiftFromBelow:** Haha, my sister told me that even Satan didn't want to me to stay in hell so he kicked me out to this world!

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** _"If Touya Sr. was going to win, why did he resign?"_ Read carefully, at the very beginning, Sai attacked but Kouyo could defend, then it looked like Kouyo was going to win, then Sai played a hand that CUT Kouyo's stone, after that when they entered Yose, Kouyo realized that he's behind Sai by half moku.


	32. Meeting the Touyas

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 32 : Meeting the Touyas**

The following day,

Hikaru and Sai agreed that today was the perfect day to pay the ex-Meijin the 2nd visit. This time, the blonde didn't have any trouble in getting dressed like the 1st time, she always learned from past experience, therefore, in order to avoid the same problem, she had chosen her clothes since last night. Today, she was going to have a talk with Kouyo, no matter what happened, even a storm couldn't stop her.

Last night had been a long tough night for both of them. Hikaru couldn't stop thinking about Kouyo's retirement. Why did he retire? Why now? Was it because he had lost his title to Ogata? Or was it because he had lost to Sai? Either way it was her fault. Well, how could he lose to his own student anyway?

Maybe, it was because he had been distracted, after all, the man had just faced a traumatic experience of losing for the very 1st time in his life! He hadn't gotten over it yet! Guess who was the one who had arranged that game for him? It was her! **_Shindou Hikaru!_**

Perhaps, it wasn't like that. After all, he still held another 4 titles, so what? Just losing the Jyudan title and 14 millions Yen in money prize couldn't hurt him, he was Touya Kouyo, the millionaire Go player!

Then why did he retire?

Well, it was because he **_was_** Touya Kouyo, for God's sake! How did he… how did he lose to a…**_a nobody!_**

There came another question, why did **_he_**, the great Touya Kouyo, bother to play with an anonymous player in the 1st place? Aaa, it was because there was a girl asking him to do that. Who was she? Guess what? **_It was Shindou Hikaru again!_** **Hurey!**

This crazy thought had kept haunting her all night long, causing her a sleepless restless night. In the same time, while Hikaru had been thinking about her guilt, Sai too had been thinking about his.

Of course, he thanked God for letting him live in this world for over thousand years, he did owe him great debt of gratitude for the time he had been spending with both Torajiro and Hikaru. Of course, he was glad that the girl's skill improved remarkably, nothing could bring him greater happiness than watching her Go growing up. She was like a little sister to him! The better player she was, the better teacher he was, right? Since he was the one who taught her the game! But that was what all he was, wasn't it? He was **_just_** a man who taught the one who likely to achieve the Hand of God, **_not_** the man who achieved the Hand of God himself. He had been searching for it for thousands years, time had passed, people had changed but his heart and his goal had never shaken, it had never been a day going by without thinking about Go or without dreaming of the Hand of God.

And then what?

After 1000 years of wandering in the darkness, when the path finally opened, God simply let someone else to walk through that road? What about him? What was he in the eye of God? Didn't these 365,000 days of waiting mean anything?

Yet, Sai loved her, he loved Hikaru. It was a complex feeling, the confusion nearly killed him as he was both envious and proud of her in the same time. _God, please, don't get me wrong. I love her, Yes, I really **do** love her. It will be a great honor to be in a part of your plan, to watch her reach the Hand of God...If I can turn back time, I will still choose the same path, I will play Go, I'll teach her Go. Even though, you give me another chance to choose it again, the answer will be the same…always be the same, no matter how many times I have to choose. I don't regret it…not even in the smallest corner of my heart…It's just that I…I…_

" Sai," his sister called him, waking him up from his trance.

_"_ _Huh?"_ Blinking a few time, he finally gained back his consciousness. Looking around, he was surprised to find himself standing in front of the room 432. It appeared that he had been tailing the girl automatically to the hospital.

" Let's go inside," Hikaru knocked the door and entered the room.

* * *

Touya Kouyo was sitting on his bed, his laptop was on the same small table near him. Everything looked the same, nothing had changed, only there was an unknown young woman sitting on the couch by the bed. 

" **_My, my,_** you must be Shindou Hikaru-chan!" Once she saw the unexpected pretty visitor, Akiko exclaimed with excited gladness.

That was right, the young woman was Mrs. Touya, Kouyo's wife, Akira's mother.

Akiko quickly got up and practically dashed to the stunned girl, " Akira-san always mentions about you!" Grabbing both of Hikaru's hands, she spoke spiritedly, " You come here to see Kouyo-san? What a kind girl! Why don't you come to have dinner with us sometimes?" she willingly invited.

" Dinner? Err..well…I," Stammering, Hikaru didn't know what to say. What the hell was going here? _Is she Touya-kun's mom? And why do I have to have dinner with his family anyway? It's not that I am **that** close to him!_

" My, my, Look at you, you are so adorable!" Observing the girl, the overexcited mother marked with contentment as the green-eyed girl really looked cute in her light-blue short-sleeved slim Baby Tee-shirt and her cream short skirt. _She's even prettier than I_ _thought! My Goodness! She's perfect!_ She swiftly turned around to complain her husband, " I can't believe that the two of you thought that she was a boy, how could you mistake this lovely girl for a boy?"

_**What?** You too? Touya-Sensei_

When Kouyo saw the questioning expression that the blonde wore on her face, he didn't know how to react properly in this dilemma so he faked a cough and turned away gazing out the window instead.

" Don't worry, I'll give both of them a _**long**_ lecture when he's back home," Winking playfully, Akiko promised.

Hikaru said nothing in reply, she only grinned back widely. Though she didn't know a thing about this strange woman, she thought she began to like her already, at least she was on her side.

" Akiko, Could you leave us for a minute?" Kouyo spoke up.

_Does it kill to let me have a chat with my son's girlfriend? _With a tinge of annoyance,Akira's mother glared at her husband briefly before letting out a sigh of frustration, " Fine," she said irritably before abruptly turning back to smile sweetly at the lovely girl, " Don't forget about the dinner, Okay? You're always welcome at our house," she gladly told her.

Being polite, Hikaru gave her winning smile in return, " Thank you , Auntie,"

" Hohoho," Akiko laughed blithely, " _**Mother**_, Hikaru-chan, you can call me '_**Mother'**_, I always want to have a cute daughter like you! Hohoho," Then she let go of her hands and exited the room.

* * *

_Not again._ The celebrated 1-Dan moaned witheringly without a word, now she knew why the woman was so overjoyed, she thought that she was her son's girlfriend! _I needs to find Touya-kun a girlfriend so this silly rumor will stop! Does he have a girlfriend? I bet he hasn't, why? He's quite good-looking?...Ah! How can I forget? Stupid Hikaru! He's already married! To **GO!**_

" It seems that she likes you a lot," Kouyo noted. In fact, he didn't have to mention it, it was so **_damn_** clear that his wife adored the blonde, even the slow girl herself noticed that!

" Haha," Blushing red, Hikaru only laughed awkwardly in reply. What should she say to him anyway?

……….

……….

A short silence fell between them, the ex-Meijin stared at his guest. Not knowing what to say next, the young pro looked down at her feet, with her hands folded behind her back.

Finally, Hikaru plucked up the courage, " Ano…Sensei, About the news, your retirement," she timidly spoke up.

Cutting in, Kouyo asked plainly, " Are you Sai?"

" Eh! What?" Jumping a little, the bleach-bang girl cried in panic, " Wh..Why me?"

" During the game, I felt the same pressure that I felt when I played with you in the Beginner's Dan Series," the wise man clarified.

" I…I…," Freezing, the long-haired girl stuttered. How could she deny? In a sense, she could be counted as Sai since she was the one who sat in front of the Goban placing the stones on the board. However, she wasn't Sai as she wasn't the one who **_actually_** played the game, that person was Sai, not her, she only laid down the stone under his instruction, that was all! _He can sense Sai's presence? How can he?_

…………

…………

" That's alright," Noticing how uncomfortable she was, Kouyo dropped the topic. However, he still wondered if his son's friend was his greatest rival or not. Yet, he wasn't a pushy man, if she didn't want to tell him who Sai really was, Fine. The only thing that he really wanted to know was, " Can I play with him again?"

" Again?" Hikaru repeated. _That's great! I'll let them play when I'm free! Sai must be very happy! Maybe he'll even do his happy dance! Heehee, this is great! Besides if it is Touya-Sensei, he won't ever tell anyone about this little secret!_

Seeing his lively successor chuckling happily, Sai hung his head down in despair_. It's too late! I_ _likely…no longer have enough time remaining._ He thought sorrowfully without hope. _I can feel it within me, without saying a reason, without pity. The sand of time that had stopped are now falling!_

"Ano…Sensei" the 1-Dan shyly uttered, " About the retirement," she brought back the old topic, they **_needed_** to talk about this.

Kouyo was wise and lived long enough to figure out what she was worried about, not to mention that her reaction was **_very_** obvious. It made him wondered how this extrovert girl changed into a mysterious secretive player when she sat before the Goban, " It's not because of him…or you either,"

" Then, why?"

" Actually, I've been thinking about it for a while now but I couldn't decide when to quit it. I finally see the light after losing to him," he spoke openly, " Maybe I lost because I've locked myself in the Pro world without knowing that there are many good players out there," Looking at the blue cloudless sky, he went on, " Maybe things will be better without those boring rules, I can play against anyone I want to play with, I can be stronger,"

" But!"

" It's fine, really, don't you worry" he reassured her with a cool smile, " It's not that I can't play Go anymore. Though I'm no longer a Pro, I can still play Go. That's right, as long as I am still alive, as long as I have this healthy body, I won't quit playing the game,"

_As long as he has the body? He looks so happy because he's still alive and healthy?_ With a corner of her eye, Hikaru glimpsed at her heartbreaking ghost who was standing next to her with a sad expression on his face_. My poor Sai._

………….

" I'm sure that I can set up another game for you," she gave her words, " But…Won't you reconsider about the retirement?"

" I've made my final decision," Like his son, Kouyo was definitely a headstrong person, once he determined to do something, no one could make him change his mind. Moreover, the news had already went into the public, he couldn't simply take it back on a whim, he **_was_** Touya Kouyo, **_not_** a 5-year-old brat.

" But…"

* * *

In front of the room, 

Last week, Ogata had been busy preparing for the last game against Kouyo so he hadn't had enough time to interrogate his Sensei about Sai but he was free now. So, today he dropped into the hospital to ask the ex-Meijin about Sai's true identity.

_Sensei must know who Sai is…Maybe he even meets him._ Before he knocked the door, he heard a loud shout coming from the inside.

_Who's yelling?_ Ears against the door, he wondered. He didn't hear it clearly so he noiselessly opened the room and secretively sneaked into the room like a ghost.

* * *

" Though you said it's not my fault, I still feel like it is!"_ He is so stubborn! Just like Touya-kun! I really feel sorry for his mother! How can she put up with them?_ Hikaru protested with a whining tone, " I don't want you to retire! Sai himself doesn't want you to retire too!" 

_! Sai!_ Ogata's cold eyes widened by the name ' Sai'.

" So, please…,"

_"_ _Hikaru!"_ Sai called out as soon as he saw the tall man standing at the edge of the bed, _" Chuu…u,"_

_Eh?_ Turning around, Hikaru mumbled silently when she saw the man's tense face, " O-ga…EH!"

" Sai, you know Sai, don't you?" Marching menacingly towards her, Ogata demanded.

" Ogata-kun,"

" **I…I have to go now! Good day, sir!"** the alarmed 1-Dan cried loudly in panic and quickly rushed out the room with great speed.

/Bang/

" Wait! Shindou!" Yelling, the new Jyudan hurriedly chased after his fugitive.

_"_ **_Hikaru...u!"_** So did Sai.

But the said girl didn't listen to anyone, she ran away as fast as she could_. Run! Run! Run! Hikaru! Run!_

Though Hikaru was a natural athlete and a very good runner, she wasn't fast enough to shake Ogata off since he was a man, he was still young, he was in a good shape, moreover he got longer legs. Before she made it to the elevator, he caught her up.

_I'm not gonna let you go away!_ **" Wait!"** Reaching out his hand, he hastily grabbed her slim wrist forcing her to stop and turn around.

**"** **O..Ogata-Sensei!"** Frightened to death, Hikaru stammered with fear, " Please, Let go of me," Trying to snatch back her hand, she struggled to be free from the grip.

/ Huff Huff/

Sai panted tiredly as he finally arrived at the scene, unlike his teen apprentice, he wasn't good at sports. With hand on the wall, he bent over puffing for air. After he caught his breath, he looked up. What he saw was a creepy man in a white suite was holding his little sister at the wrist, **_" What are you doing? Let her go!"_** Now, it was time for the protective brave brother to step in, _" Let her go!"_

Unfortunately, the man with glasses couldn't see his heroic action since he was just an invisible ghost, " If you know Sai! I want to play with him too! Fix a game for me!" he ordered. _I want to play with him! I wanna beat him!_

" Ogata-Sensei..,"_ Does he want to play against him that much? _The eye-catching pro muttered, her body was shaking lightly since the man was dreadfully threatening. _Why everyone in Touya Group are always **bloody** serious like this when it comes to Go and Sai?_ " You…you misunderstand, I..I don't know Sai," she lied her way out, " I just saw their game in the net, that's all,"

/Ding/ The elevator reached the 4th floor, the door opened, and the prince on a white horse appeared.

" !" The prince in outdated clothes froze as he saw the shocking picture.

Ogata automatically loosened his grip as he caught sight of Akira, Hikaru took it as the advantage, she immediately took her hand back and speedily rushed into the elevator before it closed.

" Eh!" Ogata and Akira exclaimed but it was too late, the elevator had already closed, Shindou Hikaru managed to get away at last.

* * *

Quickly turning to his Sempai, Akira inquired piercingly, **" Ogata-San!"**

The indifferent man simply chuckled with amusement, " Easy, boy, I don't dare to lay my hand on your girlfriend,"

**" Ogata-San!"** With his red face, the legendary 2-Dan shouted out loud, " You know that it's not like that! So please stop it! What happened anyway? You shouldn't….you shouldn't hold her hand like that! It's not proper!" That was right, it didn't matter if Hikaru was his girlfriend or not, a girl shouldn't be treated rudely like that, especially if the girl happened to be his **_friend_**.

" I overheard her talking with Touya-Sensei," Ogata spilt out, " They were talking about Sai,"

" Eh!" _Sai!_

" I'm sure that she knows Sai but she doesn't admit it. Let's go to ask your father about this," he proposed before heading back to the room number 432.

_Ogata-san thinks that she knows Sai…No, it's not like that._ Akira thought as bewilderment overpowered him. _Shindou is…Shindou is…_

" Sensei," Ogata greeted the unwell man when both of them came into the room.

" Ogata-kun, Akira,"

" Sensei, Shindou is the one who set up a game against Sai for you, isn't she?" he questioned inquiringly.

Kouyo gave them a steady stare, his right hand man looked very determined while his son somehow seemed uncomfortable about this subject, " No, she is not," he replied placidly.

" But, Sensei,"

" On that morning, I received a challenge massage from him so we played, that's all," With his arms folded, he told stories. He didn't like lying, however, he had to keep his promise. Tilting his head a little bit, he asked them, " Apparently that the two of you saw that game too, what do you think about it? This Touya Kouyo performed well, didn't he? Though, I didn't gain the triumph, I'm still proud of myself,"

Ogata was a guy of sharp intelligence, he knew that the aged man only wanted to change the focus. _There must be some kind of conspiracy around here! I can smell it in the air! I_ _let Shindou running away, I'm not gonna let him getting away with it!_ " Akira-kun, you want to know about Sai too, right?" Asking for a back-up, he turned to the younger pro.

"……………" Akira gazed into his father's peaceful eyes and heaved a sigh of defeat, " If Father doesn't want to talk about it, it's no use asking him," he said.

Disappointed by the boy's uncooperative action, the 10-Dans weakly dropped himself on the long sofa. Leaning his back lazily on its back, he spoke resignedly, " If you say so,"

/Click/ The door opened, Akiko walked into the room.

" Oh, Akira-san, Ogata-san too," she greeted cheerfully with a soft smile, " Eh?" Looking around the room, she queried, " Where is Hikaru-chan?" Where was her future-daughter-in-law?

_Hikaru-chan?_ " She's left already," Frowning in wonder, her black-haired son answered calmly. _Did she just call Shindou as **'Hikaru-chan'**?_

" She's left already?" Akiko echoed with displeasure," So soon? Didn't you ask her to stay a little longer?"

" No, I didn't, you see, Mother, she…"

" You should have done so," Cutting in, she lectured him. _What is he doing here anyway?_ " And why didn't you send her back home?"

" Well, I…," _Sending her home? Mother, she practically flied into that elevator! I didn't even have time to say hello!_

" That's okay, don't forget to invite her to our house next time when you meet her," she told him._ Maybe my son isn't smart as I thought, he doesn't know a thing about girl! I have to fix this._

" **_What? To our house?_**" Akira exclaimed with bombshell. _For what?_

" Yes, I really like her so I invited her to have a dinner at our house sometimes, you don't mind, do you?" Mrs. Touya narrated merrily. _Actually, you should thank me for that, Akira-san._

Yet, the said boy wasn't thankful at all," **_You what?_**" he shouted at the top of his voice.

* * *

Outside the hospital, 

With hand on a vending machine to support herself and her breath came into short pants, Hikaru stopped running at last, " Phew, that was close," she wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned brightly at her gorgeous ghost, " Isn't it great? Sai, He wants to play with you again,"

Looking away, Sai didn't say anything back, he simply gave her a deep sad look in reply.

" Sai? What's wrong?" the concerned little sister asked with a worried tone.

Still, there was no word coming out from his rosy lips.

" Don't worry, there's plenty of time," Attempting to cheer him up, she smiled cheerily at him.

_Time? Hikaru has time but I have no time left._ The cheerless man mournfully said to himself as a great sorrow overwhelmed him.

The confused girl didn't know what to do or where to go next so she went back home, it appeared that her unpredictable mentor wasn't in the mood to do anything. As she set foot into her house, her mother greeted her cheerily, " Welcome back, Hikaru," Hanging up the phone, Mitsuko spoke with a smile.

" Hai..ai, I'm back," Hikaru sang.

" I've just finished talking with Grandpa," the mother informed her daughter, " His storehouse was burglarized last night,"

**" What?"** The duet cried out.

" It's okay, Both Grandpa and Grandma are fine," Mrs. Shindou assured them, " Some of his stuff in the attic was stolen though,"

_**" The Goban! What about the Goban!"**_ Sai yelled extremely nervously.

_" Right! The Goban!"_** " Mom! I'll go to Grandpa's!"** Hikaru shouted as she stomped out the house, with her brother right behind her back.

" Wait! Hikaru!" Mitsuko called out.

/Bang/ the girl bashed the door to her face in return.

* * *

Shindou Heihachi's residence, 

" So, the Goban wasn't stolen, that's great," Heading to the storehouse with Sai and her Grandpa, Hikaru sighed with relief.

" That's not great!" Heihachi retorted, " They took my pots, my painted plates, Ah! And many of the hanging scrolls too!"

" Did you call the cops?" the 15-year-old pro asked as they went into the said building.

" Of course, they came and collected some fingerprints," the old skinny man reported, " Still, I'm glad that you're worried enough to come here," Being proud that his granddaughter loved him this much, he spoke happily, " Only you understand me, only you value my priceless antiques,"

" But Dad always refers them as a bunch of junks," Climbing up to the attic where Sai's Goban was, Hikaru teased lightheartedly.

**" What? A bunch of junks?"**

" Haha,"

Here, they were, at the place where they had first met. Standing before them was the ancient Goban that Sai had slept in for 140 years, here, it was, under this long-forgotten dusty attic, still looked dirty as always…did it?

_Eh?_ Noticing something strange, the blonde knelt down and delicately fingered the old Goban. Something was different, something changed, _" This is just me or the blood-stains seem lighter?"_

Eyes opened wide in dread, gasping with shock, Sai trembled with fright as he felt a cold shiver of fear run through him sending a chill down to his bone. It was amazing how one careless word could send him into the depths of terror.

" Hikaru…u," Heihachi called her from downstairs, " Let's play a game,"

" Hai..ai," Hikaru sang back idly, _" Let's go, Sai," Why does it seem lighter? How come?_

_" Let's go home, Hikaru,"_ Still shaking, the scared spirit muttered faintly.

" Eh? What? I didn't catch it?"

_" Let's go home!"_ With a begging look, he pleaded, _" Let's go home and play with me!"_

" Eh? But I haven't play with Granpa for a while now," the smiling girl protested, " I'll play with you late, okay?" she compromised.

_**" Let's go home now!"**_ Sai demanded darkly.

" !" Taken aback, Hikaru jumped with shocking surprise. The statement was not a request but a **_command_**, the ghost had never commanded her before…never ever, especially with this kind of authoritative tone of voice, " O…Okay, we'll go back home then," she reluctantly conceded, even if she didn't understand what made her kind brother turn to be a scary monster like this.

_There is no time remaining. I am…I am…_ In fact, Sai himself had known for some time now, he had realized what was about to happen to him since the day he played against his rival, since the minute Hikaru pointed out that saving hand. On that day, he had come to the understanding of his existence… his future. However, he refused to admit it, he even refused to think about it.

But, it was clear to him now, the fading blood-stains was the proof of it. Was it impossible for a man to run away from his own destiny? **_I am disappearing!_**

**_

* * *

_HikaruKotobashi:** Sorry, the sand started dropping already :( _**REALLY?**_ You found the link? Could you send it to me? My e-mail address is in my profile page :)

**Kireshai-chan837:** I think I deserve a cookie :)

**xiar :** I hopethis chapter can answer your question.

**Kathy:** Kathy, we're friend,right? So, please, don't kill me. ( I know you want to)

**Rebbi:** Here comes Ogata, Spiral? Hmm, here, in Thailand, the current Volume is 12th. I myself don't know how long it will be.

**Kinlin :** Now you know why Kouyo want to retire.

**Karin :** Thank you!

**Giftfrombelow:** DDR, huh? I sucks at music, even in a game - -"

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** _" this chapter was awesome!" _Really? Thank you. I can play piano, though I didn't play it for a long time.

**Pakkizuki :**_ "i wanna Hikaru to meet Yongha! "_ They will meet in the continuation.


	33. An overnight job at Kyoto

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 33 : An overnight job at Kyoto**

Nagoya Go Center,

A young man in his mid-twenties gave out a sigh of hopelessness, he had just had a game with a very famous pro from Tokyo, he had lost, how sad. Telling the truth, it was the worst nightmare he had ever had.

He felt someone tapping him lightly at the shoulder," Ichihara-san, are you alright?" Ah, it was Kawasaki, his friend.

" No, I'm not," he answered dejectedly.

There he came, the genius boy who had just beaten him, " Thank you for the game," Tilting his head down, he said courteously.

" No, thank you," Ichihara bowed in return.

" I must excuse myself, Have a nice day," said the winner.

" Have a safe trip to Tokyo then," Kawasaki smiled nicely.

The Tokyo pro lowered his head in thank before leaving the building, heading back to his home in Tokyo.

" So, that is the celebrated Touya Akira, huh?"

" Aa," Ichihara nodded.

" Is he good?" the freckly pro asked with interest.

" I can't win him," With an agonizing look, the dejected man muttered under his breath, " Not in this life, now matter how hard I try, I can't reach his level,"

" ….Ichihara-san," Breaking out in a sweat, Kawasaki whispered faintly.

* * *

On the way to the train station, 

While Akira was walking to the station to take a train back to Tokyo, he kept thinking about his rivals, yes, he was thinking of Shindou Hikaru_. Shindou…If I hadn't had to be here, I would have watched you playing your Oteai game. If Father hadn't collapsed back then, I would have faced you in a real battle… a battle that I have been looking forward for almost 2 years._

Stopping walking, he looked up upon the beautiful clear blue sky. _Shindou…Why did you appear before me? Why am I chasing you? And who are you chasing? Is it me? …Or is it someone_ _else?_ " Shindou,"

* * *

Hikaru's bedroom, 

Sitting in a kneeling pose in front of the Goban, Hikaru was recreating the game she has just won again Ariyoshi 2-Dans, " He should have played here instead, don't you think?" Pointing at the center of the board, she asked her teacher for second opinion, " Umm, maybe that wouldn't help much, I totally crushed him, didn't I?" she sniggered, " That man is too careless, I bet he thought that I was a just silly girl, "

Sai didn't say anything back, he kept on gazing at his little sister. What a great player she had become? Compare to the twelve year old girl whom he had met 3 years ago. Even though, she had won by forfeit in the game she was supposed to play against her rival, Touya Akira, she had proved to everyone that she wasn't just a lucky-good-looking girl with no brain by winning another 2 games in the Oteai match in a row. Now, they all acknowledged that Shindou Hikaru wasn't just a pretty-face who only used the renowned Touya Akira as her stepping-stone to a famous celebrity.

_This is Hikaru? This is the same Hikaru who didn't have the courage to attack me?_

Lowering his eyes to the classy board, Sai studied the game. _Am I being jealous? I can_ _not contain my jealousy of her future?_ He wondered.

He closed his eyes as the memory of his little Hikaru came back into life in his thought; how tomboy she had been when they had first met, how beautiful she was when she grew up. In his mind, he could see the picture of her laughing, complaining, whining, smiling, calling out his name. _No, it's not_ _just that._ Sai opened his sad blue eyes as he eventually understood himself, he finally knew his true feeling at last, and it wasn't jealousy_. I don't want to leave her…I didn't_ _want to leave Torajiro either._

Looking out the window to the bright sunny sky, he looked back on the day Torajiro passed away. How funny it was? After 140 years, he still remembered well what had happened on that tragic day as if it had just happened yesterday…His Torajiro, lying on a futon, breathing weakly, looking so pale, as white as sheet. _What did he say back then?_

" Sorry, Sai…I…I really don't want to leave you," Shuusaku had gathered his last strength to tell him that before he…before he left this world. Sai, being a ghost who couldn't touch a thing, hadn't been able to do anything, all he could do was to sit there by the bed, watching the boy whom he had raised by his own hands since he was 10 years old died _**right**_ in front of him.

_I guess this is how you felt, right? Tojariro. I wonder who will be more miserable here. The one who leaves? Or the one who remains and left behind…! Hikaru! _

...Flashback started...

" We'll always be together, Ne?" The girl had asked him once on a winter night," You'll be with me forever, right? Right?"

" _Of course, I will,"_ he had promised her with a solemn tone_, " We'll stay together forever,"_

...Flashback ended...

Recalling the oath, Sai instantly turned to Hikaru who was still studying the game, knowing nothing about his fateful destiny_. Hikaru! What about Hikaru? What will happen to her if I leave? Can she live on her life? Can she leave without me? Hikaru! My little Hikaru!_

" What's the matter? Is everything alright?" the blonde finally asked. _Why does he look at me like that?_

_" Huh? Err,"_

" What? You look like you've seen a ghost," She paused and looked over her shoulder, " Don't tell me that we have company," _Is there another one behind my back?_

_" Oh, no, no another ghost but me,"_ the worried brother awkwardly answered.

" Good, Just you is enough," Hikaru spoke with slight annoyance, " So, what's wrong?"

_" Not..nothing,"_ Stammering, Sai replied.

As her teacher was never be a good actor and Hikaru wasn't **_that_** stupid, she knew that something was bothering the ghost **_again!_** If not, why did he act so strange this way? What was it then? Mid-life crisis?

" Sai," she called.

_" Yes?"_

" We will always be together, right?" she questioned him with the same serious tone she had asked him on that night.

_Hikaru…How could you…_ Looking at her in amazement, Sai was awed by her intuition. Women's instinct was surely something to be impressed. He faked a weak smile in a forlorn attempt to reassure her_, " Yes, we will always be together,"_

Satisfied with the answer, Hikaru beamed contentedly. The happier she looked, the sadder Sai was. He knew perfectly well, with all his heart, he was aware that he was going to disappear soon, definitely.

/ Knock knock/

" Come in," the girl got up and opened the door to find out that it was her mother who knocked the door, " Yes? Mom,"

" Don't forget to pack the luggage," Misuko told her.

" Oh!" Hikaru just remembered, she completely forgot that tomorrow she had an overnight job, she was assigned to offer a teaching-game in a Go Seminar in Kyoto, " Thank you for reminding me, Mom" she thanked her as her mother went downstairs to watch a TV with her father. Their conversation was dropped there, the duet didn't talk to each other again through the night because the teenage pro was too busy packing her belongings.

* * *

The following day, Kyoto, Motoko Hotel 

" Good morning, sir," Hikaru greeted an organizer at the reception desk.

" Oh, Hikaru-chan," the young man in a dark suit smiled cheerfully in return. It was **_so_** obvious that he was **_so_** pleased by her arrival, "Here is your schedule, you will be in room 300 with Haruki-san,"

" Eh? Just the two of us?" The amiable blonde uttered with slight surprise as Waya always complained about how cramped it was when they usually squeezed three Lower-Dan pros into one room. She didn't think that she would have only one roommate like the Higher-Dan pros.

" Well, there're few female pros here," the staff chatted casually, " Plus, we can't put a cute little girl like you in the same room with those brats, can we?

Sometimes, it was better to be a girl, " I see, Thank you," Hikaru winked teasingly at him, making him blush before walking away.

" So cute," Lost in daydream, the naïve man smiled to himself.

" Oh, Ogata-Sensei is here too," Checking the schedule, she uttered_. Umm, I'd better avoid him, I don't want him asking about Sai stuff again.

* * *

_

In the hall,

The Seminar took place in a big plenary hall. Many long tables covered with white table-cloth were neatly placed in rows, on each one of them, there were several Go sets. Many were playing the games, some were playing with amateurs, some were playing against pros, some were just standing observing the games.

On the stage, Ogata was playing an exhibition match with Haruki Ryoko, a young female Go pro who was also Hikaru's roommate, Ashiwara and another female Go pro were standing next to a large board, explaining each move both pros had played, giving a comment.

" Ogata-Sensei is a complete-type player who can play any style while Haruki-Sensei is more of a power type," Ashiwara marked.

" Yes, when Ryoko-chan wins, she always crushes her opponent with power," another commentator added.

" So far, it looks like Haruki-san is playing her type of game. She isn't intimidated even playing against Ogata-Sensei," Looking at the giant board, the cheery pro noted, " So…Ogata-Sensei responded to Haruki-san's hand this way, huh? Hmm," he paused shortly before continuing, " If you ask me, that is a questionable hand but if I criticize him too much, I don't know what he will say to me later," he said with a laugh.

" Ashiwara," Ogata spoke with a warning tone.

" See?" Ashiwara turned to the audience, his smiling face brought a lighthearted laughter among them.

It was a very hard day for Hikaru, it was busy enough to make her forget about Sai's odd behavior. She almost had a heart attack when she saw how long the queue of people wishing to play with her was. She had never realized that she was **_this_** popular among the amateurs before. Maybe they only wanted to play a game against Touya Kouyo's future-daughter-in-law, maybe they were just old poor grandfathers who didn't have a grandchild to play Go with, or maybe they had never seen a Go pro in a yellow lace-front-neckline sleeveless shirt and black ruffled short skirt before. She felt awkward a little because she didn't like being in the center of attention, yet, she was flattered to know that she had many admirers, even if they were just a bunch of strange Go geeks who were old enough to be her grandpa.

Hours passed by, Ogata had finished his exhibition game and switched to be the reviewer commenting Ashiwara's game instead. Haruki walked down the stage to play with some audiences. Hikaru was still giving her teaching games until night fell.

Though she was drained to death playing Go continuously without resting here, she was happy. Besides, it was a good strategy to avoid Ogata, unknown to the crowd, they became a living wall hiding her from the notorious horrifying pro. However, this Hide and Seek game couldn't last forever, in the end, he would find her, one way or another, right?

" It's okay to play it here," Surrounded by 5 Go addicts, Hikaru spoke as she placed a stone on the board. It was nearly midnight now, but she was still playing a teaching game with the audiences, " It has another purpose, you can escape here without it, but it just isn't enough,"

" Ah, I got it," said a chubby man in a printed Yukata, his name was Michima.

" You're just a junior-high school student but you are a pro now? Not bad," a man with thick glasses spoke with admiration.

**"** **You are not only good but you're also pretty! Hahaha"** Sawada, a man with black hair howled with laughter, his compliment brought a pink flush to the blonde's face, " Shindou Hikaru, right? We'll be rooting for you,"

" Yes, both in the Japan Tournament and also in the future oversea matches," a man in a black Polo shirt smiled kindly.

" The oversea matches?" Hikaru echoed.

" Yeah, Japan is so pathetic lately, I can't even watch," Gritting his teeth discontentedly, Norihiro, a man with glasses, grumbled.

_Oversea match? Didn't Ochi and Waya say that the Chinese players were tough?_ " I heard that Chinese pros are really good," the 1-Dan spoke up.

" The Chinese? Yeah, they're pretty strong," Morishima, the man who had just lost to her, replied, " But the Korean are the strongest right now," he cast a light on the inexperienced pro.

_Korean, ne? Hmm, interesting._

" Don't worry you can beat them for sure!" Michima grinned with good cheer, " When they look up from the board and see how cute you are, they will be too distracted to play the game, then you can easily knock them down !**Hahaha**" he guffawed happily, making the others laugh too.

Although Hikaru was a modern liberal girl, who hated any kind of discrimination, she was aware that the old man didn't mean to insult or to offend her with his joke or anything, he only wanted to flatter her so she spoke humorously, " Then I'll be doomed for sure if they don't look up,"

" Haha, In that case, you still can win by crushing them with your excellent skill! **Hahaha,**" the loud man shouted, then they all roared with laughter again.

" Well, well, it seems that you're having a good time here," Out of no where, Ogata staggered to their table, completely drunk.

**" O..Ogata-Sensei!"** the blonde cried out in panic.

" Hey, hey, don't freak out like that," Taking a seat opposite her, the man in a white suit snapped, with his head spinning around.

" You went out drinking with Ogata-Sensei?" Sawada asked the unfamiliar fat man who came with the drunken Jyudan.

" Yeah, it was on me, A big 10-Dans Celebration!" he answered.

" Ogata-Sensei, how is Touya-Sensei?" the man with black shirt wondered.

" He's busy. Many come to his house asking for a game," With blurry eyes, Ogata managed to answer the question, " Students, amateurs and pros too! He might be playing more now than before the retirement! Hahaha," he laughed.

Ogata Seiji was **_actually_** laughing, Hikaru was positive that it was the weirdest creepiest picture she had ever seen in this life . _He reeks of booze! _She mentally complained as she smelt the reek of beer and tobacco from him.

" Shindou, put out your fist," Showing her his fist, the 10-Dans instructed.

" **_Fist?_**" Frowning with doubt, the puzzled young pro put on her fist by instinct.

Ogata quickly unfolded his fist, letting her see his bare hand, " Ha! I win! Now you gotta grant me a wish!"

" **_What?_**" _A wish?_

" Ogata-Sensei is pretty drunk," Norihiro chuckled.

**"** **Ogata-Sensei!"** Hikaru cried out in alarm as the older pro suddenly leaned forward bringing his face close to her.

" Let me play with Sai," the intimidating man with bronze hair demanded.

_Eh?_ " O..Ogata-Sensei, I told you before, I don't know Sai,"

" Ano…it's closing time," one of the organizers announced, " If you'd like to continue playing the game, you can take the board and the stone to play in your room and return it in the morning,"

_Good timing!_ " Well, gentlemen, it's bed time," the hip pro spoke with a merry tone.

" Shindou, What about Sai?" Ogata moaned, " I want to play with him!"

" Show me your hand, Sensei," Hikaru told him as a brilliant plan had just crossed her mind.

" Huh?" the said Sensei uttered with bewilderment, yet, he did show her his hand.

Smiling, the admired blonde held up her hand making a V-sigh, " Here, I win!"

Realizing that the girl tricked him, Ogata protested with frustration, " **Hey**!"

" I win, so now, you have to do as I say," Ignoring his objection, Hikaru cut in, " You, Go to bed,"

" Huh?" _Go to bed?_

" It's quite late now, maybe we all should go back to our room and have some sleep," Morishima suggested sensibly.

" Actually, it's **_very_** late now," the girl corrected him. She turned to the drunken guy and told him with her sweet tone as if she was talking to a 5-year-old kid, " Now, be a good boy and go to bed,"

_Did she just tell me to be a good boy? A Good Boy? **Me?** Ogata-Jyudan?_ Ogata raised his questioning eyebrows in disbelief as no one ever dared to tell him to **_be_** a good boy before. Taking a quick look at her, he saw her smiling innocently at him. Even he himself was surprised why he wasn't mad at her. He should have scolded her and scared her to death! But why didn't he do that? Maybe it was because she was Akira's **_friend_**, or maybe she too cute to be angry at," Okay then," Rising up, he said with an icy smirk, " I'll go to bed, I don't wanna be a **_bad boy_** anyway,"

" Haha, See? Even Ogata-Sensei can't refuse you!" the man with Polo shirt giggled, then the others just burst out into laughter. After that, they separated into their way to their own bedroom.

* * *

" Phew, that was close," Hikaru sighed lightly while she and Sai were on their way back to their room, " At first I thought that he was gonna ask for a game, Imagine, playing Go with that man at midnight in his bedroom!...Well, it's not that I was afraid that he would …err.., Let's just say that he's scary enough, and now he's drunk!" she babbled casually, " Come to think of it, I thought that he was going to kill me when I told him to be a good boy. I didn't think that he would **_actually_** go to bed as I asked," she giggled in a silly way, " Maybe he's not _**that**_ scary,"

_Hikaru, my dear Hikaru. Look at you, laughing gleefully, knowing nothing. How can I…How can I tell you that I'm going to disappear…that I will have to leave soon._ Eyes welled up with tears of sorrow, Sai gazed at his sole sister_. I'm sorry, Hikaru, I can't keep my promise. I have to leave you soon.

* * *

_

Next morning, Kyoto

" Good morning, Ogata-Sensei," an organizer greeted.

" Where's Shindou?" That was the 1st word coming from the Jyudan.

" Shindou? Oh, she doesn't have any assignment today so she went back to Tokyo this morning," the young man informed him.

" Is that so? Huh," Ogata mumbled, a cool smile slowly appeared on his insensitive face. He was a competitive man, he liked a challenging game…and he liked a challenging woman.

* * *

Tokyo, The Shindous' house, Hikaru's room 

" I'm home," Hikaru sang as she entered the house. After greeting her mother, she went upstairs to her room. She really needed to get some sleep, just a short nap in the train on the way back wasn't quite enough.

" Haaah, so tired," Stretching her arms slothfully, she wearily laid down on her bed.

_" Hikaru, Let's play a game,"_ Sai told her serenely.

" Eh? But I'm so sleepy," Hikaru protested but when she saw the persistent look on his face, she gave in. She let out a sigh before saying tiredly, " Just a game, okay?" She got up, brought out the expensive Kaya Goban and sat down," Sit," she spoke with boredom, "Here," she played first.

The cheerless ghost took his regular seat opposite her and pointed at the board with his fan.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

He secretly looked at his drowsy sister who was yawning idly and thought silently. _140 years ago, Torajiro lent me his body…If Torajiro existed for my sake, then I existed for Hikaru's sake….Then Hikaru too will exist for someone else, that person too will also exist for someone else. A thousand years, two thousands years…accumulates like this. The long path that continues to the Hand of God…My job is done…Hikaru, I have to tell_ _her before I leave,_ " Hikaru," he called her softly.

" Huh?" Looking up, the blonde rubbed her sleepy eyes with her fingers.

_"_ _I had a great time,"_ Sai said with a tear rolled down his face_, " Be strong, My beloved sister,"_

Everything happened so fast. All Hikaru knew was Sai said something very weird to her, something about being strong, giving her a **_really_** strange smile, the smile that she couldn't read if it was a happy smile or sad smile. Yes, it was such a weird unreadable smile like Mona Lisa's. As soon as her dead brother finished the line, he began to fade away rapidly. Hikaru_** instinctively immediately**_ leaned across the board, reaching out her hand to catch the ghost. However,she grabbed nothing but empty air as she witnessed her beautiful Sai transformed into hundreds of untouchable glistening fireflies and quickly vanished into the air without any trace. Before she realized what was happening, it was over, all the time they had spent together was gone in a blink…just easily like that. No more Hikaru and Sai, Sai had gone…and this time he wouldn't come back.

* * *

**A/N :** Oh God! I end this chapter here! I feel so evil! And I'm proud of it! ( Grinning wickedly) I think at least Sai should say a word before he left, don't you think? Especially, Hikaru is a girl here, he shouldn't **_just_**…leave. 

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** _" you're just a tool of god "_ ...Is that a huge compliement or a heavy sarcism?

**Mira-hime :** I really enjoy writing about Akiko here.

**TaiFengDragon and KazeKiryoku : **_chance to say goodbye in this fic..."_ Well, at least he says something, even if it's just a line.

**Rebbi, Xiar andGiftfrombelow:** Oh god, I make Sai disappear, I should take a cover right now before you start shooting me.

**Kireshai-chan837:** Thank you for the cookie and please don't kill me for making Sai disappear!

**Kinlin:** I really like Akiko too, my favorite line is " Does it kill to let me talk with my son's girlfriend?"

**Kathy:** I bet you really want to kill me now - -"

**TKQ:** _" what's the point of fanfic if you write the story exactly like the anime"_ Well, actually I said this line for the 4th time, but I'll say it again. I only want to show how different people treat the girls and the boys, that's all, really, that's why the storyline is still the same. If you wanna read more about Sai, err..why don't you read " Fly me to Polaris", another fic by me :)

**Karin :** Kouyo? Umm, 55-60, I guess

**Hikaru Kotobashi** : I'm still waiting for your e-mail, don't forget to mail me :) Please, mail me, I wanna read Harukanaru!


	34. Searching for Sai

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 34 : Searching for Sai**

" **Sai..iiiii!"** Falling on the Goban, Hikaru screamed at the top of her voice. In front of her was nothing but thin air. She could feel the coldness that the stones sent through her shirt to her skin, therefore, it wasn't a dream for sure, it was real. She looked at her shaking empty hand, there was nothing in it, " Sai," With a haunted look in her eyes, she whispered quietly, " Sai,"

She slowly got up and looked around the room. It was just an ordinary day, another sunny day, the sky was blue, the cloud lazily moved slowly. Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey and Doc, all the teddy bears that her father gave to her as a birthday present for the past 7 years, were sitting on her bed smiling at her as if nothing had happened. A see-through curtain dangled freely as gentle wind blew softly. Hikaru herself felt a tender breeze softly touching her face causing her long hair sway lightly in the air.

" **Ha!** Very funny! This is not a good time to play Hide and Seek!" she said strictly, " So, Quit playing and come out immediately!" she ordered sharply.

………….

…………. But no one came out.

" I'm warning you, Sai, you'd better come out, if not, you're gonna regret it!" She spoke with a warning tone.

…………

…………Still, there was no Sai.

" **Fine!** Remember that I've already given you a chance," she said coldly before forcefully opening the door of her big wardrobe.

Only her clothes were in there, not Sai.

Then she knelt down and looked under her bed.

…………..No Sai.

" Sai, this is not fun anymore!" Closed to tears, Hikaru uttered with trembling voice.

………...

………….

Trying with hard effort to fight back tears, she begged the ghost with eyes filled with tears, " Sai, I'm gonna cry now, you hate to see me crying, don't you? So, come out,"

…………A wind blew soothingly, yet, Sai didn't show himself.

She swiftly stormed out the room and began to search every room in the house, including the bathroom and the restroom. She even looked in the cupboard and under the dinning table. _Sai, Sai, Where are you?_

" Hikaru, what are you doing?" Mitsuko asked irritably, " What's the noise? Hikaru! Wait!" she cried out as she saw her daughter hurriedly ran up the stairs sprinting to her room.

" I had a great time, Be strong," Talking to herself, Hikaru repeated the ghost's last line, " What the hell does it mean?...**_No way_**," she covered half of her face in fear as a really really terrible thought crossed her mind, " It can't be, it can't be," Then she hurriedly ran down the stairs again. _Don't you dare, Sai! Don't you even think about it! _

Seeing the blonde putting on her shoes, Mitsuko questioned, " You just came back! Where are you going?"

" **To Grandpa's!"** the young girl yelled in answer and galloped to her grandfather's house.

* * *

Shindou Heihachi's residence 

" What is it? Hikaru? Why suddenly you want to look at the Goban again?" Panting lightly, Heihachi posed. Out of the blue, his favorite granddaughter had rashly stomped into his house and declared that she wanted to see his old dirty worthless Goban. When he had handed her the key to the storehouse, she had practically dashed into the said building, he had to run to catch up with her, " Did you leave something here?"

Hikaru didn't reply the old man, she hurriedly climbed up to the 2nd floor where her grandpa kept the Goban there. _Sai? He's not here either, Eh?_

Noticing something, she drew closer to the board and uttered in disbelief, " The stain is all gone?" _What? What is going on?_ She asked herself, " Why? First, Sai disappears and now the stain too?"….**_NO!_** Although it was hard to accept, finally she got it right in the end. The truth was always be the truth, no matter how much you denied it, no matter how bitter painful it was, it was still be the truth. _This is the reason he's been acting weird lately? He knew that he was going to disappear? No! Then why didn't he tell me about it? We are friends, right? We are like…brother and sister! A Family!_

" Hikaru, come down here," Heihachi called, " It's dark over there, what if a ghost show up," he joked humorously.

" **That would be great!"** Hikaru retorted piercingly, that was **_exactly_** the reason why she came here anyway, to find her ghost.

" Eh?"

" Grandpa! When ghosts fade away?" She demanded.

" You mean, Go to heaven to rest in peace, right?" Puzzled by the weird question, Heihachi frowned, " When they have nothing left to do or to worry about, I guess," he hesitantly replied.

" **I thought so!"** the blonde shouted harshly. _Then why? Why did he go then? He hasn't reached the Hand of God yet! I bet he wanna lives for another thousand years!_ " Grandpa! Where can I find a ghost?"

" Huh? You want to meet a ghost?" the confused grandfather exclaimed with bombshell, " Hikaru, dear, are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" _She wants to meet a ghost?_

" Grandpa! Answer me!" Hikaru yelled irately, " Where can I find a ghost?" she pressed.

" Err…err," Seeing her demanding glare, Heihachi stammered, " Where they love to go when they were alive, Err…. And a creepy place like the cemetery, I guess?"

_Where they love? The cemetery! Yes! Torajiro's grave!_

" Wait! Hikaru! Where are you going!" he cried as his granddaughter rushed out the building.

* * *

It was hard to judge if Kawai was a good taxi driver or not. He knew the road and every short cut in Tokyo very well but he was lazy and rude, these were the two most unacceptable manners for taxi drivers, especially the last one. 

He was driving along this quiet residential neighborhood for a while now, he was wondering if it was really possible to get any customer in this graveyard. Out of no where, a girl ran out from a house ahead. The moment she saw his taxi, she waved eagerly giving him a signal.

Unbelievable, but it seemed that he got a client at last. He quickly drove towards and parked by her. The girl hurriedly opened the door and jumped into his car without delay.

" Tora..No, **Honinbo Shuusaku's grave!**" she told him tensely, **" Drive as fast as you can, please!"**

Yeah, this was the kind of client that he liked.

" No problem, Little Miss," Grinning widely, Kawai assured her, **" To Shuusaku's** **grave!"** Speaking loudly with contentment, he stamped his foot on the accelerator.

He drove even faster than Ogata as if he was competing in F1 racing, the cab which now became a racing-car to him nearly flied. Still, it wasn't his fault, " As fast as you can" his customer had told him, he only wanted to be a good driver by following her command, that was all, he himself didn't like driving fast, the safety always came first to him. _Who am I kidding with? This is me we're talking about! _

Normally, Kawai was a talkative guy, some even said that he talked too much, he always had a friendly casual chat with his passenger. However, since he was driving very fast at this moment, he kept his mouth shut and concentrated on driving only. Though he was a speed-ster, he didn't want any accident to happen, yes, even he had professional ethics.

He didn't have time to turn around to look at his client's face as he was eying the road ahead only. Still, he could see her reflection on the rear-view mirror. She had on a white jacket over a navy/black striped slim sporty top. She must be very hurried, he could tell it from the way she tapping her finger anxiously on her knee.

Then, they were struck on a traffic jam. Kawai thought that it was time to make a conversation since the boring silence was killing him right now. Besides, he wanted to help the girl, maybe his silly stupid joke could brighten her up and bring a smile to her face.

" Honinbo Shuusaku's grave, huh? So you play Go too? Me too! It's heartening to know that young people like you play this awesome game!" he talked rapidly, " Do you know the Go salon called ' Dougenzaka'? I go there everyday! I know it, why don't you go there some….," he turned around to look at his passenger's face for the very first time since she got into his car, **" You!"** Jaws dropped wide open, he gaped with great surprise. Taking off his sun glasses, he rubbed his eyes and took a second look at her to make sure that his eyes didn't fool him, **" Holy shit! You are Shindou Hikaru!"** Pointing his finger at the girl rudely, he yelled wildly.

" Huh?" With no interest, Hikaru uttered quietly as she came back to the real world, "Aa," If she was her old self, she would probably blush deeply into crimson-red and say something like, ' You….you know me?' However, she wasn't herself today. Seriously, she was **_not_** in the mood **_at all_**. **For God's sake! Sai was missing!**

Forgetting about the girl's uneasiness, Kawai was too excited to notice the sorrow in her eyes, " I saw your picture in Weekly Go! You passed the exam with no loss! Good job! Little girl!" Praising her, he chatted excitedly and happily as if they were old friends who had known each other for a decade, " Hey! Can I ask you something? I heard it from Doumoto, well, he is my friend, we play together at Dougenzaka….Where are we? Oh, that's right. Doumoto told me that he heard it from a Shinjuku guy who came to challenge him for a game yesterday, If I'm not mistaken, it seems that that Shinjuku guy heard it from his friend from Ikebukuro, who heard it from his brother-in-law from Nihonbushi, who heard it from his cousin who lives in Odaiba whose nephew is an insei…Anyway, Doumoto told me that…"

/ Beep Beep/ A sharp loud noise from a car horn came from the car behind them urging them to move the car as the light had turned green already.

" Damn it!" _I haven't asked her yet! _Turning around, he changed up into a higher gear to get faster. So the car started moving again, and the journey continued. He grumbled moodily as he kept on driving, " Why everybody is so hurried! Don't worry, Hikaru-chan! We're almost there!"

" Oh, really? Good," Looking out the window, Hikaru said lifelessly as if she dropped her soul somewhere. _Sai, Sai, Be there, please, Sai, Be there for me._

" Ha! I know! Listen, Hikaru-chan, I'm not gonna charge you!" the loud driver declared.

" Eh?" _What?_

" I'll let you ride for free!" he guffawed noisily.

" Oh, no, Thank you, sir, but really, you don't have to…,"

" How can I charge you! Master and the others will kill me for sure if they find out that I take money from Shindou Hikaru!" Talking noisily, he cut in, " Let's say that you and I happen to have the same destination so I give you a ride,"

" But…,"

" Speaking of it, why don't I visit the tomb with you?" Kawai spoke happily. _What a great idea! Man, I'm a genius!_

" Huh?" _No! I wanna look for Sai alone!_

" Com'on! Let's go together! I wanna go there too! Eh? Ah! I have to turn at this corner!" he suddenly turned right, " Ha! Wait until I tell them about this! They gotta be **_so_** jealous, haha! Ah! Here we are! Honmyori Temple!" he parked the car in front of the temple.

Hikaru tilted her head forward to read the meter," 1500 Yen then."

/ Bang/ Someone slammed the door violently, and it wasn't her.

" Eh?" Apparently that the loud man got out the car while she was searching her bag for her wallet. She looked out the window, Kawai was waving at her urging her to join him.

_I don't have time for this!_ Hikaru hurriedly jumped out the car, **" Wait! Sir! The fee!"** she cried out but the impatient taxi driver didn't wait for her, he speedily raced up the stairs to the temple instead.

Seeing the temple, the worried girl turned her attention to her first priority, her beloved ghost! _Sai!_ As she remembered the reason that brought her here in the first place, she completely forgot about the bearded man and the fee that she should pay. _Sai, Sai, Sai._ She called him over and over again as she rushed to the graveyard with great haste. _Sai!_

The air suddenly changed when she finally made it to there. Trees and hundreds of gray cold stones stood here in silence as if they didn't want to disturb the spirit who rested peacefully in this sacred land. **_"Sai! Sai…i! Where are you? Sai! I'm here! If you can hear_ _me, answer me!"_** Looking around, she quickly scanned for her dearly loved brother. However, not only her ghost, she didn't even glimpse at any other ghost around here. _Sai?_

" Here! Over here! Shuusaku is here!" Waving his hand excitedly, Kawai called her.

_Torajiro! Sai must be there!_ Running to Shuusaku's grave, Hikaru prayed to God silently. _God, please, let me find him there!_

/Huff Huff/

" See?" Kawai pointed at the name on the burial chamber, it was Torajiro's grave, there was no mistake, yet, there was no sign of Sai.

_Torajiro!_ Promptly going down on her knees, Hikaru put her hands together, tilted her head down and closed her eyes as she asked Torajiro for help_. " Torajiro, although we have never met, you **do** know how I feel, right? I love Sai as much as you do, so, please, help me find him. Tell me where he is or tell him to come back to me, please, **help me! Torajiro, I'm begging you!**"_ Then she opened her eyes, quickly stood up and looked around wishing that the childish ghost would be standing by her side smiling at her again.

Still, there was no Sai, only the unfamiliar taxi driver.

_Sai!_ She started running around the place in hope of seeing her brother again.

**" Hey!"** Kawai called out.

**_" Sai! Sai! It's me! Come out!"_** However, no matter how much she tried, how loud she cried, the result was still the same. Sai had gone. Though she didn't want to accept it, it was true anyway.

" No, Give him back, God, please, " With tears poured down her face, she pleaded inaudibly.

But God didn't answer her prayer. No Sai.

Looking up to the sky, she demanded**, " Give him back! Return thing to the beginning! Return time to when I first met him!"** Maybe her voice wasn't loud enough to reach God in heaven, therefore, her wish fell on deaf ears. There were just her, the silence, the sadness and the unheard prayer.

Losing all the hope and strength to stand, her knees grew weak, she dramatically sat on the step of the chilly stairs and burst out into tears.

* * *

" Where is she?" Casting his eyes over the cemetery, Kawai looked for the girl, " Ah! There she is!" He exclaimed gladly when he saw the figure of the girl, " Hey, Hikaru-chan, why did you run away like that? Huh? Eh? Are you…" Gasped with shock, he just noticed that she was crying, " Hikaru-chan, what happens? Why are you crying?" 

" xxxxxxx"

" What? What did you say?" he questioned with worry, he couldn't hear her clearly.

Looking up, this time the blonde answered sharply, with face soaking wet with tears of sorrow, **" He's gone!"**

" What? You mean Shuusaku?" the nosy man got confused, " But he's gone like….for 100 years!" _Isn't it too late to grieve for his death now?_

Hikaru said nothing any future but loudly exploded in tears instead.

Kawai was **_completely totally absolutely_** lost here. What the hell was going on? What should he do in this kind of situation? First, he found out that his customer was no one else but the famous new wave, Shindou Hikaru, so he decided to pay a respect at Shuusaku's tomb with her. When they arrived the temple, the young pro dashed to the grave and made a long long serious prayer to the Honinbo as if she begged for the world's domination. As soon as, she finished praying, she ran around the place like crazy. When he himself had done his prayer, she began to search for her. Here she was, sitting on the stairs, hugging her knees tight, burying her face in her arms, the most famous eye-catching female Go pro right now was sobbing uncontrollably with her body shaken.

Not knowing what to do, Kawai scratched his head in unease, he was facing a _**real**_ dilemma here. Although he was a chatty guy, he didn't know what to say or how to deal with a crying teenage girl. He had no daughter but a son who he highly doubted if he was a boy or a monkey in a boy's skin. His wife wasn't a weeping type either, as far as he remembered, she had _**never**_ cried, she was a strong woman… _**very very**_ strong. She would survive, even he intentionally hit her with his car!

_Damn it! I can't just leave her crying alone in the cemetery like this! It's too tragic! Man!_ He walked away to give the girl some privacy and brought out his lighter and his cigarette and began to smoke.

Kawai didn't know how long the time passed by, from time to time, he would sneak a quick look at the blonde to make sure that she didn't get faint or do something stupid.

An hour went by, the loud heartbreaking sob turned to be a weak whimper.

After 2 hours, the drained weep finally stopped.

He gradually approached towards her, the girl had stopped crying already, it seemed that she had cried her eyes out, there was no tear left to cry anymore. He gently patted her shoulder and said quietly, " Let's go, I'll take you home,"

With nothing reflected in her empty eyes, Hikaru stood up and limply went back to the car like a ghost. _Sai Why did you have to go?

* * *

_

In front of Shindous' house,

Getting off the car, Hikaru handed the kind driver the fee, " Here, please take it,"

Pushing the money back to girl, Kawai shook his head, " I'm not gonna charge you, I told you," _How could he take money from this poor girl anyway?_

" But, sir," the cheerless blonde insisted. She **_did_** want him to take it, he didn't only drive her there, he also kept her company, took care of her and brought her back to home safely. He **_did_** deserve it, he should even get " The Taxi of The Year Reward".

" Stop calling me as Sir, it tickles me!" Trying to melt down the sadness in the air, the joyful man talked pleasantly as he brought out a business card from his pocket. He wrote something on its back before giving it to her " My name is Kawai, Call me whenever you want to take a cab, okay? I wrote down the map to Dougenzaka on the back, don't forget to drop by sometimes," Opening the door of the car, he said rapidly.

**" Ka..Kawai-san!"** Hikaru hurriedly called out before he left.

" Yes?"

" …Thank you, sir," With an ultimate grateful look, she bowed respectfully, " Thank you for everything,"

**" Haha, don't call me Sir! Just Kawai will do! See you at Dougenzaka! Bye!"** Then he got in to his car and drove away.

Seeing the car moving away, Hikaru spoke to herself forlornly, " Without Sai by my side, what's the point in playing Go anyway?"

* * *

**A/N :** At first, I want it to rain in this scene but it'll be _**wayToo**_ Sad! Kawai-san! You're the man! 

**Kage.exe:** _"sai will come right?"_ Come where?

**OokamiFuu:** About your question, the answer is the next chapter :)

**Mirehime:** _"you are a very evil person!"_ AndI'm very proud of it! ( haha!)

**Kireshai-chan837, Ady, Yue Ryong - Shadowborne,** **Xiar and Giftfrombelow**I'd better stay in a safe house for a while, I bet many of you want to kill me now - -"

**Rebbi:** Rebbi! Are you alright?

**Kinlin :** Suyong? He'll be in the continuation.

**Kathy:** _" I'm too busy now trying not to cry to kill you,"_ I'm lucky then.

**Thuyhy-thuyhy:**_" I feel very sorry for Sai , he , after all , have a very unlucky life , poor Sai"_ As the old say, " The beauty comes with bad luck"

**KazeKiryoku:** _"in my opinion, the story isn't the same as the anime at all"_ I'm glad to hear that, really. ( Because I got a lot of complaint about writing a fic the same as the Anime)

**Karin:** _"That old? But Akira is only 15 in this fic right?"_ Com'on, Kouyo looks really old ( At least to me) And Yes, Akira is 15 now.

**Zeynel : **_" I simply ADORE the way you handle things with Ogata"_ Heehee, I really like him. Kawai? Here, See? I finally mention him. Well, the answer for your question is in the next chapter :)

**Hikaru Kotobashi:** Dear friend, Do you actually think that I wanna be a **_good_** girl:PThank you for the link anyway :)

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko :** _"does this mean the fic is ending?"_ Yap.

**NamiLuver :** What about this chapter? Still wanna cry?


	35. Where is Shindou Hikaru?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 35 : Where is Shindou Hikaru?**

2 days later, Japanese Association

/Beep/ an alarm rang, many Go pros hurriedly ran into the game room, the match would begin in 3 minutes.

Still, there were 2 young pro who didn't go into the room but stood impatiently waiting for their friend to arrive instead, they were Touya Akira 2-Dans and Waya Yoshitaka 1-Dan.

" Akira-kun, hurry up," Ashiwara urged his Sensei's son.

" Aa, Hai!" _Where is she? Why hasn't she arrived yet?_ Akira thought with concern. _The match will start any minute soon._ There was no other choice, he couldn't wait for the blonde any longer, if he didn't want to lose by forfeit, he had to walk into that room now. And he didn't want to give up his game.

So as Waya, _She's so late! What the hell is she doing?_

Taking their seat, both boys couldn't avert their gaze away from the seat which Shindou Hikaru was supposed to sit on it.

_Does she wake up late?_ Waya wondered.

_Why don't you come? Shindou, I thought that I was going to see how you play today. _

_Touya is worried about her too. No! No!_ With his eyes closed, the red haired boy took a deep breath in order to regain his concentration. _Think about the game, Waya!_

/ Beep/ The alarm rang again, and their game began.

* * *

Haze Junior High school, 

" These examples are the adjective which show the state of continuation," Said the teacher, " Now, let's see what they mean,"

Staring out the window, Hikaru was still mourning for her brother's depart. _Sai, Please come back, why did you go? Please, Sai, come back to me.

* * *

_

3 days later, The Young Lion Tournament,

" Shinoda-Sensei, it's time, Let's get started," a heavy pro told the insei master.

" Shindou-kun isn't here yet," Shinoda said with a sigh, he didn't want to begin the tournament without the girl, he didn't want her to lose, at least, not by default like this.

" She skipped all the Oteai games last week," Waya reported to Honda and Nase.

" Really? Honda exclaimed.

" Is she alright? Is she sick or something?" Nase posed, " The last time I called her, she's still okay,"

" She didn't go to Morishita-Sensei's study group or Shirakawa's class either," the punky pro informed them, " Both Sensei are really worried too…Well, **_' worried'_** is not a right word for Morishita-Sensei's case," he commented as he looked back on what had happened 2 days ago.

* * *

2 Days ago, Morishita's study group 

**" What? She didn't attend the Oteai match?" **Morishita cried out noisily in alarm, **" Why?"**

_Ouch! My ears hurt! If I turn deaf, I'm gonna sue him _" I don't know, Sensei," Rubbing his ear, Waya replied with boredom.

" She didn't come to my class either," Shirakawa mentioned evenly, " Didn't she tell you anything?" he asked the boy, " After all, you two are good friends, she shouldn't just disappear without telling anyone,"

" No, Shirakawa-Sensei," Shaking his head, the 1-Dan answered nervously, " Not a word,"

" Did you call her?" Tsuzuki spoke up, " She has a cell phone, hasn't she? I remember she telling me that her grandfather gave it to her as a gift,"

" I've tried but she turned it off," Sighing in defeat, Waya stated with no hope," It's like she's running away from us,"

" What? Is it **_that_** serious?" Morishita exclaimed, " There must be someone who can contact her for us,"

" Did you ask Touya-kun about this?" Saeki questioned. If there was someone who knew what was wrong with the girl, it should be her assumed boyfriend, right?

" **_Touya?_** You mean Kouyo's son?" Frowning with displeasure, The Master of the group uttered with discontentment, " What does he have to do with her?"

Morishita 9-Dans was a strict man, every time he saw Go players gossiping like high school girls, he scolded at them, no matter who they were, insei or his colleagues, the pros. If they had enough time to talk about other people's private lives, why didn't they spend that valuable time to practice Go or study kifu to improve their skill? After all, a rumor was just a rumor, it was probably not true. Although, it was true, then what? It had nothing to do with him any way. So, why did he have to bother to listen to it anyway?

Maybe it was because of this kind of attitude, nobody dared to tell or to ask him about the hottest gossip about his favorite student whom he treated like the second daughter.

" Well, because they are pretty close to each other," Saeki spoke as if it was the **_most_** common thing in the world like the way everyone on earth knew that the sun rose from the East.

**" What? Hikaru-chan? My Hikaru-chan and that cold boy from Touya group?"** Morishita screamed in alert, **" They are friends? And they are pretty close too?** **Waya!"** he turned to the red headed boy.

The said boy nodded awkwardly. _Everyone knows that! Except you, Sensei. Maybe, they aren't just friends._ Though the girl had declared that they were not a couple, but when he thought of how protective Hikaru was every time she heard someone talked about Akira in a bad way and the way she blushed every time people asked her about their **_relationship_**, he couldn't help but wondered if what his friend always told him was true or not. _Come to think of it, lately she doesn't deny that she is **not** his girlfriend anymore. Is she…? Really? Instead of me, she chooses that steadfast cold fish? Why? Does he have something that I don't have?_

" **_What? Really?_**" The 9-Dans cried out in disbelief, " Why she didn't tell me about this?" Talking to himself, he wondered.

_How could she? You grumble about how Touya-Sensei and Ogata-Sensei irritate you all the time!_ Saeki retorted with out a word, if he actually said it out loud, his Sensei was going to kill him for sure.

Luckily, Morishita was too impatient to wait for any reply," Shirakawa-kun, do you know about this too?" he interrogated as the wavy-haired pro had known the blonde since she was 12, he was the man who knew her the longest in this room.

" Of course," Shirakawa said with a big smile, " When she was 12, she told me that she met a boy at her age at a Go salon, that boy was Touya-kun,"

" They met each other since they were **_12_**?" the silver-haired young pro uttered.

" Yes," Nodding, the naïve 7-Dans, " Actually, Touya-kun is the first person she has ever played with,"

" **_He is?_**" Waya said it like a fool, he hadn't heard about this fact before. _He… the two of them have such a long history together._

" Yes,"

" **This is unacceptable! **I don't accept it! I can not accept it!" Morishita burst out protectively.

" What?" his students exclaimed.

" Waya! Saeki! From now on, you have to keep an eye on her!" The Master ordered darkly, " Don't let that Touya-boy get too close to her! Understand?"

" What? With all the respect, Sensei, I don't think her being friend with Touya-kun is a bad thing," Saeki marked_. I bet last night he watched Romeo and Juliet again._

" **You baka! **She's like your little sister!" his Sensei countered back grumpily, " Listen, if she get married with any guy from Touya group, she will regret for the rest of her life,"

" Ano, Sensei, she is only 15," said Tsuzuki.

" **_So what?_** It's called a precaution, **_a precaution_**," the loud 9-Dans snapped back, " This is an order, we can't lose our baby girl to Touya group, Got it?"

" Aaa, Hai…ai," Bored, the boys finally gave in.

* * *

" Wow, did your Sensei actually say that?" Honda uttered in astonishment, " Don't you think that he kinda…overreacts about this?" 

" Honda, he **_completely_** overreacts about this," Nase corrected him, " I didn't know that he hates Touya-Sensei this much, I thought that they were friends," she stated with a questioning tone.

" Well, they **_are_** friends," Waya spoke firmly, " They had been good friends for **_40_** years now," Rolling his eyes, he let out a tired sigh of mocking defeat, " He just doesn't want to lose to Touya-Sensei, Believe me, if Touya-Sensei has a daughter, he will order me to charm her and persuade her to join our group,"

"….No matter how old you guys are, boys will be boys," the brown-eyed girl smirked, " So childish,"

" Hey!" the boys protested in unison.

" Speaking of Touya, do you think if he knows why she forfeits the game?" Honda brought back the previous subject.

Waya looked over his shoulder and secretly studied the prodigy," Nah, Judging from that look, I bet he doesn't know either," he said as he noticed the obvious anxiety on Akira's face.

* * *

Another corner of the room, 

" Ne, ne, this is just me or Touya-kun seems a bit nervous here?" One of Akira's fan whispered to his friend.

" Maybe it's because that girl hasn't shown up yet," his friend replied inaudibly.

" That girl? Ah, you mean the girl he had a fight with last year, right? I was there too, you know?"

" Yeah, Shindou Hikaru is her name, she passed the exam with straight wins but she lost 3 games in a row last week, **_all_** by default,"

" Really? I wonder what happened to her,"

Not only these two who wanted to know what got into the blonde this time, so did the legendary 2-Dans.

/ Hitting sound/

Punching the wall with his fist, Akira tightened his teeth angrily. _Shindou…_

The sound was loud enough to make Waya turn around to look at him. _Touya.

* * *

_

In the same time, Honmyoji Temple,

" Hi, Tora-chan, it's me, Hikaru, again," Standing in front of Honinbo Shusaku's burial chamber, Hikaru in school uniform greeted the tomb, she came here to talk with the standing stone everyday since the day Sai left, " Here, I bring you this," Slowly kneeling, she carefully laid down a bunch of Wisteria on the ground, " So, how are you? Me? As you can see, I'm not fine at all, **_not at all_**," she went on her monologue, " I bet you're having a good time, right? Since Sai's with you now," she said with shaking voice, " I…I just don't get it, Tora-chan, wh…why did he disappear? He's not attained the Hand of God yet, then why?" she pleaded for the answer but the stone didn't say anything in return, " Did…did he want to be with you that much? Couldn't he just…wait until I die? So the three of us can be together, after all the more the merrier, right? " She tried to fake a pathetic smile to cheer herself up. Staring at the name on the gray stone, Hikaru laughed at her stupidity softly, " Who am I kidding? This is Sai, we're talking about, that whinny ghost doesn't know how to wait," she spoke sarcastically, "…Is that what it's all about? Tora-chan, he left me because he wanted to be with you?" she questioned.

"…………." But she got no reply.

**" Damn it! Talk to me! Torajiro!"** Shouting at the voiceless stone, she couldn't fight back the tears any longer. She placed her hand on the stone, it was incredible cold, it sent out the coolness through her trembling body, she rested her forehead on the back of the hand, " Please tell me what the hell what the hell is going on," she wept tiredly.

* * *

The following day, Haze Junior High school, 

" There is no record of Fujiwara no Sai? Not even one?" Disappointed, Hikaru asked persistently. 3 days ago, she had asked Mr. Matsui, her historical teacher, to search for any historical record of Sai. Right now, she was in the teacher's office talking with him.

With books and many reports on his messy desk, Matsui spoke, " Really, I've done a research for you already but I didn't find anything about him, the emperor's Go teacher during Heian period, you say,"

" What about Sai? Just the name Sai,"

" What? Where did you get this name anyway?" the middle-aged man wondered, he had even called his own teacher to ask him about it but he had never heard of this name either.

/ Click/ the door opened, Mitani entered the office with a file in his hand.

_Shindou?_ He stole a quick glance on her.

" Still, just because we can't find him in the written record, it's too soon to presume that he doesn't exist," Matsui encouraged her, though he himself believed that this Fujiwara no Sai was just an imaginary person.

_Matsui-Sensei? The historical teacher?_ Mitani sneaked a peek at them before walking to his teacher's desk, " Here, the file you ask for, Sazaki-Sensei," he handed her the file.

" Oh, thank you," said Sazaki as she took it from him.

" Thank you, Sensei," Hikaru bowed and exited the room.

_Too soon to presume that he doesn't exist? Sai does exist! Only I know that._ Walking along the hallway with a sad look, the blonde was deep in thought thinking of her brother.

" Shindou-san," Someone called her from behind.

" Oh, Mitani-kun," Hikaru greeted him with a sad smile as she saw him running after her, " It's been a while, huh?"

It had been a year after the green-eyed girl left the Go club and turned him down. Right now, at this moment, he had gotten over it already. To him, Shindou Hikaru was still one of his truth-worthy friends, and he didn't have many friends," Ah, So, what are you and Matsui-Sensei were talking about?" Trying to make a conversation, he questioned.

" It's nothing," the famed pro replied softly.

" Fujisaki-san is getting better, she plays with that bigheaded Kaneko with 2 stones handicap only," Mitani chatted casually, " Drop by there sometimes,"

" Kaneko Masako-san, right? Akari told me about her," Eyes dropped to the floor, Hikaru mentioned, " She plays as the 1st player of the girls team, doesn't she? We are in the same class, she's very smart, you know? She gets the highest score in every subject," she reported.

_Yeah, and she reminds me that every single day._ The boy turned irritated when he thought of the said girl, especially when she haughtily lectured him as if she knew everything, " What about your professional game? Is everything going smoothly?" he changed to the merrier topic.

" I quit it," the depressed girl simply said it.

" **_What?_** Wait! Shindo-san!" Mitani called out as his friend walked away droopily but she didn't stop walking.

Hikaru went to her classroom, took her bag and headed to the library. _Sai, why did you disappear? Didn't you promise that we'll always be together forever? I love the game but…without you, nothing is the same.

* * *

_

In front of Haze Junior High school,

_So, this is Haze._ Looking at the sign on the wall, a boy in Kaio Junoir High school's uniform breathed deeply. _Let's go and find her._ With a determined expression, he told himself.

It was easy to say but it wasn't easy when he actually did it. How was he supposed to find a girl in such a large place? He didn't study here, he had never come here before, he didn't know the way around here and he didn't have any friend or any acquaintance who studied at this school either. What should he do in order to find the blonde then?

Walking towards a girl who wore the same bob hairstyle as him, Akira politely called her, " Excuse-me,"

" Yes?" the girl with black hair turned around.

" Do you know where I can find Shindou Hikaru?" the blue-eyed boy courteously asked her.

" Oh, Shindou Hikaru? She's my classmate," the chubby girl answered, giving Akira a little hope, " She is in the library," she pointed out at the door around the corner, " Enter that door and take the stairs to the 2nd floor, it's on the right," she told him the way.

" Thank you," Akira bowed with gratitude, " Thank you very much," then he went to the said door going up to the 2nd floor.

After he disappeared into the said building, a bunch of girls crowed around the black-haired girl, " Ne, ne, Kaneko-san, who is that boy?"

" I don't know, he is looking for Shindou-san," Kaneko answered indifferently.

" Shindou? She's seeing a Kaio's student? **_God_**, I'm **_so_** envious," one of the girls chatted stupidly.

" He's good-looking too, ne? Kinda pretty," another girl added, then they circled around talking, gossiping, giggling foolishly.

_Gossipy girls! If you concentrate on your studies like the way you get nosy on other's lives, you maybe even smarter than me!_ Giving them a disapproving look, Kaneko shook her head with boredom before heading to the Go club.

* * *

The library, 

It was 4.00 in the evening, most of the student attended their clubs or went back home, therefore, there were only few students in the library and most of them were reading preparing for the exam.

To be correct, everyone but Hikaru was reading books, revising the lesson. With arms folded on the table, the discouraged girl buried her face in her arms trying to get a nap.

" Shindou," A familiar voice called her gently.

Looking up, she turned to the voice, " Tou…Touya-kun!" she exclaimed with shock causing the other students to look up from their books to observe an alien Kaio boy, " Wh…what are you doing here?" Excited, she stuttered, " How…how do you know that I study here?"

" I called the Association," Akira tranquilly told her, " They told me that you study here and gave me the address,"

" Is that so_?" Aren't they supposed to keep the pro's profile in secret? What if he's a serial-killer?_

" Shindou, why didn't you attend the Young Lion Tournament?" he queried worriedly.

Seeing the girl suddenly turning tense as soon as he finished the line, he was worried even more, " Why didn't you go to play your Oteai game?" he pressed on.

" It doesn't matter anymore," Gazing at the empty table, Hikaru replied indifferently.

" Doesn't matter? What do you mean by that?" _Doesn't matter?_

" I quit," she clarified, " I'm not going to play Go anymore,"

**_What?_** **" What are you saying? You can't quit!"** Frowning with discontent, Akira stated loudly with a disapproving tone, he strongly opposed the idea. Was the girl insane? She was Shindou Hikaru! Apart from Akira himself, she was the only one in the history of the Go world who passed the Pro exam without losing to anyone! She was the most promising new pro this year! Even Ogata-10-Dans called her as ' The New Wave'! She was a star! _Most of all, you are my rival!_ " How could you ever think of it!" he demanded furiously. At this moment, every living bored their eyes into them, watching the soap opera show in silence.

**" Shut up!"** the blonde promptly stood up, **" It's not that I want to! Stop asking me about it!"** she blew up wildly, yet, there was an unbelievable painful sadness on her charming face, " **_Just_**…leave me alone, will you?" Then she grabbed her bag and hurriedly stormed out the library.

**" Wait! Shindou!"** Without the slightest hesitation, the 2-Dans rose and chased after his friend at once. The bleached bangs girl ran pretty fast but Akira didn't give up so easily, he speeded up as fast as he could. Finally, he managed to catch up with her at the school entrance. He quickly reached out his hand and seized her wrist, **" Shindou! Wait! We** **have to talk!"** he spoke loudly.

**" Let go of me! I have nothing to talk with you!"** Struggling from the grasp, trying to shake Akira off, Hikaru ordered him dryly.

Yet, the said boy didn't loosen his grip, he still held her wrist firmly, " Shindou, Listen…,"

" Le..Leave me alone," the popular blonde said with shaking voice, " Please," then she cried.

Just like that,

No warning,

No signal,

All of a sudden, the **_strong_** Shindou Hikaru just cried.

" Shin…Shindou!" Seeing tears rolling down her soft face, Akira widened his eyes in absolute shock and alarm. _She's crying! Shindou is crying!_ He mentally shouted crazily in panic. Being a Go player didn't give only him the advantage of being good in Maths but also blessed him with good sixth-sense. He cast his eyes around as he sensed the critical piercing look coming from everywhere, stabbing him like a knife all over his body. He looked around and found that there were **_at least_** 20 Haze boys who were more than ready to knock him down to the ground in order to punish him for bullying their school mate. _This is no good…., _" Shindou, Let's go," then he pulled Hikaru along, luckily that the girl didn't resist but willingly followed him.

Akira had absolutely no idea where he was taking her, he just wanted to find a place where they could sit and have a quiet talk together. While they were wandering searching for the place, he saw the way people looking at him. He knew exactly what they were thinking. _I must look like a bad guy to their eyes, it's not their fault though. If I see a boy dragging a crying girl along with him, I would think the same. Ah! Is that the park? Perfect!_ He hurriedly led the blonde to the park near by.

The park was incredible quiet as there was nobody else in the park. Akira thought it was because it was too late for children to play in the park, on the other way round, it was too early to the teenage gangsters to gather out here. Then they sat on a long wooden bench which gave them a magnificent river view.

Still holding Hikaru's hand, Akira noticed that she was still whimpering. Unlike Kawai, he had seen a girl crying before. In fact, he made many girls cry when he turned down their confession of love to him, he didn't mean to hurt them though. He always politely thanked them with great appreciation and kindly told them that he didn't wish to have any relationship right now since he devoted himself to Go, yet, most of them ran away, crying because of an embarrassed feeling of rejection, and he made no attempt to chase after them.

However, the last thing he would ever do was to leave Hikaru crying alone. He knew that it would be very stupid and unforgivable rude if he questioned her right now when she was weeping, so he waited, he decided to wait until she stopped crying and be ready to talk.

Unknown to him, Akira should count himself very lucky since Hikaru had already sobbed her heart out when she had gone to Shuusaku's grave the other day. If she hadn't wailed until she cried her eyes out on that day, she would have done that today giving Akira a really hard time. Fortunately, she didn't have enough tears to explode in tears anymore.

Searching his pocket, he brought out his handkerchief and handed it to the weeping blonde without saying a word.

Looking up from the ground, Hikaru saw Akira smiling tenderly at her. She smiled back weakly at him and took his soft hankie.

A long peaceful silence went by with no word spoken, Akira gazed at the river flowing while he was listening to Hikaru's quiet whimper. He didn't know how long they had been sitting there, he didn't even bother to sneak a quick glance at his wrist-watch, all he knew was he wanted to be right here, by her side, he would get through this with her, no matter what it was.

When the sky and the river were colored into orange by the setting sun, finally Hikaru spoke up, " He's like a brother to me," she suddenly broke the silence, " A brother that I've never had,"

Akira stared at her, saying nothing.

Still looking at the river, the blonde went on her monologue without returning his gaze, " He taught me Go,"

_Eh?_

" He tried to teach me how to be a real lady too, you know, like I want to be," she sniggered, " Hikaru, Don't curse! Hikaru Don't dress too revealing! kinda thing," she faked Sai's tone.

_Shindou…_

" He's my….my guardian," she smiled forlornly as she thought of her ghost, " A whinny silly immature spoiled Go addict guardian," she said with bitter laugh, " Not a very good guardian, still, he's my guardian,"

"………….."

" You should have met him, you know," she wondered what would happen if Akira actually met her dead teacher, the picture of Touya Akira screamed in horror would be something to worth seeing, " He's quite an interesting guy. Whenever he wanna play Go or go somewhere, he'll give me his poor naive puppy look," she laughed as she recalled how adorable Sai was, " I couldn't say no to that look, Damn it,"

"……………"

" He's…he's always be by my side tailing me like a Poodle with a Saint Bernard's size,"

"……………"

" Always by my side, yeah, we promised to be together forever, he gave me his word, he promised me so," Unconsciously, she clenched the handkerchief tight, " And then, he's just…gone,"

_Gone? Now I understand everything._ " Shindou, Listen," _This is why she didn't go to play the game._

Face wet with tears, Hikaru turned and shouted at Akira's face**, " He's gone! Touya-kun! He's gone!"**

_Shindou _Akira held her hand tight, " Back then, on the day we were supposed to play in the Oteai match, the day Father fell down," Akira mentioned peacefully, " I was really scared, I thought that he was going to die. Just thinking about a life without him made me paralyze, I…I know that compare to you, I'm much luckier since Father is alright… I…I can't imagine how terrible you feel right now, still, I understand you," _What are you_ _talking? Akira! You said that you couldn't imagine how terrible she felt but you understood her? What does it mean?_ He cursed himself in silence, he was capable to do anything, except to communicate with people, especially the one he cared, " What…What I am trying to say is I understand you because I have experienced that feeling before…even if it is only a slight glimpse of the sadness that you have now," _What? What am I saying?_ " Well, I mean…,"

" Touya-kun," Smiling sadly with gratitude, Hikaru was thankful for his effort. If there was someone who knew how serious his communication problem was, it was her, " Thank you,"

" I know that you love him. From the way you talk about him, I know that you dearly love him," the quiet boy spoke firmly, " He is a very lucky man,"

His words only brought more tears to the blonde's eyes, she tilted her head up to fight back the dropping tears and sniggered mockingly, " Lucky, huh?" _That ghost didn't even have his own body, he couldn't do a thing without me, nobody but me recognized his existence! That is Lucky?_

" The thing is…no one lives forever, Shindou,"

_But not in this case!_ _I'm sure that he can! Besides,_ **" He promised me to!"** Hikaru retorted instantly.

" But no one can," Akira tried to be reasonable, " None of us can, no matter how much we try or want it to be. Life doesn't work that way,"

"………………"

" People live and…gone,"

" **_Gone_**" this word was like a knife pierced through Hikaru's heart. She dried her cheeks with the handkerchief as tears of sorrow started running down again.

" If he had a choice, I'm sure he preferred to live…err, I mean to be with you," the black-haired boy pointed out, " But he's…gon..err…he is in a better place now,"

"…………….."

" You can't continue grieving like this, Shindou for yourself and for him too,"

**" He's my big brother! How can I NOT grieve for him!" **the heartbreaking 1-Dan burst out heatedly.

" I know, I know," _What am I supposed_ to_ say? _Akira tried to cool her down, " If you grieve, you will only bother him, his spirit will never rest in peace," Though the boy had a **_grave_** problem in expressing his feeling, he was still the diplomatic Touya Akira.

_! I bother his spirit?_

" You have to get over it and move on, Shindou,"

**" But to live alone without him!" **The green-eyed pro snapped back wildly.

**" But you have me!" **With out thinking, the talented 2-Dans loudly blurted out instinctively.

" Err…...rrr" Seeing the red flush on Hikaru's cheeks, Akira looked down to the ground to hide his red face as he just realized what he had just said, " I…I," Feeling himself blushing hotly, he stammered with embarrassment, " I mean, there are a lot of people who deeply care for you and…and I…Well, you see, after all, we are friends, so I…I…I mean, although we didn't meet for years and we had a fight every times we met but we've known each other since we were 12 and I…err…I," _I can for you too!_

" That's okay, I understand," With consideration in her eyes, Hikaru gave him a soft smile. _Poor Touya-kun, his problem is even more serious than I thought, he needs a therapy._

" I'm very sorry for your loss, Shindou, but you **_can't_** quit playing Go because of this," the rational boy lectured, " Do you actually think that this is what he wants? **_You, quitting_** **_Go_**, the game that he **_himself_** taught you how to play,"

_Sai…I…I_

" What will he say if he knows this?" he questioned.

" Be strong, My beloved sister," Sai's last word voiced in her head again.

_I know, I know you better than anyone. I know how much you love me, how much you love Go…I **do** know, with all my heart, that you want me to keep playing…but Sai, it's not easily like that!_ Promptly standing up, the school girl exploded crossly, **"What's the point in playing when he's not here to congratulate on my win? Who is gonna praise me when I play well? Or Lecturing me when I make a bad move! Studying the game with me! " **_I'm alone now! Can't you see it?_

" It's true that he left us but it's only his body," Rising up, Akira raised his voice, " He's still here, in your memory, in your heart, his soul's still alive in your Go,"

**" It's easy for you to say that !"** Hikaru countered back rudely, **" He's not here anymore! Don't try to convince me with your cheap fancy words!"** she shouted with tears, **" He left me alone!"**

_Shindou. _Narrowing his eyes as he came into a decision, Akira swiftly took her bag on the bench and hastily snatched her hand, " Come with me," he uttered solemnly.

* * *

**A/N :** This is the longest chapter with 5197 words. Next chapter is the last chapter. 

**HikaruKotobashi:** _" the teenage angst"_ Yeah, at this moment, it suits Hikaru well.

**Peggy: **_Hikaru isn't going to Hiroshima then?"_ Nope, as you will see in the next chapter, she doesn't need to.

**Kage.exe:** So, what do you think at the current situation?

**Ady:** _"I think that Shusaku's grave is VERY far from Tokyo"_ That is Hiroshima where Shuusaku was born. Yet, he moved to Edo ( Tokyo) when he was 8, that's why they have both graves for him,both in Hiroshima and in Tokyo. Remember the game Hikaru played with Shuhei? He played as fast as he could because he wanted to go back to look for Sai in Tokyo. ( Volume 15, I guess)

**Rebbi:** _"your version made me want to cry even more"_ - -" Sorry. Still, while I was watching Anime, I didn't cry when Sai disappeared, I cried when they met again in Hikaru's dream.

**Kireshai-chan837:** **At first,you guys told me you loved me, now, all of a sudden, you want to kill me? I'm the one who should cry!**

**Karin:** Here, I give your the tissue.

**Giftbefrombelow:** WHAT? You wanna feed me to you cat? And you say that I'm a meanie?

**sendoh11 :** Nope, sorry, Sai''s gone for sure.

**Kinlin:**_" I mean if i kill you, this fic wont continue anymore!"_ Good point!

**Xiar:** Here comes the prince on a white horse in Kaio uniform!

**OokamiFuu:** Nah, it's just your imagination.

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** Well, girls can cry freely, as much as we want, it's our birth right!

**KazeKiryoku:** _"You wrote the sad hikaru really well"_ Thank you, maybe because I'm a girl too so it's easy to write about the sad girl.

**zeynel :** _"Who will convince her to play again?"_ Now you know who that person is :)

**Kathy: **Great now, OokamiFuu think that I'm a sadist who like torturing my readers while you think I like making you cry! Poor me!

**BlackWingedGabriel:** Yeah, I finally managed to add Kawai in the fic.


	36. Be with youAlways

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 36 :** **Be with you...Always**

**" Let go of me! Where are we going again?"** Struggling, Hikaru yelled loudly with frustration, **" What are you doing? It hurts! Let go of me!"**

Glaring at the blonde intensely, Akira uttered seriously with his unyielding game face, " I'm going to show you,"

" Show me what?" the green-eyed pro tried hard to strive to be free but the Kaio boy was stronger than she had ever imagined.

" Show you that it's not just a fancy word!" Akira declared determinedly as he dragged her out the park. _I won't let you be miserable like this, I won't_ _let you quit Go either!

* * *

_

" Touya?" Hikaru read the sign in front of the house. The Touya's residence was a huge Traditional Japanese manor house with a very large Japanese garden in the front, the path to the house was covered with premium small white stones, the house itself was even bigger than the Isumis's house. _This is his house? What the hell we are doing here?_ She was obviously confused, " Touya-kun?"

Akira turned deaf to her voice, he brought out his key and unlocked the door. Then he trudged heavily into his house, pulling the baffled girl in with him.

The blonde was very upset…**_very very_** upset. She had tried to escape from him all along the way here but he tugged her back. Touya Akira could be strong if he wanted to be. She hated to accept that in the end girl was no match for boy in a physical combat. So, she had no choice but reluctantly let the prodigy drag her along **_across_** the city to his house.

" AH!" Hikaru exclaimed as she almost tripped over. Akira kept pulling her hand, urging her to go inside the house, he didn't have a tendency to wait for her to remove her shoes, " Wait! Touya-kun! What are we doing here? At your house?" she demanded. _Arrz! My hand! Stop pulling me! Will You? _

The 2-Dans didn't say anything in answer, he led his gloomy friend along the hallway. In the end, they reached a room, he quickly slid the sliding paper door and finally opened his mouth at last, " This is why we're here," he hauled her into the room.

It was a large traditional room, scrolls were on the wall, antique plates were on the shelf, the stunned girl swore she could even smell the delicate scent of Tatami which covered the floor.

" Sit here," Pointing at the floor, Akira instructed dryly.

" **_What?_** Who do you think you are? To order me like that!" Hikaru whined childishly.

" **_Sit_**," Glaring forcefully, the future-Meijin spoke resolutely.

Seeing the determined expression on his face, the newly pro gritted her teeth angrily, yet, she sat down as she was told. _Touya! You! Commanding Baka! And why the hell do I sit as he orders me too anyway? What's wrong with me?_

The strong-minded boy took a seat opposite her and carefully laid down a Kaya Goban between them.

_A Goban?_

" Let's play," he firmly told her.

_What?_ " Didn't you listen to me?" The annoyed 1-Dan said with frustration, " **_I-don't-want-to-play-anymore_**," she spoke slowly as if she was talking with a 3 year-old boy. _Does he ever listen to what other people say? God! And I think that I'm the most stubborn person in this planet!_

" Let's play," Speaking with a dark tone, Akira insisted.

**"** **No! I'm leaving!"** Hikaru shouted back crossly and hurriedly got up, " Ah!" She exclaimed as the boy quickly grabbed her hand.

" **_Play_**," Looking into her eyes, Akira ordered.

_Arrz!_ " **_Fine!_**" Uttering with irritation, the bleached bangs girl grudgingly agreed and huffily sat down again. _Do you want to play that much, huh? Fine! I'll kick your ass!_ She swiftly took a Go jar and slapped some stones on the board, " Nigiri,"

Then, they Nigiri, Hikaru won Black, Akira got White.

So, the game began.

* * *

_Be prepared! Touya Baka!_ Sai's little sister played her first hand. _Upper-left Komoku!_

/Pachi/

/Pachi/ her rival countered her move at once.

_! Instead of defending, he attacks back? Look like he couldn't wait to play this game. All right! We'll jump into the fight then!_

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

So, they played the game rapidly, each move took only a second as if they were playing a speed Go.

_Come to think of it, this is the first time we play against each other_

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

…_. The 2 games I played at your Go salon, the 2 games on the net…That's Sai, not me. But this is me, Touya-kun, this is the real Shindou Hikaru. Touya-kun, For you and me, this is the first real battle._

/Pachi/ she countered Akira's hand.

_Left, huh? Then I have to hit her…here!_

/Pachi/

_If I back down, he'll get the advantage. Then I have to jump out and play here!_

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

Realizing that his opponent perfectly destroyed his trap, the genius boy studied the game. _She reads it instantly, the same strength as the upper Dans. Your ability that I wanted to know, it's as I expected, there is no doubt, you are my eternal rival!_

/Pachi/

/Pachi/ the blonde aggressively struck him back.

_Eh!_ Hikaru's green eyes opened wide with shock as she sensed Sai's presence, even if it lasted only a second but the feeling, it was definitely Sai. _Sai._ She turned back to check if her beloved brother was standing behind her or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't there, there was only emptiness. Turning around to look at the game, she stared at it; at each stone on the board, both black and white, at each line, both 19 vertical and 19 horizontal lines.

…………..

Then, unconsciously, the tears of yearning started to stream down her face again. _I finally found you, the Sai who I couldn't find anywhere. You're here, above the board I face, within the Go I play. You've been hiding here all along,haven't you? Sai…the only way to see you is…to play Go, right? Brother? As long as I play, you'll be here, with me, right?_

Not only Hikaru who was dazed by that move, so did Akira. _I…I recognize this style…._ " I see his shadow in you," Stunned, he uttered faintly. _The other shadow that hides_ _within you, the one I've always been looking for,_ " Your brother…your teacher…it's him, isn't it?" _She is his student?_ " It's Sai,"

_! Touya-kun found Sai too! The Sai that only I'm aware of his being, Touya-kun found Sai…within me._ Hikaru's tears of joy flew even faster when she heard the statement. _Sai, you are really here, aren't you? As long as I play, we will be together, right? Together forever…_

" Shin…," Looking up from Goban, the boy gasped in tremor once he just realized that his friend was crying… **_again_**! _She's crying again!_ " Shin…Shindou! What is it?" he asked in panic as he moved the pricey board away and moved closed to her, " Wh…What have I done? Did…Did I say something wrong?" _Is it because I mentioned of him?_ " I'm sorry, please don't cry?"

/The door opened/

It appeared that both of them were absorbed in their thought too deep to notice that they got a company…Well, actually, 2 companies.

Since the first day Akiko met her husband, he had already been a Go player, a well-known 9-Dans. They knew each other through her aunt who was perfectly willing to be a matchmaker, she strongly recommended Kouyo to her and her parents.

* * *

20 years ago, 

" He is a good man, a very famous Go player," her aunt enthusiastically informed them, " Plus, the Touyas Family is very wealthy too, it's not easy to find a perfect man like this nowadays, you know," she grinned with satisfaction.

" …Well, there's the only way to find out if he is perfect as you say or not," Akiko's father said, " Akiko, why don't you judge him by yourself?"

" Eh?"

" There is no harm in meeting and talking with the man," Giving her his approval smile, he told her.

Although he didn't say it directly, the young Akiko realized in that very moment that her father had come into a decision. A permission to meet a man through the arrangement was an unspoken consent to marry him. She was going to marry through the arranged marriage then.

* * *

It was the time that the young couldn't say no to their parents and followed their own heart. Akiko too didn't dare to stand up against her father , she had to marry this man, _**this**_ Touya Kouyo. Until today, she still wondered why her parents choose this hushed man for her? Was it because he was a good man? Or was it because he had a good career? Or was it because of his money? 

Though, she didn't know what they saw in Kouyo but she did know what she saw in him. It happened on the day they had first met.

On that day, both parties agreed to have casual lunch at Kikuzen, which was an old high-class Japanese restaurant. Akiko put on her most beautiful and the most expensive Kimono. She was both worried and excited to death in meeting her future husband.

She and her parents arrived at the restaurant on time to find out that Touya-san had already been there waiting for them with her aunt in their private room.

They walked along the hallway to that room. When they opened the door, there they were, her aunt and her future husband. Her aunt performed her duty as the matchmaker very well as if she did this for a living, she introduced them to each other, they greeted briefly but politely, and then lunch began.

The food was perfect, every dish was delicious and delicate decorated as if it was a piece of art. During lunch, her aunt kept telling her how highly regarded Go player Touya-san was while her parents went on talking on how splendid cook she was. After they finished the meal, the adults excused themselves leaving them alone so they could have what they called " A Little Talk".

Well, it really **_was_** A Little Talk.

Touya Kouyo wasn't a talkative man, he was **_way far_** from it. As they sat there in uncomfortable silence, Akiko couldn't help but began to be worried about her future. What life would be if she had to spend the rest of her youth with this mute man? Then, it came as a surprise as Kouyo spoke first.

" I…really love Go, I devote myself to it," he said solemnly, " It takes most of my time, if you can not…I understand," he smiled considerately at her, " You are young and beautiful, you deserve a better man,"

She remembered staring at him with wide-eyed amazement. Most of men would probably pretend to be a prince-charming to win her heart and said something cliché like, " I will never make you cry," or something similar like that but this man had the courage to tell her that he got some imperfection? She studied him, he had dark-gray hair and had on an olive-green Kimono, he must be at least 15 years older than her, he looked so …mature and so quiet too. Yet, his eyes that looked straight into her own…there was nothing but honestly in them.

She was amazed by that, by his sincere eyes. It was that moment she stopped worrying about her future. She was positive that such an honest man like him would never make her cry or let her down, maybe she could live and grow old with him.

Then, they got married.

A few years later, Akira was born into his world. Although her family got bigger, something remained the same, Kouyo and his love for Go. As he had told her, he was always busy with Go business, he **_did_** spend most of his time playing the game which was nothing more than a boring board game in her opinion.

But things changed now, didn't it?

Out of the blue, her Go addict husband announced that the time to quit his job had come, and he actually quitted it. Though he didn't stop playing the game, he didn't have to travel around Japan to attend the tournament and leave her alone anymore, right now he spent more time with her and their son at their home, it was the first time in her life Akiko felt like they were **_actually_** acting like a real normal family. Moreover, after the retirement, there were many visitors coming to their doorstep everyday, Mrs. Touya enjoyed having guests, unknown to them, they brightened the air in this silent house.

However, it seemed that Kouyo didn't have any visitor today so she asked him to go out for decent lunch with her. Maybe they could have a relaxed talk, strolling the park together something like that! Luckily, the man seemed to understand, he gave her his typical serene smile before nodding in agreement.

So, they went out for lunch as they planned, then they went to the shopping mall to buy Akira some new clothes before dropping by a temple to pray for Kouyo's best of health, Akira's career and for their family's happiness. Then they headed back home.

When Akiko entered the house, she was surprised a little to see 2 pairs of shoes at the entrance. She recognized that one of them belonged to Akira, but what about another one?

Well, if her son was home, he could be found in 2 places only, his bedroom or the study room, so she decided to check the study room first. Accompanied by her husband, she walked along the hallway, she heard a voice coming out from the room, it was Akira's definitely.

" Did…Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, please don't cry,"

_Cry?_ Akiko and Kouyo exchanged looks. Was their son capable to make someone **_cry_**? So, in order to find out who that poor person was, she opened the door.

The moment she saw that figure, she remembered her at once. She knew that bleached bangs! " Hikaru-chan?"

Hikaru looked up as she heard someone called her name.

Akiko was right! It was her! Her future-daughter-in-law! Crying on the floor until her eyes turned red! **" Hikaru-chan!"** The jumpy mother instantly went down on her knees and embraced the girl firmly.

" Eh?" the stunned weeping blonde and the shock Akira exclaimed.

" What happened to you, dear? Poor girl, Look at you," Tilting Hikaru's face up, Akiko said sympathetically, " Your pretty face is soaking wet now," she uttered as she wiped the girl's tears with her fingers.

/ Sniff Sniff/

Hikaru didn't have a chance to say anything in reply as Akiko impatiently turned to her son, " Akira-san, What happened? What did you say to hurt her feeling again?" With a furious glare, she demanded wryly. _Arrz! Stupid stupid boy! _

" I…,"

" Didn't I tell you to be kind towards girls? Just accusing her of playing hard to get is bad enough," Cutting off, she spoke with a hostile tone of voices.

Kouyo, who stayed silent to observe the situation from aside, frowned with doubt. _Akira used to accusing Shindou of playing hard to get?_

" Mother, I….,"

" It's okay now, Hikaru-chan," Ignoring Akira's protest, Mrs. Touya cupped Hikaru's face and told her with assuring smile, " Everything is going to be alright,"

Hikaru stared at her tender face. _Yes, everything will be fine, as Touya-kun said, I'm not alone,_ " Auntie...e," she said weakly before crying on Akiko's shoulder_. Sai didn't go anywhere, he's here with me…always._

Hugging the girl tight, Akiko stroked the blonde's smooth hair gently, " Chuu, Chuu, It's okay, Hikaru-chan, it's okay now," _Poor little girl, what have my son done to you? _She thought unhappily before turning to Akira, giving the innocent boy a critical fierce look as if to say ' What the hell have you done?'

Seeing his mother deadly glare, Akira was completely at a loss for words, his mouth opened wide but no word came out as if cat got his tongue. He realized that he was **_seriously_** in trouble now so he turned to his father asking for help from the head of the family, giving him his I-didn't-do-anything look.

Honestly, Kouyo didn't know what to think, he himself didn't believe that his son was a bully type who enjoyed making a girl cry but the girl was crying _**right here, right now**_! What was he supposed to think anyway? Not to mention that currently his wife was **_so_** angry, and Akiko had never been angry before! It would be a suicide to get in her way at the moment so he did what he always did the best, which was to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

10 minutes later, Shindou Hikaru finally managed to pull herself together and stop weeping. 

" Are you sure that you're okay, Hikaru-chan," Akiko questioned with great concern while both teenage pros were putting on their shoes, " You can stay here a little longer, you know,"

Smiling with gratitude, Hikaru replied softly, " Thank you, Auntie, I'm fine now, Thank you, besides, it's getting dark now, my mother must be very worried if I get home late,"

The girl got the point though. Plus, if she didn't want to be here, the gentle Mrs. Touya had better let her go, " Very well, be careful then," she held Hikaru's hands firmly before giving her son a strict order, " Take care of her, Walk her home, Do you understand? Akira-san,"

" Ha..Hai," Akira nodded clumsily.

" Thank you, Auntie, Ano…Touya-Sensei," the girl stuttered uncomfortably. _How embarrassing! I come to his house without the invitation and burst out into tears like a 5-year-old kid in front of him! The great Touya-Sensei!_ " I'm really sorry for this…inconvenience and my improver behavior, sir,"

" There is nothing to be sorry for," Kouyo answered peacefully.

" Err…Welll…I…I'd better leave now," Hikaru bowed to Akiko and Kouyo, " Thank you, Auntie, Touya-Sensei," then she turned around.

Akira opened the door for her and let her went out first. Before he closed the door, his mother called him, " Akira-san,"

" Yes? Mother,"

" Hurry back home, I'd like to have a word with you, young man," Akiko said with an unreadable face.

" Ha..Hai, Mother," the nervous boy brought out a sweat, it was the very first time his kind mother had ever called him as **_Young man_**, somehow he didn't it at all. He also wondered what that word would be like but he did know one thing, it wouldn't be a compliment for sure, his instinct told him.

* * *

On that night, Hikaru arrived home a little late, she skipped dinner, took a bath, and went to bed earlier than usual. 

On that night, she dreamed.

" Eh?" Looking down at her shoes, she uttered with slight surprise as she was so sure that she had taken them off already. She looked up and cast her eyes around.

Surrounding her was a fog…No, it was more like a cloud… translucent rainbow cloud, it was like being in a fantasy world, everything seemed so light…so warm and soft too.

" Ah! I got it," Tapping her fist on her palm, Hikaru said to herself, " This is a dream," she concluded, " It'll be great if something nice happe…n," Freezing, her eyes wide opened as a figure emerged from the mist.

Long purple hair swayed gently in the wind, familiar blue sapphire eyes, rosy lips and that beautiful face, it was him!He was here! Standing right in front of her!

**" Sai!"** Dashing to her dearly loved ghost, she called out his name with tears, **" Sai!Sai!Sai!" **Burying her face in his chest, the blonde called him over and over again. She hugged him tight, as tight as she could, tight enough to fell his warmth, tight enough to smell his Wisteria perfume, " Sai! You're here! You finally come back to me!"

"…………….." But Sai remained silent, he didn't even say Hi to her.

" Sai? " _Why doesn't he say something? _

"………………" Still, there was no word coming from him.

"………………." Slowly pushing herself away from him, Hikaru gazed into his lovely blue eyes, " You're not gonna come back, are you?" Disappointed, she said with trembling voice.

"………………." Closing his eyes, the ghost simply shook his head quietly.

" And you're not gonna tell me why you disappeared either," the saddened girl stated confidently.

"………………." Saying nothing, Sai smiled tenderly in return only.

_I'm right then_. Looking away, she let out a heavy sigh and giving herself a mocking snigger, " Damn it, I really **_can't_** say No to you," she turned around to meet her brother in the eyes, " Don't worry, I'm fine now, **_really_**," With decisive look, she spoke firmly, " I have friends and my family by my side, besides, it's not that you actually leave me," Placing her hand on her heart, she smiled brightly, "You're always here, right? You'll always be here, so I'll never be alone,"

The gorgeous man only smiled back at her. Yet, it was a different smile from the smile that he had given her before he departed, that smile was incomprehensible but Hikaru could read this smile, it was such a beautiful smile, filling with nothing but pure happiness.

With no fear, her vivid green eyes sparkled with sheer confidence, she confirmed him, " I'm not alone, I'll be alright, Rest in peace, My brother, you deserve it..Eh?" She uttered as Sai handed her his fan, the one he always carried on, " Sai," she gradually reached out her hand to take it then...

**" Hikaru!"** Mitsuko's abrupt call woke her up.

" Eh?" Her eyes swiftly opened, a tear dropped down her cheek.

" It's 7.30 now! Wake up, Dear! Time for school!" her mother shouted from outside the room.

_Sai._ Staring at the hand that just received the fan from her dear brother just a second ago, Hikaru tightened it into a fist and wiped her tear with another hand, " Mom! I have a game today! Call Susuki-Sensei for me!" she declared loudly.

" What? You're going to the Association today?" Misuko asked.

**" Yes!"**

**

* * *

**

Japanese Go Association,

So, after a week of absence with any explanation, Shindou-Pro finally returned to the Pro world. Today she had a match against Nichimura-2-Dans since today was the first day she came back to the world of Go, Hikaru intended to win as a celebration for the new beginning.

However, the first one she ran into at the association wasn't Nichimura, the one who was now standing in front of the elevator waiting for its arrival wasn't the 2-Dans who she was going to play with today, it was another 2-Dans whom she recognized well.

" Touya-kun," Hikaru uttered timidly.

" Shindou," Akira said quietly.

Too shy to meet each other at the eyes, they both looked down at the floor, shifting awkwardly, Akira put his hand on the back of his head, while Hikaru clutched her bag tight.

" Good…Good morning," With a faded pink blush on her cheek, the blonde greeted first. _What am I gonna say? I cried in front of him yesterday!_

" Ah, Good…Good morning," the famed boy too was flushing slightly. _What should I say to her? I saw her crying yesterday!_

_I…I gotta thank him! _

_I…I have to ask her how she is doing!_

**" About yesterday!"** Looking up in the same time, eyes meeting eyes, they shouted in unison, " Errr…," both shy pros stammered. Blushing even harder, they dropped their eyes to the floor again.

…………..

…………..

" Ha…How are you doing?" After a short embarrassed silence, this time Akira opened his mouth first.

" Am…I'm fine, thank you," Hikaru replied with red face.

/ Ding/ the elevator arrived, its door opened.

" Tou…Touya-kun!" she suddenly blurted out.

" Yes?"

" Thank...Thank you" she spoke clumsily, " For yesterday… for everything,"

The boy who was well-known by his poker face smiled amiably, " You're welcome,"

Without a word, the popular new wave gave him her sweet smile in return.

" Well, shall we?" Akira spoke up.

" Eh?"

Smiling kindly, he didn't say anything, he only gestured towards the elevator urging her to go in, " Well?"

" Right, let's go," Then they both stepped in the elevator.

* * *

In the elevator, 

" Still…a…about yesterday, thank you, thank you very much," Hikaru spoke up while they were going up to the 6th floor.

" It's nothing, you don't have to thank me," Akira said kindheartedly.

" And I'm sorry,"

" About what?" he wondered.

" Well, I was crying like a baby, I didn't tell your mother that it wasn't your fault," Head hung down with shame, the bleached bangs pro babbled shyly.

"Ahh," The 2-Dans nodded slowly. _That's right,I deserve that apology._

" You kindly helped me to get back on my feet again but I caused you a problem," Hikaru said uncomfortably, " **Ah!** Did your mother say anything to you?" Looking at her rival with guilty look, she asked in alarm with intense anxiety.

Akira let out a small laugh, " Well, let's say that I got a chance to see another interesting side of my mother," he joked teasingly. _I didn't know that she can be **that** scary, I bet even Father didn't know that too._

" W…was it **_that_** bad? Did she scold you or anything?" Feeling responsible, the trendy girl questioned with distress, she was truly deeply madly worried, " Do you want me to clear it up for you?"

" No, you don't have to," the unruffled boy answered evenly, " Mother just asked me questions trying to find out why you cried, that's all,"

" Oh," _That didn't sound bad._

" ………..Aren't you going to ask me if I told her or not?" he posed.

" I don't have to, I know you," Hikaru replied firmly, " You're not a big-mouth," she stated self-confidently.

That was right, Akira didn't spill out a word, not even a single word. His lips curved into a very small smile as he tried to conceal his satisfaction when he thought of how well his friend knew him. Without their awareness, the stressed tension suddenly melted down.

" Anyway, when she realized that she couldn't get any word from me, she gave me a lecture instead," _A very long one_

" A lecture? Huh, he lectured me all the time," Hikaru mentioned freely, " A lecture about what?" she asked nosily.

" About how to be a gentleman," the black-haired boy informed her with boredom as he though about his mother long **_long_** tedious speech, " To be kind towards everyone, especially the girls," _Especially **you**_ " The way to treat the girls with respect," _To treat **you** with respect._

Smiling with amusement, Hikaru tried her best not to explode into laughter but she couldn't help it, " Sorry," she chuckled softly.

Akira shrugged his shoulders casually, " Don't worry, it's not a big deal,"

/Ding/ the elevator reached the 6th floor.

As they stepped out the elevator, the captivating girl abruptly cried out, " Okay then! I've made up my mind!"

" ?" Turning around, her talented friend looked at her with his puzzled look.

" I'll be there too!" Hikaru declared with big bright smile, " Whenever you have a trouble, whenever you cry, **I'll be there for you! **"

Jumping by the announcement, eyes widened with shock, Akira went into crimson-red, it was the most embarrassing but the **_cutest_** thing anyone had ever said to him. In this situation, he knew that the best and the wisest thing to do was to say something even cute in return.

Yet, every time he was with this girl, he didn't seem to be himself. Instead of doing what he was fully aware that he should do, he did what he shouldn't do instead...he shrieked with laughter.

" **Hahaha!** Th…Thank you," Bending over with one hand on his knee to support himself while another one covered his mouth, Akira almost choked himself with laughter. _God! She actually said it out loud! I can't believe that! She's so cute! _

" Hey! Stop laughing! What's so funny about that, huh?" Getting annoyed, Hikaru asked irritably.

" Not…nothing but thank you, really," the born-to-be-the-Meijin spoke with a smile as he finally caught his breath. He hurriedly wiped out the tear before the chic blonde noticed that he laughed until he cried, " Still, I don't think I will cry,"

Snorting with disbelief, Hikaru questioned with provoking tone, " Everybody cries once in a while,"

" Shindou, I'm a boy," Akira told her tranquilly.

" **_Oh_**, so boys don't cry but girls do, this is what you mean?" the 1-Dan said sarcastically. _This is sex discrimination! And I'm not gonna put up with it! _" I bet I can make you cry!" she announced confidently.

With his arms folded, the smiling genius wondered, " **_Oh, really_**, how so? May I ask?" _Interesting_

" Above the board! Of course!" the fearless girl stated boldly, " I'll make you cry in defeat when I totally cream you in the game!"

" **_Right_**,"

" **What?** You don't think that I can beat you, do you? I'm telling you this," Approaching the boy, she poked at his chest with her finger, "I can," she challenged daringly.

_It's unquestionable, she is definitely my eternal rival._ " That remains to be seen, right now," Walking a few step to the game room, Akira turned around to face her and titled his head towards the room, " Now, shall we?"

Knowing what he meant, Hikaru let out aself-assured smile before declaring determinedly, " Touya-kun, I'm going to play Go. From now on, tens, hundreds, thousands of games, against you, Waya-kun, Ochi-kun and everyone,"

Akira smiled warmly in return, " I too will walk in the same path," he replied solemnly.

They exchanged the look of understanding and went to the game room together.

So, they walked side by side,

No one running away,

No one running after,

Simply two people walking side by side along the same path,

The path to the hand of God.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N :** Finally! Finally! It ends! ( Crying with happiness) Can you believe that? **36 days with 36 chapters!** I think I can't write any fic longer than this one! As always, I'll take a break, this time I really need a **long long** one! Still, feel free to send me a message or e-mail whenever you want! 

_**By the way, since the fic ends now, What is your favorite scene or favorite line anyway? **_

**PS:** Enjoy Behind the scene in next chapter :)

* * *

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity :** _"what a difference, with a mere change of gender"_ Yeah! That's the point in writing this fic! 

Yeah! That's the point in writing this fic! Yeah! That's the point in writing this fic! 

**Hikarukotobashi:** What? Me? A meanie?

**kage.exe:** oh, please don't cry, here, I give you the tissue.

**Kathy:** So, do you like the ending?

**Peggy :** _"will Akira know that Hikaru is talking about Sai?"_ Now he knows.

**Rebbi :** _"I'm to addicted to you one-chap-per-day pace"_ What? Aren't you have enough? It's been 36 days you have been reading this fic, you know? _"when are you gonna start the sequel?"_ Wanna know? Read Behind the scene in next chapter.

**Nina-b:** _" I don't mind the next chapter being the last if the sequel will be posted the next day "_ The next day? Wait a minute! I really need a break!

**Karin:** A speech therapy

**Kinlin:** Thank you, I'll be waiting for the pic!

**Giftfrombelow:** Well, at least, it seems that you're not gonna kill me and feed me to your cat anymore.

**TKQ:** I hope you like Hikaru-Akiko's second meeting :) Poor Akira.

**TaiFengDragon:** _"It seems like Akira's words would have a more impact on Hikaru..."_ Of course, it does.

**OokamiFuu:** Yeah, in this Universe, Hikaru is the one who help Isumi.

**Xiar:** _" i was giggling thru-out the chappie"_ That means you like it, Good to hear that.

**Lilac-Blossom-Neko:** I don't think thata guy like Akira can actually say, " I love you!" out loud, don't you agree?

**angjels:** Thank you, hope you enjoy the fic.


	37. Behind the scene

In a studio,

_/ Applauding sound/_

**Amano :** Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to " Behind the scene of Be with you…always," I, Amano from Weekly Go, gladly present you an exclusive interview from the actor and actress from the movie. Well, please, welcome our favorite dead ghost and his student, Fujiwara no Sai and Shindou Hikaru!

_/ Applauding sound/ Sai and Hikaru walked up the stage, Hikaru blew a kiss to the fan before taking the seat._

**Amano:** Hello, Sai, Hello, Shindou-kun

**Sai&Hikaru :** Hi, Amano-san

**Amano:** I'd like to start with Sai first, if it's okay with you, Shindou-kun.

**Hikaru :** Fine by me, Amano-san. ( Shrugging the shoulders)

**Sai :** It'll be an honor, Amano-san. ( Tilting her down a little)

**Amano:** Well, then….Sai, the first thing I'd like to say to you is… " Welcome back"

**Sai:** Thank you, Amano-san, it's good to be back too. ( Smiling sweetly)

**Amano:** So, how do you feel? I mean, to come back again.

_Sai:_ Well, as you know, LittleNK always says that my work is done, that I deserve to rest, that she doesn't want to disturb me, that she wants a really good reason to drug me out the tomb.

**Amano:** And, here you are, does she have a good reason?

**Sai:** Actually, I'm the reason.

**Amano:** What do you mean?

**Sai:** Well, in " Fly me to Polaris" I only appeared in the last chapter so I kinda…complained to her a lot about that, I was like…. **_" Hey! You drag me out from my tomb just because you want me to babble into a monologue in the last chapter only? I wanna to play more I wanna play more!" _**

**Amano:** Ah-huh, so what happens?

**Sai:** What happens? She wants a revenge! This movie is 36 chapters length! And I'm in it for…like what 34 chapters! I'm **_so_** dead beat!

**Amano:** Haha, Just like they say, " Be careful for what you ask"

**Sai:** Yes, they're right though.

**Amano:** Okay, let's talk about your character, Tell me one thing, Sai, this is just me or you're overprotective?

**Sai:** …You got it right. ( Nodding)

**Amano:** Oh!

**Sai:** It's because Hikaru is a girl here, so I'm a bit overprotective here. Though I always call her as my little sister, I think unconsciously I consider her as my daughter.

**Amano:** Ohh.

**Sai:** You can see that in this movie, I've never scolded her or blamed her for anything.

**Amano:** Yes, I notice that too, Anyway, Thank you for today, Sai. It's really good to have you back.

**Sai :** You're welcome, Amano-san.

**Amano :** Great, let's talk to our next guest then, Hello, Shindou-kun. ( Turning to Hikaru)

**Hikaru:** Amano-san.

**Amano:** I notice that you don't dress in a girl's costume today.

**Hikaru:** Haha, what can I say? I want to be myself again.

**Amano:** Hmm, is that so? So, tell me about your character.

**Hikaru:** **I'm a girl! What do you want me to say?** It's very confusing, you know, especially when you have on a hair-piece on your head while you put on a short skirt at the bottoms. It's like….hot on the head but cold at the legs!

**Amano:** Haha! Sounds like you have some trouble in playing as a girl here.

**Hikaru: Hell Yeah!** But I have the biggest dressing room though, with a walking closet. ( Winking playfully)

**Amano:** That's great! So, is it true that LittleNK tells you to choose your own clothes?

**Hikaru:** Yeah, choosing the outfit is even harder than playing the movie! I mean, I have too many dresses! Polo shirt, Tee-shirt, Baseball-shirt, Tank tops, jacket! Long sleeve, ¾ sleeve, short sleeve, sleeveless, spaghetti strap! Name it! I have them all! Long skirt, knee-length skirt, short skirt, and jeans…dark wash, vintage, boot cut straight legs! And shoes!

**Amano:** Sounds like a hard work. ( Giggling)

**Hikaru:** Yeah! I remember I once showed up at the site with shorts on the day we were going to shoot a scene in Winter, LittleNK practically kicked me back to my room to change my clothes!

**Amano:** Haha!

**Hikaru:** That's how it happened! Really

**Amano:** I believe you, Thank you for the interview, Shindou-kun, I hope to see you again soon.

**Hikaru:** Ah, you mean " the continuation" don't you? I bet it'll take a while before I will dress up like a girl again. Anyway, Thank you for inviting me here today, Amano-san.

_/ Applauding sound/ Sai and Hikaru walked down the stage._

**Amano:** Okay, then, let me introduce you to our next guest, The Touyas!

_/ Applauding sound/ The Touya took their seats._

**Amano:** Well, Why don't we begin our interview with the liveliest member in the Touyas? Akiko-san.

**Akiko:** Nice to meet you, Amano-san

**Amano:** So, it seems to me that you're very popular here? How does it feel to be the most admired female support character in the movie?

**Akiko:** Honestly, I don't know what to say. I'm very flattered and very surprised in the same time.

**Amano:** Why do you think people like you?

**Akiko:** It's because Hikaru-chan, of course. I mean, I used to be a quiet woman who plays no part in her son's life but now I actually become a real mother, a **_normal_** one.

**Amano:** And you owe it to Shindou-kun.

**Akiko:** Certainly. I mean, imagine living with these two. ( Gesturing towards Kouyo and Akira) With these mute Go nerds! It's so boring! Then Hikaru-chan appears! She's like a spice of my life!

**Amano:** Sounds like you really like her.

**Akiko:** Yes

**Amano:** Is it because she is your son's girl…err….( Noticing Akira glaring at him) your son's friend?

**Akiko:** I think…maybe, deep inside, I'm afraid that my son will end up alone with no one to love him but Hikaru-chan is a Go player too, so I'm sure that she understand him and will love him for what he is.

**Akira:** **Mother! (** Blushing into dark-red)

**Akiko:** What? Dear ( Smiling innocently)

**Amano:** Haha, what about you? Touya-Sensei, compare to the Anime, I note that your personality doesn't change much.

**Kouyo:** You're right. It's because I only appear to play Go against Sai, so I don't have much role here. LittleNK wants me to be the same respectable Touya-Sensei.

**Amano:** What about Shindou-kun? Are fond of her like your wife?

**Kouyo:** Let's say that I still consider her as a very talented young girl. But, honestly, I prefer Shindou-girl than Shindou-boy.

**Amano:** May I ask, why?

**Kouyo:** If Shindou is a girl, it means that my son doesn't turn gay in this universe, at least.

……………..

……………..

_Everybody turns silent_

**Amano :** Well, Touya-kun, how do you do? ( Turning to Akira and Faking a smile)

**Akira:** I'm perfectly fine, Amano-san.

**Amano:** There're so many questions I want to ask you.

**Akira:** I'm ready to answer any of your questions, Amano-san.

**Amano:** Great, so, where is the hostility? What about the competition between you two?

**Akira:** As you can see in the last chapter, the competition, the rivalry is still here, although it isn't as strong as the Anime but it's still here.

**Amano:** And the hostility?

**Akira:** ( Flushing and Looking away) xxxxxxxxx

**Amano:** What? I can't catch that.

**Akira: **I used to…err… but when I found out that Shindou is a girl….err…when I realized it again, I didn't hate him…I mean, her, anymore.

**Amano:** Ah-huh ( Smirking suspiciously )

Akira ( Still blushing hotly)

**Amano:** Let's talk about the continuation, it'll be about the Hokuto Cup, so it means that Ko-Yongha will be here too.

**Akira :** So what? ( Suddenly turns cold)

**Amano:** Can't you tell us about the next movie?

**Akira:** Sorry, Amano-san, I don't know a think about it.

**Amano:** Com'on, Touya-kun.

**Akira:** Really, nobody know anything about it, even LittleNK herself, she doesn't even have a plot.

**Amano:** Really? How so? She's already announced that it would be the continuation for sure but she hasn't had a plot yet?

**Akira:** Well, you see, there will be a competition between that Korean and I, so she has to be very careful.

**Amano:** Sorry but…I don't get it.

**Akira:** That Korean and I, we've already confronted each other in " I'll be back" and " He is back", if LittleNK isn't careful about the plot, the movie will turn to be the continuation of "Yongha, the series" instead. So, it'll take a while before we start shooting the next movie.

**Amano:** Ah! Now I understand, Thank you, Touya-kun, Touya-Sensei and Akiko-san.

_/ Applauding sound/ The Touyas bowed and left the stage._

**Amano:** Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome our last two guests! Mitani-kun and Waya-kun!

_/ Applauding sound/ The boys took their seats._

**Amano:** Hello, boys

**The boys:** Yo!

**Amano:** Well, I think what people want to know the most is why Hikaru-chan doesn't like you...as a boyfriend, I mean, compare to Touya-kun who didn't meet her for years, the two of you have a pretty good chance, after all, Mitani-kun, you study at the same school as her, plus you're in the same club. And you, Waya-kun, you're in the insei class and in the same study group!

**Mitani:** Actually, I think it's because of us.

**Amano:** Huh?

**Mitani:** Shindou is very honest to her feeling and she expects the other to do so. But, we try to be good guys when we're with her. Maybe she can sense it, maybe, unconsciously, she can sense that this is not who we really are. And that makes her feel uncomfortable. That's why she doesn't have a romantic feeling for us.

**Amano:** What about Touya-kun? Do you think that they like each other?

**Waya:** Com'on, Amano-san, you know what we think, you know what everybody think.

**Amano:** So you think that they like each other too.

**Waya:** It can't be any clearer!

**Amano:** But it seems that none of them notice it.

**Waya:** What can I say? They're slow when it comes to their own business.

**Amano:** Tell me one thing, Waya-kun, doesn't their relationship bother you? Aren't you sad?

**Waya:** Actually, I'm surprised too that I'm not sad that much. Maybe I know it all along so I stop myself before I totally fall for her, that's why it doesn't hurt much.

**Amano:** Ah-huh

**Waya:** As you can see, during Shindou's disappearance, I started to accept Touya as I noticed how deeply he cared for her.

**Amano:** Thank you, Waya-kun and Mitani-kun too. I hope that you all enjoy watching this movie, Thank you for these 36 days, Thank you for all reviews and all pictures that you sent to us, See you next time, Thank you!


End file.
